One's Not Enough
by jakeright
Summary: Prequel to Two's a Crowd. Shows the events leading up to Steve becoming an alpha while he and his pack face modern and ancient supernatural threats, Republic politics, and emotional stress. Spans from just before Season 1 of Teen Wolf to the start of Season 5 and features appearances from the characters of the show.
1. Hunting Season

**A/N:**

 **Here's the prequel to my Story "Two's a Crowd."**

 **If you came from the other story you know that I will be updating this story in bulk, the first 2 arcs are up now and I'm going through the third one currently before posting it. If you stumbled upon this story on your own, I hope you enjoy it, but also be aware of it not being updated very frequently. After the third arc is up, I plan on having the next half up after about 3-5 weeks or so.**

 **The story occurs in the** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **Universe, starting from right before season one and will end a little before season five where the other story will take over.**

 **It's a darker story line than most of** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **, but I have a few fun sections that I plan on throwing in. Let me know how you like it so far. Thanks!**

 _Hunting Season_

"You can fight better than that," August said as the stick shattered on Steve's face.

"Some of us don't have to hold back," Steve growled.

"Then don't." August tossed a sword to Steve as he spun his own. Steve's eyes glowed blue as he smiled, stepping forward.

"Neither of you can regrow an arm," Kaia said knocking the blades out of both of their hands with her bo.

"You ruin all the fun," Steve told her.

"You want fun? Try this," she tossed a blindfold at Steve. "We'll both be at a disadvantage." She tied her blindfold on.

August and Steve shared a look before Steve grabbed a bo and put the blind fold on. He chuckled when he heard Kaia run for him. He swung his staff out to reach her, but heard the clack as wood met wood. Steve smile faded as he was knocked back when her staff connected with his chin.

"It's not a disadvantage if you've been practicing it," Steve heard Yuki say as she walked into the room.

"A fox fights with no honor," Steve joked in Japanese as he removed the blindfold.

"Maybe a wolf should learn," Yuki replied also in Japanese. She kicked up a staff and the mother and child charged him.

Steve leapt back away from their attacks. They continued to push him back until he neared the wall. Steve sensed Charlie enter the house. _"What to join?"_ Steve thought to Charlie via their pack link.

" _I dunno, you're not doing too bad,"_ Charlie thought back.

Steve felt his back hit the wall. His assailants stepped back to charge. He ran at them a leapt into the, stabbing the bo into the ground to gain extra height. Yuki turned and knocked the bo from the ground and Steve's hand. He started to fall but twisted his body into a flip before landing on his feet, unarmed.

" _You sure about that?"_ Steve asked. He heard Charlie chuckle in response.

The two rushed at him causing Steve to continue his attempts to dodge the attacks. He blocked on from Yuki with his forearm and felt his ulna break. Steve hit the wall near the door and Yuki and Kaia charged, not giving Steve time to espcape. He jumped straight up as their bos impaled the wall. He landed on the two staffs, smiling. "The wolf has learned," he told them.

He jumped into the air again as Charlie came through the door and tackled Kaia to the ground. He spun his body to send a kick to Yuki's face but his body stopped rotating as she snatched his ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Not enough," Yuki stated, pulling her staff from the wall and swung it so it hovered right above Steve's neck.

"Dead," August mocked.

"That was three times you got your ass kicked?" Charlie asked helping Steve to his feet.

"'Cause I would have won against the seven-hundred-year-old kitsune."

"Six-hundred," Yuki corrected.

"And yet still so beautiful," Mary joked as she stepped in. "The Senate is meeting tonight, figured I'd make some rounds and save my voice."

Everyone else nodded. "Training is over for the day," Yuki told them.

Charlie, Steve and August headed out of the kitsune's house and stepped out into the valley. Steve breathed in the crisp mountain air. It was late fall and the trees had already lost their leaves.

"We'll see you tonight?" Steve asked August. He nodded before giving Steve a peck on the cheek and jogging down the path back home. "Want to race?" Steve asked Charlie.

"That would be the fourth time you got your ass kicked today," Charlie smiled flashing his golden eyes. The two took off, running into the woods.

Charlie turned to the side, shouting that it was a shortcut. Steve chuckled and shook his head as he continued straight ahead to the pack house. Steve skidded to a stop when he felt a pain on his side. He reached down and felt blood as he traced the claw marks. His eye started to glow blue as he shifted and searched for the attack. He gasped as his back was scratched.

"You're an ass," Steve shouted. Jay appeared out from behind a tree laughing.

"Charlie told me you were down here," the werecheetah said. "He also said you got your ass kicked three times. But I guess now it's four."

"You know I could've killed you, right?"

"Ah, but you figured it out before you did. Besides you'd have to catch me first," Jay replied, smiling.

"I bet I could."

"Aren't you already losing a race?" the werecheetah said with a smile.

" _That's cheating,"_ Steve told Charlie as he started running back to the pack house.

Charlie was waiting for him at the pack house. Charlie opened his mouth to gloat before they heard shouting from.

"We can't work with these hunters!" Cassie yelled as the two entered the house.

"You're overreacting a bit," John told her as he cuddled with Sam on the couch.

"What're you talking about?" Steve asked

"Argents," Cassie hissed.

"Argents?" Charlie asked. "What do they have to do with us?"

"They're coming to the Senate meeting tonight, to help deal with wendigos," she told them.

"Which I can't see as a bad thing. They take care of the wendigos for us while we sit back and relax," John commented.

"We work with the Caesars all the time, Cassie. It's not that big of a deal," Sam said.

"But the Argents aren't like the Caesars," Blake interrupted stepping into the house.

"No, their creed is nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent," Steve explained

"I don't know Italian," Cassie spat.

"It's French," Charlie explained. "We hunt those who hunt us."

"And we don't kill people," John stated. "Not normal people," he added when Sam sat up and looked at him.

"So, they shouldn't have a reason to go after us then?" Sam asked.

"That's right," Steve said.

"However, there are stories of them not following that creed," Blake stated.

* * *

"There's not a chance in Hell that I'd allow a hunting family with that reputation to enter the territory and put my family in danger," Malik stated as August walked into his home.

"I've worked with Chris before. The Argents follow their code, so long as we don't attack them, no one should get hurt," Tiberius told the werelion.

"Unfortunately, Chris isn't the only one coming," Malik grumbled.

"A solid show of support from everyone would be a good start to the peaceful relationship," Tiberius told the werelion.

"And I suppose I should let them share quarters with my son, the future of our pride?" Malik stated pointing to Leonard.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malik," Dianna stated. "All we are allowing is them to enter the area and help us. We are outnumbered, especially with your pride sitting out on this fight."

"I'd be perfectly willing to help out," Daren stated from next to Leonard.

"No, you'll stay by Leonard's side and keep him safe," Malik told the weretiger. As Leonard walked over to August

"What're they talking about?" August asked as the other continued to argue.

"The Argents have requested to enter the territory to help get rid of the wendigos. Apparently, attacks have reached the town."

"Damn, I was hoping we could at least contain the attacks. What do you think about it?" August asked the younger werelion.

"I don't really have a say, yet."

"And if you did?"

"I've read about their history, they're really efficient. But I've also heard the stories. Maybe they could help, but I don't know if we could trust them."

"So, you would say no?"

"If the wendigos are attacking the nearby towns then we aren't able to handle this on our own. I'd say yes, but at what cost?"

"I'll be voting no, and that's final. Leonard let's go," Malik said, interrupting the conversation.

"I assume Leonard filled you in, son?" Tiberius asked as the werecats exited the house.

"Yeah, have the wendigos really made their way into town?"

Tiberius nodded, "There are just too many of them in the area for us to handle."

"And you think the Argents can help?"

"We trust Chris," Dianna told him. "He may not like working with other the other groups, but he won't attack them either."

"Malik said Chris wasn't the only one coming to help?"

"No, his sister is coming to, as well as their men," a voice said from the doorway. August turned and watched his uncle, Nero, enter the house.

"And she isn't like Chris?" August asked.

"You've heard what happened to the Hales?" Dianna asked.

"She did that?" August breathed.

"That's the rumor," Nero stated, smiling. "But you know how things can get distorted."

* * *

" _This is stupid,"_ Cassie told the rest of the pack through the link. _"We shouldn't all be here, it'll make us easy targets."_

" _We're all together in case there is an attack. The Argents should be unarmed anyway,"_ Blake told her.

" _Just remember that Tiberius wants this meeting to be respectful,"_ Steve told her.

The pack entered the hall for the Senate meeting. The other families of the Republic were already in their normal positions. Mary sat between Tiberius and Yuki. The rest of the Caesar family stood behind him, August's younger brother Marcus was the only one not present. Yuki's husband, Hiroki, stood beside her. Mai, her sister, stood behind her next to Kaia.

The pack took their spot, on Tiberius's left. Directly across from the Malik's pride. Leonard stood next to his mother, Ariel. He was the eldest of their children and the only one to come to the meetings. Daren and Jay behind them. Malik was reclined in his chair, his feet on the table.

" _That's being respectful?"_ Cassie asked staring at Malik.

" _It's Malik. What did you expect?"_ Charlie told her.

Dianna and Mai began discussing supplies they would need to get for the coming weeks.

"You know who's coming?" August asked as he approached Steve.

"Yeah," Steve said. He picked up two voices approaching the ware house and held up his finger when August went to speak again.

"We have a code," a man said.

"'We hunt those who hunt us,' yeah, yeah," a woman mocked. "Nowhere in the code does it say that we have to work with wild animals. I mean, how many times have you said that they're just rabid dogs needing to be put down."

"You know the Caesars. We need Tiberius's permission to operate in their area."

"What's he going to do if we don't? We outnumber him and his friends."

The two paused outside the door. "They know the area best. They can help us finish this before more people get hurt. Try to be civil."

The door opened revealing six hunters, all armed. In front of them stood Kate and Chris Argent.

Jay and Daren moved forward to Malik, pushing the other two behind them. Malik's feet dropped to the floor but he remained seated. August reached for an arrow before his mother's hand stopped him. Cassie growled beside Steve. He reached out and held her back, causing the two of them to lock their glowing blue eyes. The kitsunes and Mary remained where they were, stoic.

Tiberius stood as the Argents walked through the door. "This is a peaceful meeting. It would be appreciated if you would put your guns away," he announced.

"We'd appreciate it if they would put their animals back in their kennels," the Kate whispered to Chris, smiling at the pack as she did. He shot her a look before speaking.

"This is a fairly unusual circumstance for us and we would prefer if our men stay armed," Chris answered before moving on. "As you already know, we've received reports of wendigo attacks in the nearby towns."

"It seems your republic can't handle the threat anymore," Kate added.

"We've come to offer assistance to prevent any others from being hurt," Chris stated ignoring his sister.

"Do you require anything else?" Tiberius asked.

"Just a place to operate from," Chris said.

"Officially, we would have to take a vote to decide whether you are allowed to aid—"

"You give your pets voting rights?" Kate interrupted.

"Excuse my sister, like I said this is an unusual situation for us."

"The respected members of The Republic are quite beneficial when tracking down those who wish to harm other," Tiberius stated, enjoying Kate's discomfort. "As such, they get a say in who we do and do not accept aid from. We will need a brief moment to discuss amongst ourselves, though."

"We'll appreciate any help that results in the end of senseless murders," Chris said half-heartedly.

" _I don't know how I feel about this, Steve,"_ Charlie thought. Steve nodded as he headed towards the Caesars and kitsunes. Cassie and John started arguing again in their heads as Blake attempted to calm the two.

"What're the pack's thoughts?" Tiberius asked Steve.

"I don't know if you want to know," he joked as he heard Cassie screaming in his head. "But we're a bit uneasy about it."

"We have some concerns, but we trust Chris," Tiberius told him.

"What about the rumors?" Steve asked.

"We're aware of the rumors," Tiberius stated.

"I'll be keeping an extra close eye on Kate," Nero stated.

"What's the death toll like for either choice?" Steve asked Mary.

"More people will die if we do not accept their help," the banshee told him.

"If we turn them away, our influence with them will be damaged," Tiberius added.

"So, saying yes would be the safer option and we'd be able to get help later on if needed," Steve stated.

Tiberius nodded. "The pack wouldn't have to fight alongside them. If you can find where the wendigos are hiding, we can attack the wendigos at their base with the Argents. It'll keep you separate and out of the potential crossfire."

" _I think that's a fair compromise. And it's the better option,"_ Steve told Blake.

Cassie stopped screaming as she waited for Blake's response. _"I trust your judgment,"_ Blake thought. Cassie began to argue again before Blake interrupted her. _"We'll take our own vote."_

" _They have their code, Cassie,"_ Steve stated, the hunters, kitsunes, and Mary were staring at him waiting for a response.

 _"You and your codes!"_ Cassie glanced over at the beta, likely due to Cassie making an obscene face. Charlie thought he saw Kate smile slightly while she continued to observe the interaction.

 _"Time for the vote?"_

 _"Yes,"_ John and Cassie responded

Charlie looked to Steve momentarily before replying yes as well.

 _"Cassie?"_ Blake turned towards her.

 _"A majority is a majority,"_ she answered reluctantly.

"We can agree to that," Steve said aloud before he returned to the pack.

"Now we vote," Tiberius said returning to his seat. "Malik?"

"No," Malik growled, his eyes not leaving the Argents.

"Yes, we have a warehouse in the valley you are welcome to use," Yuki stated when Tiberius turned to her.

"We'll figure out where the wendigos are holed up and pass the information on to the Caesars," Blake said.

"And we will help hunt the wendigos down alongside you," Tiberius announced as soon as Blake finished.

"So, that's it then?" Kate asked.

"That's it. Your family is welcomed in the territory and we will help where we can. But, while you are here, you must also follow our code, concelamus, conserviamo, contegimus. Hide the supernatural from the outside world, preserve the balance between humanity and the supernatural, and protect the innocents."

"We should have no issues adhering to your code," Chris stated as he turned to leave. The armed hunters started to follow him out. Kate lingered a bit observing the others in the room. Chris turned to Tiberius before he left the room. "I mentioned when I first contacted you that my daughter has come with us. She is not privy as to the real reason why and I intend to keep it that way. I trust August can steer her away from any signs of the supernatural while she is not at home?"

"I've already enrolled at the local school and will be able to keep an eye on her there," August nodded.

"Thank you," Chris walked out the door.

* * *

"Hi," August said sitting next to Allison in the cafeteria.

"Hi?" she replied confused. "You're August, right? Aren't you in all of my classes?"

"Yeah, weird how that worked out. Maybe they think the two new kids could be friends."

"We move a lot, and aren't planning on staying here for long. We wouldn't exactly have the longest of friendships."

"No sense in being lonely until then," he said smiling.

"I guess," she replied before returning to her food.

* * *

Steve looked up at the full moon shining between the trees. The pack was out in the woods, searching for any sign of the wendigos. _"It's been a few weeks since we've seen anything. Think they left?"_ Charlie asked as he ran beside Steve.

" _Not a chance. But they'll be out tonight with the full moon."_

" _It would probably be easier if we knew where they would go during the full moon."_

 _"All we have to do is find rotting bodies, blood, and other signs of death,"_ Steve joked.

" _Yeah, that'll be easy in an area as large as this. Not to mention its hunting season and those smells are everywhere."_

 _"It's been four years and you can't tell the difference between a human corpse and an animal's?"_

 _"Of course I can, don't think that just because you got the hang of this faster than me that I'm incompetent."_

"Wait," Steve whispered stopping Charlie after he hopped over a downed tree.

"What's up?" Charlie asked keeping his voice low.

"I smell fear."

They slowly moved through the trees and found a campsite. The tent had been torn to shreds and they watch as a man and a woman consumed the entrails of one of the campers.

"I'm still hungry," a woman complained standing from behind the ruined tent a man stood beside her.

Two more wendigos walked over from behind the trees. "We'll have to find another site quickly. The Argents are still around looking for us."

Charlie brandished his claws. _"We're outnumbered,"_ Steve told him. _"The pack is on the way, we'll wait for back up."_

" _This is the first time we've found any for weeks,"_ Charlie argued.

The first wendigo wiped his mouth. "Why do that when we've already had some meals delivered," he said looking towards the two betas.

 _"Can't wait anymore,"_ _Charlie said._

 _The man ran at Steve, lunging once he reached neared the tree. Steve growled as his eyes glowed blue, he shoved his claws into the wendigo's throat rolling with the body's weight before dropping the corpse._

 _He looked up and saw Charlie toss the woman into a tree, knocking her out._ Charlie turned his golden eyes towards Steve smirking, _"Two down."_

 _The two that had previously been behind the tent ran at Charlie while the others headed for Steve. One of the wendigos screamed in pain as Steve slashed across her chest. He ducked under the other's attack when he heard Charlie growl in pain as his chest was cut open._

 _"You should really stop holding back,"_ Steve joked.

 _"You're going to criticize my choice of not killing in the middle of a fight?"_

 _"Only when you could be killed,"_ Steve tore open one of the wendigo's stomach, causing him to topple over. His other attacker kicked him over the fresh corpse causing Steve to tumble over it. The wendigo leapt on top of him, her jagged smile wide on her face. Steve looked up matching her smile.

"What's so funny?" she asked right before Blake plowed into her sending them both rolling down a hill. Cassie and John grabbed the two wendigos off Charlie before digging their claws into their chests. Sam grabbed Steve's hand to help him up as the pack headed towards their alpha down the hill.

Cassie paused to finish off the wendigo Charlie had thrown against a tree earlier. _"Pathetic,"_ she hissed at Charlie.

As Steve reached the bottom of the hill, he saw Blake pull his claws out from the back of the wendigo's neck and she fell to the ground vacantly staring at the pack. "I'll let Tiberius know where the wendigos are hiding. But the wendigos are planning to turn more people to help fight the Argents. Cassie, go disrupt the restaurant's plan, causing some minor chaos should suffice and keep people away," Blake told her.

"We should stick together," Steve stated.

"You two are injured and need to rest," Blake stated.

"And I work better on my own," she added glaring at John and Sam.

"It is a more covert mission," John stated.

"Fine," Steve surrendered.

Steve and Charlie headed back home. John and Sam went with Blake to tell the Caesars the news while Cassie ran into town.

"So, you're still serious about this whole no killing thing?" Steve asked shoving Charlie once they were alone.

"Once I find a cause worth killing for then I'll jump ship, until then, the rest of pack is more than willing to pick up the slack."

"Yes, Cassie is always happy to help finish the job," Steve joked. "Don't you think avoiding this would be a good enough cause," he added poking Charlie's healing wound.

"Didn't save you from harm," he replied grabbing the gash on Steve's arm causing him to gasp slightly.

"Weird, didn't even realize I got hurt."

"Besides, it's not like any of us ever get seriously injured. The pack is always just one thought away.

"Still, wouldn't it be nice to not get made fun of by Cassie and the others?"

"She makes fun of us anyway. When we train with the kitsunes—"

"Better to know how to fight than to purely rely on instincts," Steve defended

"You're obsession over the creeds—"

"It helps figure out what everyone is going to do. The werecat's creed is to 'protect the line,' which is why they will never help us unless they are in trouble themselves."

"And studying with the Caesars."

"Knowledge is power," Steve said. "All of those things are beneficial, unlike not killing."

"Yeah, they are very beneficial, especially when they let you spend more time with your boyfriend, August, right?" Charlie laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sorry, I forgot labels make you uncomfortable."

"I have no problems with labels."

"Sure," Charlie joked as they neared the house.

They were in their room playing video games. Charlie stopped for a moment.

"What's up?" Steve asked as he paused the game.

"You ever think it's weird how all our backgrounds are kinda messed up?"

"Not really. Blake's creed is to save the forsaken, so it makes sense that we didn't have the best of lives growing up. It's much better now though."

"I guess," Charlie said as they returned to the game. After a few hours, they fell asleep.

* * *

August yawned as he pulled up to school. He had joined the rest of the hunters in taking out the wendigos at the base. They had gotten most of them, but Kate had said they would stay for a few more week in case any other threat popped up.

August walked into his first class and noticed an empty seat. He sat in the back and pulled out his laptop. He searched the school's database for Allison's name and discovered she had transferred. He quickly packed his laptop back in his bag and headed for the door as the bell rung.

"August, where are you going?" his teacher shouted behind him as he ran down the hall.

He stepped out and noticed a man standing by his SUV. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the man asked.

"Dropped out. Who needs school anyway?" August said moving to the door. The man grabbed his shoulder. "You know, it's against the law to assault a minor."

"Truancy is illegal too. What would your father think?" the man asked.

August turned to face him, noticing the pistol at his hip. "Firearms aren't allowed on school premise either. But I guess neither of interested in following rules."

"I only follow one rule," the man smiled. "Hunt those who hunt us."

"They haven't hunted anyone," August said.

"Not yet. Go back to school," the man stated grabbing August's arm and turning towards the doors.

"Pass," August said kicking out the man's knee and knocking his head against the car next to the SUV. He got in his car and drove back home to warn the others.

August stepped into his house and noticed the other leaders already there.

"Chris left," August said as he stepped into the room.

"We know," Tiberius sighed not looking away from the others.

"One of their men tried to attack me at the school. He implied that they are going to attack."

His father looked at him surprised. "Iacta alea est," Tiberius sighed before turning to Blake. "Do you know where your pack is?"

Blake shook his head. "Cassie never returned home. I assumed she was staying in town for the night, but we'll go find her just in case." The alpha werewolf left the house.

"I knew this would happen," Malik said. "Now you're all in danger for not listening to me."

"You're in danger now too, Malik," Mary told him.

"Nero never came back last night either," Dianna stated. "He was with Kate last."

"What's your plan, Tiberius?" Yuki asked.

"We gather everyone and wait until the break the code."

"And then?" August asked.

"We fight," his father told him.


	2. Betrayed

_Betrayed_

 _"Who's calling?" Charlie groaned as he woke._

 _"August," Steve stated as he squinted at his phone._

 _"Finally!"_ _August said through the phone._ _"Chris left the area. My uncle is missing and so is Cassie."_ Charlie sat up from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Everyone else knows?" Steve asked.

" _Yeah, Blake and the others are out searching for Cassie and Nero."_

"That's all we're doing?" Charlie commented.

 _"What was that?"_ August said from the other end, Steve put his phone on speaker.

"All we are doing is looking?" Charlie asked.

 _"Yes and no. We need to know that they have gone against code before we act. Everyone else is preparing to fight if that's the case. We need you two to meet us at Yuki's."_

 _The two betas got ready and headed to Yuki's._

 _"No word on Cassie yet?" Jay asked as the took walked into the room. Steve shook his head. "They'll find her, I'm sure."_

 _"The pride is getting involved in this?" Charlie asked._

 _Jay nodded. "Protect the line. If the Argents are attacking it's not just going to be us," Steve stated_

 _"We don't know if they are attacking us yet," August stated._

 _"Then why aren't Steve and I looking also?" Charlie asked Yuki._

 _"Because if they are then we will be the first assault team," Yuki said attaching her sword._

 _Hiroki tossed a sniper rifle to August. "We're going to the warehouse that they are set up in," the hunter said, catching the rifle and strapping it to his shoulder. "My dad gave us these to communicate with, since we don't have the advantage of your pack." He handed the two wolves headsets the size of nickels._

 _The two betas nodded and inserted the headsets into their ears as Daren walked in behind them._

 _"Aren't you supposed to be with Leonard?" Jay asked._

 _"I convinced Malik that a stronger opening attack would result in a swifter end to the threat, thus providing more protection in the long run," Daren replied. "Plus, I've been wanting to fight," he added with a smile as his eyes turned amber._

 _"Shouldn't we consult with Mary?" Steve asked._

 _"She and the others are prepping the bunker. We won't be safe in our homes after it all starts," Yuki replied_

 _"You already talked with her. She thinks the fighting will start?" Charlie asked._

 _The room fell silent._

 _"Then let's get moving," Steve stated._

 _"How could on of you get taken without the others knowing?" August asked as they made their way to the warehouse the Argents were using._

 _"If they surprise her and knocked her out it would just seem that Cassie was blocking everyone else out. Which, honestly isn't unusual for her. But that would require them to know about the connection. I'm also not sure how they've kept the connection off this long though. She should have recovered at some point."_

 _"Get into position," Yuki ordered._

 _"Be my spotter?" August asked Steve handing him binoculars._

 _Steve and August headed up a hill and set up._

 _"I wonder if I can beat a sniper,"_ _Jay said over the headset._

 _"Not a good time for jokes, Jay,"_ _Daren scolded._ _"But you probably could,"_ _he added, his voice softening._

 _"You see anything?"_ August asked Steve _._

 _"They moved the shelves into a box and covered them with cloth. They may be behind there. Anyone catching a scent?" Steve asked._

 _"All I can smell is gunpowder,"_ Charlie replied.

 _"Can you smell the gunpowder in my bullets?"_ August asked Steve.

 _"No, why?"_ Steve asked.

 _"Everyone get away from the warehouse,"_ August ordered over the headset.

* * *

Charlie was standing next to Jay and Daren when they heard the order. They looked between each other before seeing Hiroki and Yuki coming towards them.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as they reached them.

"Don't move," Yuki told them. Hiroki stood in front, an orange aura in the shape of the fox emerged from him as an explosion went off in the warehouse.

Fire and debris flew at the group, but parted as it hit Hiroki's air barrier.

* * *

"Get down," Steve shouted, diving on August when the explosion went off.

Steve growled as he felt part of the sheet metal scrape across his back. After the initial blast, molten glass started to rain on them.

"Are you okay?" August asked

"I'll heal," Steve panted as he felt the gash on his back slowly close.

"Is everyone else okay?" August asked over the headsets.

" _Protecting us took a lot out of Hiroki, but otherwise we are fine,"_ Daren replied.

" _Thank God for wind kitsunes,"_ Jay added.

"Steve, what's going on?" August asked as the werewolf grabbed his head.

"It's Cassie."

* * *

 _"Hi, there sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Kate asked._

 _Cassie growled at the woman from the chain link fence she was handcuffed to._

" _By now most of your friends are probably dead," Kate chuckled as she paced around the room._

" _Rot in Hell," Cassie spat._

 _Kate smiled. "I'm sure they are. We turned down the electricity enough for you to finally reconnect with your pack. I hope whoever's left is listening," She said as she struck Cassie's face with a baton._

 _Cassie spat the blood out of her mouth. "You're a bitch," she growled._

" _I mean, I already knew that you didn't like me, but did you really have to go there? It's hurtful," Kate paused as she continued to move around the room. "Sadly, I can't kill you yet. You see, I have a little message for your pack."_

" _No one's listening."_

" _Oh, come on now, sweatier, we both know that's not true. We know they've been out looking for you. And we know that you would call for help as soon as you could. But, do you even know where you are?" Kate asked kneeling beside the werewolf._

 _Cassie looked around the room. She noticed shelves of cleaning supplies and travel sized shampoo bottles._

" _A hotel," she growled_

" _Very good," Kate smiled as she stood up. "But that's not going to be too helpful for your pack. There are lots of hotels in the area. So now the question is which one?" Kate started walking around the room, picking up the items from the shelf and examining them as Cassie looked around for more clues. "I'll spare you the effort. We removed any logos or names before we woke you up. It'll be a bitch for them to find you, won't it?"_

 _The door opened up and one of the hunters entered the room. "We've got the others" he stated._

" _Unfortunately, we won't have enough power to contain you and all your friends. Not without drawing attention at least," Kate stated walking toward Cassie. Cassie started to growl at the hunter again. "Frankly, I don't like your attitude. And you've kinda outgrown your use don't you think?" Kate asked putting a gun to Cassie's head._

" _We hunt those who hunt us," Cassie warned._

" _We'll see about that," Kate sneered before pulling the trigger._

* * *

Steve looked up at August. "Cassie's dead. They said they have the others," Steve told them.

"The others?" August asked.

"John, Sam, Blake," Steve listed. "I can't reach them."

The others made their way to the pair. "What happened to Charlie?" August asked when he saw Daren carrying him.

"He fell unconscious after mentioning Cassie's name," Yuki explained. "What happened?"

"The Argents killed Cassie, they have Sam, John, and Blake now too. Charlie must have stayed with Cassie too long.

"Are you sure they have them?" Yuki asked.

"They said they caught the others. Charlie might have gotten more information."

"We can wait for him to wake up in the bunker. We can't be out in the open like this now," August said.

"If they think you are all dead, then that gives us an advantage," Leonard stated.

"Maybe," August said before pausing. "They had to have known when we arrived though so they could detonate the explosion. They might know that we survived."

"Kate said that we were likely all dead though," Steve stated.

"She said that after the explosion. She might have been told that it went off, but not that we had survived. She could have found out afterwards.

"Even if we had that advantage, we still have no idea where they are being kept," Tiberius said. "Nor do we know who they have."

"Steve and I can't reach anyone else, so I'd say it's safe they have everyone else" Charlie explained.

"Not everyone," Blake grunted as he pulled himself into the bunker. He was holding his side and bleeding.

"What happened? Where are John and Sam?" Steve asked.

Mai moved forward examine Blake's wound. "We split up. Cassie's scent went in two directions. I thought the two of them would be okay if they watched each other's backs, but I didn't realize the Argents had planned a trap. I found the source of Cassie's scent in a van. When I opened the door, all I found was her jacket and a vaporizer filled with wolfsbane. As I stumbled away from the wolfsbane a group of hunters attack. I barely escaped as you can see," Blake explained. Mai put a blowtorch to the wound to burn out the poison.

"Why didn't you get a hold of us?" Steve asked.

"I was mildly distracted," Blake stated as he started to straighten. "I wasn't able to access the pack link for a while due to the poison.

"We'll go search the surrounding towns and see if we can figure out which hotel the Argents are using," Steve announced to the others as he nodded at Charlie.

"You'll be wasting your time," Leonard said looking at August's laptop.

"What?" Charlie asked looking at the werelion

"They're not in the surrounding towns," August stated turning his laptop to reveal the Argents' bank statements. "They're in Denver."

"Why would they go there?" Steve asked.

"Not sure," Leonard commented. "It's a bit out of the way."

"It'll be harder for us to attack from the outside," Yuki stated as she and Hiroki entered the room.

"We'd actually have to go inside," Hiroki explained.

"And we'd be walking right into a trap," Tiberius added.

"We still don't know where Nero is," Dianna said.

"So, what do we do?" Steve asked.

"Prepare to walk into a trap and save John and Sam," Tiberius said.

* * *

"What do you sense?" August asked walking into Mary's quarters.

Mary shook her head. "I haven't sensed a scenario where John and Sam don't die."

"How do they die?"

"All I sense if fire and gunfire. I'm sorry I don't know why the vision isn't clearer."

"Are the Argents aware of your ability?"

"Chris and Kate came by before we found the wendigos. They were wondering why everyone consulted with me before the vote. I explained I could see the outcome of different choices depending on the variables."

"I think they keep changing their plan," a voice said behind him.

August turned to see a young woman standing there. "Fiona, you shouldn't be thinking about this," Mary stated.

"We're hiding in a bunk and I've grown up around it, mom. I'll have to think about it eventually, so I might as well think about it now," Fiona said as her mother sighed. "The Argents have to be changing their plans. It's the only thing that would weaken your ability to predict their death, otherwise, you would be able to figure it out and stop them."

"That's what I was thinking as well," August said as he turned back to Mary, "But there's always two constants in their plans. Fire and guns. We can prepare for that."

"Sam and John are awake," Charlie said poking his head into the room. "Oh, hey, Fiona," the werewolf added smiling.

"What's happening?" Mary asked.

"Nothing. They are chained to the same fence. They are scared, but they're also alone."

"Let's go get them," August stated.

* * *

Steve stepped into the garage and walked up to his Camaro. "I've missed driving her," he said as he opened the door.

"With this many cars going, parking is going to be a bitch," Jay stated as he walked into the garage.

"Enough with the quips," Malik said from behind the werecheetah.

"You're coming?" Charlie asked.

"Leonard is safe here for now, but we need to eliminate the Argents quickly. The so-called first assault didn't go as well. I guess it's true, if you want something done right, do it yourself," the werelion growled flashing his emerald eyes. Daren walked in with his head down and chewing on his cheek.

"Protect the line," Steve nodded looking at Charlie before the two ducked in the cars.

"While you're in the hotel you'll be limited to what we can conceal," Hiroki said handing silenced pistols to the hunters. "Which means, no katana," he added to his wife holding out his hand.

"This is why smaller weapons are better," Mai commented grabbing a set of sai.

Yuki grabbed a belt loaded with throwing knives. "Small enough for you?" she asked holding the belt up.

"Not as personal," Mai responded.

"Make sure Kaia's safe," Yuki told her husband.

"I'd do anything to protect our daughter," he told her.

"Mary, August and I will search the hotel for Nero," Dianna told Tiberius. "If they took him, he should be there as well."

They nodded before getting into their cars.

"I told you parking would be a bitch," Jay said as they got out of their cars.

"We've had worse," Daren mentioned as they all put their headsets in. "Just remember, this fight is serious. Don't play games, or you'll wind up getting hurt."

Steve grabbed August. "Stay safe," Steve told the hunter.

"You too," he said nodding before running after his mom.

The rest of the group searched the parking garage for the Argents' vehicles while they waited for them to get inside.

" _We're in,"_ August finally said _"No sign of the Argents or their men."_

"No sign of their cars either _,_ "Tiberius stated beside Steve

"That's because we moved them," a man stated pointing a gun at the group.

"Only one of you? You're a bit outnumbered don't you think?" Jay laughed.

The man chuckled as more hunters stepped around the corner and opening fire. The group ducked behind the cars around them.

"Sense anyone else around?" Tiberius asked Steve as the gunfire impacted the cars.

"Just the hunters," he told him.

Tiberius nodded at the rest of the group, giving them permission to shift. He lifted his pistol and fired blind. Yuki began to toss her knives towards the hunters. Steve heard a few grunts followed by thuds. The rest of the hunters paused as they took cover themselves.

Steve leapt over the car and heard the others do the same. He saw Mai run forward out of the corner of his eye. _"You and Charlie go find John and Sam,"_ Blake ordered.

Steve looked over to Charlie as the both ducked behind a car as Argents' men resumed their fire. The two betas nodded at each other before jumping out of the parking garage and rolled as they hit the ground.

"No," Daren said as Jay took a peak around the cars

"I can beat a bullet," Jay told him.

"I said you might be able to beat a sniper round when we were feet from the warehouse. You can't run through a barrage of bullets."

"Daren, help me," Malik growled from the car in front of them. Daren slipped over the hood and the two started to lift the car. They flipped it over into the middle of the road.

Blake ran up and started to push the car forward as the bullets bounced off the frame. Malik and Daren joined him as the rest followed behind.

* * *

Steve and Charlie found an entrance to the basement in the alley next to the hotel. Steve snapped the lock off and the two betas jumped inside. Their feet splashed as in the puddle.

"Gasoline?" Charlie asked recalling Mary's prediction.

"No," Steve said sniffing. "Just water." The two betas stepped forward.

"Yes, just water," an older man stated before dropping a live wire into the water covering the enter basement.

Steve collapsed to the ground next to Charlie as the two started to convulse. "Where's Kate?" Steve grunted.

The older man chuckled as he stepped through the water in his rubber boots. "Kate's getting ready to take care of some unfinished business. But she called me in to finish the job here. And I intend to do it."

"Who are you?" Charlie growled.

"I'm her father, Gerard." Steve heard a door open on the other side of the basement.

"Steve, save them," Charlie whispered before falling unconscious.

Steve rolled onto his stomach and grunted as he began to lift himself up. He saw black tendrils moving up Charlie's arm before he noticed Gerard moving around the John and Sam. The two betas were suspended from the ceiling. Sam was sobbing from beneath her gag.

"Don't worry, I won't separate you two," Gerard paused. "From each other."

Gerard began to tie the two beta's legs together so that they were back to back.

* * *

"I need help, in the basement," Steve whispered into the headset.

"There's nothing here," August said as they finished searching the third room the Argent's had booked.

"We can't stop, we have to find Nero," Dianna stated as they moved on to the next room.

They continued on, and continued to find nothing regarding the Argents. "We should rejoin the others in the parking lot they could use our help," August stated as he picked another lock. _"I need help, in the basement,"_ August heard Steve whisper into the headset.

August froze and looked at his mom. Mary's eyes widened behind Dianna before she ran forward and pulled August to the side. The door blew off the hinges as an explosion went off in the room. They heard explosions go off throughout the hotel, in the rooms they had previously searched.

August peaked in the room seeing the ceiling completely blown out. "They hid the bombs in the ceiling," Dianna stated right before the other guests came screaming down the halls.

"The variables," August shouted. "It wasn't just the Argents. It's the guests."

"Nero?" Dianna whispered. August turned to see what she was looking at just as a door slammed shut.

The three ran to the door as they heard a window shatter. August kicked in the door and watched as his uncle jumped out the window. August ran to it and saw Nero swing into a room a few floors below. August grabbed the room that led out the window before turning to face his mother.

"We need to search the room," she told him. August nodded before running out of the room for the basement.

Dianna moved to stop him, but Mary stopped her. "Search the room, he'll be fine."

* * *

Steve heard explosions go off on the floor above, but his eyes remained on Gerard, John, and Sam. Gerard moved to the side of the room, out of Steve's view as the beta staggered forward.

"Are you familiar with a hemisection?" Gerard asked and Steve heard metal scrape across the floor. Gerard appeared in front of John and Sam again, dragging a broadsword behind him he paused to look at Steve. "I'm surprised you're able to stand, but at least you'll have a better view of this." Gerard lifted the broadsword as Sam sobbed again looking at the man. The broadsword swept through the two betas as their legs fell to the floor.

Steve growled and shifted, regaining a bit more strength. "I'll kill you," Steve muttered as he stumbled forward.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see four of Argents' men pointing rifles at him. "I don't know about that," Gerard stated as he moved forward, carrying the bloodied broadsword.

"I do," August shouted from the stairs as he tossed a grenade at four men. Steve dove to the ground before the explosion blasted the men away and destroyed the live wire. Charlie and Steve rose to their feet as August ran up to meet them.

"Where's Gerard?" Steve asked looking around.

"I didn't see—" August started before he saw Sam and John.

* * *

" _We need help out here,"_ Blake groaned into the headset.

They stopped pushing the car and moved out of the middle of the drive. There were only two cars between them and the hunters now. Blake, Yuki, and Tiberius were behind one car while the werecats were behind another. Blake moved forward as two hunters ran at them with electrified batons. Tiberius and Yuki started to pick off those that tried to approach from the middle. Malik slammed a hunter into the car and Daren joined the werelion.

Blake grabbed the two hunters' arms as they swung. He twisted the first's arm, snapping in his grip before releasing and slashing the hunter's throat. He turned to the other as he felt the connection between John and Sam be severed. He flinched and the remaining hunter struck him with the baton, stunning the alpha. Another hunter ran through the knives and gunfire, shooting Blake before being taken out himself.

Jay ran forward as the remaining hunter pulled a knife. "Jay, wait," Daren yelled as he followed. Jay heard a gun fire and jumped out of the way. He smashed the hunter's head into the car, preventing Blake from being stabbed. He looked back to boast at the weretiger, but froze when he noticed him bleeding on the ground.

"We need help," Blake groaned as three SUVs screeched to a stop and more hunters jumped out.

The group ducked beneath the cars again, Tiberius and Yuki would occasionally return fire. Jay stared at Daren, still lying on the floor as Blake groaned beside him. "Get up," Jay whispered.

Jay's focus was broken where he heard Mary's scream.

Steve, Charlie, and August met Dianna and Mary at the entrance to the parking garage. They heard sirens closing in as the five of them ran up to meet the others. Mary held them back as they reached the rear of the SUVs.

The banshee inhaled deeply before letting loose a scream and pushing her hands forward. The SUVs flipped into the air, landing on a few of the hunters. The rest of the hunters were flung towards the others Malik moved into their path and slashed their throats as they flew towards him.

The five ran to join the others. Steve and Charlie helped Blake to his feet. Steve paused when he noticed Jay staring behind them. Steve followed his sight and saw Daren laying on the ground with blood pooling beneath him.

"Jay?" Steve asked as the werecheetah slowly rose and approached the weretiger.

" _I've got Blake,"_ Charlie thought and Steve followed Jay.

"Nero told the Argents about the bunker," Dianna said to Tiberius as Jay and Steve reached Daren.

"Then we need to go," Malik ordered walking back to the cars

Jay turned and growled at the werelion, his eyes turning amber and his skin developing spots. Steve grabbed the werecheetah's shoulder, pulling him back to Daren. "Help me carry him to the car," Steve said calmly as the werecheetah returned to normal. Jay nodded and the two lifted Daren's body.

Malik and Tiberius quickly got into Tiberius's SUV and drove off. Yuki, Mary, and Blake got in their SUV and waited for Steve and Jay to lay Daren in the back seat. Jay got in and sat next to Daren's body.

"You three go help Tiberius and Malik," Yuki ordered. "We won't be able to drive fast enough."

The three nodded and ran back to the Camaro.

"Nero betrayed us?" Charlie asked August as he rode with them.

"Yeah. I don't know why though," August stated.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have to make sure everyone is safe," Steve told him.

The beta heard gunfire as they came around the bends. "Tiberius and Malik must have beat them here," Charlie said.

"Steve, speed up," August told him.

Steve nodded and accelerated around the corner. There were four SUVs in the road, Argents' men were ducking behind them taking fire from Hiroki and Tiberius. August fired out of the windshield, taking out two. Charlie kicked the cracked windshield out of the way so they could see. Steve swerved in between two of the SUVs as Charlie leapt out of the passenger side door and onto the hunter, the door flew off as it hit the front of the SUV. August shot the two hiding behind the SUV on the driver's side as Steve came to a stop. They both dove out of the car as the Argents on the passenger side turned their fire at them. Glass clattered to the floor as the remaining windows were shot out and the air exploded out of the passenger side tires. When they paused to reload Steve jumped out and slashed their throats. August ran to the SUV behind them and shot Charlie's unconscious victims.

"Everyone okay?" August yelled to his dad.

" _Yes,"_ Tiberius responded through the headset. Steve looked back at his bullet-riddled car as the snow began to fall.

" _We'll get a new one,"_ Charlie thought to Steve, rolling his eyes.


	3. The Cycle

_The Cycle_

Jay had been staying in the bunker since the night of the hotel. All the other families had returned home. The bunker was no longer considered a safe spot, and, thanks to the snow, the Argents would find it difficult to travel to the valley. Leonard would come and visit Jay whenever he could escape his father, and Steve stayed in the bunker with him. They would try to talk with Jay, but the werecheetah hadn't spoken since Daren died. Jay attended Daren's funeral, as well as the memorial for the werewolves that had been lost, but he didn't the energy to morn anyone.

"It's nearly been month and authorities are still unsure whether to call this incident a terrorist attack or gang activity. Multiple explosions went off inside this Denver hotel behind me," a news reporter stated on the tv in front of him. "Police have no new information on the identities of the bodies found in the basement of the hotel and the parking garage nearby. The various causes of death also have police confused. Some of the men seemed to have kill in animal attacks, and authorities are baffled by the meaning of the two teenager who were found cut—"

The TV turned off and Steve sat beside Jay on the couch.

"I've always hated watching the news," Steve told him.

"How have they not figured out it was the Argents?" Jay spoke, for the first time in weeks.

"They wiped all information from the hotel's system. Replaced all the reservation names with John Doe."

"So, they will get away with it?" Jay rumbled. Steve sat their silent. "We are going to let them get away with it?"

"We've lost four people already."

"So yes," Jay growled.

"For now, until everyone can get back on their feet. August is trying to track down Gerard and Kate. If we cut off the head. . ."

Jay sighed and continued to stare at the black TV screen. "Daren was pretty much a father to me," Jay stated.

Steve turned to the werecheetah. He was surprised that Jay was finally talking, but was not expecting Jay to talk about Daren. "Jay—" Steve started but was interrupted as Jay continued.

"Daren found me. I had been abandoned. Apparently, I was too hyperactive for my parents after I was bitten. He kept me safe and did what he could to keep a roof over our heads. Eventually we heard about the Republic, so we made our way to the mountains. After searching for a few days, we found you guys. Malik took us in, but we were really just bodyguards for him and Leonard."

"Leonard doesn't think you are just a bodyguard," Steve told him.

"I know. But Malik did. And when Daren died all he saw was the loss of a bodyguard, if that." Jay was silent for a moment. "I feel like I lost a part of myself."

"I know what you mean," Steve stated, still feeling the loss of most of the pack.

"I don't think things will be the same again."

"We'll heal eventually. As long as The Republic stands, we'll be okay."

"No, I mean I don't think I'll be the same. It's hard to remember what things were like. What I was like."

Steve turned towards the werecheetah, he could see the existential crisis on his face. "You're Jay. You're fast," Steve paused. "And witty."

"Yeah," Jay said, nodding. His face softened a bit for the first time in a month. "Don't forget I'm an ass," Jay added smiling slightly.

"Only when you beat me at races. Or when you attack me while I'm racing Charlie," Steve added laughing lightly.

"I'm also angry," Jay's said as his face hardened again.

"Me too."

"We will get them, right?"

"We will. I promise."

"I'll be ready," Jay said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the pride, I guess, I don't really have anywhere else to go." Jay walked out of the room and returned home.

"You think he'll be alright?" Leonard asked Steve after he watched the werecheetah leave.

"I don't know," Steve replied looking at the door. "Just try to be there for him," Steve said turning to the werelion.

"I can do that. I have to do that," Leonard stated before pausing. "He's the closest thing I have to a friend."

Steve patted the werelion on the shoulder as he thought about how much of Leonard's life had been lived within the shelter of his home.

* * *

Another month had passed since the night at the hotel. They were able to track down a few of Argents men who had slipped up and used a personal card instead of the Argents. But everyone they were able to track down either didn't know where Gerard or Kate were or had been trained to withstand the torture. It had been especially quiet for the past few weeks though.

Steve stepped into Yuki's home as darkness fell in the valley, August and Charlie were already waiting for him. They started training with the kitsunes. The usual joking and messing around had long been replaced with determination. None of them held back anymore.

"Have you found anything on the Argents?" Steve asked he spared with August.

"Not since Kate left for Beacon Hills a month ago. I think the rest of their men have caught on," August breathed struggling to keep up with the werewolf.

"Damnit," Steve growled. He shifted as he swung his staff. It shattered as it met August's staff, the shrapnel barely missing the hunter's head.

"Maybe we should take a break," Yuki stated.

"What's up with you lately?" Charlie asked walking towards Steve.

"I promised Jay we'd take out the Argents. One of them left, and we can't find the other."

"Gerard has to slip up at some point."

"I'm just tired of sitting around. It feels like we've given up," Steve growled shifting again.

"We aren't doing nothing. We're training so everyone is ready to fight again," Charlie said calming him.

Steve panted as he returned to normal. "We should be doing more," he breathed before he heard gunfire across the valley. He and Charlie turned their heads and the clacking of wood stopped as the others paused to look at the werewolves.

"What is it?" August asked.

"Argents, at the pack house," Steve told them not moving his head.

"Is Blake there?" Yuki asked.

"No, he went Mary's," Charlie said.

The gunfire ended and the two moved to leave. August stopped them, "You're going to take on the hunters alone?"

"Depends on how many there are. We need to stop being scared and hiding from them," Steve growled at him. "Go get your family and meet us there."

The two ran out of the house and through the snow-covered woods. They slowed once they neared the pack house.

"They're gone," Charlie said.

Blake caught up with them as they started to cross the street. "You two seriously wanted to take them on yourselves?" Blake asked.

"I'm done being scared," Steve stated.

"I heard. That attitude will get you killed," Blake told him.

They stepped into the house and surveyed the destruction. All of the windows had been blown in and glass covered the ground. Bullet holes riddled the walls, causing the paintings to fall off the walls. Steve texted August to not bother, the hunters had left.

"Why now? And why just a drive by?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe they thought our defenses were down," Blake answered.

"They have been. No one is taking this seriously," Steve growled, still shifted.

Blake grabbed the beta and shined his red eyes at him, forcing Steve to return to normal. "We'll be more vigilant from now on. But for now, you two will get some rest," Blake stated before letting his eyes return to normal. Charlie grabbed Steve's arm and led him upstairs.

* * *

August ran into his house. "Dad! The hunters are here!" he shouted from the doorway. He moved to grab his gun from the closet when he noticed movement in the living room. "Dad—" he started.

"I wouldn't move," Gerard stated holding a gun to his little brother's head. His parents lay on the ground unconscious behind the old man.

"Don't hurt Marcus," August pleaded.

"I won't, so long as you do as we say," Gerard stated. "Turn around." August did as he was told. "Take him," Gerard ordered one of the men. August turned back just in time for the butt of a rifle to hit him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

* * *

Steve awoke the next morning and found that Charlie was already gone. He couldn't reach the other beta, but the connection was still there, so Steve knew he was alive. Steve glanced in the mirror and realized his eyes were glowing blue again. He shook them away as he splashed water on his face before heading downstairs, the glass cracked as he reached the first floor. Blake was nowhere to be found either.

Steve sighed as he stepped into the valley, the crunching of glass was replaced by the crunch of fresh snow. He looked around and saw that the tire tracks from last night's attack had been buried. He caught the scent of panic as the wind switched directions and ran off towards the Caesar house.

He kicked in the locked door and noticed that nothing else seemed to be disturbed. He inhaled to find a scent and picked up blood further in the house. He slowly made his way forward, further into the house.

He stopped when he noticed a small puddle of blood on the ground just outside the living room. His eyes returned to their glowing blue as he shifted, _"August."_ He searched the rest of the house, but there was no one left. As he moved to leave he caught Blake's scent. He paused for a moment looking around but could not find the alpha. He shook his head before he ran out following August's scent.

* * *

"This wasn't the way it was supposed to go," August heard Nero mutter. As the hunter open his eyes, he spotted his uncle building a fire. August moved to stand but noticed that he was tied to a tree. He surveyed the area and found his brother and father tied to other trees on his left and right, both of them still unconscious. Behind Nero was his mother, who looked as she had just woken as well.

"How was it supposed to go, traitor?" Dianna asked, causing Nero to jump.

Nero looked back and stared at his sister in law for a moment. "Kate was supposed to take out all of the supernatural creatures, so the Republic could be pure again," Nero stated.

"What do you mean pure again?" Dianna interrupted. "The Caesars have always worked alongside the supernatural."

"No, not always," he stated. "When the family started it was pure. There was no influence from non-humans. We tracked down the threats and eliminated them." The pace of Nero's words increased as he spoke. "Then we started to accept help, first the centaurs, then the satyrs, Pegasus. And now we work with any beast or monster who comes our way."

"We work with allies who we've worked with for decades, to stop monsters from harming others," Dianna reminded him.

Nero ignored her and continued speaking. "All I've ever wanted was to purge us of these monsters. But none of us were supposed to get hurt."

"I'd say we were pretty hurt," August stated, he felt the caked blood crack as he separated his lips. August started to feel behind him for a way to break free of the rope.

"Merely a flesh wound," Gerard stated as he walked into the clearing behind August. "You'll heal eventually, although not as fast as your supernatural friends of course." He paused and faced August. "I wouldn't bother trying to break free. We made sure anything useful was removed before the snow fell. However, if you could break free using just snow, I'd be surprised that your family's training surpasses my own."

"I'm still not understanding this part of the plan. They weren't supposed to be hurt. How does this help us purge the monsters?"

"They aren't monsters," Dianna muttered.

"Ah. I find it's usually the women who, without proper guidance, tend to think that the supernatural aren't the evil that they truly are. I think it's the maternal instincts that causes them to see the humanity in the inhumane," Gerard stated as he walked to the fire.

"You're wrong," August spat. "I saw what you did. They're more humane than you are."

"You remind me of my son," Gerard said turning to the young hunter smiling. "He briefly had a friend who was turned into a werewolf. Although, they weren't as close as you and Steve apparently are. I'll be sure to show you his true nature before I kill him," Gerard said kneeling in front of the young hunter.

"I hope he rips your throat out," August stated.

"Ah, you do know his true nature" Gerard said standing. "I guess I can just let you watch as he dies then. You see, Nero, I decided to bring your family here as bait. The werewolves will have to come and sacrifice themselves in order to save them."

"And what about the others?" Nero asked.

"I figure, once I get what I want from the werewolves, I'll be able to take care of the rest fairly easily."

"What do you mean get what you want from the werewolves?"

Gerard removed a tin from his pocket, knocking pills into his hand. "I've grown tired of taking the medicine required to keep me alive. I need something a little stronger, a cure for the incurable."

"You want the bite?" Dianna laughed.

"That's not the deal, Gerard," Nero said.

Gerard threw the pills back and swallowed them. He raised his gun and shot Nero. "Deal's over it seems," Gerard stated.

"You're pathetic," Dianna commented as the one white snow in front of her turned red from Nero's blood.

You see," he said turning to Dianna. "I've learned through the years that if you don't follow through with a threat, then people stop believing in you."

"Only your twisted family would believe in you," Dianna spat.

"That's why I have to get your little republic to listen to me. By now, your banshee would have sensed Nero's death. But I'm sure they aren't losing much sleep over the loss of a traitor. You however," Gerard said putting his gun to her head. "Much more influential loss for the group."

"NO!" August shouted as Gerard pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto the snow. August watched as more of it turned red as Gerard walked away.

* * *

Night had fallen while Steve searched, he had lost the scent hours ago but kept searching in hopes of finding it again. He returned home to get help and to pick up the scent from the Caesar's house.

As he stepped through the door he found Blake staring out the window.

"They took August," Steve said.

"They took them all," Blake replied, not looking away.

"We need to save them," Steve stated. Blake held up a slip of paper in response. "What's this?"

"I found it in their house just before you showed up. It's from Gerard."

"Gerard wants the bite?" Steve asked as he started scanning the note.

"He's terminally ill. Wants to become a werewolf to cure himself."

"You aren't going to give it to him," Steve stated.

"Finish reading."

"If we don't meet him and midnight and you don't give him the bite then he'll kill the Caesars? He'll just kill us and then kill them and everyone else."

"What else would we do?"

"Show up at midnight and attack instead. We can bring the kitsunes, maybe Malik would even help."

Blake shook his head. "Even if we could get the help, we would still be outnumbered," Blake sighed as he turned to face Steve. "I'm tired of losing this fight. The best way to save the Caesars and the others would be to show up and give Gerard the bite, as he wants. Then leave the area."

"After everything that's happened," Steve breathed before pausing. "I'm not done fighting."

"Of course you aren't. You promised Jay that we'd kill the Argents."

"I promised myself that as well. We should wait until Charlie comes home. Get his opinion and vote. He's not going to want to give up either."

"I've made my decision."

"That's not how the pack works. This pack has always been a democracy."

"The pack works how I say it works."

"You and Malik are sounding pretty similar right now."

"He was right to say no to the Argents."

"But you voted for the Argents to help."

"I was swayed by your judgement. You listing off the codes and creeds of everyone as if they actually mean anything. Your relationship with the other families has ruined your survival instincts," Blake growled.

"My relationship," Steve emphasized, "with the other families have allowed me to tranced past relying on my instincts. Which tell me that walking up to Gerard and giving him the bite will only result in all of our deaths, but you think we'll walk away from all of this."

"It doesn't matter what you think you've figured out. I'll be leading us from now on and I'll be walking away from this."

"You'd be leading us to slaughter!"

Charlie opened the door, interrupting their conversation. Blake and Steve turned to face him as he flashed his newly blue eyes. Steve was unable to reach Charlie's thoughts, and before Steve could open his mouth Blake interrupted him.

"You know?" Blake growled. Charlie nodded defiantly. Blake turned back to Steve, "You'll have to kill me if you want to stop me," the alpha said shifting.

Blake lunged at Steve and knocked him to the ground. Steve shifted beneath him before knocking the alpha off. Steve rose and ran at the alpha before being tossed onto the coffee table. Steve rolled away as Blake lunged down at him. The beta rose and grabbed the lamp, pulling the cored out of the wall.

"Weapons are for the weak," Blake growled as he ran at Steve. Steve swung the lamp towards the alpha's head. Blake grabbed the lamp before it could reach his head. He looked at it and laughed before Steve stomped down on Blake's bended knee. The alpha roared in pain as he fell to the ground. Steve quickly knelt down and tore out Blake's throat, spraying blood across him and the room.

Steve's shoulder rose and fell as he panted, trying to regain control of his emotions. Steve looked back at Charlie, his eyes as red as the blood covering his face. "What happened to you?" Steve asked.

"Ran into Argent's men," the beta replied.

"This ends tonight," Steve growled.

Mary ran into the house and saw the two standing over their former alpha. They looked back surprised, both of their eyes still glowing.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed. Charlie and Steve stared at her confused. "We all would have died had you not stopped him."

"What about now?" Charlie asked.

"Gerard's already killed Dianna and Nero."

"Can we save the others?" Steve asked.

"That depends on who else will help us," she told them gesturing towards the door.


	4. Bite Me

_Bite Me_

The three of them made their way across the woods to the kitsune's house. "What happened to you?" Mary asked Charlie.

"I ran into Argent's men," he told her.

She looked back at him briefly before Steve spoke up. "How much help will we need?"

"Everyone," she stated before they reached the door and knocked.

After a moment Yuki answered the door. "What's going on?" she whispered after seeing Mary with the two werewolves.

"We need your help," Steve said flashing his newly red eyes.

"Come in," said quickly. "What happened?" She whispered once she shut the door.

"Gerard's taken August and the rest of the Caesars. He's going to kill them," Steve explained.

"He's already killed Dianna," Mary added.

Yuki sighed. "What about Blake."

"Gerard wanted to make a deal. He wanted the bite from Blake in exchange for the lives of the Caesars. Gerard also wanted Charlie and me to be there when it happened."

"Gerard wanted the bite, and Blake was going to do it?" Yuki asked trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"He thought it was the best way to save the Caesars," Charlie stated.

"You obviously disagreed."

"I'm not willing to give up yet," Steve told her.

"We would all would have died had Steve not stopped Blake," Mary added.

"Alright, so what's your plan?" Yuki asked.

"Uh," Steve answered.

"So, you killed your alpha, when your pack has already been decimated, without coming up with a plan to save the Caesars other than rejecting Gerard's off," Yuki stated, her face hardening.

"No. Yes?" Steve stammered, he felt he had disappointed the kitsune.

Yuki's eyes narrowed on Steve. "But you still have the will to fight?" she asked. Steve nodded. "I expected nothing less from you," she stated as her face softened. "But, we'll need a plan." Yuki turned to head into the other room before Charlie stopped her.

"No, I'll come up with something. You three go get Malik's help."

"You think Malik will help a new alpha with no plan?" Yuki asked.

"No, that's why you and Mary will go and help convince him," Charlie said.

"Yuki," Mary stated.

"Well, let's go," the kitsune said.

Steve knocked on Malik's door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled as he answered.

"About ten o'clock," Yuki told him.

"Malik, it's time we take out Gerard," Mary said.

"That's not what Blake said earlier," he replied.

"Blake came here?" Steve asked.

"Yes, after he found Gerard's letter."

"So, you already know the situation?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Blake should be preparing to meet Gerard tonight."

"He's not," Steve said flashing his eyes.

Malik chuckled in response. "What were you thinking?"

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," Steve replied, mimicking Malik's words from a few months ago.

"Didn't know you wanted to get us all killed," the werelion said.

"No, he's saving us all," Mary told him.

"Well except Blake, apparently," Malik responded.

"I need your help," Steve stated, ignoring the dig and humbling himself.

"Help with what? You killed your alpha by yourself, come up with what I'm sure is a terrible plan by yourself, and will be just fine dying, by yourself."

"Malik," Yuki started but the werelion interrupted her.

I have no respect for an arrogant pup who thinks he knows better than the rest of us," he growled.

"And you'll say no to us?" Yuki asked gesturing at Mary.

"As I've done many time before. There's no reason to risk my family's life. Give Gerard the bite so he'll go way."

"You know he won't just go away," Steve growled.

"Well hopefully you have a plan then," Malik stated. "One that doesn't involve me," he added slamming the door in their faces. The trio looked between each other before returning to Charlie.

* * *

Jay was listening to the conversation from upstairs. As Malik slammed the door, the werecheetah shifted. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Leonard. Jay prepared to argue with the werelion, but Leonard spoke first.

"Help them, but stay safe." Leonard watched as the werecheetah leapt out the window and ran into the woods.

* * *

"No luck?" Charlie asked when the others returned.

"It's just us," Yuki told him shaking her head.

"Not just you," Jay said from the doorway. "Let's end this. What's the plan?"

The three looked to Charlie.

"Steve and I will run in and free the Caesars shortly before the meeting. Then we all show up, since Gerard won't have anything he can hold over our heads. Once there, we take him and all his hunters out," the beta explained.

"That's your plan?" Yuki asked. Charlie nodded hesitantly. "Well, it's a good thing I came up with my own. You and Steve will go and meet Gerard at midnight," she started.

"That sounds exactly like Blake's plan," Steve protested but Yuki raised a hand, silencing him.

"You two will show up and Gerard will think he is getting what he wants. Hiroki, Jay, and Mary will stay out of sight to provide back up in case something goes amiss, but otherwise they'll wait in the shadows. Mai and I will go and free the Caesar's at the same time, arm them, and then join you, that is when we will attack."

"I'm coming too," Kaia said from the other room.

"Kaia, you should be asleep," Yuki scolded as she turned to her daughter.

"And you should be waking Dad and Aunt Mai."

"Kaia—" Yuki started before Mary placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We need all the help we can get."

"Okay," Yuki sighed. "You'll go with Mary and your father, and you will do everything they say." The younger fox nodded and the two went to rouse the rest of the kitsunes.

* * *

They had an hour left to meet with Gerard by the time everyone had been roused and got ready.

"Gerard will likely be keeping the Caesars close to the meeting place.," Yuki stated as she strapped a rife to her shoulder, her katana at her side. "It'll help us find them, but we'll have to be silent and eliminate anyone there without any gunfire," she stated looking at Mai.

Mai, matching her sister, nodded as she pulled out the headsets from the hotel. "We only have three headsets here. Yuki, Mary, and Steve will wear one as they will be leaders."

Steve paused, surprised by her words, before taking the headset.

"You're to buy us time to free the Caesars and make our way to you. Do everything you can to convince Gerard that you are there to give him the bite until we arrive," Yuki told Steve.

"Which means controlling your anger," Mary told him. "We noticed you've been losing control lately, and it will only get worse as and alpha."

"Mary will be speaking to you over the headset. Use her as an anchor," Hiroki told him.

Steve nodded and the group headed for the meeting place with Gerard.

"Someone is missing," Gerard stated stepping into the clearing.

Mary had started chanting Steve's name into the headset once they arrived. Her voice sounded like an eerie whisper and also confused Steve. Once he saw Gerard he felt his anger swell and felt an urge to shift, but Mary's voice seemed to suppress the shift. "Blake wasn't willing to do what needed to be done," Steve said, flashing his eyes briefly before they Mary's voice caused them to fade.

"It seems you cared too much for your friend, August. Fortunately for him, you were willing to step up and do what needed to be done," the old man smiled as he rolled up his sleeve.

"I will say I'm surprised that you would want the bite though," Steve commented causing Gerard to paused.

"It is merely a means to an end. You see, I can't protect the world from monsters like you if the cancer kills me first."

"But what will happen when you become like us?"

"Oh, I won't be like you," he said smiling. "I'll stay in control my new abilities, unlike the rest of your kind."

"It's not as easy as it looks," Steve commented. "It takes years of practice. I'd gladly offer to help you control them."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," he stated as he stepped forward.

* * *

August sat staring at his mother's body, still sitting directly across from him. His father had awoken eventually but August was too numb to explain what had happened. He had barely paid attention to the three armed men patrolling around them. Until the bloodied upper half of one fell next to him. He turned and saw Yuki flicking the blood off her katana. Mai had decapitated another one near his still unconscious brother. The third man reached for his radio, but was stopped as roots sprang from the ground, impaling him. Mai lowered her hand and began to free Marcus.

August opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "We came to fight, are you able?" Yuki asked as she cut the ropes that bound him. His face tightened as he nodded. Yuki handed him the rifle.

"That son of a bitch will pay," Tiberius growled as Mai finished freeing him.

"We're under attack," a man said towards the edge of the clearing. Yuki threw her katana at him, pining his chest to a tree. The radio landed in the snow as the kitsunes pulled the hunters to the meeting place.

* * *

" _We're under attack,"_ a voice said through the radio on Gerard's hip. He stopped a few feet from the werewolves as they 's hip. He stopped a few feet from the werewolves as they shifted.

A laser pointed at each of their chests. "Don't move,"Mary ordered over the headset from beside Jay. The werecheetah ran off, heading for the snipers.

"What a clever plan," Gerard stated backing away from the werewolves. "Where are the others?"

"They're everywhere," Steve sneered.

"There aren't enough people left on your side for that," Gerard laughed as he continued to back away. A black SUV pulled up behind him.

Jay found the sniper aiming at Charlie. He ran up behind the man, slamming the hunters head into the ground with one hand and keeping the rifle steady with the other. The man was unconscious. Jay smiled at his ability to take him out while keeping the gun steady.

"You're just going to leave?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to stay and watch your republic die. Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to and I can't waste time here. I know your friends won't act while the snipers have you in their sights."

"What about the bite?" Steve growled. Jay found the other sniper and repeated the maneuver, admiring his work once again.

"My late daughter has kept me up to date on the events in Beacon Hills. This time, I think I'll have to convince the beta to help me first. Kill them all," Gerard stated as stepped into the backseat.

"I got them," Jay said returning to Mary.

"Go!" She shouted into the headset and to the others.

Steve and Charlie stated to run forward but dove to the side as the SUV pulled away and revealed a group of Argent's men. They began firing at the betas.

August yelled as he unloaded his clip at the hunters, taking them out, as well as most of the tree behind them. Tiberius took aim at the SUV's tires, but it continued to drive away as the bullets bounced off harmlessly.

One of the lasers started to move towards Charlie. "You didn't kill them?" Steve shouted as he knocked Charlie to the ground causing the bullet to lodge itself into the tree.

"It's not really my thing," Jay answered as everyone took cover behind the trees. The second laser started searching for them as well. A bullet flew past Steve, barely missing him. He tried to shift further towards the other side as the other sniper caught him in the shoulder.

He roared in pain as Kaia moved through the trees. She began to channel fire into her hands before her mother grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree. "You haven't mastered controlling the fire after you release it," she scolded.

Jay pushed Steve to a larger tree right before another shot went off. The werecheetah panted before passing out, as his arm started to bleed.

August and Tiberius fired at another group of hunters approaching them from behind. The remaining hunter ducked behind a tree to avoid their fire.

Steve heard one of the snipers cry out in pain as Mai removed his hand. She picked up the rifle and eliminated the other sniper with a headshot. She looked down and executed the now handless hunter before returning to the clearing.

As she approached the remaining hunter rolled from behind his cover and started to fire at her. August was able to gun him down, the hunter fired at the bare branches as he fell to the ground.

Yuki and Kaia ran up to Steve and Jay. "His heartbeat's slowing," Steve told them. "The hunters missed any vitals. He should be healing. Not dying."

"He's in shock," Yuki explained. "You need to heal him."

Steve looked up confused. "I don't know how to do that," he stated.

"You have to add him to the mental link. You are Charlie will be able to heal him," Mary stated. "Insert your claws into the back of his neck along the spine. Let your mind enter his and his to enter yours," she added when Steve stared at her blankly.

"That will add him to the pack link, but we can't heal each other."

"I think we can," Charlie said. "I felt it when Cassie died. I felt her pain at first, which seemed to calm her in her dying moments, but then I think she started to heal. Then when we at the hotel I tried it again with you. I took your pain and you were able to stand."

"What do you mean you took our pain?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you need to do it now," Yuki told him.

Steve hesitated before inserting his claws. The alphas face tightened as he started to forge the link.

Charlie listened to Jay's heartbeat as it continued to get weaker. "It's not working," the beta said.

"He can't figure it out," Yuki stated as August joined the others.

"Charlie, you need to show him how," Mary said.

"I can't, he's in Jay's mind. The connection is cut off when they do that."

"Enter his," Yuki told him.

Charlie looked at the kitsune, before looking back to Steve. He saw Steve straining to figure out what to do. Charlie brandished his claws and put them in Steve neck as Mary had explained earlier.

The Kaia and August gasped as black tendrils spread up Steve and Charlie's arm. They looked down and watched as the bullet started to push its way out of Jay's skin. Charlie and Steve gasped as they removed their claws at the same time.

" _I'm alive,"_ Jay thought grabbing his previously injured arm.

" _You are,"_ Steve told him.

The werecheetah shot up and looked back to Steve in shock. "Why's your voice in my head?"

"He created a link with you," Mary explained calmly.

"Does that mean I'm in your pack now?"

Steve opened his mouth in surprise, but paused before speaking. "That's between you two," Yuki stated.

"What about Malik?" Steve asked.

"He's not here to stop us. I don't think I want to be a part of the pride anymore."

Steve thought for a moment looking at the werecheetah. "Okay," the alpha nodded, smiling as he finally responded.

"So, it's over now?" Kaia asked.

"For now," Steve said.

"But we didn't get the Argents," Jay said.

"Someone got Kate. Maybe they'll get Gerard for us too," Charlie told him.

"And if they don't, we'll rebuild and get ready to take him out," Steve stated as he stood and reached out for August. As soon as Steve touched August, black tendrils shot up Steve's arm. August pulled away from the werewolf.

Steve looked over at the hunter in shock. He couldn't sense any wounds on the hunter, especially ones that would cause that much pain. August returned to his dad before Steve could ask about it and the two hunters returned to the clearing were they were being held.

"Did August get hurt?" Steve asked turning towards Yuki.

The kitsune was silent. "It seems you took his emotional pain," Mary stated.

"He was sitting right across from Dianna when we found them. He didn't seem like he was all there when we found him," Yuki explained.

"He watched her die," Kaia breathed. She looked towards her mom for a moment.

Steve turned to follow after the hunters, but Mary stopped him. "Give them some time," she told him.

 **AN: I streamline the second arc a bit more than I realized. Hopefully it was still enjoyable. The third arc (next 2-3) chapters will be published sometime before next Wednesday. After that there is going to be a long delay while I finish working on the rest of the story.**

 **The first two arcs focused on innocence lost and were heavily rooted in darker concepts. I didn't want to cover the first 4 years of Steve's werewolfhood, but hopefully you were able to gather that it was pretty non-threatening for them.**

 **Let me know what you thought and any suggestions you have as well. After the next arc, this story will diverge from the threats of Scott's life and the pack will face a variety of different creatures.**


	5. Bond

_Bond_

A few weeks had passed since Gerard and his men left the valley. They held a funeral for Diana. Afterward, Tiberius was rarely seen outside his house. He hadn't been seen by anyone beside his own children. The pack and kitsunes had finished repairing the pack's house and Jay moved his items from Malik's house.

Tiberius called a Senate meeting and the pack sat and watched as the other members discussed whether the pack will be allowed to remain in the Senate.

"They're useless to us," Malik snarled at the diminutive pack, his eyes lingering on Jay.

"The Senate has always kept held a strong relationship with the pack," Yuki reminded them.

"They're not a pack," Malik spat. "What kind of pack has a werecheetah?"

"No one undermined you when you brought Daren and Jay into your pride," Mary stated causing the werelion to huff.

"As with everything else. We'll vote whether to accept the new pack," Tiberius sighed.

"Of course," Yuki stated looking to Steve.

"Absolutely not," Malik growled.

"The pack may stay in the Senate," Tiberius casted his vote in the announcement.

"This Republic has become a joke," Malik snarled as he stormed out.

Tiberius left shortly after the werelion. August approached Steve. "He's just had a rough time with this," the hunter said looking back to his father.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Steve asked he reached out to touch August but the hunter stepped out of reach.

"It was cathartic to mow down some of Gerard's men. I just wish we got him too," August stated. "I'm having nightmares," he admitted after a pause.

"I'm sorry," Steve told him.

Mary walked up behind the hunter and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Steve, can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, rising to follow her out of building.

"Can we tag along?" Charlie asked.

Steve looked back and saw the three of them looking at him. He turned to Mary. "Of course," she said smiling. The others made their way to the door and followed the two out of the hall. They continued down the path in silence until they entered Mary's house.

"Sit," she told them, pointing at the dining room table. "There are things you must know, and I'm sure you have questions of your own."

"Why were you chanting my name last night?" Steve asked as soon as she finished saying questions.

"When you call a werewolf by its Christian name, he returns to his human form. So, by chanting your name, I ensured you wouldn't shift until after the ruse was over," Mary answered. Steve nodded his head in response.

"Why didn't Blake explain healing to us?" Charlie asked.

"That's what I brought you all here to discuss. The pack's link is more powerful than you two originally knew it to be, but there are limits to the link that you have. The first limit is the alpha typically determines which abilities are available to the others. There are circumstances where the beta can over power that choice. Typically, in life and death situations, like with Cassie or you, Charlie. Blake saw the other abilities to be less useful and preferred to use the link purely for communication. We'll start with the ability you are most familiar with. You are able to communicate through the link via verbal thoughts. However, you can also share knowledge, images, and like Cassie did, what you can see and hear as events unfold."

"Okay, that's a handy ability for us to have," Steve said.

"It is, it would also mean your betas will be capable of doing what you can. Creating links, reading minds, taking emotional pain," Mary listed.

Steve looked between Jay and Charlie. "I'd rather they be considered my equals, not my betas. How do I do it?"

"I'll explain how once I'm finished," she stated.

"Can someone hide their experiences?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, each individual will be in control of what they wish to share, just as you don't send all your thoughts to each other unless you are wanting to communicate," Mary explained. Charlie nodded. "As you know a werewolf's strength comes from his pack, as the pack grows so does his strength. But with the link you can increase the strength for yourself and the rest of your pack—"

"Sounds great," Steve interrupted.

"But," Mary resumed. "Those giving away their strength will be weakened during the process, so it would not be wise to do when you're all fighting or could be caught in a fight."

"That makes sense," Charlie stated.

"And the ability you seemed most surprised about, healing each other. Almost all werecreatures can take the pain of another. However, with your link the ability is enhanced and allows you to heal without threatening your lives. It is limited by the size of the pack and the types of injuries that need to be healed. Wounds that lead to certain death, bullet to the head or heart for instance, are not curable. Poisons vary depending on how strong they are. Small flesh wounds, like Jay's are able to be healed with almost no repercussions to yourselves. More serious wounds inflict pain on those who are trying to heal. Those types of wounds won't heal instantly, but will heal much quicker than they would on their own. Some injuries may also transfer to those trying to heal as well."

"That's a lot to keep track of," Jay sighed.

"There's more," Mary stated as Jay groaned, "You can only heal one person at a time, and can't switch between each other efficiently. Individually, you can divide your efforts, but it will not be as effective as the whole pack working to heal the same member. All of these abilities are affected by the pull of the moon, disappearing during eclipses and becoming incredibly powerful during a supermoon."

"How powerful?" Steve asked.

"Depending on the circumstances, you could reverse near death. To add on the extra abilities, you need to expand the link to allow for the power and information flow between you all. Focus on the abilities I've listed, and create the paths, just like you did when you added Jay to the pack."

Steve focused on the link for a moment and his eyes widened as he felt the connection grow stronger. "I think I did it," Steve stated.

"One last thing. The power of the abilities also increases based on the number of member in the link. Unfortunately, Malik was right. Your pack is small," she finished before standing.

"I don't even know where to start recruiting," Steve admitted.

"I have an idea. It is a little unconventional though."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You accepting Jay into your pack got me thinking," she stated, but seemed to stop mid-thought as she gestured from the other room

The rest of the group waited for her to finished, but instead Fiona joined them in the dining room.

"You want me to bite your daughter?" Steve asked.

Mary chuckled slightly. "No, it wouldn't have the results your thinking anyway. Fiona is a banshee like me. But her powers lay dormant. I suppose one way to activate them would be to give her the bite, but it would be painful. I'd rather not have my daughter suffer needlessly."

"What's your idea?" August asked.

"I want to join the pack," Fiona answered.

"A banshee in a werewolf pack?" Jay asked.

"Is it a werewolf pack though?" she replied, turning to the werecheetah.

"She's right," Mary explained. "You haven't been a pack of werewolves ever since you've accepted Jay into your pack. Fiona is long overdue to enter the supernatural world. And what better way to enter it than to join with a linked pack?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Being a banshee is mentally taxing, especially at the start. Death constantly fills our mind. Blake used the pack link to help you all recover from your pasts, making it so none of you had to relive those memories on your own. I think that power can also help a young banshee," Mary explained.

"And having a banshee on your side would be incredibly useful, especially once I'm as powerful as my mom," Fiona added.

"It would be advantageous for you to have a banshee looking solely after the pack's needs instead of the Republic's," Mary elaborated

"But the only reason we can withstand the pack link is due to our healing ability. Blake said we'd die as it was formed without it," Steve stated.

"But she can have the healing factor," Mary told him. "Through you. All three of you."

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Charlie stated.

" _Of course you don't,"_ Steve teased as he stepped towards Fiona. "Is it the same way as Jay?" he asked.

"Except you'll have to heal as you build the link, not after," Mary told him.

He inhaled as he lined up his claws. He pressed in and began to build the link as black tendrils crawled up his arm.

"Wicked," Jay commented looking at the tendrils moving up his own hand. His fascination was interrupted as Fiona screamed, shattering the windows.

Steve removed his claws and Fiona began to crumble into him. He stopped her fall and looked down at her face. He eyes were still closed and she was not moving. Steve turned to Mary, who seemed unphased.

Fiona gasped as her eyes opened. She pulled herself off of Steve quickly. _"I wish Charlie caught me,"_ she thought.

Jay fell to the ground, laughing, next to the now blushing beta. "You'll have to be careful how you think," Steve told her. She turned bright red as her eyes widened.

"Do me," August said over Jay's laughter.

"You want to be in the pack?" Steve asked turning to the hunter.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," August admitted.

Steve nodded and moved over to him. The two faced each other as Steve reached his hand behind August's neck. The hunter gasped as Steve repeated the process.

Fiona felt her arm jerk and looked down to see the black tendrils crawling up her arm. Mary also noticed and watched with curiosity.

"Interesting," Mary stated once Steve released August, who remained conscious.

"What?" he asked her.

"The link even taps into human healing capabilities. Just by adding Fiona's minor healing ability prevented August from losing consciousness."

Steve looked back at the hunter reminding himself that August never lost consciousness.

"No embarrassing thoughts about Steve?" Jay asked him.

"I can compartmentalize," August reminded them.

Steve thought an image to August causing the hunter to blush before turning to the alpha. Steve winked and him before chuckling.

"Yuki would also like to speak with you. I'm going to start teaching Fiona how to control her powers."

* * *

"Mary said you have joined the pack, August," Yuki stated as they walked into the door. The three older kitsunes were standing in the foyer, armed with wooden versions of their preferred weapon. Mai had a pair of sai, Hiroki a naginata, and Yuki with a katana.

"Yes?" he replied slowly.

"Good, I had hoped you would. You and Steve grab a weapon," she ordered pointing to other wooden weapons lining the wall. Steve immediately went for a bastard sword while August grabbed a gladius and wooden shield. "I figured as much," Yuki stated before leading them to the sparing room.

She had Steve and August stand back to back. "You will fight Hiroki and Mai. You'll stay back to back, and you cannot speak with each other," she stated as Hiroki spun the staff and Mai twirled the sai in her fingers. They heard Jay gulp, causing Steve to chuckle as he gripped the sword. August spun the gladius as he raised the shield to Hiroki.

Hiroki ran forward, bringing the pole down towards August's head. He blocked it with the shield as he stabbed forward with the gladius, but Hiroki slid his grip down the staff as he hopped just out of reach. At the same time Mai charged Steve, attacking in a flurry as Steve moved to dodge the wooden blades, his sword not providing much defense at the short range

" _I can't get close enough," August_ thought.

" _My sword's too long," Steve_ thought at the same time.

" _Switch,"_ August told Steve.

Mai leapt up and aimed to stab both blades into Steve, but she was met with August's shield as Steve rolled behind the hunter and blocked Hiroki's oncoming staff. Charlie noticed Yuki smile slightly.

" _Duck,"_ Steve told August as Hiroki reached to swing his staff at both of them. The two dropped down as the staff passed just over their heads. Steve swung his sword at Hiroki's hands, knocking the staff aside while August lunged up, knocking Mai to the ground with his shield.

"Wow," Jay gasped.

"Well done," Yuki stated as grabbed a wakizashi from the wall. She spun the two curved, wooden blades in her hands. "I won't go easy on you."

The two looked between each other before running at Yuki. She stopped Steve's sword with the katana before kicking August's shield, knocking him back and dislocating his shoulder. The hunter cried in pain as he slid along the floor. Yuki focused both blades on Steve as he tried to evade her attacks. Charlie moved to help August but was blocked by Hiroki's naginata. He shook his head as Steve continued to alternate between jumping back and blocking the strikes. Charlie focused on giving his strength to Steve.

" _Pop it back in so it can heal,"_ Steve shouted into August's mind, tendrils covering the alpha's arm as he drew away his pain. August rose as he dropped his gladius and removed the shield. He had wound up next to the weapon wall and reached for a spatha with his good arm. Yuki spun and started to back Steve towards August. _"August!"_ the alpha growled.

The hunter popped his shoulder back into place. The pain caused Steve to lose focus and he fell to the ground in front of the hunter when Yuki swung for him. Yuki brought her blades down to end the fight but August lifted the spatha up to meet her weapons. She glared at him before she swung the blades towards him.

Steve rose and kicked the gladius back to August as the hunter rolled away from Yuki. Steve ran at the kitsune and her wakizashi met his blade. The fox aura emerged from Yuki as Steve shifted, the two glared at each other briefly.

August got back to his feet and Yuki rotated, using her wakizashi to deftly knock aside August's attacks as she focused her offense on Steve. Her head bounced between the two as she began her assault. _"Duck,"_ the werewolf told August.

" _What?"_ August asked as his gladius was knocked out of his hand

Steve sent him an image and August dropped to his knees, tucking his head. Yuki turned back towards the hunter, as her strike passed through the air. Steve ran forward and shoved the distracted kitsune. She toppled over August and landed on her back. Before she could jump back to her feet, August swung out his spatha and stopped it so that it hovered right over her throat. "Dead," he said.

"The wolf fights with no honor," Yuki stated in Japanese.

"You just beat someone who has, like, nine-hundred years of experience!" Jay exclaimed.

"Six-hundred," Steve corrected the werecheetah as he helped Yuki to her feet. "I guess I finally learned," he added, panting.

"You're getting there," she said smiling.

"Did you just want to test our fighting skills?" August asked catching his breath.

"Yes," Yuki stated. "And now that I have, I feel more comfortable with this," she added as Kaia walked into the room. "I would like her to join your pack."

"I mean, I also want to," Kaia stated.

"Why?" Steve asked turning back to Yuki. "I barely understand why Mary wanted Fiona in the pack."

"Multiple reasons," Yuki stated. "But maybe you should ask your pack why they wanted to join you."

He turned back to the others. "You took the time to care for Daren after the fight. And then stayed with me in the bunker, reminding me who I am," Jay stated with a slight smile.

"You've gotten up more times than me or Yuki have knocked you down," August chuckled. "Not to mention how close we are."

"You and I make a great fighting team. Although, I may have competition now," Charlie said looking to the hunter

" _You figured out Gerard's plan based on his prior actions,"_ Steve heard Fiona's voice in his head.

"You actually bother with learning how to fight when instinct alone makes you a dangerous enemy," Kaia said causing Steve to turn his head.

"Compassion, resilience, teamwork, knowledge, dedication," Yuki listed. "Those are just a few of the qualities that make you a good leader."

"But I have flaws too," Steve stated.

"Everyone has flaws," Hiroki stated. "That's why it's important to be aware of them."

"And find others who make up in areas you lack," Mai added.

Steve turned to Kaia. "Okay," Steve said, bringing his claws out. He inserted them into Kaia's neck and forged a link between her and the pack.

* * *

The newly formed pack entered the pack house, Fiona had joined them after they had left Yuki's. "Learn anything cool?" Jay asked the banshee.

"Only how to focus my voice," she told the werecheetah.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"How well can you focus it?" August asked grabbing a plate from the kitchen and stepping back outside. Fiona and the others followed. August tossed the plate into the air. It reached the top of its arc near the height of the trees. Fiona lifted her hand, closing one eye to aim and unleashed a scream as the plate began to descend.

"Wicked," Jay said as he watched the dust that was what was left of the plate blow away.

"It's pretty neat," she said smiling. "What can you do?"

"I'm fast and I'm witty," Jay replied.

"How fast?" Kaia asked.

Jay took off into the house and a second later returned, holding something in his hand. "Found these in Steven's room."

"Those are mine," Charlie growled as he snatched the underwear from Jay's hand.

Kaia chuckled as the pack went back inside. "What can you do?" Jay asked.

Kaia started to focus and flames began to lick across her hand as she channeled her powers. Jay's eyes widened as he watched the flames grow. "Yuki mentioned that you can't control it beyond your body," August stated. Kaia shook her head, allowing the flames to die out and looking down. "See if you can control this," August stated lighting a candle and setting it in front of her."

Kaia focused on the flickering flame for a moment attempting to increase its size, but the flame continued to dance around the wick unswayed by her power.

August leaned down to blow out the flame. "Wait, I might have an idea," Leonard stated from the doorway.

"How'd you get away from your dad?" Jay asked as the werelion approached.

"He's not used to keeping track of me," Leonard told him walking towards Kaia. "I've been reading about kitsunes lately. Try using your hand to channel the energy." Kaia raised her hand and tried concentering again. The flame rose slightly before she gave up.

Wax had begun to drip down the candle so August licked his finger and moved to pinch out the flame to avoid blowing wax all over Kaia. "Don't give up," Leonard said lifting her hand. As he did, the flame roared, scorching August's hand.

Kaia pulled her hand back and the flame died down. "I'm so sorry," she said as August yelped in pain. He turned to the sink to cool the burn.

Leonard followed the hunter. "I read that werecreatures can take pain, let me help," the werelion said reaching out and grabbing August's uninjured arm. He held on and concentrated on pulling the pain through the hunter's body into his. "It's not working," Leonard muttered.

"I can take care of it," Steve said. Black tendrils started to crawl up his arm as the burns began to heal on August.

"That's amazing," Leonard commented watching the burns fade away beneath the running water. "I wonder why it didn't work for me."

"Because you're a prince," Malik stated from the doorway. "We don't help those below us. They help us." Leonard froze at the sound of his father's voice. "Go home, Leonard," the older werelion ordered.

Leonard quickly ducked out the doorway past his father as the rest of the pack looked to Malik. The room was silent for a moment as Malik surveyed the members of the pack. "This pack is the definition of mutt," Malik spat before exiting the house.

Steve's eyes narrowed at Malik's back.

* * *

Leonard ran through the wood, taking a more direct path home, but was knocked to the snow half way there. He looked up and saw a red-eyed boy holding him down. "He seems important enough," a second boy, identical to the first, stated.

"Yeah, but is he a part of the pack?" the first asked.

"He came from the house, that's good enough for me," the other replied. The boy holding him down slammed his fist into Leonard, knocking him out.


	6. Heal

_Heal_

Steve felt a twinge in his head, causing him to jolt awake. He looked over and saw that Charlie was still sound asleep. Steve quietly slipped out of bed and headed to the door when he heard someone thrashing. He followed the noise to August's room. The door creaked as Steve slowly pushed it open, causing the hunter to jump out of bed.

"Oh," August said realizing that Steve wasn't a threat. Steve stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I'm not really in the mood."

Steve gave a weak smile at the hunter. "I'm not here for that."

"Okay, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep," August said as he moved back into his bed.

"You said you didn't want to be alone anymore," Steve said as he walked towards the bed. August turned away to face the wall. Steve slid into the bed next to him. Black tendrils covered Steve's chest as it made contact with August's back. August shifted closer to the wall. "August," Steve whispered.

"I deserve to suffer," the hunter replied.

"No, you don't. You were tied to a tree. There was nothing you could have done."

"We were antagonizing him," August said as his voice cracked.

"She wasn't afraid of him."

"We should have been."

"We were, for a long time," Steve said moving closer to August. "There's a time where you grow tired of being afraid and have to fight back." Steve made contact again. The hunter's body tensed as the tendrils returned. Eventually, he relaxed into Steve's body. Steve reached his arm around the hunter and the tendrils started to crawl up it as well. The alpha watched the tendrils move up his arm further before they stopped and started to rescind. August started snoring next to him and Steve let himself fall asleep.

Steve woke early the next morning and gently separated himself from August. He moved downstairs to start making a breakfast for the pack. He reached the last step and stopped when he noticed Ariel, Leonard's mom, sitting in his living room.

"Hi," Steve said causing Ariel to jump slightly.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Leonard to wake up," she apologized.

"Uh, he's not here. Malik came by and sent him home last night."

"He never came home," she stated blankly.

"I'll check upstairs," Steve said hesitantly before returning upstairs.

Steve opened one of the doors to find Kaia sleeping alone. He moved onto the next room and saw August still sleeping as well. Same with Jay's. He turned to his room and opened the door. He saw Charlie stir. "What's going on?" Charlie asked

"I think Leonard's missing," Steve told him. The two got dressed and headed back downstairs.

"He's not here, Ariel," Charlie told her.

She started crying. "The Argents took him."

"The Argents are gone," Steve told her sitting next to her.

"The wendigos," she sobbed.

"They're gone too," Steve explained.

"Then where is he?" She growled at Steve as she shifted into a werelioness.

Steve jumped up at the sudden shift in emotion. "We don't know, but we will help you find him."

"All of us," Jay added as he came down the stairs followed by the rest of the pack.

Ariel calmed and returned to normal. "Thank you. I'll speak with the rest of the Senate."

"We can take care of that," Kaia quickly told her. The werelioness smiled before walking out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Charlie asked.

"Only when it comes to Leonard," Jay answered.

"What about his siblings?" August asked.

"The seven of them aren't as important as the heir," Jay stated.

"We said we would look for him. You guys want to tell your parents?" Steve asked. The three nodded before heading out. "Let's see if we can find anything," Steve said to the remaining Jay and Charlie. They nodded and the three of them stepped out into the snow.

"Let's head to his house and get his scent," Charlie said. Steve and Charlie moved down the path.

"I know a shortcut," Jay said stopping them and pointing into the woods.

The three of them ran through the woods, Jay leading them. Jay came to a stop and the two werewolves slid in the snow before stopping. "It's not a shortcut if we stop halfway there," Steve told him.

"You don't smell that?" Jay asked. The two werewolves shook their heads. "Hang on," Jay said before closing his eyes and concentrating.

The two werewolves inhaled and Steve picked up the smell of fear. He stepped towards Jay and the smell got stronger. "You didn't just send us what you were smelling," Steve stated.

"Huh?" the werecheetah asked.

"You gave us your sense of smell," Charlie told him as the three moved forward to investigate.

* * *

"Dad, someone took—" August shouted as he ran into the door. He stopped as he saw his father in the living room.

"This was the last place I saw her," Tiberius stated as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Dad?" August said as he stepped forward.

Tiberius grumbled before he plopped onto the sofa. August stepped forward before his phone vibrated. He looked at the picture Steve sent him before looking back at his father. August sighed softly before heading upstairs.

* * *

"I can't sense what's going to happen. Is Leonard going to die?" Fiona asked as soon as she came into the house and saw her mother.

Mary stared blankly at her daughter. "I don't think so, but someone might. Go help the others. I have to do something," she told her.

* * *

"The smell leads here. You said it was fear, right?" Jay asked as the stopped in the woods

"Yeah," Steve said looking around trying to pick up a scent.

"Over here," Charlie stated pointing at a divot in the fresh snow.

Steve closed his eyes and inhaled for a moment. "There were three people. Leonard and two others. Their scents are similar though, almost the same."

"What's that mean?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe twins," Steve answered.

"No. That," Jay said pointing at a large tree.

Steve looked up and saw an angular triskelion. "I don't know. Maybe August might," Steve pulled out his phone and sent a picture to the hunter.

* * *

"Hey, Marcus," August said as he opened the door. "You alright?"

The younger hunter nodded. "I'm getting by."

"Want to come to Yuki's with me?"

"Sure?" Marcus replied squinty at August.

The two headed downstairs. Tiberius grumbled again as they neared the door. August pushed Marcus out of the door. "You know I'm fourteen. I can handle seeing dad a little drunk," Marcus said as they walked down the path.

"I think you could," August said.

" _Why are you taking your brother here?"_ Kaia asked.

" _My dad's reliving that night. Marcus doesn't need that,"_ August explained.

They made it to the kitsune's house and were greeted by all of them. Fiona was there as well. "Think you can take me on?" Mai asked Marcus as she twirled a staff.

"I bet I can," Marcus smiled as he grabbed one of his own. The two headed into the sparing room as the rest of them started to talk.

"Yuki, do you know what this is?" August asked showing her the photo Steve had sent him.

She froze at the sight of it. "How did he find out so soon?" she breathed.

"Mom, what do you mean? How did who find out?"

"Deucalion," she whispered.

"Okay, who is that?" August asked.

"He's the leader of the alpha pack. That's his symbol," she stated.

"What do you mean his symbol?" Fiona asked.

"What's an alpha pack?' August asked.

"What does it mean?" Kaia asked. All of them asked at the same time.

"Some packs choose a symbol to represent their pack, they usually use it to announce their presence to others," Hiroki explained.

"An alpha pack is exactly what it sounds like. A pack made of alphas. They've come for Steve, they want him to join their pack," Yuki finished.

"We just made our pack. Steve wouldn't leave us for them," August said.

"He's not going to have a choice. There won't be anyone to leave," Yuki stated.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked stepping into the doorway, Charlie and Jay stood beside him.

"In order to join their pack, you'll have to kill your own," Yuki stated.

The rest of his pack looked at him. Jay took a step away from the alpha. "I'm not going to," Steve told them, looking at Jay.

"They won't give you a choice," Hiroki said.

"Gerard didn't give us a choice either. I'm not killing my pack."

"We'll have to get you out of here then," Yuki stated. "All of you."

"Not until we find Leonard," Steve responded.

* * *

"You two couldn't tell a werewolf from a kitten," Deucalion stated as he walked past the restrained werelion.

"He left their house," one of the boys that attacked the werelion answered.

Deucalion swiped at him with his walking stick, cutting the werewolf's face. "You've said that already, Aiden. Have anything to add, Ethan?" Deucalion said turning towards the second attacker. Ethan shook his head. "Good. Ennis, why don't you bring me someone who is part of the pack, make sure it's a werewolf this time." A larger man nodded before stepping out of the room.

"The pack isn't just werewolves," Leonard told him. Deucalion turned around and Leonard looked into his red sunglasses. "You're blind?"

Deucalion smiled. "What an observant cat. What do you mean they aren't all werewolves?"

"Steve's pack isn't made of just werewolves. He has a kitsune, a werecheetah—"

"A werelion?" Deucalion asked cocking his head slightly. Leonard shook his head. "Kali, find out if he's telling the truth about not being in the pack. And anything else we might find useful."

"Sound like fun," a woman stated walking up to the werelion. The other three werewolves started to exit the room as Kali kicked across Leonard's chest, tearing his shirt and skin. The werelion screamed in pain as the warehouse doors slammed behind the others.

* * *

August was running alongside Steve, Charlie, and Jay as they searched the woods. _"You guys can run ahead,"_ August thought to them.

" _No, we stick together,_ " Steve stated as Jay tried to run ahead of them.

The werecheetah sighed as he slowed. _"Wouldn't you be better at trying to figure out where they are from behind a computer?"_

August was silent. _"We all need some action once in a while,"_ Steve said.

" _Then why don't you give him some?"_ Charlie joked.

" _Not the time,"_ Steve replied. They ran into a clearing and found Tiberius stumbling around. _"You two go ahead,_ " Steve told the others as he stayed back with August.

The two watched as Tiberius stumbled over to one of the trees. He slumped to the ground a put his head against it. "She was here," he slurred.

"Dad," August called out.

Tiberius turned and glared at Steve. "You!"

* * *

"Doesn't look like anyone's coming for you," Kali smiled.

Leonard grunted and felt the wounds burn with each breath. "Well, like I said, I'm not part of their pack," he groaned.

"You told me that already. Now, how about you tell me something interesting?" Kali said circling him.

"They're not afraid of you," the werelion snarled.

"Oh, but they should be," the alpha said smiling as she Punched Leonard in the face.

"He's right, we're not," Jay announced causing her to turn. _"I'll get Leonard, you keep her busy."_

The two werewolves roared and Charlie's blue eyes locked with her red. Jay moved to run past her, but she reached out and slashed his leg with her foot, Jay fell to the floor as he cried out in pain. "You seem like you'll be more fun than the werelion," the alpha said turning to the werecheetah.

" _You're healed get up,"_ Charlie told the werecheetah who was groaning on the floor.

" _And do what?"_ Jay growled as he moved to his feet.

" _Run,"_ Charlie told him.

" _Oh yeah,"_ Jay growled as he shifted, he lifted his amber eyes to Kali and smiled. "You seem like a bitch."

Kali laughed as she charged at Jay, but the werecheetah ran out into the shelves. Kali followed after him. "Where'd you go?" she growled as she looked down the aisles.

Charlie ran forward and slashed the ropes holding Leonard up. Leonard fell onto Charlie's shoulder. The werewolf looked over and saw Kali had turned her attention back to him. Jay ran up behind her and slashed her side, she hissed in pain as Jay stood in between her and Charlie. "Here I am," Jay chuckled.

"You need to heal, Leonard," Charlie whispered to the unconscious werelion as Kali ran at Jay again.

He sidestepped her and slashed her shoulder. "Missed me," he mocked as she tried to slash at him behind her. Charlie spun Leonard around and dug his claws into the back of the werelion's neck.

Leonard gasped as Charlie removed his claws. Tendrils started to crawl up Charlie's arm as Leonard began to heal. _"Good enough, we need to go,"_ Jay said. Charlie turned and saw Kali knock the shelves down as if they were dominoes. Jay and Kali faced each other in a narrow pathway.

" _Get ready to run,"_ Charlie thought to Leonard the werelion nodded, slightly confused. _"Charge her,"_ he told Jay.

" _I'll pass. Don't feel like dying,"_ Jay responded.

" _Just do it,"_ Charlie growled.

The werecheetah shook his head and started to run at Kali. She roared as she prepared to attack him. Charlie ran up behind her and slashed he knees. _"Jump,"_ he told Jay as Kali fell to the floor. Jay leapt off the ground, but tumbled through the air due to the momentum. Leonard caught him and the two fell to the ground.

Charlie ran over and help them up. "We need to go," he said as they looked back to see Kali was already back on her feet growling at them. The three of them ran out the door.

* * *

"You stopped Blake from giving Gerard the bite. You got her killed," Tiberius snarled as he stumbled forward, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Dad, you know that's not true. Gerard killed her long before the deadline," August stated, tears started to run down his face as he relived the night. _"You should go,"_ he told Steve.

" _No, let him get it out,"_ Steve said.

"It's all your fault!" Tiberius yelled as he stopped in front of Steve. He went to take another drink, but the bottle was empty. He grunted before slamming the bottle into Steve's head. Steve felt the glass rake across his face, leaving a gash from his forehead to his chin.

"Gerard would have killed everyone," Steve said as the blood ran down his face, the droplets of alcohol burned as they entered the fresh wound.

"Shut up," Tiberius spat.

"Mary told me what would have happened. After Blake gave him the bite, Gerard was going to kill him, become the alpha, and then kill Charlie and me," Steve explained. He focused on not letting his wound heal.

"Good," Tiberius spat

"Then he was going to head to the valley, kill Yuki, Hiroki, Kaia, Mai. Then move on to Fiona and Mary. Then Malik and his family."

Tiberius glared back at Steve. _"Why aren't you healing?"_ August asked.

Steve ignored August. "Then he would come back and kill August and Marcus before killing you."

"Shut up," Tiberius muttered, still glaring at the alpha.

"I'm sorry about Dianna," Steve's told him. "I wish I had known before it happened. I would have killed Blake sooner," Steve started crying, the tears mixing with the blood. "I would have ripped Gerard's throat out with my teeth."

"Why haven't you healed?" Tiberius asked. The hunters face had softened as Steve spoke.

"'Cause you haven't started to." Steve reached out grabbed Tiberius's arm, taking his emotional pain and sobering him.

" _Steve, help!"_ Charlie called out in his mind.

"You need to go," Mary stated as she grabbed Tiberius.

"We need to," Yuki added stepping into the clearing with her family and Fiona. "And for God's sake, heal," she told Steve.

* * *

Jay, Leonard, and Charlie ran out of the warehouse with Kali close behind them. As they sprinted through the woods, Charlie stumbled.

" _What're you doing?"_ Jay asked as the werewolf slowed.

" _Steve's been attacked."_

" _Let someone else heal him, we need to keep moving._ "

" _But he's not healing,"_ Charlie stated as he started running again.

Jay looked back and saw Kali gaining on the werewolf and werelion. _"You two need to run faster,"_ Jay told them. He concentrated for a moment and the two felt a surge of speed, allowing them to catch up to the werecheetah.

The three of the slid in the snow as they tried to stop. Deucalion was standing in front of them. They turned to run to the side but found the twins approaching on either side.

" _Steve. Help!"_ Charlie shouted.

"Nowhere to run now," Kali sneered as she came up behind them.

Deucalion lifted his hand causing her to stop. The three of them looked around at the alphas that had them surrounded.

" _What're they waiting for?"_ Jay asked.

" _They want Steve"_ Leonard replied.

On cue, Steve arrived with the rest of the pack as well as Tiberius, Mary, and the kitsunes. Steve, Fiona, August, and Kaia ran to join the Charlie and the werecats while the older Senate members stayed on the outskirts.

"How nice of you to join us, Steve," Deucalion stated. "Interesting scar."

Steve reached up to where the bottle had cut him and felt the scar running where the wound once was. He heard a noise and turned as a fifth alpha slammed Mai and Hiroki into a tree, knocking them out. Tiberius and Yuki turned to defend themselves, but he tossed them aside and into Mary.

Steve growled at Ennis. "Now that they're out of the way. We can get down to business," Deucalion said with a smile. Steve glared at Deucalion as the rest of their packs ran at each other.


	7. Anger

_Anger_

Aiden pinned Kaia against a tree. Leonard ran up behind him, but the alpha looked back and kicked him away easily. When he looked back he saw Ethan holding August up. "I can smell your hormones from here," Aiden told his brother.

"I can't help it," Ethan said smiling. "He's kinda cute."

"Sorry, I'm taken," August snarled before he removed a knife from his belt and stabbed Ethan in the ribs. Kaia followed suit and the brothers released their grips before falling.

The two alphas jumped back to their feet, growling, as August and Kaia helped Leonard up. _"Spear them,"_ Leonard thought to the others.

" _What?"_ August responded as Kaia tore a branch from the tree. August realized what he meant and did the same. The hunter and kitsune nodded at each other before launching the branches. The twins knocked them out of the air with ease, sending the branches over their heads.

The twins smiled at the three as Ethan knelt to the ground and Aiden put his hand on his brother's back. The two brothers began to merge into the same, monstrous form. _"Get back,"_ August told them as he pulled out his bow. Kaia and Leonard ran off the side as August fired at the merged twins.

The merged twins caught the arrow and tossed it aside as they ran at August. _"We need to help,"_ Leonard told Kaia as he grabbed her hand. The two thrust the hand forward and launched a fireball at the twins.

The merged form stopped and roared in pain. They turned towards the pair as the burn started to heal.

* * *

Charlie ran at Ennis as he loomed over Mary. The beta's blue eyes glowed as he shifted and leapt into the air to slash the alpha. The alpha grabbed him midair and threw him to the side. Charlie rolled as he hit the ground. He rose and he saw Fiona's scream knock the alpha back into a tree. Charlie ran up and slashed across Ennis's chest before the alpha was able to recover. Ennis took a swing at Charlie, but the beta ducked out of the way.

He slammed into the alpha's chest and tried to push him back. Fiona screamed again, but Ennis lifted Charlie and slammed him into the ground. The alpha raised his hand to slash Charlie but a tree branch lodged into the alpha's shoulder. He roared as his arm was stopped and Fiona ran over to Charlie, knocking Ennis away with another scream.

She helped him to his feet. They watched as Ennis yanked out the branch and roared at them.

* * *

"I'm having flashbacks," Jay joked as Kali swung at him but slashed a tree instead. The werecheetah waved at her as he now stood at her side. She growled as she kicked at him, but met only air as the werecheetah stepped to the side again.

Jay pushed Kali over while her leg was still in the air. She leapt back to her feet and snarled at him. She slid forward to take out her legs, but Jay jumped over the sweep and to the side. Kali stopped sliding as the werecheetah was in the air. She rose up and slammed Jay into a tree, holding him by his chest. "Caught you," she smiled as she raised her claws.

Fiona screamed, knocking Kali away from Jay and causing her to roll down the hill. Jay looked down at his scratched chest as it healed. He turned towards the hill as he shifted. "That hurt," he growled.

* * *

"Quite an interesting pack you have," Deucalion commented as he stepped towards Steve.

"You have an unusual pack as well," Steve stated staring at the blind alpha.

"I suppose you could say that, but at least they are still werewolves."

Two branches embedded themselves in the ground next to Steve. "Variety makes us stronger," he replied, pulling one of the branches from the ground.

"Yes, I wonder what will happen after you kill them and take their powers."

"I'm not going to kill them," Steve said as he spun and tossed the branch at Ennis.

"You will if you want to live," Deucalion laughed. Steve turned back to the alpha and growled as he shifted. "You clearly want to fight."

"You're blind," Steve growled.

"Try me," Deucalion growled as he removed the cap from his walking stick, revealing a blade. Steve yanked the other branch from the ground as he and the blind alpha started to circle each other.

Deucalion swiped the blade across Steve's arm. Steve moved the branch to block the attack, but the blade had already cut him. _"You're going to have to be quicker than that,"_ Jay joked and Steve felt a slight boost in speed.

Deucalion struck again but the walking stick was met by the branch. "You're quicker," Deucalion commented.

"Speed of a werecheetah," Steve replied as he stepped forward and swung at the other alpha. Deucalion dropped his cane and grabbed the branch before wrenching it from Steve's hands.

"Not quite fast enough," the alpha said before kicking Steve into the ground. Steve rolled and hopped back to his feet, roaring at Deucalion. "Yes, get angry."

* * *

The twins charged towards the werelion and kitsune. _"Again,_ " Leonard said and they repeated the motion. Kaia's hands smoked briefly. Leonard pushed her aside as the twins rammed into him. "I'm sure we can just talk this out," he grunted as he felt the pressure on his chest.

An arrow thudded into their shoulder blade. The twins snarled and turned back to August. They threw Leonard into a tree, knocking him out before running back to the hunter. Kaia stepped in front of them and swung her katana at their leg. The twins hissed in pain before knocking her aside and continuing to the hunter.

August took out a metal rod and flicked it. The rod extended to a staff as the monstrous alpha approached. The staff snapped in half as it connected with the twins' merged face, but they didn't break stride as they lifted August and slammed him into a tree.

August slumped to the ground as the twins separated from each other. Ethan looked back for a moment before Aiden shoved him forward. "What? He's still cute."

* * *

Jay scanned the woods, looking for Kali at the bottom of the hill. He couldn't find her scent either. "I can't believe you ran away," Jay laughed as he returned to normal and ran back up the hill.

He reached the top and saw Deucalion and Steve circling each other. Deucalion reached out and cut Steve. _"You're going to have to be quicker than that."_ Jay chuckled as he concentrated and passed his speed to Steve.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kali in front of him. She grabbed the werecheetah before he could react and slammed him into the ground. Her clawed foot pressed down on his head and he tried to squirm away.

"I never run," she snarled.

* * *

Fiona threw another scream at Ennis as she walked forward with her hand stretched out. Charlie ran past her and rammed into Ennis chest. Charlie staggered as the scent of anger reached his nose. Ennis's red eyes glowed brighter as he knocked the beta aside and Fiona unleashed another scream. The alpha staggered slightly as he ran at the banshee.

She screamed again, harder, but Ennis just roared and continued towards her. He connected with Fiona and sent her flying towards Kali and Jay. She hit the ground hard before passing out.

Charlie roared behind the alpha and ran forward. He slashed Ennis back but the alpha snatched him as Charlie tried to run past. Ennis lifted the beta by the arm so they were staring each other in the face. Charlie slashed Ennis chest with his free arm. Ennis growled as he grabbed Charlie's other arm and the beta saw a slight smile twitch on the alpha's face.

* * *

Steve rushed towards Deucalion, but the blind alpha moved to the side causing Steve to stumble past him. He turned and ran back but Deucalion grabbed his throat and held him up.

"You aren't angry enough," Deucalion commented. He rotated so that Kali and Jay were behind him, giving Steve a clear view. "Maybe we should kill one of your betas so you can really fight."

"They're not my betas," Steve growled, he felt his red eyes glow brighter. Deucalion laughed as he tossed Steve to the ground. His arms were grabbed and his hands were pointed up. He snarled when he looked between the twins who were smiling down on him.

Steve stopped snarling when he felt a weight land on his hands. He looked up to see the back of Charlie, impaled by Steve's claws. And Ennis laughing behind him.

Deucalion walked up to Steve as Mary screamed. "I'll give you a few weeks to finish the rest of the pack yourself," the blind alpha knelt down to Steve and whispered, "I know you'll want to after you feel the power."

Kali kicked Jay's face, knocking the werecheetah out as the twins released Steve. Steve sat Charlie in front of him and slowly removed his claws. He listened as Charlie struggled to breathe while the alpha pack walked away from his beaten pack.

Steve grabbed Charlie's arm and started to pull the wound from the beta. "You can't do that by yourself," Mary warned.

Steve ignored her before roaring out in pain as he felt the wound transfer to his back. Charlie's breathing returned to normal, but he was still bleeding from his back. Steve started to take more of the wound before Mary forcefully separated them.

Steve growled at her. "He's injured but he's going to live," Mary told him, not flinching from the shifted face.

"He's hurt because of me," Steve growled at her as he reached back to heal Charlie.

Mary grabbed his wrist and snapped it in her grip. "I will not let you kill yourself," she told him glaring at him.

Steve returned to human from the pain. He looked at his hand surprised at what Mary did before realizing how he had acted.

Steve looked up to Mary and opened his mouth to apologize. Charlie sat up and gasped from the wound in his back, stopping Steve from speaking. "The others are hurt," he groaned. The werewolf concentrated for a moment trying to heal them, but his focus was broken when he felt the pain pulse from his back.

"You're both too injured to heal the others," Mary stated, still staring at Steve. The three of them waited for the others to start to stir.

* * *

"Find anything?" Steve asked as he walked into August's room.

"No," August said turning from his desk. "My dad and the others said Deucalion came for Blake before. He turned them down. Deucalion left peacefully, but said he would return for the next alpha. It seems he was interested in the pack link."

"That's not surprising. The link combined with an alpha pack would strengthen all of them." Steve moved to the desk. "What's this?" he said sliding a paper with drawings on it from beneath a stack of others.

"Just some doodles," August stated, flushed.

"That's Deucalion's pack symbol," Steve pointed to the angular triskelion.

"Yeah. That one is the Hale's symbol. Or was, I guess." August stated, pointing to a rounded triskelion.

"So, these are all symbols for different packs?"

"Not really. They're mostly doodles."

"They're different ideas for our pack's symbol?"

"Uh, yeah."

"The eternity knot seems cool, represents the pack link well," Steve stated.

"Yeah, but I feel like Celtic doesn't really meld with us as well."

"That's your family's symbol," Steve said pointing at a laurel wreath. "We can't take that."

"No, I suppose now," August said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Which one were you thinking?"

"This one," August pointed to a lightning bolt that was tipped on both ends.

"Jupiter's lightning bolt?" Steve asked. August nodded, causing Steve to chuckle. "It's pretty cheesy."

"I mean, it's just something I drew. I'm not completely—" August stammered.

Steve interrupted him with a kiss. "We'll think about it more once we deal with the alpha pack, yeah?"

August nodded. "Right," August said and the two returned to the papers. "The warehouse where they held Leonard turned up empty and I haven't been able to find a trail on where they might go."

"You two need to get packed," Yuki said from the doorway, interrupting the pair.

"We already said we aren't running," Steve stated turning to the kitsune.

"You said until Leonard was found. You found him last night, now get packed," she ordered.

"I'm not leaving," Steve told her.

"If he's not then I'm not."

"The Senate will vote to leave," Yuki stated.

"Malik sits out of every fight that the Senate votes for but he doesn't agree with. The rest of the Republic can flee, but we will stay," Steve stated.

Yuki sighed. "Come to my house tonight. Alone," she said before leaving.

* * *

"Hello?" Steve called out as he walked into the dark house.

"You came alone?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, still unsure—"

"Grab a weapon," Yuki interrupted.

"Okay," Steve breathed, picking up a wooden bastard sword.

"Pick a different weapon," she commented. Steve heard metal scraping as Yuki unsheathe her katana.

Steve paused and looked at her before grabbing a metal bastard sword. "I'm not understanding," Steve stated. The fox aura emerged from Yuki as she charged forward, yelling. Steve stepped to the side and blocked her strike. "Someone is going to get hurt," Steve shouted at her in surprise.

"Someone will," Mai stated stepping into the light. Steve turned and saw her holding a blade to August's throat.

Steve roared at Mai and he shifted. "Focus on me," Yuki told him, swinging her katana for his face.

The alpha turned towards the older kitsune and growled as he deflected the blade. Steve swung at Yuki and she barely dodged the attack. Steve continued to attack as Yuki started to back away towards August.

Steve stumbled as he returned to human form. "I know what you're trying to prove," Charlie stated stepping into the room, Fiona behind him.

"His anger will get you hurt," Yuki stated, August right behind her.

"Yeah, he's always had issues with anger. Blake quelled it," Charlie stated, Steve turned back surprised. "Sorry to ruin the illusion," Charlie told the alpha before turning back to Yuki. "But I can take the anger from him," Charlie finished, holding up his hand as the black tendrils started to crawl up them.

"As long as you are conscious," Yuki stated before kicking Steve in the back, knocking him down. "Unfortunately, a werewolf's power comes from anger." She kicked Steve in the face. The alpha spun in the air before he landed on the ground.

August flipped Mai over him. "Then we teach him to control the anger," August stated. He looked down at Mai. "I could have done that at any time."

"No, what we need is to leave," Yuki stated.

"We're not leaving," Jay stated as he entered the house, Leonard and Kaia behind him.

"Kaia, go upstairs," Yuki told her daughter.

"It's my pack," she said.

Yuki scowled. "You can help me learn to control my anger. Or you can run," Steve stated.

Yuki sighed. "Fine."

"Let them figure it out on their own," Mary said as she walked in.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"He's your alpha, you'll know him better than we will. It'll be less dangerous when he strikes back as well, considering your healing capabilities. We'll keep your father way," she added, looking to Leonard.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said as he stepped into the sparing room. "Training wheels are off," Charlie added before throwing a punch at Steve. The alpha's eyes flashed red before he turned back to the beta. Charlie threw another punch. Steve shifted and threw the beta against the wall.

"This is going to be a long night," Jay sighed. August elbowed the werecheetah.

* * *

Steve woke when a fist slammed into his jaw. The alpha jumped to his feet and saw Charlie before another the beta threw another punch. Charlie continued to pummel the alpha until he finally shifted and fought back.

"We're getting there," Charlie said as he stood up.

"Good, Steve can take a few punches," August said as we woke from the noise. "Unfortunately, Deucalion didn't just fight with his fists."

"I've got some insults," Jay said, jumping to his feet and standing in front of Steve. "Ugly red-eyed scarface," Jay spat. Steve raised an eyebrow at the werecheetah. "That didn't make you mad?"

"I'm furious," Steve chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

Kaia laughed as she leaned on the wall. "What? Any of you got anything better?" Jay asked.

The room was silent for a movement. "You're terrible in bed," August said.

"I don't even have to listen to your heart to know that's a lie," Steve stated.

"You're an emotional mess," Charlie stated behind the alpha.

"Pretty sure that's why we're here," the alpha responded.

Leonard sat up against the wall as his eyes started to glow emerald. "You're a pathetic mutt," the werelion said. Steve looked up over to him, surprised. Leonard continued to walk towards the alpha. "Just a little puppy with his tail tucked between his legs." Leonard walked past the alpha. "Poor little stray, not even his bitch of a mom would love him."

"Woah," Charlie breathed as Steve turned and growled at the werelion. Leonard's eyes returned to normal as he stepped back.

" _Leonard can't fight,_ " Jay thought to the rest of the pack.

August grabbed a staff and stood between the alpha and Leonard. Steve roared as he charged for the werelion. August swung and connected with Steve's face, knocking the werewolf back. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?" August asked turning back to Leonard.

"Just things I've heard my dad say," Leonard told him.

"Keep going," Steve said as he wiped the blood from his unshifted face.

* * *

The staff broke after the eighth strike. "I'm running out of insults," Leonard whispered.

"Steve never attacks August," Kaia stated.

"That's true. You've never lost your temper when I hit you while sparing either."

"That's cause you're his anchor," Charlie explained.

"Okay, so why have we spent all day trying to get control of his anger when August calms him?" Jay asked.

"'Cause Yuki figured that out too," Charlie stated.

"Figured what—" August was interrupted when Charlie's fist connected with his face.

Steve shifted and ran at Charlie and the two werewolves tumbled to the ground. Charlie kicked the alpha away before standing on his feet. "That if August was in danger, Steve would lose control. Can't see August sitting out on the fights," the beta explained.

"Then let's figure out a way to have Steve control his anger when I'm in trouble," August replied after he reset his jaw.

"Okay, everyone else fight Steve, I'll take on August," Charlie stated, grabbing a staff.

August chuckled. "'Cause you can take me?" The hunter picked up a new staff and spun it around.

Fiona screamed, knocking Steve to the ground as August swung for Charlie. The hunter's staff was met with the beta's staff. The pair attempted to strike at each other but the other was always able to block the attacks while the others started to assault Steve. Jay slashed Steve's side as Kaia ran forward swinging her wooden sword. Steve hissed in pain as he bent out of the way of the attack. Leonard stayed off to the side, observing.

"Well," August grunted. as Charlie blocked his attack. "We can't hit each other and Steve isn't getting angry. What's your anchor, if you have one?"

Charlie raised his head, revealing his glowing blue eyes. "It's a secret," he replied. August moved to prepare himself for a strike but was struck in the side before he could move. Charlie swept the hunter's feet out from under him, causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Steve's eyes turned red as he looked back to the pair. Charlie didn't wait for August to regain his footing and brought his staff down on the hunter. August barely blocked the strike and Charlie moved to strike again.

Steve growled as he fully shifted, his eyes on Charlie. Jay ran past, slashing Steve's side. The alpha stepped forward ignoring the attack as it began to heal. Kaia ran in front of Steve to block his path and the alpha roared at her. At the same time, Leonard finally removed himself from the wall and ran at Steve, digging his claws into the alpha's back. Steve snarled as he turned and knocked the werelion against the wall. Jay and Kaia charge at him from behind but both were caught midstride as Steve whipped back around to them. Fiona let out a scream, pushing Steve forward and causing him to drop the other two on the ground.

Charlie continued to strike at August. The hunter blocked the majority of the strikes but those that got through broke his bones, causing the hunter to cry out in pain. After both of his collarbones were broken, August could no longer defend himself against Charlie's attacks. The beta swung down at the hunter, but Steve grabbed the staff before it could get to the hunter. The two werewolves growled at each other before they both released the staff.

"No training wheels," Charlie repeated.

Steve growled in response, but only continued to stare at the beta. Charlie raised an eyebrow before stepping down on August's leg, causing the hunter to cry in pain again. Steve roared as he threw the beta across the room.

" _Lend me some strength,"_ Charlie told the others before running at Steve. Charlie felt a surge in power as he tossed the alpha away from August. "You need to think of a memory," Charlie told the alpha as he stood between him and the hunter. Steve growled in response.

"Jupiter's lightning bolt," August muttered from the ground. Steve paused for a moment. Charlie took a step back onto August's arm.

Steve growled as the hunter cried out in pain, again. "Think of the lightning bolt," Charlie told the alpha. Steve's face twitched before he closed his eyes, thinking to the day before. His eyes still burned red when they opened, he glanced at the hunter again and snarled before closing his eyes.

* * *

" _Ovid tells the story of how Lycaon defied Jupiter himself by trying to feed him the flesh of another human with the hopes of proving he wasn't all knowing. Ovid writes that Jupiter caught on and destroyed the house with his lightning bolt before turning Lycaon and his family into wolves," a thirteen-year-old August said as he walked into the room._

" _I didn't try to feed anyone human flesh, but now I was still turned into a monster," a twelve-year-old Steve stated from the bed he had curled up on._

" _Ovid is writing from Jupiter's perspective though. My family has a different telling. Lycaon was already a wolf. When the gods struck back at man over Prometheus's gift, Lycaon rose to defend mankind. Jupiter feared the wolf and tried to destroy him and his pack with his lightning bolt, but he failed and Lycaon beat back the gods, saving humanity. The wolves had the power to defy the gods," August said as he joined the young werewolf on the bed._

 _Steve looked up at the other boy. "You think I'll defy the gods one day?" Steve asked after a moment of silence. The hunter nodded in response._

* * *

Steve blinked as he looked around to the rest of his pack.

* * *

" _You'll never beat me in a race," a younger Jay stated as Steve caught up to him._

" _Yeah, but I can beat you in a fight."_

" _You'd have to catch me first," the werecheetah said smiling. Steve shifted staring at Jay with his golden eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass," Jay joked._

 _Steve lunged for the werecheetah, but he dodged out of the way. Steve continued to run at the werecheetah and Jay kept ducking out of the way. Steve lunged forward one last time and caught air. He was knocked to the floor as he felt an impact in his back._

" _Told you I'd kick your ass," Jay laughed._

" _You're an ass," Steve chuckled before running after Jay again._

* * *

" _What on earth are you doing?" Steve asked as he approached Leonard covering his ears._

" _I read that wolves can modulate their howls to make it seem like there are more of them around. I want to see a werelion's roar can be modulated."_

" _You probably need to learn how to roar first. I thought you were dying, or coughing up a hairball," Steve joked._

" _I guess so," Leonard said looking down at his feet._

 _Steve nudged the werelion's shoulder. "You help me learn to modulate my howl, I'll help you learn how to roar like a true king," Steve said with a smile._

" _Really?" Leonard asked. The werewolf nodded. The two got to work and the valley echoed back their attempts._

* * *

" _What?" a fourteen-year-old Steve asked after Kaia spoke in another language._

" _I asked, 'Do you think you can beat me,'" the fifteen-year-old kitsune sighed._

" _Of course," Steve smiled as he readied himself._

" _No, you've ruined the moment. I wanted to have an epic prefight conversation in Japanese like they do in the kung fu movies," she told him._

" _Uh, I don't think they are speaking Japanese," Steve replied._

 _Kaia whacked Steve with her staff. "Don't question the master."_

" _You're not the master. Technically Yuki is," Steve stated._

" _Well you haven't beaten me yet." Kaia smiled as the werewolf flashed his golden eyes and the two began to spar._

* * *

" _One day, I'll be out in the field able to help you guys hunt," a sixteen-year-old Fiona said to the two werewolves._

" _It's not as fun as it sounds," a sixteen-year-old Charlie stated._

" _He's lying. It's a blast. Jumping out of the way of attacks. Flipping over the wendigos to knock them down from behind before doing again with the next," a fifteen-year-old Steve told her._

" _Maybe one day you guys can show me how it's all done," Fiona said smiling._

 _Steve flashed his golden eyes. "We look forward to seeing you on the field._

* * *

" _You okay?" Charlie asked as he slid to a stop beside Steve._

 _Steve looked down at his bloody hands before turning his blue eyes to the other beta. "I couldn't save the kid," he replied._

 _Charlie looked over to the wendigo's body and saw half of an infant next to it. "I know," he said turning back to Steve. "But now he can't hurt anyone else."_

" _I'm going to make sure no one else ever gets hurt by these monsters," Steve growled._

" _I'll be next to you the whole time. We'll stop them," Charlie stated helping the other werewolf to his feet._

* * *

Charlie lifted his foot from the hunter as Steve opened his eyes. The alpha had returned to normal. The beta grabbed August's arm and began healing him. Black tendrils started to crawl up everyone's arms as they helped heal the hunter. Leonard smiled as looked down at his arm

"Guess I don't have too much competition," Charlie joked as the hunter started to sit up.

"I had to go easy on you or Steve would never get angry," the hunter commented.

"Sure," Charlie said helping him to his feet.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"You're turn," August said tossing a staff to the werecheetah. Jay fumbled with it before it clattered to the ground.

"Now you eat," Yuki commented as she leaned against the doorway. The pack realized they hadn't eaten since the night before and rushed into the kitchen. "You've been working hard," she told Steve as the others started to eat.

"Deucalion gave us a few weeks. We intend to use them," he told her.

"It's not going to do you much good if you're all broken by the end."

"We'll heal," he said turning to the kitsune. "As a pack."


	8. Abandonded

_Abandoned_

Over the next week and a half, the pack had split into pairs to focus some training. At the end of each night, they met to train together and work on Steve's anger.

Charlie worked to get Fiona trained in hand to hand combat so that she could defend herself in between screams. Fiona learned she could channel her screams into the punches to strengthen the strike, surprising Charlie when her punch was able to knock him into the wall.

"I'm so sorry," Fiona said running over to the beta.

"No, that's good. I just wasn't expecting it," Charlie told her as the banshee moved to help him to his feet. The two fell as Charlie's legs had gone numb from the impact.

"Sorry," Charlie blushed as he lay on top of her. "I think the feeling is starting to come back.

Fiona chuckled. "No, it's good. I just wasn't expecting it," she mocked.

Charlie lifted his head so that he was looking at the banshee's eyes. "You're an idiot," he joked. Fiona laughed again before leaning up and lightly kissing the beta.

* * *

"Are you taking this seriously?" August asked as he struck Jay with the staff, again.

"Yes," Jay growled lightly from the ground as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Steve stepped into the clearing and watched as Jay ran forward to try to swipe the hunter again. The werecheetah bounced back as August struck him with the staff. He sighed as he spun the staff and looked down at Jay.

"What if you didn't?" Steve asked.

"Well, me standing here and letting him attack me isn't going to help him fight someone," August commented.

"Not you," Steve said. "What if you didn't take it seriously?"

August turned to face the alpha. "We have maybe a week left and you want us to mess around?" August asked. He gasped a moment later as he felt claws run across his back.

"You should keep your guard up," Steve said smiling. "We only have about a week left."

Jay ran past the hunter again, laughing as August tried to strike out and hit him, but only hit air. "Fine," August grunted as he threw the staff to the ground. The hunter pulled out his bow and fired at the werecheetah.

Jay grabbed the arrow from the air and smiled back at the hunter. "This will be fun."

* * *

"How's your training going?" Steve asked Leonard when he checked on him and Kaia a few days later.

"Well, Kaia can—" Leonard started.

"Your training," Steve interrupted.

"It's good," the werelion said.

Steve heard his heartbeat jump and grabbed a staff. "Let's find out."

Leonard sighed. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Leonard, you have to be able to defend yourself when the alpha pack comes back," Steve told him.

"I can do that," Leonard said. "I just don't care much for fighting back and causing pain."

"Okay," Steve stated. "Let's see."

The alpha tossed the staff at the werelion before running for him. The staff connected under Steve's right wrist and over his left. Leonard spun the staff and tossed Steve into the air. "That was impressive," Steve commented.

"I read about it," Leonard told the alpha.

"And you just did it?" Steve asked shocked

"No, Kaia and I practiced it and a few other things."

"Oh," Steve breathed. "You said Kaia is doing well?"

"I'd say I'm doing alright," Kaia said as she stepped into the room.

"What can you do?"

"I can throw multiple fireballs now, control a raging fire."

"How much can you focus the flame?" Steve asked. Kaia pointed at the staff Steve was holding and a small flame shot out of her fingertip. Steve looked up and noticed the kanji for fire was now burned on the staff. "Can you do something for me?" he asked looking back to the kitsune.

"I can try," she told him.

"Can you draw the lightning bolt?" Steve asked rolling up his sleeve, exposing his arm.

"The pack symbol August chose?" Leonard asked.

Steve nodded. "We're going to defy the gods."

Kaia smiled as she pointed her finger and began working on the tattoo. Steve briefly cried out in pain before Leonard used the pack link to take it from him.

* * *

"It's been three weeks since Deucalion's threat, he'll be looking for us," August told the pack.

"I think we should find him, make sure we're all together when they come," Steve said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Yuki asked stepping into the doorway.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Steve told her.

"I'll have Mary call for a meeting, we'll get the others."

"We're lucky they haven't come already. We need to go find them now," Leonard stated.

"Have the meeting without us. We obviously vote yes," Steve told Yuki.

"That's not how this works," Yuki told them.

"I'd consider these extenuating circumstances," the alpha said.

"My father will understand," August added.

Yuki's jaw tightened slightly, but she nodded and left the pack.

"Where should we look first?" Jay asked.

"The warehouse they took Leonard," August said.

"You think they'd go there?" Steve asked.

"I think they will expect you to seek them out first. And I'd bet they would want to be found."

* * *

Steve took off his shirt and handed it to August before he headed towards the warehouse. The others hid in the woods, waiting for the alpha pack to step out. Metal clanged as the large door started to roll up. The five alphas stepped out to face the lone one.

"No pack I see," Deucalion commented with a smile.

"They couldn't make it," Steve told him.

"I'm sorry to hear. Your pack link will prove quite useful for us all as we prepare to fight our next enemy. I can just imagine how it will feel for you. First, you absorb your pack's power, and then you connect with us. With our boosted power, we will become unstoppable," Deucalion stated

Steve smiled. "I know you can't see it, but I've got a bit of an update," Steve said holding out his arm.

"Yes, your pack's power. I believe he just went over that," Kali said as Deucalion stepped towards Steve.

"It's a lightning bolt tattoo," Aiden whispered to the blind alpha.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kali asked.

"Guessing from your name, I'd assume you know the story," Steve started as he paced. "But I'll tell you anyway. You see, when Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to man, man started to worship Prometheus. This upset the gods, especially Jupiter, so they sought revenge. They chained Prometheus to the mountain, cursed to have an eagle eat his liver every day. But that wasn't enough," Steve stopped and turned the other way, as he started to create a half circle around the blind alpha. "Jupiter turned his eyes on man and punished them. But there was a wolf, Lycaon, who stood with man against the gods. Jupiter tried to destroy Lycaon and his pack with his lightning bolt, but failed. Lycaon continued to fight against the gods to protect man. This symbol is a reminder of when Lycaon and his pack defied the gods," Steve finished before howling, modulating the sound.

"Kill him," Deucalion ordered.

"With pleasure," Kali snarled before she ran towards him.

Jay ran out of the woods and slashed Kali's back. She turned to snarl at him. "We have got to stop meeting like this," he sighed.

"We will," she growled as she lunged at him. Jay sidestepped the alpha, but she threw a kick in anticipation.

Jay grabbed her ankle and held her there. "Are you ticklish?" he asked before driving his claws into her foot. Kali roared in pain before Jay released her and trotted away.

"Where are you?" Kali growled as she turned and searched for the werecheetah.

"Here," Jay called out as he slashed her side, she whipped around but found no one there. "No, here," he repeated. "Here."

Kali looked around as she heard Jay's laughter echo from in between the trees.

* * *

A scream knocked Ennis back into the warehouse. Charlie ran past her and towards the large alpha into as the alpha fell to the ground. Fiona followed Charlie in. Ennis looked up at the beta surprised.

"Yeah, I'm still alive," Charlie said as he slashed the alpha's chest.

"Not for long," Ennis snarled pushing the beta back and jumping back to his feet, his eyes glowing red.

The alpha rushed for the beta, but Charlie stepped aside as Fiona threw a punch into the oncoming alpha's abdomen, knocking him back into the shelves.

Charlie ran forward and leapt onto the alpha, but Ennis kicked the beta into the air. Charlie slammed into the wall before sliding back to the ground. The two wolves rose to their feet. Charlie grabbed a broom and snapped off the end before spinning it around.

"What kind of werewolf uses a weapon?" Ennis snarled before running toward him. Charlie swung the stick at the alpha but Ennis crushed it in his hands. Charlie released the staff and swept the alpha's legs from under him.

Charlie felt the ground shake as the large werewolf hit the ground. The beta leapt over the alpha and moved to stand beside Fiona.

* * *

Ethan knelt on the ground and Aiden moved to put his hand on his brother's back, but was interrupted when a fireball struck Ethan's back, burning his back and his brother's hand.

"You're not as attractive when you merge with your brother," August shouted. The twins looked up and growled at him. "Still taken though." He loosed an arrow that struck Ethan in the shoulder.

Aiden ran at the hunter while Ethan pulled the arrow from his chest. Leonard jumped into Aiden's path. The alpha moved to claw the werelion but Leonard grabbed his arms and flipped him in the air.

Ethan ran after his brother but was stopped when Kaia stepped in front of him. "Not so fast," the kitsunes said. Flames licked her katana as she slashed at the alpha's arm. Ethan jumped back and August fired another arrow at the twin.

"Aiden!" Ethan called out as he ran toward his brother and removed the second arrow. Ethan flipped over his brother and Aiden put his hand to his brother's back, the monstrous form appeared before it landed on the ground.

"Oh, see now your ugly again," August groaned.

Kaia rushed forward and slashed the merged twin's legs. They roared and turned to grab the fox, but their hand was batted aside by a branch Leonard had grabbed.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see your beta alive," Deucalion commented.

"The powers of the pack link," Steve stated as he and Deucalion started to circle each other. "And he's not my beta."

"You would have been so much stronger if you had joined us."

"I'm plenty strong," Steve stated as his eyes started to glow red.

"Where's the anger?" Deucalion said.

"If you only knew," Steve smiled before running at the blind alpha. Deucalion lifted his walking stick to strike Steve, but Steve lurched to the opposite side and knocked him to the ground.

"Interesting," Deucalion muttered as he got back to his feet. "It seems you've used these last few weeks to work out some issues." The alpha looked around at the others fighting. The blind alpha chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Steve snarled.

"You may state that you defy the gods, but your pack doesn't seem willing to do what is necessary. None of them are fighting to kill. Hell, your werecheetah is just playing games with Kali," he laughed. "While it's amusing, it doesn't really have a good ending for them. Sure, I may lose the twins, but your hunter friend can't kill them all. All I'll have to do is keep you busy as you watch your pack die."

Steve looked around to the others. He watched Jay scratch Kali's side, heard Ennis fall, but saw Charlie step away, Leonard knocked the twin's hand aside while August prepared to knock another arrow.

"They'll fall eventually, and you know it," Deucalion said.

"We can outrun you. Pick you off one by one," Steve stated, glaring at the blind alpha.

"Deucalion," a woman called out from the side of the warehouse. "If you want to get the true alpha, you'll need to leave now."

"We are currently in the middle of something, Marin," Deucalion said turn towards the woman.

"Steve isn't joining the pack. Are you going to let one set back ruin your entire plan?"

"No, I'll just kill him and take the power for myself," Deucalion said stepping forward.

"Not if I destroy the pack link," Steve commented, hovering his own claws above the back of his neck.

"He can do it. Then you'll have nothing," Marin said.

"I'll have the strength of another alpha," he growled.

"Or," Marin said, pulling a rope and revealing a bound Marcus. "Steve can kill his pack and we'll return August's brother when he meets us in Beacon Hills."

Jay skidded to a stop as he noticed Marin holding Marcus. Kali kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. "Found you," she growled.

Deucalion paused and turned to her. "What a happy compromise."

The twins knocked Kaia and Leonard aside as they looked back towards the event unfolding. August turned his bow to Marin as the twins separated. Marin grabbed Marcus and held him in front of her. "I can move faster than you think, August. You sure you want to take that shot?" she asked the hunter.

August hesitated before dropping his bow. Ethan slammed the hunter into a tree and held his head towards his brother.

Fiona stepped out of the warehouse and raised her hand to the women. "Go ahead," Kali growled. "I'd love to kill a child."

Charlie growled at her before Ennis approached and lifted the beta into the air.

"Let him go," Steve growled at Deucalion.

The blind alpha turned towards Steve and smiled. "It seems you forgotten an important part of that story. After Jupiter failed to strike down man, he created Pandora. She brought pain and suffering to man. You know what you have to do." Steve continued to stare down the other alpha. "Well, I won't wait forever. See you in Beacon Hills."

Deucalion turned and Steve moved to run for him, but Marin tossed a black powder that surrounded the alpha before he could take a step back. Steve froze before his foot reached the edge of the circle. Ethan tossed August to the side as he and his brother followed Deucalion and Marin. Kali left Jay on the ground as she joined them. Ennis threw Charlie into Fiona before he walked away as well.

Jay ran over to Steve but bounced away when he got close. "What was that?" Jay asked, rubbing his head.

"Mountain ash," August stated dryly as he stepped forward and broke the circle.

Steve turned as he heard running coming from behind them. The rest of the republic had arrived. "What happened?" Yuki asked looking around.

August looked at his father, but couldn't speak.

"Leonard!" Malik growled, running over to his son as the werelion started to stir again.

"I'm fine," Leonard groaned as he was pulled to his feet.

"Steve, what happened?" Mary asked looking at the alpha.

"They took him," Steve stammered.

"Who?" Tiberius asked.

"Marcus," August said, finding his words. "They took Marcus."

"You," Tiberius sneered looking to Steve. "You acted without the Senate."

"I thought we could handle it," Steve responded quietly.

"You thought wrong," the hunter said. "The pack has only brought suffering to the Republic. They shall be removed from the Senate."

"Agreed," Malik growled looking to his son.

Yuki closed her eyes, but remained silent. "Maybe now isn't the right time for a vote," Mary mentioned.

"It's been decided," Tiberius stated raising a hand to silence the banshee as he raised his voice. "The pack is no longer part of the Senate. Let's go home," he said looking to his son before walking away.

August followed his father. Steve opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Malik dragged his son away. Yuki and Mary stared at the remainder of the pack.

"That's not how this works," Yuki sighed. Steve looked past her, at the trees where August and his father had disappeared beyond.

 **AN: Hi all, hope you enjoy the story so far, it'll be a bit before the rest gets uploaded. I've changed my timeline again. There will be at least two more bulk updates to the story over the next month or two. Let me know how you feel about everything so far. Also, if you have any mythological creatures you'd like to see let me know. I have a list of those I want to incorporate, but I may incorporate some other suggestions.**

 **From here on and TW universe tie-ins will fall under the cameo category and won't be the main focus, Nogitsune and dead pool are fairly isolated to Beacon Hills characters for the most part. This is good 'cause Steve and his pack can finally have a few wins down the road.**


	9. Broken

_Broken_

 **AN: Hi all, I've decided to upload another batch of chapters. I've decided to completely throw out the timeline and post whenever I can. I'm basically writing and editing as I post at this point, so if there are errors I apologize, I'll fix anything that you point out.**

 **I enjoyed writing this arc (There is a chapter, maybe two, still being written for it), and it adds to TAC a bit, so figured it would be a good time to post it. Also, if you haven't/aren't reading Two's a Crowd there will be a few scenes in here that won't fully make sense. I've tried to make them fairly independant from each other, so hopefully it's still slightly understandable if you aren't reading both stories.**

Charlie, Fiona, and Kaia looked over at the sound of the door opening. Jay jumped out of his seat at the arrival of the alpha. "Did you fix things?" the werecheetah asked.

Steve shook his head. "We can stay in the house for now, but have otherwise been removed from the Republic."

"And August?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't want to be around me," Steve muttered.

"We should try to find Marcus," Fiona stated.

"I think we've done enough," Steve told her before heading upstairs, Charlie followed after the alpha.

"We're gonna try and find Marcus?" Kaia asked once the werewolves were gone.

The other two nodded.

* * *

"No more August then?" Charlie asked once they made it to their room.

Steve sighed as he fell into his bed. "He said he doesn't have time for me or the rest of the pack. He wouldn't even look at me."

"You still have everyone else," Charlie said, sitting on the bed across from the alpha.

"Not everyone. Malik's taken Leonard too." Steve stated, staring at the ceiling.

Charlie shrugged slightly. "So, we're a bit smaller than yesterday. We're still a pack."

"Until one of us get taken or dies."

"We lost everyone else before you became the alpha. Even when it was just you and me, we were still a pack."

"Yeah, but we had the Republic then."

"Even if it was just the you and me, no Republic, I still would have fought Gerard with you," Charlie stated, sliding off the bed. "But it's not just you and me now. And they'd stand by you, with or without the Republic."

The beta exited the room and joined the others, leaving the alpha to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

August walked downstairs and found his father in the kitchen. "We need to find Marcus," August told him.

Tiberius huffed as he started to pour another drink. August wrenched the bottle from his father's hand and smashed it on the ground. Tiberius looked down at the glass and spilt alcohol. "Why'd you do that?" Tiberius grumbled.

"'Cause Marcus was taken and I need help tracking him down." Tiberius didn't respond, still looking at the ground. August grabbed his father and slammed him against the fridge. "Marcus is somewhere between here and Beacon Hills and we have no idea where, so we are going to start looking!" August yelled.

Tiberius looked up, his eyes widened in response to his son glared at him. "We'll need help."

"I'll gather the other members of the Republic," August stated as he released his father.

"No, we need someone who knows that area," Tiberius said as he pulled out his phone.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"The pack isn't in the Republic anymore."

"What about the others?"

"I'll have them look for him on their own. They won't have to know." Tiberius put the phone to his ear as he walked into the other room.

* * *

"You don't have fleas, do you?" Zavis, Malik's second eldest son asked as he stepped into Leonard's room.

"They don't have fleas," Leonard muttered from the bed, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, but they're so dirty," Aanu replied as she walked into the room as well. "It's good you're back here, away from those peasants."

Leonard continued to ignore his siblings as he read. "But think of the power from the pack link," Isidore said as he stepped into the room. "Maybe you should add me to that link," he added kneeling down to Leonard.

Elisheba followed and took Leonard's book. "Now he can't hide from behind the book."

"Give it back!" he shouted, rising from the bed.

"What're you going to do?" she chuckled, dangling the book above his head.

"Isidore made a simple request," Gulliver said, walking in as well.

"I'm not going to add any of you to the link."

"It's okay, I have a better plan," Lena stated as she swayed into the room and sat on the bed.

"What's that?" Herit asked as he followed her in.

Lena lay on the bed and spread her legs. "Oh, Steve, now that August is out of your life, you can take me," she said before laughing.

"That's not funny," Leonard growled as the rest of his siblings laughed with Lena.

"I think it's hilarious," Elisheba snarled in Leonard's face.

Leonard threw his fist at her face, but she grabbed it before it could connect. The book hit the floor as she and Isidore slammed him against the wall.

"Maybe you should go back to your puppy friends," Zavis snarled, stepping in front of the struggling werelion. "Clear the path of succession a bit."

Aanu shuddered. "I don't think I could live knowing my brother has lowered himself to their rank."

"Let him go," Ariel growled from the doorway. The siblings froze before turning towards their shifted mother.

Isidore and Elisheba released their older brother. "Mom always comes to the rescue," Zavis whispered at Leonard before he and the other siblings left.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked quietly after she had returned to normal.

"Yeah," he replied before picking up his book. He sighed as he saw that some of the pages had been torn in the scuffle.

* * *

"Find anything?" Jay sighed as ran his fingers across the keyboard of his laptop.

"Marin County in California," Fiona replied, reading from her screen

Charlie sighed as he looked up from his laptop. "We already know the area she's in. That doesn't help us much."

"This would be easier if we knew anything about her. Or had August," Kaia muttered.

"Well we don't so we'll have to do without," Charlie stated.

"We've been searching for the past two weeks and haven't found anything," Fiona sighed and closed the laptop. "How long is Steve going to be up there?" she asked Charlie.

"I don't know," Charlie told her, looking up the stairs.

"What's the acceptable grieving period for sorta breaking up with someone you aren't actually dating?" Jay asked. The other three glared at him in response.

* * *

" _I know you can hear me,_ " Steve thought to August, but there was still no reply. Steve slammed his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. His ears twitched when he heard a car drive into the valley.

"I'm surprised you called me," Chris stated after Steve heard the door close. "Considering everything that has happened," he added.

"I can't blame you for the sins of your family. I know you aren't like the rest of them," Tiberius answered him. "And I need help to find my son. They said they brought him to Beacon Hills. You have some experience there, from what I've been told."

"I experienced a bit. But if they told you they were taking him there, I'd be surprised that's where they were keeping him."

"That's what I was thinking, but they should be in Beacon Hills. We could get the information out of them," August told the older hunter.

"Unless you know anything about the alpha pack and where they might take someone," Tiberius added.

"I know Deucalion started building his pack in Beacon Hills. If he's gone back, we'll likely be able to find a lead there," Chris told them. Steve heard a second car pull in. "August, can you keep an eye on Allison again while we search. After this, we're planning on stepping away from hunting, and it would be best for her to not be involved right now."

August sighed. "Yeah, I can do that." Steve could hear the hunter grit his teeth. "Just keep me updated."

Steve sat up as he heard one of the cars drive out of the valley. His eyes snapped open and were glowing red as he headed down the stairs.

"Argents are here," Charlie told the alpha. The rest of the pack was looking out the window, searching for any threats.

"I heard. They are going to look for Marcus," Steve stated.

"They'll probably fair better than us," Kaia sighed.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked Steve as the alpha moved for the door.

"I'm going to find Marcus. I'm not going to let the Argents take our place in the Republic" Steve stated as he walked out of the house. The other four looked between each other briefly before heading out after him.

"Where are you going to look?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Steve said as he continued walking.

Charlie grabbed the alpha, glaring at his red eyes. "We'd be wasting time wandering around here looking for him," the beta said.

"I have a feeling he's close," Steve stated looking past the other werewolf.

"You don't get feelings, Fiona does," Charlie looked back towards the others and noticed Fiona had stopped in the doorway. "Fiona?"

The banshee was staring ahead and Charlie walked back towards her. She blinked a few times before looking at the beta. "I feel it," she whispered.

" _My dad will find him,"_ August told Steve.

Steve shifted fully when he heard August's tone. The alpha snarled before shutting the hunter out of the link. The others felt the disconnection as they watched the alpha walk away.

"Does that mean he's gone forever?" Jay whispered to Charlie.

"Until Steve decides to let him back in," Charlie answered.

* * *

August slammed his laptop shut and rose from his desk. "Everything okay?" Allison asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's great," August muttered as he moved towards the door.

"At school, you couldn't stop talking to me. Now you barely speak to me," she told the hunter

August spun around and glared at her, Allison jumped slightly but hardened her face in return. "You can thank your grandfather for that."

Allison rose and approached the other hunter. "You don't have the right."

"He killed my mother, right in front of me!" August yelled as he closed the distance between them.

Allison's face softened as she stepped back. "I had no idea," she breathed. "She wasn't a werewolf, was she?"

"Would that justify it?" August spat. Allison was silent. "You think it would be okay if she was a werewolf and he had to put her down?" August yelled walking towards her again.

"No," she stated. "It doesn't make it better."

"Yeah, what do you know," August muttered and moved for the door.

"My mother died too!" she yelled at him. "She died and Gerard used her death to manipulate me into hurting my friends. So yeah, I know your pain. I know the monster that he was."

"Was?" August asked turning around.

"He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Good."

"Yeah," Allison's shoulders were rising and falling as she breathed, August's body was heaving in a similar fashion as they glared at each other.

"I'm not just gonna sit around here," August stated, breaking his stare.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Find my brother," August said as he pulled a bow off his wall and moving towards the door. "You coming?" he asked her before heading down the hall.

* * *

"You don't know what's going to happen?" Jay asked Fiona as they walked through the town.

She shook her head. "I haven't been able to figure that part of my ability out."

"But you know he's in danger and somewhere nearby?" Charlie asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure," she mumbled.

"I felt it through the link. He's close," Steve stated leading them around a corner.

"If we find the boy, we'll get what we came here for," a woman stated down the road. Steve put his arms up to stop the others.

"We'll be able to bring them back," a second woman added as they turned down the road.

" _I'll follow them,"_ Jay thought to the others before running after them. A screech filled the air and the werecheetah slid to a stop as they all covered their ears. The pack watched as the two women flew into the air, both of them now had large eagle wings sprouting from their backs.

" _What the Hell was that?"_ Charlie asked.

" _I don't know, but it came from that way,"_ Steve thought before running towards the noise.

The pack followed after him and stopped at a house on the edge of the town. The front windows had been shattered from the inside and the front door had been ripped from the hinges. The pack ran in and found a man bleeding on the ground, large gashes covered his back. Charlie could hear the unconscious man's heart still beating.

" _I smell Marcus,"_ Jay told the others. Steve noticed another door that had been torn open and he followed the werecheetah into the basement.

"He must have been the one keeping him," Fiona stated.

Charlie growled as he shifted and approached the unconscious man. Kaia and Fiona gasped as he drove his claws into the man's neck.

* * *

The man attempted to defend himself against two other women, but they knocked the staff out of his hand, spinning him away from them. The two women tossed the man to the ground, leaving the gashes as they moved to the basement. They emerged a few second later with Marcus and flew out the window.

Charlie dug his claws deeper into the man's neck and saw Marin opening the door and bringing in Marcus.

" _I need a favor,"_ she told him.

" _What're you doing to him,"_ he said rushing forward.

" _The Republic was in danger. I need you watch Marcus for a while. He cannot go back to the valley until I return,"_ she warned.

" _Why?"_

" _If Deucalion finds that his bargaining chip is gone he'll come back and kill them all."_

" _What'll stop him from doing that when you return?"_

" _I have a plan. Just keep him safe and away from the valley for now,"_ she said before leaving.

" _It's okay,"_ the man said as he untied Marcus. _"You're going to have to stay here for a while, but we can exchange stories like we used to."_

Marcus nodded as the man closed the door. _"What about this one?"_ the young hunter asked as he pulled a book from a nearby shelf.

* * *

Steve pulled Charlie's claws out of the man's neck. "What're you doing?" the alpha asked.

"Getting information," Charlie growled.

"I think you got it," Steve stated looking down at the man. His eyes had opened and were staring blankly ahead as blood flowed through the holes in his neck.

"He was keeping Marcus," Charlie growled.

"Marcus seemed to be a pretty willing captive here," Jay mentioned.

Charlie returned to normal and his eyes widened as he looked at the man. Steve placed his claws on the holes in the man's neck and black tendrils started to crawl up his arm. The wounds on the man's back began to heal and his skin closed around Steve's claws. The wounds were almost fully healed before Steve removed his claws. The man blinked before noticing the others in the room and sitting up.

"They took him," the man said. Charlie backed away, and Fiona held him. Tendrils appeared on her arm as she took his emotional pain.

"Who took him?" Kaia asked, kneeling next to him.

"Harpies," he muttered.

"Do you know where they took him?" Jay asked.

The man shook his head.

"We have their scent and Marcus's we can follow it," Steve said as he moved to stand.

The man grabbed the alpha's arm. "Be careful. They don't want just want Marcus, they're after someone else."

Steve nodded before he and the rest of the pack ran out of the house.

* * *

Leonard sat against a tree and pulled out his book. He smiled as he had finally gotten away from his siblings. The werelion heard a branch crack behind him and jumped to his feet as Zavis ran at him, slamming him into a tree.

"You followed me?" Leonard grunted.

"Needed to have a conversation away from the overbearing parents," Zavis growled, his emerald eyes glaring at his older brother.

Leonard returned the glare. "About what?"

"You and that pack. You need to go back to them."

"Why?" Leonard scowled.

"Because killing you would get me kicked out and then Isadore would be next in line," Zavis growled.

Leonard gulped. "Dad won't let me."

"You're the smart one, figure out a way."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You want to. And if you don't, you're going to want to," Zavis stated. The two brothers glared at each other for a moment before they heard growling coming from the deeper in the woods. Zavis released him and ran into the trees.

* * *

"If our dads are heading to Beacon Hills, why are we searching here?" Allison asked as the two drove into another town.

"My friends think Marcus is still nearby."

"Then why haven't we told our dads?"

"They're going to Beacon Hills for more information. If we're wrong then we won't be delaying the process. Besides, my dad probably wouldn't view it as a reliable source."

"But they're your friends."

"They used to be," August told her as he pulled to the side of the road.

"So, we're just going to wander around town and hope we find your brother?" Allison asked as August got out of the car.

"No. We're going to find my friends."

"Former friends," Allison stated. "Why not just call them?"

"No service," August told her, holding up his phone. Allison checked hers and noticed she had no signal either.

"What if they're in a different town?" Allison asked, stepping out of the car as well.

"Then we go to another one and repeat until night, they'll hopefully be home by then."

"Why do we have to find them?"

"They'll be able to find clues we can't by wandering through towns," he told her as he headed down the road. She sighed before following after him.

* * *

The others followed Jay as he ran between the trees. He came to a stop as they neared the abandoned warehouse the alpha pack had used.

"Why would they take him here?" Kaia asked.

"They didn't, but they stopped here for a while," Steve told her.

"August said no one had used the warehouse in decades before the alpha pack showed up." Charlie stated.

"You think they know we are following them?" Jay asked

"I think so," Fiona whispered, stepping towards the warehouse. The others followed her.

"The scent goes this way," Jay stated pointing into the woods.

"That's the path we took when we ran from Kali," Charlie told them

Steve stared down the path for a moment. "They're close, let's go," he ordered.

The pack ran down the path until they came upon one of the women they saw earlier. She was walking around the clearing, her back towards the pack.

"A murder was attempted here," she stated as the pack came to a stop. "Not quite fratricide, and not the one we are interested in." She looked up at the pack. "You're not the ones we wanted either."

"Where's Marcus," Steve growled as he and Charlie shifted.

The woman smiled at the werewolves. "Justice will be served," she stated.

"What does that mean?" Fiona asked her.

The woman ignored her, as she spouted wings. Large curved claws grew from their fingernails and her eyes turned completely white. She screeched as she flew at the pack, four others swooped down to join her.

Charlie knocked Fiona to the ground and two of the harpies dug their talons into him, pulling him backwards before he slammed into tree and the talons tore through his shoulders. Jay screamed as another harpy dug her talons into the werecheetah and lifted him into the air.

Kaia shot a ball of fire at a harpy. Dirt flew into the air as the woman slid into the ground, her wing scorched. The kitsune fired another ball at the harpy carrying Jay. The harpy released the werecheetah and he tumbled through the air until grabbing a branch. Jay cried out in pain as the maneuver tore the wounds.

Steve ducked under the harpy as she reached to grab him. He turned to follow her, but saw Charlie slumped on the ground with the two harpies swooping back towards him. Steve ran in front of the beta and roared at the harpies as black tendrils began to crawl up his arms.

Fiona screamed from the ground, pushing a third harpy heading towards Steve into a tree. The two that Kaia had burned previously landed around the kitsune. They screeched as Kaia pulled out her flaming katana, glancing between them.

Jay lost his grip on the branch and plummeted towards the ground. His back bounced off a lower branch before he slammed into the ground, not moving. Fiona released a scream that buffeted the airborne harpies, and knocked the rest of the pack to the ground.

* * *

August heard a scream rattle in his head causing the SUV to veer into the shoulder. "You okay?" Allison asked. August's eyes widened as he pushed the accelerator to the ground. "Hey! Slow down. What're you doing?" she shouted grabbing the grip handle.

"I know where they are, and they're in trouble."

Allison nodded, but continue to hold on as they sped down a path into the woods.

* * *

Kaia ran towards Fiona as the banshee fell to her knees, panting. The kitsune looked up and saw three of the harpies flying toward them. Kaia inhaled before slamming her foot down and erecting a wall of fire that encircled the two girls. Fiona looked up and watched a harpy descend from above the wall. The banshee aimed a scream at her, knocking the harpy up against a tree branch. Fire covered the top of the pillar as Fiona collapsed to the ground. Kaia dropped to her knees beside her, her body shaking.

Steve jumped to the side as a harpy flew at him, but tumbled to the ground as she drug her talons across his back. Charlie pushed himself to his feet, blood still dripping from his shoulders, as another harpy flew towards him. He rolled to the side of the tree and the harpy drove her talons into the tree beside him. She yanked the talons free and brought her hand up to strike Charlie.

The harpy screamed as an arrow lodged itself in her forearm. Charlie turned and saw Allison nocking another arrow. August ran up to Steve slashing at the harpy with his spatha but she flew out of reach. Steve pulled himself to his feet and saw Kaia's wall of fire fall as she collapsed to the ground.

"Grab it," August said nodding towards his hip as two of the harpies attacking Kaia and Fiona flew towards them and another dove for the kitsune and banshee. Steve pulled the bastard sword from its sheathe and threw it at the harpy that was diving towards Kaia and Fiona.

The harpy grunted as the sword plunged into her chest. Steve reached around August and grabbed his extendable staff, and the two prepared for the oncoming attack. The impaled harpy landed on the ground in front of the two girls. The remaining harpies screeched again before flying into the air. Steve allowed himself to fall once they had vanished.

"So, you're back?" Steve panted.

"I'm here to find my brother," the hunter answered as he walked over to Kaia and Fiona. Allison joined him and the they pulled the two to their feet.

"You brought an Argent?" Steve growled. The two hunters looked back to the alpha.

"Yeah, she saved Charlie's life," August told him.

Steve glared at him. "Steve," Charlie called over from where Jay was lying on the ground.

Steve turned away from the hunters and stumbled towards the werecheetah. "I can't move," Jay sobbed.

"We can't heal him right now," Steve told the beta.

"No, but you can carry him."

Steve cocked his head at the beta before realizing that Charlie's arms were limp at his sides. The alpha cradled Jay in his arms and carefully lifted him. Steve placed the werecheetah in the backseat of August's SUV and Fiona cradled his head as she and Kaia sat next to him. Fiona slumped against the door once it closed.

"There's room in the back," August told Steve and Charlie.

"We're not going to sit in the trunk," Steve stated before walking down the road.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to walk back?" Allison asked as she moved to the door.

"You wanna try and stop him?" August said as he slammed his door.


	10. Fury

_Fury_

"We should call our dads," Allison said as they drove back to the valley.

"No," Kira muttered. "The harpies are looking for someone else. It could be Tiberius."

"So, we just let them waste time searching in Beacon Hills?" Allison asked.

"If it keeps my dad away from the harpies, then yes."

"We have to deal with it by ourselves," Fiona sighed.

"We've done it before," August said.

"No, we haven't," Jay reminded him. "Not alone."

August exhaled and stared at the road.

* * *

"He was going to just put us in a trunk," Steve muttered as he and Charlie walked down the road. The alpha turned to the beta. "It's just—," the alpha stopped. "You're shaking. Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"I could have killed him," Charlie muttered.

"Who?"

"The guy who took Marcus," Charlie stated staring at the alpha. "You don't remember?"

"Oh," Steve shrugged. "He's okay now though."

"But, I wanted to kill him."

"It's okay," Steve told him, patting his shoulder.

"It's not okay," Charlie growled as he knocked Steve arm aside. The beta's blue eyes were glaring at Steve, and the beta's wounds were closing quickly.

Steve stepped back and held up his hands. "You were angry and wanted to find Marcus, you just acted by instinct," Steve said calmly.

"My instinct was to kill," he snarled. "I could have killed an innocent man."

"It was a just a mistake, you thought you were doing the right thing."

"My first instinct can't be to kill."

Steve approached the beta slowly, reaching his arm out. "It doesn't have to," the alpha said, as black tendrils crawled up his arm. The beta slowly returned to normal. "Just use your anchor."

"It was you."

"Was?"

"When I saw the man, I tried to use you as an anchor, but the situation—It just made me angrier."

Steve tilted his head slightly. "It reminded you of how Blake was going to risk our lives and how I acted," Steve breathed.

"No—"

"It's okay," Steve interrupted. "You just need to find another anchor, probably a less violent one," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Is that what you did once August left?"

Steve shook his head, his smile fading. "I didn't have to. While we were training for the alpha pack, I realized that all of you were my anchor. All of you keep me human."

* * *

August carried Jay into the pack house and set him on the bed. "I still can't move," the werecheetah mumbled.

"You'll heal. Once everyone is better they'll be able to help you," the hunter told him. The werecheetah still looked terrified. "Try to wiggle your toes," August said. Black tendrils started to make their way up August's arm as he turned towards the werecheetah's toes. August spotted Allison watching from the doorway as Jay's toes twitched.

"It worked," Jay sighed

August held up his arm so Jay could see the tendrils. "Once everyone can help, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"I thought Steve removed you from the link?" Jay stated his eyes wide.

"Fiona's scream reopened the connection, that's how I found you guys. Get some rest, okay?" August said rubbing the werecheetah's head before standing and heading out of the room.

"Werewolves are the only ones that can take pain like that," Allison said after August closed the door.

"I'm not a werewolf," August told her. "The pack has a mental link that allows us to share some abilities."

"So, they aren't just your friends. They're your pack."

"Were," August reminded her as they moved down the stairs. "We're going to get some things from my house," the hunter announced to Fiona and Kaia as they lay on the couches.

* * *

Leonard hopped out of the recliner when he heard Elisheba flick her claws out behind him. He turned and saw her and Isidore approaching him, both shifted, their emerald eyes locked on him. "Mom's running some errands, poor timing if you ask me," she growled. Leonard backed away from his siblings until his back hit the living room wall.

Zavis slid between Leonard and their younger siblings, roaring at them. "You're in the way," Isidore snarled.

"I know what you're planning," Zavis told them, holding up his bloodied claws. "Herit says you were planning to frame me."

"Dad'll be pissed when he finds out what you did," Elisheba growled still moving forward.

"You'd rather follow him?" Zavis growled nodding towards Isidore.

"I don't care who I follow so long as it's not him," she said glaring at Leonard.

"We're working on that," Lena commented as she came down the stairs. "None of us want to be ruled by him, but he's still our brother."

"Oh, you care for Leonard so much," Isidore mocked. "You just like Zavis more than me."

"Well, he's not the one turning to fratricide," Gulliver replied following behind Lena.

"Don't act like you have morals," Aanu said as she walked in behind Isidore and Elisheba. "Zaivs promised to give more of dad's estate when he takes over."

"Dad won't care if I kill the three of you," Zavis growled as Lena and Gulliver stood next to him and shifted.

Isidore glared at his older brother. "You can't always protect him," he growled before he walked off with Aanu and Elisheba.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Zavis asked, turning to his brother, still shifted.

Leonard quickly shook his head. "I'm still looking."

"You better figure it out fast," he growled. "Until then, you don't leave our sight."

Leonard nodded looking between the three siblings.

* * *

Steve and Charlie walked into the pack house and found Kaia and Fiona sleeping on the couch. Steve nodded towards the stairs and the two werewolves quietly made their way upstairs. The alpha pushed open the door to Jay's room and the werecheetah looked down at the door from his bed.

"Let's get you moving again," Steve told him. The werecheetah grinned and the two grabbed his arm. They gasped as the black tendrils moved up their arms. Steve let go as the tendrils reached his chest, he turned to see Charlie still holding on, the tendrils were making their way up the beta's neck.

Charlie gasped as he let go and fell to the floor. Jay grunted as he sat up. "Is he okay?" he asked looking down to Charlie.

"Yeah, just took a bit more than I should have," Charlie moaned as he sat back up.

"He transferred some of the injury to himself. You two will both be weakened. I wouldn't try anything too crazy," Steve told them.

Jay wiggled his toes and lifted his legs, chuckling to himself. "I'm not staying in bed."

"I would never have imagined you would," Steve said and the three headed downstairs.

August rolled a map onto the dining room table and pulled out a marker. Steve noticed his gear laying in the chairs. "Couldn't do it at your house?" Steve asked him.

"It would make working together a little bit harder. Where was Marcus taken from?" August asked.

"There," Charlie pointed at the map.

August marked the town with an x. "And they went to the warehouse before going to where we were attacked?" Charlie nodded and the hunter marked the warehouse with an x as well.

"What're you trying to do?" Steve asked looking at the map.

"Seeing if I can't triangulate where they might be working from."

"Don't you need three points for that? And, they can fly, they don't exactly need proximity to operate," Steve told him. "They went to the warehouse. I think they are using places significant to us."

"You're basing their pattern off one occurrence," August told him.

"One's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern," Allison muttered to herself.

"What?" Steve asked her.

"We need more points before we can figure out what they're doing. We need more information," Allison stated looking at the map.

"The guy who was keeping Marcus seemed to know a bit about the harpies. Maybe he knows of other sightings," Jay suggested.

"I wouldn't mind speaking to him myself," August added.

"I'm going too," Allision told them.

"Let's go," Charlie said.

August shook his head. "You and Jay are injured. Kaia and Fiona are too exhausted."

"I'm just fine," Steve commented.

"Fine," August said, "Let's go." The three of them headed out of the house and got in August's SUV.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Charlie asked as Fiona started to stir.

"I've been better," she answered holding her head. "Where's everyone else?"

"August, Steve, and Allison left to see if they could get any more information on the harpies."

"The car ride itself sounds exciting," Jay mentioned as examined the map.

"It'll probably be a silent ride," Charlie told him. "Woah, take it easy," he added as Fiona got up and walked over to the table.

The banshee looked at the map, running her fingers over the x's August drew earlier. Her finger fell to the other side of the valley and rested there for a moment. "Something's here," she muttered.

"Just trees," Jay told her. "We haven't even looked over there."

"You feel up for a scouting mission?" Charlie asked the werecheetah.

"Not if harpies are going to be there."

"I'll go with, they didn't seem to like fire too much," Kaia stated, stumbling off the couch.

"You still look pretty drained," Charlie told her.

"We'll take our time. Stay with Fiona, she might feel something else," Kaia breathed

Charlie nodded as Kaia and the werecheetah headed out the door.

* * *

"This is the house?" August asked as they pulled up.

"Yeah, hence the windows being destroyed. But, at least the door is fixed," Steve told him as they stepped out of the car.

"August, what is it?" Allison asked.

"Osmont?" August asked as the man peered out the window.

"Who?"

"He would watch Marcus and me as kids, before we started hunting with my mom and dad," August stated. He continued to stare at the house for a moment before walking towards the door.

"That's a significant connection," Steve told Allison.

Allison shook her head. "Two's a coincidence, Marcus was just being kept here," she told him before following August. Steve joined behind her.

"August," Osmont said as the three entered the ruined house.

"You were keeping Marcus from us?" August asked in disbelief.

"Marin told me what was going on, she wanted me to keep Marcus for a few weeks until things settled down."

"But why not tell us?"

"Your father and I had a falling out, I didn't know how to contact him."

"What do you mean falling out?" Steve asked.

"Nero didn't like the stories I told you two, like the story of Lycaon. He said I was planning to undermine the Republic. Your father withdrew before even speaking with me."

"But you know where the valley is," August stated.

"Blake came and took my memory of where you were."

"Marcus could have led you!" August said, raising his voice.

"He might have been able to. But, Marin was planning to bring him back a few weeks later."

"But now he's been taken by the harpies. We could have protected him!" August shouted.

"August, calm down," Allison whispered, grabbing his shoulder as he tried to move towards Osmont.

"I tried to protect him," Osmont stated, remaining calm.

"Looks like you tried real hard," August stated looking at his uninjured body.

"I healed him," Steve told the hunter. August turned back to the alpha. "He was in bad shape."

"I was surprised to find the wolves in Blake's pack knew how to heal others," Osmont commented.

"It's not Blake's anymore," Steve told him, flashing his red eyes.

Osmont's stoicism broke as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh. It's been passed on then."

"Something like that," Steve said. "Listen, do you know anything else about the harpies, where they've been seen before coming here or anything else?"

"I know some stories. Sit," he offered gesturing to the ruined living room. "Many of the earlier stories considered Harpies the embodiment of storms, but this is a misconception. They began by attacking ships during storms and taking sailors away."

"Why'd they take the sailors?" Allison asked.

"Different accounts vary, Virgil considered them to be the guardians of the underworld. They would snatch the souls and bring them to Hades. But not everyone who died was taken by a harpy, so I think the other, worse, accounts are more accurate."

"What's worse than taking someone to their death?" Steve asked.

"In between the early accounts and Virgil, it was thought that the harpies were tools of the gods. They would capture those who defied the gods, and torture them for their misdeeds before, eventually, allowing them to pass into the underworld."

Steve looked down at his arm, at his covered tattoo. "So, Marcus did something to anger the gods?" August asked.

"No, they said they were planning to use Marcus to lure someone who did."

"Wait, gods? Like from ancient mythology?" Allison asked. Osmont nodded. "But aren't those just myths?"

"So are werewolves and harpies," Steve told her.

"So, now we have to worry about Zeus and all the others coming to smite us?" she asked.

"Jupiter," August corrected. "And no, after losing to humanity and its allies, the gods retreated, and have decided to leave us alone." Osmont smiled slightly as he nodded.

"Then why exactly are the harpies seeking out someone who wronged the gods?" Allison asked.

"I think they want to bring them back," Osmont told him.

Steve nodded. "We ran into a couple before coming here the first time. They mentioned bringing them back. The them must be the gods."

"They want to bring the gods back by enforcing the old laws," August breathed.

"That sounds bad," Allison stated.

"It is," Steve told her.

* * *

Jay and Kaia arrived in a clearing near where Fiona pointed on the map.

"I don't sense any harpies around," Jay whispered.

"Yeah, Fiona's tired. She might have just made a mistake," she responded.

"Or they might come by here later. Maybe we should stick around for a bit," Jay said as he sat against one of the larger trees. Kaia stared at him, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I've been here before," she said as she spun around and saw three other large trees circling the edge of the clearing. "Except there was snow," she muttered.

Jay jumped to his feet and the two shared a look.

* * *

"You have another feeling?" Charlie asked as Fiona walked away from the table.

"My mom calls them premonitions," she stated moving down the hallway. She stopped when she reached a room, block by double doors.

"No one has been in there for a while."

"What is it?"

"A library. The alpha before Blake enjoyed reading. Blake had been in there a few times, but not for a few years. I don't know if we would find anything relevant in there."

"Something's in there," she said. The doors groaned as she pushed them open. She stepped into the dark room. Shelves filled with books lined the walls and a large table sat in the middle of the room. She ran her finger the tabletop, disrupting the dust that had accumulated. She looked down at her fingers, rubbing the dust away before moving to the shelves behind her.

Her finger ran along the spines of the books as she walked further into the library. She stopped walking and pulled the book out. " _The Oresteia_?" Charlie asked turning on his phone's flashlight. "I don't see how a trilogy of Greek plays is going to help us."

Fiona flipped the pages and stopped at the start of the third play. "Eumenides," she whispered. She began to skim through the play.

Charlie started typing on his phone. "It's about the trial of Orestes by the Furies after he killed his mother," he read. "Still not too useful."

Fiona grabbed his phone and looked up the Furies. "Harpies worked as the servants to the Furies," she stated showing Charlie a picture.

"Still not seeing the relevance between them and Marcus."

"August blamed himself for his mother's death," she muttered.

"Yeah, but he didn't kill her. Besides, if the harpies were after August, why didn't they just take him when he and Allison showed up. They just flew away."

"They flew away after Steve killed one of them. Maybe they sensed the tide of battle was turning and decided to wait for a better time."

"August is alone with Steve and Allison. It took all of us to barely stay alive last time."

"Exactly."

"But they haven't attacked yet. Maybe they aren't after August."

" _That place you pointed to was where Dianna was killed,"_ Kaia told them.

Charlie looked up at Fiona before running out of the library.

* * *

"Exactly how bad would it be if the gods were brought back?" Allison asked.

"They'd wage war on humanity again," Osmont told her.

" _The harpies are after August,"_ Charlie thought to them.

" _For what?"_ Steve asked.

" _Matricide."_

Steve and August looked at each other before August rose. "We have to go," he announced.

"Charlie's on his way, we'll meet him halfway," Steve said as stood as well.

"What?" Allison asked looking at the two as they rushed to the door. "We haven't figured anything out, except they want to bring back the gods."

"They're after August. We need to move," Steve said as he opened the front door.

Five women were standing outside and smiling at the alpha. Steve's eyes widened and he moved to slam the door but they shoved it open, knocking Steve to the ground. The alpha rolled back onto his feet and roared as he shifted. Allison jumped out of the chair, spinning two ring daggers in her hand before gripping them.

"Wait," August said as the harpies started to move forward. "You're here for me. Just take me and let the others be."

The harpies stopped and looked to the hunter. "That one killed one of us," one of them hissed, pointing at Steve.

"But he didn't commit crimes against his family. You don't want to taint the blood you'll spill," August told her. Steve ran at the harpies and two of them slammed him into the wall. "If you hurt him, I won't come willingly," he shouted, pulling out a dagger.

"We can just kill you and your friends," the harpy said.

"No, we need to wait for the full moon," another told her. "Grab him," she said nodding towards the hunter.

The other two harpies dug their talons into the hunter's shoulder as he released the dagger. The hunter winced briefly as they pulled him to the door as black tendrils shot up Steve's arm.

"We can't have that," one of the harpies holding the alpha hissed.

"We don't want him to follow us either," the other commented. The two harpies released him before ducking down and slashing through the back of the alpha's knees.

Steve roared as he collapsed to the floor. August yelled out as the pain hit him and he was taken into the air by the harpies. The other women flew after them.

Allison stood there, frozen for a moment, before running to help Steve to his feet. The two fell back to the floor as the alpha tried to support himself. He growled and Allison released him, stepping away.

Charlie ran into the door and looked around the room. "Where's August?" he asked.

"They took him," Allison said. Steve snarled from the floor.

Charlie lifted the shifted alpha up as he started to take his pain. Charlie's entire arm turned black after a few seconds. The beta heard Allison gasp behind him before the beta stopped drawing the pain. "You said you had other anchors," Charlie said. "Use them."

"Pain makes you human," Allison told him when Steve just growled in response.

"He's already in pain," Charlie barked back.

"Try it anyway," Osmont said.

Charlie sighed and grabbed the alpha's arm, bending it back on itself. Steve cried out in pain as he returned to normal.

Charlie lifted the alpha off the ground. "We need to find August."


	11. Sacrifice

_Sacrifice_

August awoke, tied to a pole in the center of a cave. His brother was across from him, unconscious, and also tied to a pole. He heard four of the harpies moving objects around behind him. The hunter turned to look, but was unable to see past them as they worked. A fifth was overlooking the entrance to his right. The entrance led out into the woods and there was an opening directly above him.

"We're surprised you stayed conscious while we carried you here. Although it gave me the satisfaction of knocking you out when we arrived," a sixth harpy hissed as she approached his side

"Why haven't you let my brother go? You have me now, you don't need him anymore."

"Oh, but we do," the one watching the entrance stated as she strolled over to the hunter.

"You'll pay for the punishment of your crimes, and he'll be sacrificed as a gift to the Furies," the first one explained.

August pulled against the ropes, but stopped when the harpies each dug a talon into his arm. He grunted before the harpies pushed deeper. He screamed as he felt their talons scrapping against his bone.

"We need to keep him alive," another harpy reminded the two torturing him.

"But he deserves to be punished," they complained.

"And he will. Tomorrow."

The two harpies sighed as they removed their talons from the hunter's arm. The hunter's shoulders heaved as he looked across to his brother.

* * *

"I'm calling my dad," Allison said pulling out her phone.

"The full moon is tomorrow. They won't make it back in time," Fiona told her.

"Not only have we failed at saving Marcus, now we've lost August. His father deserves to know."

"So, he can show up in time to find the dead bodies?" Steve spat.

"We need their help. None of this is making any sense. August didn't even kill his mother," she told him.

" _Steve,"_ August thought.

"He blamed himself for what happened that night. That seems to be enough for them," Steve told her, ignoring the hunter's voice.

"And now you're blaming yourself," Charlie warned the alpha.

" _Steve!"_

"Of course I blame myself!" the alpha shouted, his eyes turning red as he glared at Charlie. "If it wasn't for me, Marcus would have never been taken from the valley. August would still be—" Steve was knocked across the room and slammed against the wall.

"Oh my God," Allison gasped, dropping her phone as he hands moved towards her mouth.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and saw August holding him in a white expanse, the two were completely alone. The alpha felt something rough against his back, but noticed the lack of walls in the rest of the expanse. He turned his head to see he was being held against a rock wall. Steve looked back at the hunter and widened his eyes as he saw the harpy's cave.

"How'd you do this?" Steve asked him.

"No idea," he answered, releasing the alpha. "But it got you to pay attention."

"We still don't know where you are," Steve said surveying the cave. He stepped through the entrance and returned to the white expanse. He whipped around and saw the hunter was still standing there.

"I think I can only show you what I can see," August told him as the alpha stepped back into the cave. "I paid attention on the flight here. I should be able to lead you to me."

Steve looked at the opening overhead. "We'll come get you."

"No, wait for the full moon. You'll be stronger then."

"Doesn't give us a lot of time to stop them."

"No, but it gives you time to come up with a plan."

"Wake up!" a harpy screamed by August. She slashed her talons across August's chest and the cave started to shake. Steve steadied himself, but the harpies didn't react.

"I can't maintain focus with them," August said nodding at the harpies.

"It's okay, I can remember this. We'll figure something out and come for you."

The hunter nodded before he and the cave vanished, leaving Steve alone in the whiteness.

* * *

Steve gasped as he woke. Charlie was kneeling in front of him. "What happened?" the beta asked.

"August. He knows where he is. He gave us something better too," the alpha explained.

"Better?" Jay asked.

"I know the layout of the cave he's in."

"Okay, can you draw it?" Allison asked.

The alpha shook his head. "No, it would be better if we could work in it."

"In it?" she asked.

"I think I can recreate the cave in my head, we can work out the plan there through the link."

"Allison won't be able to," Kaia reminded the alpha.

"I know, but this will still be better."

"Let's try it," Fiona stated.

Steve closed his eyes and began reconstructing the cave in his head.

* * *

"Um, I think we are missing something," Jay stated, cocking his head as he stared at the alpha.

"You don't know how this works?" Allison asked them.

"This particular concept is fairly new to us," Jay stated.

"We can share images with each other, but the way it sounded Steve was actually there with August," Charlie explained. "We've never been able to do that."

"Up until recently we haven't been able to heal each other or share Jay's speed," Kaia added.

"She's right, we just have to figure this out," Fiona stated.

"Steve was knocked back before it happened," Allison stated. "Has that ever happened?"

"No, that's new too," Kaia said.

Charlie squinted his eyes as he stared at Steve. "August was able to affect Steve's physical body through the mind," he muttered.

"What if it's like electricity?" Kaia wondered.

"Electricity?" Jay asked.

"When you are electrocuted, the electricity isn't what knocks you back. Your muscles react to the stimulation, causing you to forcefully jump back," Kaia explained.

"So, we should electrocute him?" Jay asked.

"No," Allison sighed before turning to Kaia. "You're saying August was essentially able to access Steve's nervous system?"

"What?" Jay asked.

"His brain," Fiona explained. "We send the images from our brain to the others via the link. But August did more, like his entire consciousness entered Steve's mind."

"Okay," Jay drawled. "How exactly do we do that?"

Charlie sat in a chair across from Steve. The beta closed his eyes and pushed into Steve's mind, appearing in the cave next to him.

"That's not an explanation!" Jay shouted, gesturing at the beta.

"We have to push our consciousness through the link into Steve's mind," Fiona told him.

"That didn't make sense when you said August did it," the werecheetah complained.

"Just try it," Kaia told him.

Jay huffed as he closed his eyes and tried to follow their instructions. He opened his eyes and found himself in the cave with the werewolves.

"I think it worked," Kaia said. She and Fiona took a seat.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Allison asked.

Kaia closed her eyes and joined the others. "Protect us on the off chance we get attacked. And don't tell your dad." Fiona added before closing her eyes. "Do you kill?" the banshee asked.

"Wha—? Um, I don't think so," Allison stammered.

"Steve would consider it relevant information," she told her before joining the rest of the pack.

Allison looked at the pack, sitting around the table with their eyes closed in silence. She sighed and moved over to the couch.

* * *

"Allison doesn't kill," Fiona stated as she joined the others in the cave. August and Marcus were tied to their poles and the harpies were standing around the cave, all frozen in time.

"So that leaves just me and August then?" Steve asked.

The others nodded behind him. "We should free August right away," Kaia stated.

"And Marcus," Charlie added. "So the harpies can't threaten him."

"How do we do that with the harpies around?" Fiona asked.

"We lure them out," Steve stated, nodding towards the wood behind them.

Kaia shook her head as she walked around the cave. "It's not an overly tall cave, and it's not wide enough for them to fly too fast," she stated.

"It would be more advantageous for us to stick to the cave then," Charlie finished.

"Still need to get the harpies away from August and Marcus so we can free them," Jay said.

"We distract them," Steve said pointing at the opening on the ceiling.

"There are six harpies. They wouldn't all go up there," Kaia stated.

"Unless we piss them off," Steve stated. He stepped out of the cave and reappeared at the opening. He looked down at his hand and a bastard sword appeared.

"Wicked," Jay breathed.

"I had a bit of time to figure things out before you guys joined me. Like this," he shouted to the others as one of the harpies flew up to him. He sliced her in half and had the other five flew up to him as well.

"That's great, except you'll be out there facing five of them by yourself," Kaia shouted up to him.

Steve leapt through the opening and landed on the ground next to August. "Not if I do that," the alpha said with a grin.

"And I'm sure they'll just let you fall past them without attacking," the kitsune mentioned pointing out the frozen harpies.

"Not to mention that they'll follow you down, leaving you and August exposed as the two of you recover," Charlie added.

Steve looked up. "Charlie, move the harpies. Jay, once they fly away, untie Marcus." He looked towards the kitsune and banshee for a moment and chewed the side of his mouth. "Can you make a wall of fire as big as the cave?"

"I can try," she told him.

"How long would it take?"

"If I can make one large enough, it should appear instantly."

"But it left you drained last time," Fiona warned.

"I only need enough time to cut August's ropes and for us to move," he told her, swiping his claws against the rope and having August roll to the side.

"Try it," Fiona said.

Steve jogged back to the entrance and appeared on the ceiling as Charlie moved the harpies and August back into place. "Ready?" the beta asked.

The rest of the pack nodded in response and a harpy flew to the ceiling. Steve cut her in half again and the other harpies flew towards him. Steve jumped down and tried to dodge their attacks, getting caught a few times before breaking through. The harpies turned to dive after Steve but were stopped by a wall of flames that appeared over him. He cut the ropes as he landed and August rolled to the side. Steve looked over to see Jay grabbing Marcus and preparing to run off.

"This might work," Steve told them.

"Now we need to figure out how you and August are going to kill them without being overwhelmed," Charlie stated.

"This'll be a long night," Jay sighed as he set Marcus on the ground.

The young hunter disappeared from the ground and a frozen Allison appeared next to Fiona. "It'll be interesting at least," the banshee told him as she looked at the hunter.

* * *

Allison woke to her phone ringing. "Dad?" she answered.

" _Hey, I just wanted to check in. Wanted to make sure you and August were doing okay."_

She looked over to the pack, still sitting at the table with their eyes closed. "Yeah, everything's fine. Nothing's really happening."

" _August isn't answering his phone,"_ Chris stated.

"Oh, it broke, he dropped it. In some water."

" _His dad would like to talk to him."_

"Uh, he's out right now. Said he was running some errands in town."

" _He's not getting involved in anything. Is he?"_ Tiberius asked.

"No, he's just picking up some food for us."

" _It's seven in the morning,"_ Tiberius told her.

"Yeah, we ran out of eggs," she said looking around. "Have you found Marcus yet?" she quickly added.

" _No. No sign of him or the women that took him."_

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll turn up," she stated noticing the others start to stir. "Listen I've got to go, before the toast burns," she added, grimacing before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Fiona asked.

"My dad. I didn't tell him what's happening," she added when she saw Steve's look. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, we'll fill you in on the way to get some weapons."

"Weapons? You're a werewolf."

"Which helps me swing a sword much better than most people."

* * *

"Holy shit," Allison breathed as Steve turned the lights on reveal the kitsunes' weapon collection.

"It's impressive," Steve admitted grabbing a bastard sword.

"That's what you're taking?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite weapon."

"Not the most useful for fighting flying women," she stated.

"It'll do what I need."

"He's never been a fan of small weapons," Kaia told her grabbing a belt of shuriken. "Has August gotten back to you about what he wants you to bring?"

"Haven't heard from him since he gave us directions," Steve told her surveying the rack

"Does that mean—?"

"No, he's still alive," Steve told her grabbing a metal pole off the wall. "Staff."

"Spatha," Kaia said at the same time.

"A bow would be more useful," Allison stated.

"Arrows would fall out on when I jump," Steve told her.

"Jump?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Before you come in, I'm jumping in from the top of the cave past the harpies," Steve told her. Her mouth hung open slightly. "We'll bring both?" Steve suggested.

* * *

"It's almost time," a harpy standing in front of Marcus stated.

"My brother will stop you!" Marcus shouted.

"Will he?" she laughed allowing him to see his brother. August grunted in pain as another harpy gripped his arm.

"His pack will find us," he said.

"They have no idea where you two are," she told him.

"Marcus, shut up," the older hunter groaned.

"They'll figure it out. They'll bring my dad and all of you will die."

"Tiberius is miles away," she chuckled. "He won't stop us this time."

"This time?" August asked.

"Last time we created a berserker and set him loose on his family. The boy hesitated though, so we had to wait for the animal instincts to fully take over. But Tiberius and the Argents stopped him before he could kill anyone."

"They'll stop you again," Marcus spat.

"Sun's going down in one hour," a harpy interrupted as she landed at the entrance.

* * *

"I think I figured it out," Leonard told Zavis turning his laptop and showing him a picture.

"What is it?"

"Two werelions fighting for dominance."

"You're going to fight dad? Even if you could win. Wouldn't that make you take his place?" Zavis shrugged slightly. "I guess I'd have to kill you then."

"No," Leonard told him. "I wouldn't be able to beat him, neither could you, or Isidore."

"But you know someone who can."

"He might be able to. We'd just have to ask him."

"Okay, ask him. Think at him or whatever it is you do."

"I can't. Dad cut the back of my neck, which severed the link. Apparently, Blake told him how to do it."

Zavis got up and opened the window. "Then let's do it the old-fashioned way."

The two werelions hopped out the window and headed towards the pack house. Leonard's eyes narrowed as they walked around the exterior. "No one's home," he said.

Zavis growled behind him. "What could they possibly be doing?"

"I don't know," Leonard said looking at the closed door. He brought out his claws and drew a small lightning bolt on the door.

"What's that?"

"A note," Leonard whispered before the two headed home.

* * *

The full moon's light covered the ground as Steve reached the opening. He looked down and saw the six harpies preparing the ritual in between August and Marcus. The cave was filling with light as the moon's beams started to enter through the hole. He whistled down to them. "Minerva's gonna be so pissed," he shouted when they looked up.

One of the harpies shrieked before flying up to the opening. Steve smirked as he jumped and gripped the sword. He swung once her head appeared from the opening and slashed through her abdomen as she shot up. Her legs squished as they hit the ground next to August as her upper body flew over Steve, covering him in blood.

"Finish the ritual," one of them cried.

" _Not part of the plan,"_ Jay thought as he peered around the corner.

" _Wait for my signal,"_ Fiona told him as she watched four of the remaining harpies left the ground.

"Furiae, hostiam nostri accipitote," the remaining harpy called out as she approached August with a curved blade.

Steve leapt towards the harpies, tumbling past their talons. Fiona stepped out from next to Jay and unleashed a scream. The knife clattered to the ground as the harpy was knocked to the other side of the cave.

" _Was that it?"_ Jay asked.

" _Go!"_ the banshee shouted as Kaia created a wall of fire between Steve and the harpies. The harpies screeched as they stopped their dive.

August pulled his arms forward as Steve cut the rope. The alpha landed on the ground, kneeling from the impact. The alpha's eyes turned red and he shifted, roaring at the harpies as the fire dissipated. _"Choose your weapon,"_ he thought to the hunter. The hunter pulled the spatha off of Steve's back and stood at his side.

Jay freed Marcus and ran out of the cave with him as the rest of the pack stepped in. Charlie crouched in front of Fiona, roaring as his blue eyes shined. Kaia's eyes turned orange and her fox aura sprang from her as she ran to the opposite side of the cave. Allison nocked an arrow and aimed it at the harpies.

Two of the harpies dove towards the alpha and hunter. The pair rolled away from the assault and stood back to back as the harpies swooped back towards them.

One of the harpies flew towards the entrance but Charlie leapt into the air, grabbing her wing. The two slid across the ground. "You'll have to go through me," he growled as she got to her feet. Fiona unleashed a scream behind her, sending her over Charlie and into the wall. "And her," he added.

Kaia tossed a flaming shuriken at another harpy that was looking towards the entrance. The harpy hissed as she spun around to face the kitsune. Kaia smiled and flicked her wrists, flames licked across the eight shurikens she held between her fingers. The harpy flew forward and the kitsune unleashed her volley, scorching the woman's wings and bringing her to the ground.

The last harpy screeched as she flew towards Allison. The hunter shot an arrow at her, but the harpy snatched it out of the air and tossed it aside. Allison brought her bow up to block the talons and the harpy wrenched it from her hands.

Steve saw Allison get disarmed as the harpies dove towards him and August. He swept the sword in front of the first harpy, causing her to flinch back as he rotated to strike the other. August spun with the alpha, reaching to Steve's hip and grabbing the extendable staff. "Allison!" He shouted, tossing it to her.

The other hunter stared at the baton length object. "Flick it," Steve shouted as he slashed the harpy's arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

The harpy had her talons aimed at Allison's chest as the hunter flicked her wrist, extending the staff. She swung the staff, striking the woman's side and knocking her away. Allison spun the staff in her hand as the harpy skid against the ground.

Kaia flipped backward, releasing another set of flaming shurikens at the approaching harpy. The woman stumbled, holes now riddling her wings. _"One grounded,"_ the kitsune told the others as she landed and pulled out her own staff.

Charlie ran at the harpy before she could recover from Fiona's scream he grabbed the woman's wings and snapped the bones towards each other. _"Two."_

Jay ran back into the cave, running past the harpy Allison had knocked aside. He slid to a stop and held up his hand, covered in blood and feathers. _"Three."_

"No!" The flying harpies shrieked as they looked towards the others. The two started to fly towards the opening. Steve grabbed August's arm and spun, launching the hunter into the air after the fleeing harpies.

The hunter pointed his sword towards the harpy's chest as he soared towards her. He heard Steve's bastard sword impale the harpy behind him. The woman shrieked when August's sword entered her. The hunter rotated and kicked the sword further into her as he pushed himself back to the ground.

Steve leapt up to the falling hunter, tackling him in midair. The two rolled to the side as the dead harpies slammed into the ground behind them. Steve roared and ran at the harpy approaching Kaia. The bodies jerked on the floor as August pulled the two blades from them and ran towards the harpy near the entrance.

Kaia brought the staff across the harpy's face, spinning her towards the approaching alpha. The kitsune rolled to the side before the harpy was slammed into the wall, Steve's claws embedded in her chest. Steve yanked his claws out and the woman slumped to the floor.

The harpy shrugged Charlie off and tossed him aside as she turned to face August. The hunter hurled the spatha at her. She moved to the side, letting the sword fly past her. As the sword clanged against the wall, August change his grip and slashed the harpy's knee with the bastard sword. She fell to her other knee and the hunter swung the sword back along her throat.

The remaining harpy hissed as she lunged towards Allison, knocking the staff aside. Fiona screamed right before the woman could reach the hunter. The woman spun in the air as her body flew towards Steve, who slashed her throat when she passed.

"It actually worked," Jay laughed.

 **AN: The Latin the harpy speaks as part of the ritual translates to "Furies, accept our sacrifice." I tried to make it as google translate friendly as possible, but the word for accept ironically wasn't accepted.**

 **I'm experimenting with the fight scenes a bit and like the flow of them without having the thoughts of "Duck", "Turn", etc added in. I'm hoping the fluidity of them doing crazy stunts implies that there is communication happening. Let me know if you would prefer the thoughts to be in there or not. Also, I apologize for the gory fight scene, it's very atypical of a Teen Wolf fight, but hopefully wasn't too disgusting.**

 **This arc still has at least one more chapter, but the fight scene excited me and I wanted to share it as soon as possible. I'm also happy that I got to move out of the constraints of the first few arcs. At this point, I have zero consistency for publishing timeline on this story other than it has to be finished in about nine weeks. I will add in the notes of Two's a Crowd when I update this story, which will still be posted on a weekly basis, so that's good!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. Reformed

_Reformed_

"You didn't kill your mother," Kaia told August as they rode back to the valley.

"I know," the hunter told her, looking towards Allison slightly.

"Why would you just let them take you then?" she asked.

August turned to the kitsune in the backseat. "To protect Steve, Allison, and Osmont."

"They could have killed you though. You didn't know they would wait until the full moon," Allison stated.

"I'm aware."

"The Furies would have been brought back," Allison breathed.

"Which was why I needed to leave behind someone to fight them," August stated

"Did we do the right thing? Killing all of them?" Allison asked.

"We had to follow the Republic's code," Marcus told her.

"It's different from my family's?"

"Yeah, concelamus, conserviamo, contegimus," August told her.

"What's it mean?" she asked.

"It's a bit broader than your code," the hunter explained. "My family works to conceal the supernatural world from the public, preserve the balance between humanity and the supernatural, as well as the balance within the supernatural world, and protect any innocents."

"Innocents?" she asked.

"Anyone who can't defend themselves against the supernatural," Marcus explained.

"You protect those who cannot protect themselves," she stated.

"Essentially," August said.

"You kill anyone that's a threat?"

"Anyone who can't be reformed," August told her.

"You don't think the harpies could have been reformed?"

"They had tried to bring the gods back before, our dads stopped them," Marcus said.

"And the stakes are too high. A war with the gods would destroy the world. We'd have to stop anyone who would try to bring back them back," Kaia added.

"And anyone associated with them," August finished

"But if someone associated could be reformed? Would you help them?"

"Say, the granddaughter and niece to genocidal murders?" Kaia suggested.

Allison's mouth fell slightly. "We'd examine the circumstances before deciding," August told her.

"Figure out if they were different from the others," Kaia said.

"Being threatened into acting with the others," Marcus stated

"Being manipulated," August added.

"I get it," she interrupted.

"We're saying that you're different from the rest of your family," Kaia said.

"Better, actually," August told her. "I fought alongside Kate and your dad. They were more concerned about finding and eliminating the enemy."

"You were more worried about protecting others than taking out the threat," Kaia added.

"Like how you saved Charlie when we first fought the harpies."

Allison nodded and they continued down the road in silence. "My dad said that the pack was removed from the republic. Why do they follow the code still?" she asked after a few moments.

"Steve hasn't really created a code for himself yet," Kaia stated.

"Packs have codes?"

"Steve didn't pick up Blake's?" Marcus asked.

"They can," Kaia answered. "Blake's doesn't seem to fit Steve really."

"I guess he can officially adopt defy the gods as his code," August chuckled as they pulled up to the pack house.

"Defy the gods?" Allison asked as they exited the car and rejoined the others.

Steve rolled up his sleeve. "You're talking about the tattoo?"

"A lightning bolt. Like Zeus's? How does that defy the gods?"

"Jupiter," August corrected her.

"It's a long story," Steve stated as they approached the house. "But—"

"Please don't make him tell it again," Jay pleaded as he backed into the door and opened it.

"I want to hear it," she told him.

"Maybe once they clean off the blood," Fiona stated looking at the blood covered alpha and hunter.

* * *

Steve let the warm water run over the back of his head as he rested his hands on the wall. The alpha felt a cool breeze behind him and turned to find August had joined him. The alpha raised his eyebrows after wiping the water from his face.

"You missed a spot," August said, pointing to Steve's chest with a small grin.

"Yeah, I haven't really started," Steve stated furrowing his brows.

"I kinda figured," the hunter replied with a sheepish grin.

"Did you want to go first?"

The hunter shook his head. "We make a good team."

"I don't know if teamwork is needed for a shower."

"You know what I mean," the hunter sighed, the grin falling from his face.

"No, I really don't. You left the pack."

"The pack got my brother kidnapped," August raised his voice.

Steve's eyes turned red as he stepped towards the hunter. "You wanted to face the alpha pack as much as anyone else in the pack. You don't get to just walk away when something bad happens. And you don't get to blame me for it."

August was pulled from the shower and a hand pressed against Steve's chest to stop him from going after the hunter. "Maybe you should try the other shower," Charlie told the naked hunter who was now laying on the ground.

* * *

Steve headed downstairs and heard the water stop down the hall. "He wants back in the pack," Charlie told the alpha from the dining room. Fiona was looking at the map with him, everyone else had fallen asleep on the couches.

Steve chewed the side of his mouth for a moment. "Yeah, I gathered as much."

"August has been helpful before, but I'm wondering if he'll leave again," Fiona stated not looking up from the map.

"So, what do we do?" Steve asked.

"Depends on whether or not you think you can work with him," Charlie said.

Steve opened his mouth to respond when the door slammed open. The two wolves turned to see Chris pointing his pistol at them. The others started to stir from the noise as August came around the hall and pointed his pistol at the older hunter. "Come to finish your father's job?" August asked.

"We knew the pack had pulled you two into whatever they were doing," Tiberius stated behind Chris.

"They saved Marcus and me," August told him.

"Dad? What're you doing?" Allison asked as she rose from the couch.

"And acted without the rest of the Republic, again," Tiberius stated. "Put the gun down, August," he ordered.

"Dad," Marcus scolded.

"Well, we aren't part of the Republic anymore," Charlie said.

"Allison let's go," Chris stated, still aiming his gun at the werewolves.

"August," Tiberius shouted at his son, who was still pointing his gun at Chris.

"I'm protecting my pack," August stated, Steve's eyes narrowed as he glanced towards the younger hunter.

"Put your gun down, Chris," Mary stated as she appeared. "Something's going to happen in town," she told Tiberius. Chris and August both lowered their weapons.

Charlie looked down as Fiona tapped an area outside of town on the map.

"Chris, can you help us with this?" Tiberius asked.

"I told you I was finished after this job."

"We'll help," Steve offered.

"The pack will stay out of this. If they can't follow orders outside of combat they can't be trusted in the heat of battle," Tiberius told him. "We could use your help," he whispered, turning back to Chris.

Chris sighed before turning to the pack. "Allison, go back to the Caesar's house."

"August, Marcus, let's go," Tiberius said.

Marcus joined his father and the others. "I thought the pack was staying out of it?" August replied.

Tiberius glared at his son as his jaw tightened. "We need to hurry," Mary warned.

Tiberius sighed. "We'll talk once we get back," he told August before the four of them left.

"We'll head to the edge of town and intercept the threat," Tiberius started as they walked to the car.

Jay ran up and shut the door as the others got ready. "What're you doing?" Allison asked.

"Fiona knows where the threat is going to be before it hits town," Charlie told her.

"How?"

"She had a map, her mom didn't," Charlie stated.

"What is the threat?" Allison asked. The rest of the pack stopped moving.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Jay said.

"Maybe you should take Allison back home and wait there," Steve told August.

"If my dad is working this job then so can I," she told him.

"We don't know what we are going to face out there. You might need my help," August said.

"Plus, it's your pack, right?" Charlie mocked.

"Next time I'll just let him shoot you," August commented.

"Who knows if you'll even be there next time," Charlie replied and he moved for the door, checking August's shoulder on the way.

Kaia beat the beta to the door, blocking the exit. "If you three can't stop fighting we aren't going anywhere," the kitsune said.

"We were able to fight the harpies," August told her.

"In a preplanned fight against a known enemy," she told them. "We don't know what we are going to face and need to be able to act without quarreling."

Charlie noticed Fiona's face tightened as she examined the map. "It doesn't look like have the time to work through our feelings right now," Charlie told Kaia.

"Why don't they figure it out on way there?" Jay suggested.

"Fine," Kaia said after a moment of silence. "I'll ride with them."

* * *

"Did you think I would just forgive you the second I saw you naked?" Steve asked as August pulled out of the valley.

"I didn't think Charlie was going to throw me out of the shower," August responded.

"Well, I suppose I should have let Steve rip you apart."

"Kinda like how you broke my half of my bones?"

"I healed you," Charlie scoffed.

"Still wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Surprised you didn't walk out then," Steve commented. Kaia sighed from the passenger seat as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry I chose to be with my dad as he dealt with the loss of my mother and brother," August stated.

"Of course, and you had to sit there as your father blamed me for everything, being supportive and all," Steve replied.

"My brother was taken by an alpha pack that came from you."

"Our pack was butchered by a family that your family wanted help from," Charlie growled.

August slammed on the brakes and turned to face the beta. "You voted for them to help too."

"Just like you wanted to fight the alpha pack," Steve yelled back, as he shifted and leaned towards the hunter.

"Get out of the car," Kaia interrupted, opening her door.

* * *

Fiona slammed on the brakes, barely hitting the SUV in front of her. "This was probably the worst idea you've ever had," she told Jay.

"It'll be significantly harder for them to kill each other in a car at least," he told her as the passenger side door opened.

"I think they're still going to try," Fiona commented seeing Steve's red eyes reflected from the mirror.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "They can't just talk it out?" she asked as August slammed the driver side door shut.

"Spending your developmental years solely fighting and training together doesn't build a lot of social skills," Fiona stated.

"But their fighting skills are top notch," Jay joked as the SUV started to move forward again.

* * *

"You know, we weren't even in an actual relationship," August stated. "Don't see why a break would be such a big deal."

"Good to know you don't care," Steve growled.

"You're the one—" August started, turning in the seat.

"You didn't just walk away from Steve. You walked away from all of us," Charlie yelled. August stopped speaking as he looked at the beta. "You don't walk away from a pack. It's a family that we let you into, and the second something went wrong, you walked away."

August turned to Kaia who continued to stare at the road, blocking her face from August with her hand. He turned back to Steve's hardened face. "I do care," the hunter whispered. "But I had my own family to worry about."

"We still looked for Marcus. Might have found him sooner with your help," Charlie told the hunter.

"But you didn't want our help," Steve said.

"I was wrong," August whisper. "I should have stayed and worked with you all."

"Now's the time to make up for it," Kaia told him as she stopped the car. The four of them stepped out as Fiona pulled up next to them.

"Well, they didn't kill each other," Jay whispered to Fiona as he got out of the car.

"Are we okay to fight?" the banshee asked, noticing August staring at the ground.

"I don't think they'll be fighting each other at least," Kaia commented.

They heard a scream erupt up from above and the pack ran up towards it.

" _What the Hell is this,"_ Jay asked the others as he slid to a stop overlooking a large black humanoid with spikes growing out of its arms, legs, and back. Torn tents littered the clearing, with one remaining untouched. The smell of poison and blood filled the air.

" _Manticore,_ " August told them as he and Steve reached the werecheetah, the others not far behind. The manticore roared as it moved towards the remaining tent.

" _In Colorado?"_ Steve asked as he and the hunter jumped off the cliff towards the manticore. August fired an arrow at it right before they landed.

The manticore snarled as the arrow thudded into its shoulder. It spun its arm towards them and the spines on its arm flew towards the two. August knocked the alpha to the ground as the spines embedded themselves into his arm and back.

August fell to the ground next to Steve as Charlie slid down and pulled the alpha back to his feet.

"Go!" August cried out as Allison stopped to help him up.

The two werewolves roared as they charged towards the manticore. They were knocked aside as it turned its attention back to the tent where a boy had emerged. Allison fired an arrow at the manticore as it reached its arm up to fling spines at the boy. The arrow caused it to stumble, but it was still able to throw the spines towards the boy.

Jay tackled him to the ground as the spines passed overhead. Fiona unleashed a scream from behind the manticore, knocking it into the tent as Jay carried the boy out of the way. Kaia knelt beside August and removed the spines from the surrounding necrotic skin. Black tendrils crawled up her and Fiona's arm as they worked to heal him. Jay joined them as he set the boy down next to the hunter.

Steve ran at the manticore again as it turned to follow Jay, slashing it across the back as he ran past. Charlie followed behind as it snarled in pain, the spines from its back shot at the beta. He dodged out of the way, but one spine landed in his leg, causing him to slide against the ground. Steve caught the manticore by the throat before squeezing his claws. Black blood splurged from the wound as Steve released it and it fell to the ground.

The alpha started to heal Charlie as he moved to help the beta to his feet. _"What do we do about the kid?"_ Charlie asked as they approached the others, August was back on his feet as well.

" _He's my age, not a kid. And either bite him or wipe his memory. The best way to follow the Republic's code at this point,"_ Steve answered.

" _We aren't a part of the Republic,"_ Charlie told him.

" _Not right now,"_ Steve told him.

Charlie sighed once they reached the others.

"What was that?" the boy asked, his voice shaking.

"A manticore," Steve answered.

"A wha—?"

"A supernatural creature," August answered. "Different kinds exist all around the world."

"It killed everyone else," he stated.

"Some creatures harm others on instinct," Steve told him.

"Others do it for fun," August added. "Just like humans."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have a choice now. You can join the supernatural world," Steve started.

"Or, you can continue living outside of it," August finished.

"Everyone else from the orphanage is dead," he whispered. "I don't have a life to return to."

August nodded towards the alpha. "This will hurt, but only for a minute," Steve warned as he approached the boy. The alpha shifted once he was behind the boy.

The boy gasped as Steve bit the boy's shoulder and inserted his claws into the back of his neck. Black tendrils crawled up the alpha's arm as the wound from the bite and his claws healed. "What the Hell did you do to me?" the boy growled as he spun towards the alpha, with golden eyes.

Steve started to take away the emotional pain but his arm turned black almost instantly, the rest of the pack joined him and the boy eventually returned to normal. "Maybe biting someone who just went through a traumatic experience wasn't such a good idea," Allison commented.

"What's your name?" Steve asked the now calm beta.

"Thane," he breathed. "What did you do to me?"

"You're a werewolf now," Steve told him.

"That's a joke, right?" he asked with a half laugh. Steve shook his head. Thane closed the distance between them. "Everyone I knew just died, and now you're going to make jokes?" he growled.

"It's not a joke," Charlie told him. Thane turned to see Charlie had shifted. Thane turned back to Steve as the alpha opened his red eyes, forcing Thane to turn.

"Look," August stated holding his phone up, the camera pointing at Thane. Thane's golden eyes reflected back at him. He opened his mouth and moved to feel his fangs, but stopped when he noticed the claws.

"I'm a monster," he whispered.

"You think that's gross? Check this out," Jay said as he shifted. Black spots appeared on the werecheetah's body. "I look diseased."

"You're not a monster. A monster did this," Steve stated gesturing to the ruined campsite. "You can protect others, like we helped you."

"You didn't protect everyone," Thane muttered.

"We can't always do that," August stated. "We try though."

* * *

"What could be taking them so long," Zavis muttered as he paced the room.

"The world doesn't stop just for us," Leonard told him. "Something has probably come up."

"Or they don't want you anymore," Lena stated.

"That could be," Leonard sighed.

"I'm starting to think this is a waste of time," Gulliver stated as he stood from the chair and headed towards the door.

Zavis grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "We have until dad dies to figure something out, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Wouldn't Steve winning the fight mean that he's in charge of us?" Lena asked.

"Not if he chooses not to," Zavis told her.

"And what if he chooses to?" Gulliver asked.

"He's not going to even know that's an option, right?" Zavis asked Leonard.

"I'm going to tell him that all he has to do is beat dad in a fight in order for me to rejoin the pack."

"If he even wants you to rejoin them," Lena added.

"I'm starting to think Isidore is right," Gulliver stated. "Maybe you aren't the best leader for us."

Zavis growled as he shifted, his claws pierced the skin on Gulliver's chest slightly. "He isn't offering what I am."

"More money? I'm sure I can convince him."

Zavis tightened his grip, digging his claws deeper into Gulliver's chest. "You wouldn't make it out the door."

"Killing him won't make our alliance any stronger," Lena stated as she examined her nails.

"I'll give them twenty-four hours. Then I'm done," Gulliver stated, removing Zavis's hand and walking out of the room.

"You better hope they find your little note," Zavis growled at Leonard.

* * *

"This is home," Charlie told Thane as he pushed the door open with his back.

Thane examined the house. "There's worse things, I guess."

"We're really sorry about your friends," Allison told him.

"They weren't that great really," Thane muttered. "Mostly bullies. Like I said, there's worse things than having to live here."

"Oh," Allison breathed.

"The camping trip was supposed to have us all bond better, social workers said it would be a new start for everyone. I suppose they were right," he chuckled slightly. "But they were all I had," he added as his face dropped.

"Not anymore, you've got a pack now, something better than a family," August said.

"Ah, wise words from the great pack guru," Charlie commented causing August to glare at him.

"I thought they worked everything out," Jay whispered to Kaia.

"I said they wouldn't kill each other out there," she corrected him.

"Can't we just be happy that we stopped the manticore from going into town?" Fiona asked, pulling Charlie away from August.

"Our dads are still waiting for it to come," Allison realized.

"No, we're not," Chris stated from behind her. "And you've gotten involved. Again."

"Against my orders," Tiberius added, looking at Steve.

"Saved you a lot of trouble," Charlie told him.

"And we saved someone," Allison added.

"I can see that," Tiberius stated dryly.

"You turned an innocent?" Chris asked.

"As opposed to leaving him with him in the woods with the dead?" Jay asked.

"There are hunters who wouldn't be happy to hear about this," Chris stated.

"Like the Argents?" Steve asked.

"Worse."

"You've opened the door for more threats to us," Tiberius stated.

"Like you brought the Argents here?" Charlie spat back. Tiberius's face hardened into a glare.

"That was in the past," Chris quickly replied.

"Like how you pointed a gun at us earlier?" Steve asked.

Chris paused for a moment. "I thought my daughter was in trouble."

"Sorry to disappoint, but we don't kill indiscriminately, unlike some people," Steve stated.

"I'm aware of what my family has done," Chris told him. "Which is why we are leaving hunting behind, right Allison?"

"But what if there is a better way?" she asked.

"We talked about this. The only way we are going back to Beacon Hills is if we stopped hunting."

"But what if hunting isn't the problem? What if it was the philosophy behind it?"

"The code has been around for centuries before our Gerard corrupted it. There are others who follow the code and can handle hunting without us," he told her, stopping her protest. "Now let's head out so we can finish our trip."

Allison sighed. "I'll come back someday," she whispered to the pack. "I'll want to hear that story when I do," she added looking to Steve.

The alpha nodded at her before she followed after Chris.

Tiberius glared at Steve before exiting behind the Argents.

"At least the gangs all here," Jay commented as Steve moved to close the door.

The alpha paused as he noticed the lightning bolt etched below the doorknob. "Not everyone," he told them.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm starting to run out of time to finish this story so I'm going to try to post another set by next week, or maybe two sets. The next two will be shorter than the others with the last two arcs being longer like this one was.**


	13. Purpose

_Purpose_

 **AN: Hi all, got a burst of chapters for everyone. This story was originally intended to be 24 chapters but now it seems like it will be a bit longer. The later chapters delve into some darker topics and there is a trigger warning posted on the last chapter in this set with a summary at the bottom for those who have to skip over the section.**

 **I hope you enjoy, let me know how you feel about the story so far.**

"Malik is back," Kaia told the pack after she returned the pack house.

"How'd the meeting go?" August asked.

"My presence was questioned, but mom said she asked me to be there."

"What was the vote?" Charlie asked.

"My mom wants to talk to you about that," she told Steve.

Steve nodded. "Figure out how we can talk to Leonard with Malik around. I'll be back."

"What's a Malik?" Thane asked after the alpha left the house.

"Something you don't have to worry about for now," August told him, tossing a staff at him.

Thane caught the staff and stared at it. "If I'm a werewolf who has fangs and claws why do I need a weapon?"

"Up to you whether you bring it or not," August said moving towards the door with his own staff, the beta following after. Jay ran to join them but was blocked as August's staff slammed into the wall. "You need to help with Leonard."

"But this is more interesting," the werecheetah whined.

"You know how the pride operates better than any of us. We need you to focus," he told him before heading out of the house with Thane.

"I don't see why August is the one who's training Thane in combat," Charlie commented.

"'Cause he doesn't have abilities that increase his strength or speed, but he can hold his own against all of us," Kaia answered.

"Steve just wants Thane to be properly trained," Fiona told Charlie.

"I haven't seen this much resentment since I left the pride," Jay chuckled as he sat on the couch. As soon as he touched the cushion, he leapt up and ran out the door.

The other three stared at the door for a moment. "So, we have to figure this out on our own then?" Kaia asked.

"I'll be back," Charlie told them before heading out the door.

* * *

Steve stepped into the kitsune house and was greeted by Yuki. "So, I'm assuming we still aren't in the Republic," he said.

"No, it was a unanimous vote," she told him.

"Unanimous?" he gaped.

"Unanimous," she repeated before walking away.

"You voted against us?" he stammered as he followed her into the next room. In the room was a map of the of the country spread out on a table. Mary was standing over the map observing it.

"Yes," Yuki said as she joined Mary.

"Your pack is going to have a bigger part to play."

"What do you mean?"

"We are bound to the limitations of the Republic. However, you can operate outside of it," Mary told him.

"I've apparently been getting pretty good at that lately."

"Had you been in the Republic, Tiberius would have sent you out on a mission, leaving Marcus and August here alone to be taken by the harpies," Mary explained.

"Allison was here," Steve corrected her.

"The harpies beat all of you, but you think she could have stopped them by herself?" Yuki asked.

"No," he sighed.

"Exactly, if it wasn't for you being out of the Republic, the gods would have been awakened," Mary said.

"Okay, so why can't the Republic take care of stopping any other attempts. Why do we have to stay outside of the Republic?"

"Tiberius is doubling down on any attempts to bring back the gods," Mary said.

"But at the cost of other threats," Yuki added.

"But the wendigos have been eliminated, there aren't many other threats anymore."

"While I was away, I sensed something," Mary told him. "Here," she added pointing to the map.

"At Beacon Hills?"

"There's a reason it's called Beacon Hills," Yuki stated. "Across the globe, there are trees known as nemetons. Powerful forces reside in the trees that draw supernatural creatures to them."

"Forty years ago, the one in Beacon Hills was cut down. The power inside it became dormant. The others around the world lost power as well since they are all connected."

"But someone is planning to bring its power back."

"So we need to stop them?" Steve asked.

"No," Yuki replied. "It is the responsibility of the Hale pack to tend to that area."

"Then why bring this up?" Steve asked.

"In case Derek fails," Mary told him.

"Derek? What happened to Laura?" Steve interrupted.

"She was killed," Yuki responded. "It's not important to us though."

"If the nemeton is activated then we will need you to be prepared."

"For what?"

"This is a telluric current," Mary stated tracing a waved line on the map. "This one goes across the country, stemming from the nemeton."

"The nemeton will use the current to draw supernatural creatures to it."

"That's interesting," Steve commented. "But I'm still not sure what this has to do with us."

"On the east coast, the current's effect has been diffused throughout most of the country," Yuki explained spreading her hand across the coast. "As it nears the nemeton, the current's power focuses." The kitsune dragged her hand across the map, bringing her fingers closer as she did. "It returns to the line here," she finished, pointing at the map.

"That seems close to here," Steve muttered.

"That is here," Mary said.

"We came here a few centuries ago as an additional barrier to the nemeton. The current funnels the supernatural creatures through us. We would prevent any threats we can from reaching the nemeton," Yuki explained.

"If we wanted to protect the nemeton, then wouldn't we want it to be reawakened?"

"It has been dormant for most of Tiberius's life. And with the threat of the gods on his mind, he isn't going to understand the gravity of this," Yuki replied.

"I don't understand the gravity of this. What is so important about protecting the nemeton?"

"The trees contain great power. Many of them were used to lock away creatures of immense power, those that could not be defeated any other way," Mary stated.

"These creatures have all but been forgotten about when the trees lost their power. The trees used what little power they had left to keep these creatures at bay. Once the trees become activated, others will start searching for those locked inside," Yuki continued.

"What kind of creatures are locked inside?"

"We don't know," Mary admitted.

"What about the ones around the world? Who will guard them?"

"I'm going to reach out to the others to warn them and give them time to prepare. Hopefully, they can remember the gravity of the threat," Yuki stated.

* * *

"Your twenty-four hours are almost up," Gulliver told Zavis as they walked through the woods.

"We have plenty of time to figure out another way to get rid of Leonard. If you think that the others will be able to take him out with Dad around, you're wrong."

"I think five of us can distract Mom and Dad so we can take out Leonard."

"But imagine what the seven of you could do if you worked with us," Jay stated as he reached them. Zavis and Gulliver turned to face the werecheetah. "It seems Malik should reinvest in some bodyguards."

"It's about time," Zavis muttered.

"That sounds like you already have a plan," Jay said.

"Leonard does," Zavis told him.

"Then let's talk to him," Jay said.

"Not going to happen. Mom and Dad haven't let him leave their sights since this morning," Gulliver told him

"Why?"

"Yuki told Malik to let Leonard rejoin the pack," Zavis replied.

"Well, that's interesting," Jay commented.

"No one was really expecting it since she voted you guys out of the Republic," Gulliver mentioned.

"She did what?" Jay gaped.

"No one understands ancient kitsunes," Zavis stated. "But right now, we need to figure out how to distract Mom and Dad so you guys to talk to Leonard."

"We should only need a few moments."

* * *

Thane tossed the staff to the ground once they got to the clearing. "Not going to use it?" August asked him as he continued on for a few more steps.

"It's stupid. I have claws," he replied brandishing them and holding them up.

The hunter smiled. "Try me." Thane ran at the hunter, August struck the beta's inner knee before tossing him aside. "I think you might want to pick up the staff," the hunter said as Thane started to pick himself back up.

"You may be one of the best fighters, but you're a terrible teacher," Charlie commented as he stepped into the clearing.

August grunted as he turned to reset himself. "Shouldn't you be coming up with a plan to get Leonard?"

"Jay is gathering information for us, figured I'd stop in and see how poorly things are going."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Thane muttered.

"Well, we haven't really started yet," August stated.

"'Cause he refuses to bend to your standards?"

"Not my fault he doesn't want to cooperate."

"Maybe someone who understands his abilities should be teaching him."

August chuckled. "I understand his abilities, I've been around werewolves longer than you."

Charlie glared at the hunter. "But you don't understand his nature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" August asked.

"Remember how you tried to train Jay?"

"I did train Jay."

"Incorrectly, until Steve intervened."

"Jay's inability to take things seriously puts him at risk."

"It makes him stronger. Nothing wrong with being all natural," Charlie stated as he shifted and approached the hunter.

"I won't go easy on you this time," August told him, turning to the beta and spinning the staff.

Charlie growled and ran forward. August swung to strike him, but the beta leapt over the hunter, pulling his legs out from under him as he landed. August slid against the ground as the beta tossed him away. He returned to his feet and snapped the staff in half with a kick. He grabbed the other half and held each end by the tapered side, staring down the beta.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one training," Thane interjected before the two charged at each other. Blood flew from Charlie's face as August one of the halves connected. Charlie slashed the hunter's arm, causing him to drop the stick. August kicked the beta away and rolled for Thane's discard staff. Charlie ran forward, grabbing the center of the staff as August swung and ripping it from the hunter's grip as he flipped over him.

Charlie launched the staff towards August. The staff froze inches from the hunter's face. Steve turned towards Charlie, his red eyes glaring at the beta. Charlie returned the look before Steve turned to glare at August. "He started it," the hunter stated.

Steve roared as he flipped the staff around, striking August in the side and knocking him to the ground. Charlie began to chuckle as Steve whipped the staff back towards him. The staff swept out the beta's legs as it spun through the air. "Figure out how we're getting Leonard back," he growled to them.

The two rose still glaring at each other. "What's to stop us from finishing this on the way?" August spat.

"I am," Kaia stated, holding her katana at her side. The two huffed before walking off with the kitsune.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Thane stated as Steve returned to normal.

"Long story, but right now you need to train."

"There's only one staff left."

"You hated the idea of a staff anyway. You wanted to learn your abilities, so use them."

Thane smirked before shifting and running towards the alpha. Steve hopped back as the beta swung at him. He repeated the motion a few more times before grabbing the beta's arm as he reached back to swing again. "You're telegraphing," Steve stated, twisting Thane's arm and dropping him to the ground.

Thane growled as he rose. He brought his arm back again to strike Steve, but the alpha closed the distance and punched the beta's shoulder, knocking him to the ground again. "Don't wind up," Steve commented as the beta rose again.

"How do I slash then?" Thane growled.

Steve flicked out his claws and approached, causing Thane to step back. "It's training, don't run, fight." Thane nodded and ran towards the alpha. Steve slashed the beta's arm as he dodged the attack. Thane turned to swipe back and barely caught Steve's back. "Not bad," the alpha said.

"Worse than yours," Thane said, grabbing his arm.

"It'll heal," Steve replied as black tendrils crawled up his arm.

"Is that why you train with wooden weapons instead of claws?" Thane asked once he had healed.

"No," Steve replied as he picked up the staff. "They can do just as much damage when used correctly. We use them to extend our range in combat." Steve held the staff out, demonstrating the distance. "We start using the staff to show how to not telegraph." He held the staff in both hands and approached the beta. He held it out in between them. "Block when you see it," Steve told him.

Thane stared at the staff looking between the alpha's hands. Steve waited a few moments before striking out, hitting the beta in the side. Thane grunted and grabbed his side. "It's the same concept as a slashing strike with your claws. Try it," he said, tossing the staff to him.

The beta grabbed the staff and held it in between the two of them like Steve did. Steve watched the staff and noticed a twitch before Thane struck. The alpha grabbed the staff before it could connect. "Try again," he said releasing the staff. Thane reset and repeated the attack. "Better," Steve said as he grabbed the staff. The two repeated the exercise a few more times. Steve reached to grab the staff on the right side but was struck on his left. "You feinted," Steve commented.

"Sorry."

Steve chuckled. "That's a good thing," Thane looked surprised. "Let's keep going," the alpha said.

* * *

Kaia opened the door and stepped into the pack house. Charlie rammed August with his shoulder as the two of them tried to follow behind her. "What the Hell is your problem!" August shouted grabbing the beta.

"Careful, you don't even have a weapon this time," Charlie responded.

"I do," Kaia replied, putting her katana between the two causing August to release Charlie.

"He'll leave soon enough," Charlie muttered as he walked into the house.

"You just tried to kill me, I'm still here."

"Can't kill you with a blunt object," Charlie commented without turning.

Fiona grabbed the beta as he tried to walk past her. "He admitted he was wrong, he understands what he did, and he's staying now," she whispered to him.

"He's already destroyed the pack's chance of joining the Republic. You know how important that was to Steve."

"Actually, even if Tiberius voted for us to rejoin, we wouldn't be in the Republic," Kaia told him.

"What? That would mean your mom voted against us," Charlie responded. The kitsune remained silent. "Why would she do that?"

"That's why she wanted to talk to Steve?" August asked. "What did she tell him?"

They all shrugged in response. "None of us were paying attention," Fiona said.

"Maybe if someone didn't attack me, he would have told us," August stated.

"Maybe if someone wasn't an asshole we wouldn't have any of these issues," Charlie shot back.

"We're back to fighting again?" Jay asked as he returned to the house.

"They're still working through some issues," Kaia told him.

"Maybe I should try meditating," Fiona said.

"No time. I've got a plan to get Leonard. Where's Steve?" Jay asked.

"Training with Thane," Kaia told him.

"Damn, we'll have to do it without him."

"What's the plan?" August asked.

"Right now, we just need to get in contact with Leonard. Charlie, can you reconnect him?"

"Not with Malik and Ariel around," he told the werecheetah.

"We'll distract Malik. Leonard siblings are going to take care of Ariel for us."

"How are we distracting Malik?" Fiona asked.

"Knock on his door."

"And?" August asked.

"Distract him," Jay replied. "Look we only need like two minutes."

* * *

"How great for all of us to be working together again," Leonard heard Lena say from the other room.

"I can always kill Zavis later," Isidore stated.

"Won't matter as long as Leonard is around," Zavis said.

"Still not against killing him," Elisheba said.

"It's far too much effort now that Dad is back," Herit told her.

"So, what's the plan now?" Aanu asked.

"We wait for Jay to knock on the door to distract Dad, then make a racket by fighting Isidore," Gulliver replied.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you sound most like Leonard," Zavis replied. "And because I'll enjoy it."

"Unlike Leonard, I can fight back."

"Sure you can," Zavis said before he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Malik. Can we borrow some sugar?" Jay asked from down the stairs.

The door slammed shut. "What an idiot," Elisheba commented.

"His looks will get him far enough in life," Lena added.

"Ew," Aanu groaned before there was another knock on the door.

"Malik," August shouted through the door. "I have a message from my dad."

The door opened and August started talking about supplies and threats in the area. "That's our cue," Zavis growled as he slammed Isidore into a wall.

"Oh no, someone help," Isidore called out trying to sound like Leonard.

Charlie tapped on the window and Leonard let him in as they heard Ariel run down the hall. Charlie quickly inserted his claws into the werelion's neck and reestablished the link. _"Better?"_ Charlie thought to him once he was done.

" _Much,"_ Leonard answered with a smile. Black tendrils crawled up Charlie's arm as he worked to heal the werelion quickly. Leonard wiped away the blood and heard footsteps approaching. _"Go!"_

Charlie dove out the window, rolling once he hit the ground and running into the woods. Leonard picked up his book and jumped on the bed just before the door slammed open. Ariel returned to normal once she saw that Leonard was safe, but her face twitched. "I smell blood," she stated.

Leonard ran his finger along the page. "Just a paper cut," he told her, holding up his finger. She smiled before heading out of the room.

"I already knew that. You'd know that if you were at the meeting, instead of hanging around with mutts," Leonard heard his father reply to August.

"Well, I'm glad you know," August said before he and the others walked off.

* * *

" _I've got some bad news,"_ Leonard thought to Steve. Steve paused, surprised at hearing the werelion's voice in his head. Thane's staff connected with his face, knocking him to the ground.

"One minute," he told Thane as he returned to his feet. _"Hearing from you again is good news though."_

" _I'm not quite back yet, and you're not going to like what you're going to have to do."_

" _What're you talking about?"_

" _You have to fight my dad. And win. Then I can be in the pack."_

" _I can't beat him, not alone."_

" _It has to be one-on-one. If you get help you'll automatically lose."_

" _It's not to the death, is it?"_

" _I'd prefer you not kill my dad."_

" _Is he going to try to kill me?"_

" _Probably."_

" _This is a great plan,"_ Steve thought sarcastically. _"We'll figure something out."_

" _Also, if you don't my siblings will probably kill me, so try to hurry."_

" _I'll do my best."_

"What's going on?" Thane asked.

"Well, you're done with training for the day. Now it's my turn," the alpha replied as he started towards the pack house.

* * *

"None of us can fight like Malik can," Kaia said as the pack gathered in the living room.

"Well, August is our best fighter," Charlie commented.

"Charlie," Fiona scolded as she hit him.

"Well, not all of us choose to rely on our supernatural abilities to win our battles for us," August said.

"I guess it just boils down to our experiences—" Charlie started.

"Enough," Steve growled interrupting the two, causing both of them to huff and sink into their seats. "You've seen Malik fight more than any of us," he said turning to Jay.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary actually," the werecheetah replied.

"You and me will work on a plan with Leonard then," the alpha said. "You two figure your shit out," he said looking between Charlie and August.

The alpha and werecheetah closed their eyes before reappearing in a white void.

"A clearing would probably be the best location for the fight," Steve said as the woods filled the void.

" _Dad wouldn't go that far from home if he didn't have to,"_ Leonard's voice rang through the trees. _"Sorry I can't be there. A trance state would arouse suspicion."_

"So, we'd be right outside the pride house," Jay stated, changing the scenery. Malik appeared in front of the door.

" _Are you ready?"_ Leonard asked.

Steve cracked his neck as he shifted. "As I'll ever be." The werelion ran forwards, grabbing Steve's arm as he tried to strike, and tossing the werewolf into the house. Steve bounced off the ground before pushing himself up and wiping the blood off his face.

"Should we start slow?" Jay asked.

Steve spat blood out of his mouth. "Malik's not."

* * *

Charlie and August glared at each other after Steve and Jay closed their eyes. "That's not working it out," Fiona said.

"There's nothing to work out," Charlie told her.

"I remember something about being the stronger fighter," Thane mentioned. Kaia shot a look at him.

"Yeah, we figured that one out," Charlie told him.

"Bet if I had a fraction of the abilities you did I would win," August replied.

"Well that can be arranged," Charlie growled standing. "Thane, give him some."

"What?" Thane asked as August rose to meet the other werewolf.

"Transfer some of your power to me, then we'll see who the better fighter is."

"I think this has gone a bit too," Thane stated.

"Do it!" August shouted in Charlie's face.

The beta's blue eyes glowed as he roared at the hunter. The two froze when they heard Steve cough. They turned as blood spurted from the alpha's mouth. Fiona and Kaia caught the two as they fell to the ground.

* * *

Steve coughed as Malik rammed his fist into his chest and blood covered the werelion's arm.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Jay suggested.

"Again," the alpha replied.

The werecheetah sighed as Malik ran at Steve again. Charlie and August appeared in front of Steve. Charlie dug his claws into the werelion's chest as the hunter lopped off the werelion's head with a sword.

"That's cheating," Jay commented. Steve wheezed as he collapsed to the ground.

"You have to stop," August told the two.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"'Cause it's killing you," Charlie told the alpha.

"What are you talking about? It's just training in our mind," Jay told them.

"See for yourself," August told them.

* * *

Steve gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed his shirt was covered in blood. He quickly wiped his mouth and looked down and his now stained hand. He tried to rise, but fell back into the couch, grunting in pain.

"Easy now," Charlie said walking over to him.

August approached as well. "So, this mental training thing isn't going to be too helpful, is it?" Jay asked.

"No wounds carried over when we were practicing against the harpies though," Kaia told them.

"I don't understand," the hunter whispered.

"We don't, but someone might," Steve gasped as he tried to rise again. August and Charlie grabbed the alpha and slowly helped him to his feet before carrying him out the door.

"Weren't those two just about to kill each other? Did something happen in there?" Thane asked as he stared out the door.

"I have a feeling they found some common ground," Jay told the beta.


	14. Family

_Family_

"What happened?" Mary asked rushing to help the three into her house.

"We were training—" August started.

"You two did this?" she accused.

"No, technically Jay did," Charlie told her as they set Steve in a chair. Mary looked back at him in shock.

"Well, technically Malik," August stated causing Mary to snap her head back to him.

"We discovered a way to train through the pack link," Steve groaned. "Jay was preparing to help me fight Malik."

"Train through the link?"

"We discovered it when I was captured by the harpies. Steve was able to recreate the harpies and the cave I was in, animating them so that everyone could prepare to fight them."

"And now you're preparing to fight Malik?"

"Yes," Charlie told her.

"Why?"

"To get Leonard back," the alpha groaned.

"You two know you could help heal him," Mary suggested, interrupting Steve.

"We've tried," August said to her surprise. "Something happened while he was training. He had been damaged while fighting the harpies but nothing came through to the physical side."

"He almost died this time," Charlie finished.

"What kind of wounds did the harpies deal?"

"Mostly slashing him as he fell past them," Charlie told her.

"Deep?"

"Not really."

"And against Malik?"

"Full force," Steve grunted.

"So, scratches from harpies compared to Malik, a powerful werelion, trying to kill you," Mary explained.

"You think it's that simple?" August asked.

"It makes the most sense with the information. I assume the injury is from the fight?"

Steve nodded. "Then why can't we heal him?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not as sure about that, but I have a theory," she led Charlie to the couch. "Go into the link and try and heal him there."

Charlie and Steve closed their eyes before they appeared in the white expanse. "Not working," Charlie said holding up his hand.

" _Try touching him,"_ Leonard's voice came out. _"The healing abilities we get from the link aren't as strong as yours and Jay's innate abilities."_

The beta approached the alpha and grabbed his arm. Black tendrils started to make their way up his arm.

* * *

"It seems to be working," August stated as he looked at Charlie's arm.

"The wound was created in the mind, so it could only be healed from there," Mary said before turning towards August. "I had sensed death a few moments before you two arrived."

"Steve's wounds were that bad?" August commented, turning back to the alpha.

"No, Steve stopped before it got too far."

"Something's going to happen then?"

"You tell me," she stated causing August to turn back to her. They were interrupted by the two wolves gasping as they opened their eyes. "Feel better?" she asked Steve.

"Yeah," he replied, rising from the chair.

"Go figure out a better way to get Leonard back," she told him.

Steve nodded and headed for the door. Charlie moved to follow, but was stopped when August placed a hand on his chest.

"You're going to do this here?" Steve asked from the doorway.

"Go ahead, Steve," Mary told him. The alpha's head tilted for a moment before he left the three alone.

Charlie grabbed the hunter's arm and pulled it off his chest. "Shouldn't we all be coming up with a plan?" he asked Mary.

"You two killing each other isn't going to help anything," she told him.

"We weren't going to kill each other," Charlie stated causing August to glace over at him.

"It's only a matter of time before one us takes it too far," August commented. "We have a common purpose."

"Until you decide not to," Charlie commented.

"Then on that day, you can kill me. I'm not saying you have to like me, 'cause I'm not going to. But we're family now."

Charlie scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "He's right," Mary told the beta. "The pack needs both of you right now."

"Fine," Charlie stated as he moved towards the door.

August followed after him. "You can train Thane if you want."

"I don't think Steve is going to let either of us train him anytime soon."

* * *

" _Okay, I looked it up and it's not an automatic forfeit if someone else joins,"_ Leonard told them once they were all back in the house.

"That's great, it can be us against Malik," Jay said.

" _Not exactly. Someone has to step in to help my dad, then it basically becomes a free for all."_

"I'm pretty sure Malik could take us all on anyway," August said. "I doubt we could take him, Ariel and the siblings."

" _They're willing to throw the fight, but they aren't going to be the ones to jump in. Dad wouldn't be happy about that,"_ Leonard said.

"So, we'd have to get Ariel to attack Steve," Kaia sighed. "That's not going to be easy."

"Isn't it?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Ariel has a very strong trigger when it comes to Leonard. All we have to do is endanger him while Steve is fighting."

"But then she would attack us not Steve," Charlie commented. "And I'm pretty sure that isn't against the rules."

" _It's not. Anything outside of the duel is fair game."_

"Won't she be upset that I'm trying to take Leonard back?" Steve asked.

"She might be a bit annoyed, but I think she's fairly confident in Malik's abilities," Jay replied.

"If the mental training was anything to go by, Steve's not going to have time to attack Leonard himself," August commented.

"Gee, thanks."

" _Jay could attack me."_

"I was mildly unaware of my death wish," the werecheetah replied.

"If you moved fast enough you could be able to get her to attack Steve," Kaia said. She ran the scenario in her head before sending it to the others.

"I'd have to take a hit though, which also leaves me open to Malik," the alpha mention reaching for his abdomen.

"My scream should be able to at least stun him so you can recover," Fiona stated.

"And then we are fighting two of them while fake fighting Leonard and his siblings," Thane mentioned.

"Yeah," Steve sighed.

"Scream," Jay muttered.

"Yeah, it makes me want to too," Thane replied.

"No, a banshee's scream. If all of us get involved Mary would sense our impending deaths," Jay said.

"Great, she can come watch us die," Thane joked.

"There would probably be a few people unhappy about their kids being killed," Jay stated, looking between Kaia, Fiona, and August.

"Yeah, they'd be a bit upset," Fiona said looking at the werecheetah.

"I'm pretty sure an ancient kitsune, lifelong hunter, and powerful banshee would give Malik a run for his money," Jay told her.

"Look at you coming up with a strategy," August said, smirking.

"You're in cat county now," Jay winked.

"We just need him to surrender, right?" Kaia asked.

" _Yeah, pretty sure everyone else showing up will get him to give up."_

* * *

"You ready for this?" Kaia asked Steve as the pack headed for the pride house.

"Nope," he stated. "I'm just hoping everyone can get here quickly."

"You'll have to act fast," August told Jay.

"Fast is my middle name," Jay replied.

"I thought it was witty," Charlie commented.

"It's fast and witty," Jay told him. "It's weird but what do you expect from parents who abandon their child?"

"That's a little messed up," Thane muttered from behind them.

"You feel anything yet?" Charlie asked Fiona

She shook her head. "Malik has to accept and Ariel has to attack Steve before our lives are endangered."

"Well, at least our deaths aren't written in stone then," Charlie sighed.

"So how do we do this?" Thane asked once they were outside.

" _You call a for a challenge,"_ Leonard said.

"Gotta love how specific that was," Thane muttered. Steve shifted before roaring at the house.

"Did it work?" Kaia whispered after a minute.

" _The house shook,"_ Leonard answered before the door slammed open, revealing Leonard and his family.

"What do you want?" Malik spat.

"I came for Leonard," Steve stated calmly.

"My son will never join the pack so long as I'm around."

"Yup," Steve said, crouching down as the rest of the pack backed away.

"You're challenging me?" Steve nodded at the werelion. "I'll enjoy this," Malik stated, smiling as he stepped towards the alpha. The rest of his family followed him outside. "It'll show Leonard how we handle irritating mutts." Malik cracked his knuckles before roaring at Steve. The ground shook slightly as the werelion's emerald eyes glared at the alpha.

The two circled each other, Steve keeping light on his feet. "Well?" the alpha asked.

"You're the challenger, you get the first attack."

Steve's eyes widened slightly. _"You didn't mention this part,"_ he told Leonard.

" _Wasn't aware of it,"_ the werelion replied.

" _You need to keep your distance,"_ August warned him.

" _I'm aware."_ Steve continued to circle the werelion as he thought. He smirked slightly as he stopped and dug his claws into the ground.

"Interesting tact—" Malik started but was interrupted when a handful of dirt and grass hit his face. Malik roared before rushing at Steve.

The alpha jumped to the side as the werelion ran past, the pack now at the alpha's back. Kaia nudged Jay in the side. The werecheetah stopped focusing on the fight before running towards the other werelions. _"Sorry,"_ he told Leonard as he ran his claws across the werelion's arm.

Jay slid to a stop past the family and looked up as Ariel whipped around, her emerald eyes almost popping out of her head. He glanced over at Steve as the alpha jumped back from another attack, but was caught on the shoulder by Malik's claws. The rest of the pack started to move back to give him room, Charlie and August tucked their arms behind their backs as they started to heal the alpha.

Jay ran past Ariel as she stomped towards him, catching Leonard on his other arm. "Oops," the werecheetah mocked her. She roared at him before rushing over, knocking Isidore and Zavis to the ground as she charged through her family. Jay took off towards Steve and Ariel followed, keeping up with the werecheetah. _"Incoming,"_ Jay thought to Steve before leaping over the alpha.

Steve fell to the ground as Ariel knocked into him, she quickly pushed off to continue after Jay. "Oh, shit," Jay sighed before running off again. Fiona let out a scream as Malik moved on the fallen alpha.

The werelion stumbled as Steve rose to his feet. "I guess you surrender then?" Malik growled.

"Actually, Ariel attacked him," August stated as he stepped forward, flicking out his staff. "She intervened on your behalf."

"She did no such thing," the werelion growled.

"She knocked him over for you," Fiona told him.

"Rules are rules," Kaia added.

Malik growled at the four of them. "We've got your back, Dad," Zavis called out as he and the other siblings stepped forward.

" _Charlie and Thane take on the siblings, Jay will join in a minute,"_ August ordered. The two werewolves took off and started to hold off the siblings.

" _Will I?"_ the werecheetah asked as he continued to flee from Ariel. Fiona sighed before sending a scream towards Ariel, knocking the werelion to the ground.

" _Sense anything yet?"_ Charlie asked Fiona. He heard a scream erupt from the other side of the valley as Ariel turned to face Fiona. _"Never mind."_

August tripped Ariel with his staff as she neared Fiona and Kaia pulled the banshee out of the way. The lioness rose and turned to Steve who now stood in between her a Malik. _"Bad plan,"_ the told them as the two werelions charged for him.

" _Jump,"_ Fiona thought to him. The alpha leapt into the air, barely missing the two werelion's claws before he was knocked through the air towards Charlie by Fiona's scream. The alpha rolled on the ground before he regained his balance and slid to a stop. He looked up as Ariel started running for him as Malik approached the others.

Ariel lunged forward with a snarl, Steve sidestepped her before elbowing her to the ground. _"That wasn't too bad,_ " Steve commented.

" _Speak for yourself,"_ August thought as his staff and Kaia's sword were grabbed by Malik. He tossed the two of them aside before walking up to Fiona. The banshee stepped away from the werelion before a scream erupted, knocking Malik to the ground. Steve heard a gun cock and a sword being drawn. He looked up and saw Tiberius, Yuki, and Mary running forward.

"Stand down, Malik," Tiberius stated, pointing his gun at the werelion.

"They attacked me," Malik said.

"You were going to kill them," Mary stated.

"They're not a part of the Republic. You should be backing me."

"Not if you're planning to kill my daughter," Yuki commented. Malik growled at her. "Try it," she hissed, readying her katana.

The werelion huffed as he returned to normal. He turned to Steve and narrowed his eyes. "I surrender," he muttered.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that," Steve stated putting his hand to his ear. The werelion's eyes flash emerald as he growled at the alpha. "Nope, got it," the alpha said quickly, lowering his hand. "Leonard will be coming with us then." Malik glared at the alpha in response before Steve slowly started to walk away, Leonard following behind.

Yuki sheathed her katana before approaching Kaia. "What were you thinking?" she hissed.

"That you'd show up," Kaia whispered.

Yuki sighed as she helped her daughter to her feet.

"This was not what I meant when I told you all to come up with a new plan," Mary whispered to Fiona.

"But it worked," Fiona whispered back with a quick smirk.

"Another move like this, and you'll be out of the valley," Tiberius stated as he leered at Steve. The alpha nodded as the rest of the pack collected themselves and left.

* * *

"This is Thane," Steve stated once they had returned to the pack house.

"I gathered as much," Leonard stated holding his hand out to the beta.

"Nice to hear you not in my head," Thane commented as he grabbed the werelion's hand.

"We found something you might like," Charlie stated gesturing towards the hall. The pack followed Charlie to the library's door.

"It's kinda dark," Leonard said as Charlie opened the door.

"There's a light switch somewhere," Charlie muttered. His blues eyes shown in the darkness as the beta searched the walls. "Here it is," he announced before flipping it up.

"Illuminating," Jay commented when nothing happened.

Charlie sighed. "I'll grab the lightbulbs," Fiona told them. She returned a few seconds later and August turned on his flashlight and grabbed the bulbs.

He searched for lights on the wall, but found none. "Do we have a ladder?" he asked shining his light on the ceiling where a chandelier was.

Steve grunted and walked over to the hunter. He tossed the hunter into the air and held before grabbing August's legs, holding him up to the chandelier. "That work?" the alpha asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he started to swap out the bulbs. Jay ran to catch the old ones as August let them fall. "Okay," August called out after changing them.

Steve turned as Charlie flipped on the lights blinding the others briefly. Steve noticed the beta glaring in his and August's direction. Steve let August drop to the ground and moved towards the beta.

"Jesus, when was the last time this place was used?" Leonard asked looking at the dust.

"Charlie and I were in here a few days ago," Fiona told him.

"You guys do a lot of reading?" Thane asked.

"We grabbed a book," she answered.

"And looked up the summary online," Jay commented causing Leonard to laugh.

"We probably should clean it," Kaia told them, joining Leonard as he examined the shelves.

"There's a lot of texts on lore in here, could be useful," August commented as he strolled past the shelves.

"Gonna kill him 'cause he changed the lightbulbs?" Steve whispered to the beta.

"Nope, no killing, just silent resentment."

"He's lighter than you."

"Fiona's light," Charlie replied.

"August is taller," Steve chuckled as the beta narrowed his eyes at him.

Charlie turned back to the others as they searched the library. "Half of us have family outside of the pack," he stated.

"Yeah?"

"We don't though, they're all we have."

"I believe you were the one who said that even if it were just you and me, we're still pack," Steve stated, but Charlie didn't respond. "But you're worried they might leave?"

"Yuki gave us a pretty big task, not sure if that's something we can handle between the two of us."

"Everyone risked their lives to get Leonard back. Fighting a friend, er, ally, I guess," the alpha chuckled as he moved away from the wall. "I think they're going to stick around for anything that comes our way. Besides, we're family, right?" Steve added, turning back to the beta with a smile.


	15. Green

_Green_

"Place looks nice," Steve stated as he walked into the library. Leonard had been back with the pack for few months and had been working tirelessly to clean the library up.

"Yeah, how's training going?" Leonard asked.

"It's not the worst thing," Thane commented as he walked in holding a stack of boxes. "August asked me to bring this to you."

"It finally came!" Leonard exclaimed as Thane set the boxes. The werelion flicked out his claws, slicing open the packaging and removing a laptop, a book scanner, and multiple hard drives.

"Looks expensive," Thane commented.

"It was," August said as he followed after the beta.

"How can you afford this? How do all of you have so many expensive things?"

"I hack into bank accounts and transfer the money we need to us," August replied as he started to help Leonard set up.

"That's terrible," Thane breathed.

The alpha chuckled behind him. "The pack has been around since the 1800s. Accumulated a lot of money over the years, not to mention how much we've gotten from investing and bonds."

"My dad's family dates back to before the Roman Empire, same concept."

"Same with mine," Leonard stated as he powered up the laptop.

"And with Kaia's," Thane assumed.

"Yuki is six-hundred years old," Leonard told him, not looking up from the computer.

Thane's jaw dropped. "And she's only about middle age," Steve added.

"It's rude to talk about a woman's age," Yuki commented from the doorway, Mary stood next to her.

"Well, you don't look a day over two-hundred," Steve replied with a smirk.

The kitsune shook her head before gesturing for Steve to follow her.

"You're digitizing the library?" Mary asked as she approached the setup.

"Yeah, it'll make things easier to look up than a card catalog," Leonard told her.

"That's not all books are good for," she commented, flipping through the _Iliad._

"The information will be for the pack. The library's for me," he replied.

"It would do you all some good to read every now and then," she said handing the book to August.

"I've read it," August told her, setting the book on the table.

"But there's more to every story, isn't there?"

The hunter looked up to her as she shrugged and walked away. "What's that mean?" Thane asked.

"A lot of these books only tell part of a story. Has Steve told you about Lycaon?" August asked. The beta shook his head. "Well—"

"I need a little bit of focus," Leonard interrupted. "Sorry," he added when the hunter turned towards him.

The two headed out towards the living room. "Do you need help, or would that be distracting?" Kaia asked as she walked past the other two.

"I'd never turn down help," the werelion replied with a smile.

* * *

"I have some bad news," Yuki stated once the two had stepped outside.

"More of Malik's revenge?"

The kitsune nodded. "It's been decided that the pack shouldn't have access to Republic resources anymore."

"Well, we've already been removed from the fund."

"Yes, but Malik realized you still had access to the pack's money, which he, fortunately, cannot take away."

"What else is there?"

"Thane and you can no longer train with me."

Steve blew out some air. "Well, we have each other and the pack link, so it's not completely detrimental."

"There's more," Mary added joining them. She handed Steve a sheet of paper.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, looking over a flyer for a gay club in Denver.

"That someone is going to be hurt there," Mary stated.

"Any details?"

"Just the location and that it's happening tonight."

"But supernatural?" The banshee nodded in reply. "And the Republic isn't interested?"

"Doesn't involve the gods and doesn't affect Malik and his family," Yuki stated.

"Still seems like a fairly public place to attack, you'd think the code would have come into play."

"The attack is going to go largely unnoticed by the general public," Mary told him.

"Interesting," he breathed. "Well, at least the nemeton hasn't been activated."

"Yet," Yuki said. "I know you've felt it the pull gradually growing stronger."

"Think the attack is related?"

"We don't know," Mary admitted.

"Lots of good news today," Steve replied sarcastically. Yuki smiled before holding out her hand and letting a set of keys dangle from them. "You didn't?"

"The vote doesn't affect us using our own money to help out," Yuki told him.

"Tiberius has decided to let August keep his SUV as well," Mary added.

"You should get ready for tonight," Yuki told him, dropping the keys into his hand before she and Mary headed home.

* * *

"That's it? How did he actually defy the gods? What was the war like?" Thane asked after August finished telling the story.

"Oh my God, stop," Jay groaned. "Why would you want the story to be longer?"

"Isn't the origin story of werewolves mildly interesting?"

"No, I'm a werecheetah, and I'm out here because I didn't want to be around all the books in there," he said pointing towards the library.

August rolled his eyes before turning back to Thane. "I don't know exactly, that was all the story I was told. The war was pretty bad though."

"But how bad what happened?"

Steve came back into the house. "We going clubbing tonight," Steve told them holding up the paper Mary had given him as he called for the rest of the pack to join them.

"Wicked," Jay said getting to his feet.

August grabbed the paper. "Are they trying to tell us something?"

"Someone is going to be attacked there tonight," Steve told him.

"Clubs aren't really my thing," Leonard stated as he joined them "And I wanted to get started on the library."

"You could get a hold of us if you needed information," Kaia suggested.

"Us?" August asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to help out. Plus, two of us can read faster if you need us to find something."

"It should be okay, with the four of us and Charlie and—" Steve started before cutting himself off. "Where are they at?"

"I'll go find them," Jay said before running towards the stairs.

* * *

"What're you looking at?" Charlie asked as he walked into his room.

"Your and Steve's room is so empty," she replied.

"It's got beds, dressers, table, and alarm clock. Really all it needs."

"Nothing on the walls, no pictures. It's almost like you guys don't live here."

"We don't we sleep here."

The banshee glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Charlie chuckled as he walked over to her. "I do, but we really do only sleep here, no sense in decorating if our eyes will be closed."

"If you sleep here, you wake up here, right?"

"That's usually how sleeping works," he laughed.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek before a light flashed in front of them. "I'm going to get you something to wake up to, but you'll have to decorate," she laughed before looking at her phone. "Ugh, you ruined it," she sighed.

"Did I blink?"

"No," she said turning the phone to him.

"It's not ruined," he told her, "I can still see you."

"You're an idiot, you can't see half your face."

"But you can see my smile," he stated, smiling widely at her.

"I guess that really is the only thing about you that really matters," she commented.

"Hey!"

"I meant for the picture," she replied, nudging him. "It'll be nice to see it every morning."

"I thought this was for me?"

"Shucks, if only I could print two photos."

"I guess we'll just have to get another then," he laughed before pulling the banshee in for a kiss. Another flash caused him to laugh against her mouth. They broke apart when they heard Jay clear his throat behind him. "Yes?" Charlie asked, not looking at the werecheetah.

"You shut us out," Jay stated.

"Well, some would consider this slightly private," the beta responded.

"Yeah, but something's going to happen, and Steve was trying to reach you, so he sent me, and I found you two, here," Jay rambled.

"We'll be down in a second," Fiona told Jay before the werecheetah shuffled away. "I'll send them to town to get printed," she told the beta before walking out of the room.

Charlie sighed before following her.

* * *

"Well, don't you look nice," Charlie mentioned as he walked into the room.

"We have to fit in," Steve replied, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt.

"No one else is dolling themselves up."

"I'm not dolling myself up," Steve scoffed.

"You sure?" Charlie asked as Steve started to adjust his hair.

"How often do we get to go clubbing?"

"We're going to find a supernatural creature that's going to kill someone," Charlie reminded him.

"I can club and search."

"You'd probably have better luck clubbing if you let that scar heal," Charlie mentioned. The alpha remained silent as he tied his shoes. "Why haven't you let it heal?"

"It's a reminder," the alpha stated as he moved to the door.

Charlie blocked the path with his arm. "Of what?"

"Of the consequences of my actions. I'm going to be searching for the creature but I'm also planning to enjoy my time in the city. Besides, why wouldn't I dress nice when I get to drive," he added holding up the keys Yuki gave him.

Charlie smirked slightly. "Shotgun."

* * *

"You look nice," August commented once the pack met at the bunker.

"That's the spirit," Jay added ribbing the alpha before laughing.

The werecheetah's laughter stopped once they entered the bunker and spotted Malik.

"Come to see us off?" Steve asked the werelion.

"Came to tell you not to come back."

"We still live in the house," Fiona mentioned.

"I was unclear. The bunker is Republic property. Your cars aren't allowed here anymore," Malik stated with a smile. "It'll be a shame for this will be exposed to the environment," he added, running a claw across the new Camaro as he exited the garage.

Steve glared at the scratch running the length of driver's side. "Good thing the pack house was built before the bunker then," Charlie mentioned.

"I didn't see a garage," Thane said.

"I'll show you when we get back," Charlie told him before turning to the alpha. "Still drives fast."

"Yeah," Steve muttered before getting in. Charlie and Fiona joined him while the rest rode with August.

The alpha sighed as the engine echoed through the bunker. The tires squealed as he sped out of the garage.

" _Just wait for us there,"_ August thought to him as he pulled out behind him.

"I should have gone in the fast car," Jay muttered.

"This beats a fiery car crash," Thane replied.

"'Cause Steve would crash his car," Jay chuckled, earning a look from the beta.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Charlie told August as he pushed off the side of the Camaro.

"Not all of us are supernatural speed demons," August mentioned, staring at Steve who was still sitting in the car.

"So, how fast did you go?" Jay asked.

"I think we maxed one-twenty," Fiona stated.

"On the interstate?" Thane asked.

"We'd be slowed down if we got pulled over," Charlie chuckled.

"Through the mountains?" Thane gaped.

"You're forgetting the supernatural part," August mentioned before fanning out a stack of cards. "Club's twenty-one and up."

"Oh, nice catch," Fiona said, grabbing an id from the hunter.

"I'm starting to question whether you actually do hack into bank accounts," Thane muttered as he looked over his id.

"Hacking and forgery are to be used as tools to save lives, not for profit," the hunter mentioned, tossing an id at the alpha as he joined the others.

"You're hearing will be overwhelmed a bit," Charlie mentioned to Thane as they approached the club. The dull thud of music reached them through the doors. "You'll have to rely on sight and smell while we're in there."

The other beta nodded as the bouncer checked their ids and opened the doors, allowing the music to flow freely into the street. Thane winced slightly before following Steve and Jay in. Charlie sighed as he looked up at the full moon.

"The hoodie was a smart choice," August mentioned as they walked in. Charlie pushed the sleeve further down to cover the black tendril crawling up his arm.

"Maybe we should teach him to control himself on the full moon," Fiona added.

"Steve's been using the rage to accelerate the training," Charlie mentioned before sniffing. "It's a good thing you're not a werewolf," Charlie added turning towards August.

The hunter was staring at the dance floor. Jay was dancing offbeat as he made his way through the crowd, but the hunter's eyes were fixed on Steve as the alpha paired up with another guy. "We haven't even been here for five minutes and that's the fifth guy he's danced with."

"Someone is a little jealous for never being in an actual relationship," Charlie commented as they gathered at a bar table.

"I just think he should be more focused on the mission."

"Then you aren't watching close enough," Charlie mentioned, pointing towards the alpha. The three watched as Steve leaned in towards the guy grinding against him. The alpha's nostrils flared before he broke away from his dance partner and joined a couple dancing behind him.

"Ah, threesome," Fiona joked.

"Shouldn't you two be searching as well?" August asked, unamused.

Charlie looked to the banshee. "I can't sense anything, maybe mom got the date wrong," she shrugged.

"Well, there's no sense sulking around," Charlie stated reaching out for Fiona. The two headed off for the floor.

* * *

"Smell anything?" Fiona shouted over the music as she and Charlie danced.

"Just you," he said smiling at her.

"Take this seriously," she scolded, smiling as she lightly hit him.

"I want to."

"Well then get to sniffing."

"I meant us. I want to be in an actual relationship, be serious."

Fiona leaned into the beta. "So, no more fun then?" she whispered as she pressed against him.

"No, fun can stay," he stammered. "I just want to be official," he added as he watched Steve bounce to another group.

"Well, we already did the cheesy couple photo cliché."

"So, is that a yes?"

"I've always taken this seriously, have you not?" she asked, pulling away from the beta.

"No, I've been taken it seriously," he stammered before the banshee started to laugh and join him again as the DJ switched to a slower track.

"I'd love to be official," she told him as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

The beta smiled at her. He looked up at the alpha again and started to laugh, rotating so Fiona could see. "This song isn't helping him any," Charlie mentioned as the alpha tried to excuse himself, but his new friend wouldn't let go.

* * *

August sighed as he ordered a drink and continued to scan the crowd alone. The werecheetah came over, dripping with sweat as the server set the drink on the table. "Drinking on the job?" Jay questioned.

"It's just coke."

"The rum I smell must have been added by mistake then," Jay replied taking the drink from the hunter. August glared at the werecheetah. "You'd think you would find a different coping method," Jay said as he downed the drink. "I was dying of thirst," he added before the hunter could respond. "Could be worse. Thane can't even dance if he wanted to, he's stuck on perimeter duty." The two watched as the beta walked around the outside of the dance floor before heading towards the bathroom. "And bathroom duty," he laughed.

"I'm not going to spot anything on the floor," August mentioned.

"We don't need you to spot anything," Jay told him. "You've gotten us in here, set Thane on the perimeter, and will help us stop this thing. Go dance."

"I'd rather not make a fool of myself," the hunter mentioned, looking towards the werecheetah.

"You say make a fool, I say having fun," Jay replied before the music picked back up and the werecheetah returned to the floor.

August shook his head as he flagged down the server again. "Another?"

"Just a coke," the hunter answered as he watched the werecheetah resume dancing off beat.

* * *

"You two getting anything?" Steve asked after he was able to pull himself away.

"Nothing," Charlie replied.

"You know, I'm only getting about half the population," Steve mentioned, looking to Fiona.

She looked towards Charlie. "He's not wrong."

The beta nodded and the three separated. Fiona began dancing with the nearest girl. _"I'll track scent through her,"_ Jay thought to the beta.

Charlie nodded before heading off the floor and joining August. "You're right this does suck," he stated before grabbing the hunter's glass and sniffing it.

"Jay told you?"

"He might have mentioned it," the beta said before setting the drink in front of the hunter.

"She's efficient," August stated as Fiona joined a large group.

"Looks that way. She still isn't able to feel anything though."

"Maybe Mary was wrong. Maybe whoever was supposed to attack sensed us and left."

Bright lights filled the club before the bass dropped. "Or not," Charlie stated when he noticed that Fiona had stopped moving. The two headed towards her.

The rest of the pack converged on her by the time Charlie and August got to her. "What is it?" Steve asked.

"It happened," she told them before walking towards the front.

"Neat statue," Jay commented once they reached a corner.

"Except it wasn't here when we came in," Steve told him as he looked over the stone woman.

"Surprised you noticed," August mentioned.

Charlie reached for the stone in between songs. "No pulse inside," he told them.

Steve sniffed the air before leaning over to Thane. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"She had a drink," the beta replied, removing the glass from her hand.

"No, the chemosignals," the alpha corrected.

Thane paused for a moment. "Happiness, from her," he replied nodding at the stone woman. "But also, apprehension and fear, not from her."

"Whoever did this didn't mean to," August muttered. "That's why Fiona couldn't sense anything until it happened."

"So, we have a sculptor who can't control themselves," Jay stated, earning a glare from the others.

* * *

" _We've got a woman turned to stone,"_ Fiona's voice sounded in Leonard and Kaia's head.

"Let's see how well the search feature works," she mentioned as she started typing stone into the search bar. Leonard walked away and pulled a book from the shelf before returning to her.

"Gorgon," he told her as she skimmed the results.

"Are you sure? We haven't gone through everything yet."

"The other options are basilisk and cockatrice. Both of which have been extinct since the fifteenth century," he told her while flipping through the book.

"What's this?" she asked as some of the pages slipped out

"The pack's bestiary. Hasn't been updated in a while, or taken care of that much. But it should be—here," he said as he set the book on the table.

"You'd think that a girl with snake hair would be noticed," the kitsune mentioned pointing at the picture.

"Just a classical representation. Says most of them don't have serpent hair, but some develop it after years of petrifying people."

"So, she turns anyone she looks at into stone? How did she get to the club without creating a statuary?"

"It's not everyone. The abilities work like ours and can be consciously called upon. It's also affected by emotions and lunar cycles."

"So, she couldn't control it on a full moon?"

"The lunar cycle has less of an effect than it would on a werecreature though. There has to be something more."

* * *

"If they don't have a scent what are we following?" Thane asked as they made it to the parking lot.

"Fear and regret. The chemosignals stuck around and lead to here," Steve told him.

"But they drove away it seems," Charlie stated as he stood in an empty parking space. "Recently, but I doubt we'll be able to find them."

" _It's a gorgon,"_ Leonard told them. _"No snake hair,"_ he added before Jay could ask.

"Probably best we couldn't find her then," Jay mentioned.

"Unless she accidentally hurts someone else," Steve stated.

"Let's head back home," August said. "I can see if the club's security footage caught anything to help us find them. Probably need to scrub the evidence too."

* * *

The pack stopped by the bunker to pick up Fiona's car before heading towards the pack house.

"So, the Cold War was an interesting time for everyone," Charlie told Thane as the two of them headed into the house. "The alpha at the time realized that werewolves wouldn't survive a nuclear attack, he was especially paranoid so he built this in secret before helping the Republic build their own bunker," he explained as he slid a piece of the wall away to reveal a switch. He flipped the switch and the two watched as a section of the lawn separated from the ground, leaving a slopped entry below the ground.

"How'd you find out about that?" Thane asked.

"Used to be really into reading a few years ago. Found the library spent a bit of time there. The alpha that used it left all the blueprints for the pack house, also had a journal where he talked about how much he didn't trust Tiberius's aunt. She took Tiberius's brother away for a few years and he thought they were plotting against the others. He might not have been too far off."

"What happened to him?" Thane asked as they headed in after the cars.

"He was old and batty, he died a few years after work started on the Republic's bunker."

"It's not as big, but it should work," August commented as he stepped out of his car. He walked over to a set of lockers on the wall. "So, the alpha was a gun user?" he asked pulling out an old AK-47.

"Not exactly," Charlie mentioned. "He was paranoid, but there were some people he trusted. Pretty sure that would have been for your grandpa."

"I guess it can stay then," August stated. "Everything else should probably be updated to the current millennia."


	16. Past

_Past_

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Leonard asked as August set up his laptop in the library.

"Shouldn't you?" August replied.

"I plan to after I finish scanning the bestiary."

"I've got to get to the club's surveillance cameras before someone else reviews them," August stated as he started hacking into the club's system.

"Record time," Leonard commented as August began searching through the feeds.

"There she is," August stated pointing out a woman standing in a corner.

"Her face is covered by the darkness."

"She's aware she doesn't have control, so she is minimizing risk by hiding her face."

"Why go to the club in the first place?" Leonard asked as the woman waved someone over.

"'Cause we all have needs," August replied as a second woman approached. "She's the one who was turned to stone."

"The darkness seems to be working," Leonard said as the two woman appeared to be talking.

The two watched as the woman carried on a conversation. The woman offered to take the gorgon to the dance floor but she declined before the club's lighting shifted, the gorgon's face was revealed for a second before gray covered the screen. When the feed returned the gorgon had vanished leaving behind the stone woman.

"Think someone got to the feed before you?"

"I don't think so," August said rewinding the video to right before the lights went up. He went frame by frame until the lights started to come up. The gray covered the gorgon's face before progressively filling the feed.

"Strange," Leonard muttered. "It's an extreme version of when flash is used on us."

"Interesting trait."

"We can't figure out who she is though."

"The two seemed to know each other, but it seems like it was their first time meeting. If I can trace the woman and get into her social media, I should be able to figure out who the gorgon is."

"You can find her after you two get some sleep," Steve stated walking into the library. "It's nearly four in the morning."

* * *

"I've got it!" August shouted as he barged into Steve and Charlie's room.

Steve groaned as he sat up in bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight. I figured out who the gorgon is."

"So, you didn't sleep," Steve stated as Charlie stirred.

"Her name is Maria, she was fairly reclusive most of her life, working from home, no social media," August continued, ignoring the question.

"Then how'd you find her?" the beta asked.

"A year ago she created a tinder account. Since then she's moved eight times to a different state. I looked into It and there was a report of a missing woman in each town. A statue resembling the girl was left behind. Authorities figured it was a kidnapper who had too much time on his hands. But it's her."

"Good job. Now get some sleep," Steve told him as the alpha got out of bed.

"But we have to get a hold of her before she leaves town again."

"Do you have a phone number?"

"Yeah, everything is right here," August said, turning his laptop around.

"Then I'll take care of it," the alpha said as he took the laptop from the hunter and left the room. August headed out a few moments later.

Charlie sighed as he rolled over and noticed the picture frame on the end table. He sighed as he grabbed the photo and held it in front of him. "One day I'll wake up to you," he muttered before the alarm clock went off.

* * *

Steve walked into the library, carrying the laptop. He sighed when he spotted the werelion, his head resting in an open book. "No sleep for you either?" Steve asked as Leonard stirred.

"I got a few hours. What do you need?"

"The bestiary, going to brush up on gorgons before I call her."

"August found her then?"

"Yeah, hopefully, he's finally sleeping. You should head to bed too," the alpha mentioned as he removed the bestiary from the scanner.

"Careful, I haven't scanned that much of it yet," Leonard warned as a page slipped out.

"I will," Steve told him, gathering the dropped page and heading to the living room.

"You call her yet?" August asked as he came down the stairs to find Steve reading the bestiary.

"No, trying to figure out how to help her before we give her hope," he replied.

"I should get a sign that says no books out here," Jay commented as he flopped on the couch.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" the hunter asked, ignoring the werecheetah.

"Something triggered her abilities, and it wasn't just the full moon," Steve muttered shaking his head.

"She was meeting someone for the first time, probably just nervous," Jay stated.

"So, how do we make her never be nervous again?" Steve asked.

"We don't," Charlie responded as he and the rest of the pack joined them.

"I was thinking about it earlier, if it's just like werewolves' shifting when they're angry, we just need to help her get enough control over her emotions," Kaia stated.

"That'll take time, we'd have to convince her to stick around for a while," August replied.

"Not if we go into her mind and do it for her," Leonard added.

"Can we do that?" Thane asked.

"We've never tried," Charlie admitted.

"But there are a lot of things we can do now that we never tried," Fiona said.

"Try to figure it out," Steve told them.

"We need to call her," August said.

"We don't know if we can help her yet," Steve replied.

"We won't be able to help her if she moves halfway across the country," August said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm not giving you her number."

"I have it memorized," August commented. Jay spun around the face the hunter as the phone started to ring. "Hello, Maria?"

" _Yeah, who is this,"_ Maria responded.

"My name's August I was wondering if I could talk to you."

" _About?"_

"I saw you at the club last—" August started before he heard the call disconnect.

"Smooth," Jay mentioned. August redialed but only reached her voicemail. "She sounds pretty nice for a snake lady."

"Shut up," August scolded as he dialed the number again.

"Would be better if we had a plan," Steve told him as Maria's voicemail came through the phone. August shook his head before dialing again.

" _Is this some kind of joke?"_ Maria spat as she picked up.

"No, I think we can help you, if you'd be willing to listen."

" _No one can help me,"_ she replied.

"We have a little bit of experience—"

" _With gorgons?"_

"Not necessarily, but werewolves are—"

" _I'm not a werewolf,"_ she scolded.

"We know but they're similar to you, we think we have a way to help you control your abilities."

" _I've tried everything. It's not an ability it's a curse. I'll just wind up hurting you."_

"Your powers will be dormant in about a month. Not for long, but long enough for us to talk, face to face. You just have to stick around until then."

" _How did you know I was planning to leave?"_

"You've ran each time this has happened. But you won't have to anymore."

" _And you're sure you can help me?"_

"I'm positive," August assured her, earning a look from Steve.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. _"Okay, I'll stay for a month,"_ Maria replied before ending the call.

"We don't know if we can help her," Steve warned the hunter.

"We have a month. We'll figure out a way."

* * *

"I have no idea how we're going to do this," Leonard stated as he walked into the living room.

Steve set the bestiary on the table. "We still have two weeks," Steve told him. "I can help if you need."

"I could use the bestiary, whenever you're finished with it."

"For the gorgons? Here," the alpha stated tearing out the pages regarding the gorgons. Leonard's jaw fell as Steve held the pages out to him. "We're scanning it anyway, right?"

"The pages on werewolves might help as well," Leonard stammered. The werelion cringed as Steve flipped through the book.

"There's not a section on werewolves in here," the alpha replied as he reached the end of the book. Leonard sighed.

"I'll see what I can find on my own," the werelion said before returning to the others.

"Weird that a werewolf's bestiary doesn't have a section about themselves," Jay commented from the couch.

"It makes sense, we would already know about ourselves."

"Why are you reading that anyway?"

"Information is never a bad thing," Steve replied as he continued reading.

"No, just boring."

"Pictures are interesting," the alpha mentioned, holding up a loose page showing an evolved kanima.

"That's not interesting, that's disturbing."

* * *

"Got the bestiary?" Kaia asked as Leonard returned to the library.

"Some of the remains," Leonard stated holding up the pages Steve had given him.

"The book is ruined?" Fiona asked.

"It was ruined, now it's worse."

Charlie chucked lightly to himself. "What about the pages on werewolves?" the beta asked.

"There weren't any," Leonard told them.

"That's interesting," Thane commented.

August turned towards Thane. "Who needs a bestiary when we have the real thing?"

"Charlie's a werewolf too," Thane stated observing the hunters look.

"Yes, but he's in control of his abilities," the hunter replied.

"I've never lost control."

"Hard to fall with training wheels," Kaia mentioned.

"Excuse me?" Thane asked turning towards her.

Leonard set the pages on the table before walking up to Thane. "What makes you tick?" the werelion muttered.

"What're you talking about?" Thane asked.

"He wants to figure out how to make you angry and lose control," Charlie told him.

"Like I said, I've never lost control."

"That's 'cause Charlie has been keeping you in check since you've been bitten," Fiona told him.

"What're you talking about?" Thane asked turning towards the banshee. Charlie felt the black tendrils move up his arm. He glanced up at Leonard and August. Leonard nodded and August flicked out his staff as the tendrils disappeared from the beta's hand.

"You really have no idea what you're doing," Leonard told Thane. "All of your progress has pretty much been fake." Thane's eyes started to glow yellow as he glared at the werelion. "You probably couldn't even beat me in a fight."

Thane growled as he moved towards the werelion before being knocked back by August. "I'm not going to wind up with broken bones, am I?" August asked Charlie.

"Not from me," Charlie laughed as Thane took the hunter to the ground. Kaia knocked the attacking beta off August with her own staff. "But he has been training with Steve," Charlie added before closing his eyes and trying to enter Thane's mind.

Thane rushed towards Kaia and August before Fiona knocked him away with a scream. Books fell to the ground as the beta collided with a shelf. "Careful!" Leonard called out.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Jay asked when he heard Fiona's scream and a thud that caused the house to shake.

"Using Thane as a guinea pig," Steve stated as he turned a page.

"That's not more interesting to you?"

"They can handle it."

The werecheetah stared at the alpha who hadn't looked up from the book before running off to the library.

* * *

"It's not working. I can't get in," Charlie told them as Thane pulled himself off the ground.

"You'll have to enter manually," Leonard told the beta. "It's just like with healing."

Jay reached the library as Thane ran at August again. Jay ran for the table as August moved to knock the beta in that direction. Thane slid on the ground right behind Jay as he pushed the table out of the way. "Careful, it's expensive," Jay mocked the hunter.

"We'll need to keep him still," Charlie stated as the beta rose again.

"I'll help," Steve replied as he entered the library.

"I thought they could handle it?" Jay asked the alpha.

"Thought it could be done remotely," the alpha commented before rushing after Thane. Steve bear hugged Thane, restraining his arms. Thane squirmed before reaching forward bite the alpha. Metal clicked against his fangs as August held back the beta's head with his staff. "When you're ready," Steve grunted.

Charlie dug his claws into the back of the beta's neck and entered Thane's mind. The beta stopped struggling as Steve and August released him.

* * *

Charlie opened his mind and found himself in a corridor. Steve appeared next to him a moment later. "This is new," Steve commented, observing the surroundings.

"It makes sense. When we enter each other for training, our minds are clear, thus it's a white space. Then we are able to manipulate our thought into what we need."

"But Thane's mind has focused on a memory to cause his shift," the alpha finished as the two moved down the corridor. "Look at this," Steve told the beta, opening one of the doors.

"They're all bedrooms," Charlie replied opening a second door. "We're at the orphanage."

The two turned as they heard a thud coming from down the hall. "You'll never be good enough to hang out with us," a voice called out.

"I just want to play games with you," a younger Thane responded before being dragged out of one of the rooms. "Please," the boy begged.

"You suck at everything," another boy shouted as he slammed the door in Thane's face.

"I feel like we're violating his privacy," Charlie whispered as the two watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, let's try to figure this out quickly," the alpha replied before walking away. "Do we just destroy the memories?"

"No, that'll leave something behind," Charlie stated, following after him. "Could come to the surface down the road," he muttered as Steve opened another door.

The alpha blocked the light that shone through as they stepped through the doorway and found themselves outside. "There's Thane," Steve stated nodding towards a group of boys playing football.

The two watched as young Thane was tackled just as he caught the ball. The football slipped through his arms and bounced away before another boy grabbed it and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ms. Blyth can't we just play shorthanded," a boy whined to the woman watching over the game.

She shook her head. "You'll just have to learn to play around the lesser members of the team."

The boy huffed before running with the others to start the next play. All of the other boys ran past Thane who was still on the ground.

"What made him shift?" Steve asked the beta as they started to walk back towards the building.

"Leonard told him all his progress was fake and that he had no idea what he was doing."

"He has his ways with words," the alpha sighed.

"Think we can alter the memories?"

"I don't know how to do that," Steve answered as he pushed open the front door. The two passed through the doorway, but found they were still outside, only it was now night. They scanned the woods for where Thane was before they heard grunting behind them. The two ran into a clearing and watched as two boys slammed Thane's face into a tree.

"All you have to do to hang out with us is beat us in a fight. Surely even someone as sucky as you can do that," one of the boys laughed before they threw Thane to the ground.

Steve ran forward as the two boys started to kick Thane while he was on the ground. The alpha passed through them before coming to a stop. "We can't alter it," Charlie stated. "Let's figure something out outside. We don't need to see any more of this."

* * *

Steve and Charlie closed off their minds before opening their eyes. "Did you figure it out?" Fiona asked as Charlie removed his claws and shook his head.

"What happened? What did you see?" August asked.

Steve looked at Thane and saw that the beta was staring at the ground. "We're going to try some training," Steve stated nodding towards the door. Charlie nudged the other beta forward gently.

"I'm not feeling up to it," Thane commented as they left the pack house.

"We know, we just want to make sure we are out of earshot of the others."

"Why?"

"So we could talk about what we saw," Steve told him.

"There isn't much to talk about. I wasn't good enough then, and I'm not now."

"It took Steve four years to gain control of his abilities on his own," Charlie stated.

"Four years?" Thane muttered.

"Not to mention how long it took me to learn to fight. You naturally adapted during training, learning to feint instead of going for a direct assault."

"And Kaia and August are two of the best fighters in the pack as far as skills go," Charlie told him. "You were able to hold your own against them until Steve arrived."

"And when I got there it took all of my strength just to keep you still."

"So? I'm a werewolf, I'm supposed to be strong."

"By that logic, Leonard should be as strong as Malik," Charlie chuckled.

"You're a valued part of the pack, and nothing will change that," Steve told Thane, placing his hand on the beta's shoulder.

* * *

"How's the scanning going?" Charlie asked Leonard after the werelion had locked himself in the library for another week.

"It's a big library," the werelion sighed.

"You're complaining about books?" Charlie joked.

"More so the scanner's speed."

"Find anything that could help Maria?"

"No, I've been reading through other books as I scan, but nothing has come up."

"We don't need to look anymore," Steve told them as he walked into the library.

"We only have a few days to find something if we want to help her," Charlie stated.

"Thane and I just finished training," Steve stated.

"That's great," Leonard commented. "We've been focused on trying to figure out how to help Maria."

"The lack of distraction probably helped," Thane added, joining them.

"Lack of—" Charlie started before looking down at his arm. "You have control?"

"Yeah, it's messing up my training plan since he isn't going all out anymore," Steve mentioned.

"We didn't have to do anything to the memories," Charlie started.

"We had to make things right in the present," Steve finished. "We just have to figure out what is stopping her from controlling her abilities."

"August might be able to come up with an idea," Leonard suggested. The three wolves headed towards the door. "Wait, Steve, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Steve asked following the werelion. Charlie stayed behind while Thane went to find August.

"I scanning the bestiary and noticed that there were other pages missing."

"I noticed that too. Figured time hadn't been kind to it."

"It hasn't," Leonard commented pulling out the tattered book. "The other sections missing were kitsunes, werelions, banshees, nagual, centaur, satyr, and phoenix."

"All of those have worked with the Republic in the recent past," Charlie stated. "Except phoenixes."

"Why were they removed?" Steve asked.

"Because the alpha before Blake was paranoid that the Caesars would attack everyone. He would have removed the pages to protect everyone," Charlie explained.

"But we aren't the only ones who have a bestiary," Leonard stated.

"Which means we could find replacements for the pages," Steve said. "I'll check with Yuki, go work with August," Steve told the beta.

* * *

"We figured out how to help Maria," Thane told August as he entered the hunter's room.

"Really? How?"

"Explore the mind and consul traumatic memories. Leonard said you might have an idea about what hers might be."

"I don't, unfortunately," August sighed.

"Or you just need to apply yourself," Charlie suggested from the doorway.

"Where's Steve?" Thane asked.

"Looking into something, wanted me to come work with you two."

"Brilliant idea," the hunter remarked.

"It is, 'cause I'll push you until you get it. What do we know about her losing control of her powers?"

"She lost it at a club, maybe it's music?" Thane suggested.

"No, Maria was the one who suggested going to the club. If that was her trigger she would have known and taken steps—" August started before he stopped and pulled out his laptop.

"To prevent it?" Charlie finished.

"She did take steps to prevent her trigger, she hid her face from the woman she was meeting," August stated pulling up the video.

"Yeah, so she wouldn't turn anyone to stone," Thane commented.

"But no one else was turned to stone before then," Charlie stated as he watched the video play.

"She's nervous about meeting the woman. But she seems more nervous than normal. All the other victims were women she met through tinder," August explained.

"So, she has girl problems?" Thane asked hesitatingly.

"Worry not, we have an expert on that situation," Charlie commented gesturing towards August.

"Steve's not a girl," August said. Thane chuckled as Charlie let out a long sigh.

* * *

"What're you doing here? We can't train," Yuki whispered, pulling the alpha into the house.

"I'm not here to train. Do you have a bestiary?"

"Are you having issues with the gorgon?"

"Not particularly. I just wanted to check something."

"Okay? It's in here," she replied guiding him to their library. She led him to a book that was resting on a pedestal. The alpha flipped through the book and noticed the same sections were missing from the kitsune's book as well.

"The sections about everyone else in the Republic are missing from our bestiary. They're also missing from yours."

"Randy took them," she stated.

"Who's Randy? Why did he take them?"

"Randy was the alpha before Blake. He was a bit eccentric, you could say. He was convinced that some of the Caesars were plotting against the Republic. Given recent events, he might not have been too far off."

"He took the pages to protect everyone," Steve stated, Yuki nodded in reply. "Did he take them from everyone?"

"I believe so, unless someone had a secret bestiary."

"How did he get the Caesar's book?"

"Tiberius looked up to Randy and stole the book for him. His father was not happy when he found out the book had been damaged."

"Do you know what he did with the pages?"

"He said he 'burned them before the Caesars could burn us all.'"

"His exact words?" Yuki nodded. "He sounds like he was an interesting person."

"He was. I assume you were looking to replace your missing pages?"

"Yeah, might as well have a complete set if we are going through the trouble of scanning all the books."

"Mary comes back in two days, you should ask her."

"She has the pages?"

"No, but she might be able to get a hold of someone who does."


	17. History

_History_

 **AN: Trigger warning for homophobic slurs being used in regards to bullying. Starts when Charlie enters Maria's mind and ends after that section, if you would prefer to skip it. Summary of events is at the end of the chapter so you can skip the language and still get the story.**

 **Also, have nothing against Mississippi, the 1980s or Christianity. The section is just a reflection of events in Maria's life.**

"You sure you just want to stay and scan books?" Steve asked as he headed for the door.

"The sooner we get this done the better," Leonard replied.

"Knowledge is power, right?" Kaia added as she started putting away a stack of books.

"Exactly," Leonard stated.

The alpha smiled as he, the two betas, August, and Fiona continued to the door. "Unlike you to miss out on an adventure," Charlie commented as they walked past the werecheetah.

"Girl problem or more books," Jay commented, weighing the options. "I think I'd rather hang out here and do nothing. I'd be less bored."

"Your loss," Steve stated before they headed out the door.

"You two still aren't coming with us?" August asked as he opened his trunk.

"Depends on whether or not you're going to need that shield," the alpha commented.

"It's just so we can see her reflection and talk somewhat face to face before the eclipse starts."

"Then I think more people would just be overwhelming," Steve replied. "Besides, she knows you, Charlie is pretty good with emotions, and Thane needs some field experience."

"Is it field experience if we aren't planning to fight her?" Thane asked.

"There's more to experience than combat," Fiona replied.

"And who knows, with mister lady's man with us—" Charlie stopped midsentence before staring out into the mountains. Everyone but August followed suit.

"What is it?" August asked.

"The nemeton's been activated," Steve told them.

"Things will get interesting after tonight," Charlie commented. "Go get that bestiary."

"Stay safe," Fiona stated, kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"If you need anything, just let us know," Steve added before getting into the Camaro and driving away.

* * *

"If Blake and Tiberius came her to take away his memory, wouldn't they have taken the bestiary?" Fiona asked as they got into town.

"They only wanted to cut off his contact with August and Marcus. Osmont knew about the supernatural before so there was no need to take that from him."

"Anyone know how he knew about the supernatural?"

"Not that I've been told. We'll have to add it to our list of questions," Steve told her as they pulled up to Osmont's house. "Looks like he fixed the place up."

The two exited the car and approached the house. Fiona moved to knock on the door before it opened.

"You're late," the man stated before smiling at them.

"We've got a few things going on right now," Steve explained.

"The nemeton?" Osmont asked.

"You felt it?" Fiona asked.

"No, but I knew it would happen tonight."

"How?"

"Marin's been in touch with me about the occurrences in Beacon Hills. Don't worry, I've neglected to tell her about Marcus," he added when the pair gave him a look.

"I'm more surprised that you're still talking to her. August isn't exactly happy with her," Steve stated.

"I'm sure he's a little upset."

"Mildly homicidal," Fiona corrected.

"Ah well, I shouldn't expect less from Tiberius's son."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's always been protective of his family and the Republic. I'd imagine August to be no different, although, I guess he's more focused on the pack nowadays. But, you came for my bestiary. It isn't exactly one book though," Osmont told them before pulling out four large texts. Steve and Fiona's eyes widened as they stared at the tomes.

* * *

The lights flickered overhead in the library before going off. "Damnit," Leonard muttered setting down the book he was reading.

"I've got it," Kaia replied igniting her hand.

"Careful," Leonard told her, covering the books. "Paper is pretty flammable."

"I've gotten control of it, unless you forgot about the time we spent training while you were with your family."

Leonard chuckled slightly. "While it was slightly traumatic, I don't think I could forget about that."

"This project reminds me a bit of it," Kaia stated as she sat next to the werelion.

"How so?"

"Us working together. Alone."

"But much less violent," he added smiling.

"And a lot darker."

"Except for you," Leonard stated, his eyes glowing emerald in the dark as he observed the fox aura surrounding her. "Bright as always."

Kaia slid the chair closer to Leonard. "Now you'll be able to read," she told him as their legs bumped each other.

"I don't know how good foxfire is for the eyes. Maybe we should take a break," he said, his eyes still glowing.

"There's not a whole lot we can do in a dark room," Kaia mentioned, looking around.

"I could think of something," Leonard replied leaning into the kitsune.

Kaia matched the werelion as the two kissed. The flame in Kaia's hand shot up causing them to pull apart. "Maybe I should get a candle," she muttered before heading out of the library. "Weird," she whispered as the closet light didn't turn on. She shook her head before grabbing a few candles with her other hand before heading back to the library.

* * *

"Alright, let's help Maria," August stated as he pulled a large polished shield out of the back and headed towards the door. He knocked before looking down at the shield. The two betas averted their eyes as well.

"What are you? Perseus?" Maria asked as she answered the door.

"Just wanted to be able to see you when while we talk," August replied.

"You think this is the first time I've had people come over?" she asked before turning and walking into the house. The three followed her in and noticed the living room was covered in mirrors. "It's a little more modern than you seem to be used to," she added, looking at them through one of the mirrors.

"It's a handy set up," Thane commented as August set his shield against the wall.

"Pardon my less polite friends," Charlie commented. "I'm Charlie, that's Thane, and August is the one you spoke to on the phone last month."

"Fantastic. What is your plan to get rid of this curse?"

"We need to figure out what's causing you to lose control first," August stated.

"I lack control cause my mother died before she could teach me," she stated.

"Can you feel when your abilities are active?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. My body feels ice cold whenever the curse is active."

"Is it active now?" Thane asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"That'll help, we need to explore your memories and find the trigger," Charlie explained.

"What?" she asked turning towards them, the three quickly turned away.

"Charlie has the ability to enter your mind and see your memories," August told her while looking into the shield.

"It's a little invasive," Charlie mentioned looking at Maria through a mirror near the door. "Both physically and mentally. But it'll help us help you."

"How invasive?" she asked them.

"I have to insert my claws into the back of your neck. I can take your pain and heal the wounds afterwards so it won't be too painful, just scary."

"Then he will observe the most traumatic events in your life," Thane added, earning him a look from both Maria and Charlie. "He did it to me last week. It sucks but it helps. I promise," Thane added, looking at Maria through another mirror.

"It'll work?"

"I promise," Thane repeated.

"If it doesn't, I want you to kill me," the gorgon stated. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"We won't have to do that," August told her.

"Promise me that you will."

"I will," Charlie stated causing August to turn to him.

"Okay," she sighed, turning away from them. "When you're ready."

Charlie approached the gorgon before inserting his claws.

"Half an hour until the eclipse," Thane told August before the hunter joined the werewolf in Maria's mind.

* * *

"Ours is not this long," Steve sighed as he stared at the books.

"Yours likely only has descriptions of the recorded creatures. Mine likely has a few more creatures and details their history."

"How did you get this?" Steve asked.

"Druids have worked alongside werewolves since Lycaon. Most of our texts had been lost or destroyed, but I've spent my lifetime gathers what I could and working through fact and fiction. I'm missing some pieces, and I'm sure not everything is fully accurate, but this is the most comprehensive guide of supernatural creatures in existence."

"You're willing to give us your life's work?" Fiona asked.

"I'm willing to trade it," he told them.

"We didn't bring anything to offer," Steve admitted.

"I just want your time. I never got to tell the boys the full story of Lycaon and the war against the gods. I'm getting old and won't have too many chances to tell the story again. And who better to tell the story to one last time?"

Steve smiled. "I'd love to hear the full story."

"It's a long one, may be best if we sit," Osmont stated, gesturing towards the living room. "The start of the story is the same as what I told August and Marcus. Jupiter wanted to eliminate humanity, so he took fire from them, preventing them from cooking meals and keeping themselves warm. Prometheus and Lycaon worked to steal back the knowledge of fire and returned it to humanity. Prometheus surrendered himself to protect Lycaon from punishment. Lycaon worked to honor Prometheus and spread the news of him being humanity's savior. The people began to worship Prometheus over the other gods. Jupiter, already frustrated with humanity, decided to wage a war to end humanity once and for all.

"Jupiter wanted to eliminate Lycaon and his family of werewolves in a preemptive strike so he descended to the mortal world to personally end his life. Fortunately, not all the gods were in favor of Jupiter's grudge against humanity. Diana and Apollo tracked down Lycaon and warned him of Jupiter's coming. The werewolf fled his home with his family and started to gather his allies. Crete's minotaur, having been trapped by the gods in a maze, was the first to join the cause after Lycaon rescued him. Diana appealed to the centaurs, who also joined him, the satyrs followed soon after. Venus recruited the gorgons to fight the gods. A clan of werelions joined with Lycaon after he found them in Africa before returning to Greece. A large group of humans joined as well, other fled, some even joined the other gods. Among the humans who joined Lycaon were the Caesar family. Mars helped Lycaon and his allies construct a fortress that could withstand the assault of the gods, giving them a place to rest between battles.

"However, Jupiter was not without his own allies. Aside from the humans that he had fooled into helping him, he had his wife, Juno, his daughter, Minerva, and his brother Neptune. With Neptune came his sons, the giants, and cyclopes. The Furies and her harpies joined in the fight as well. For ten years, the two sides wage war against each other at the fortress we now call the city of Troy. Diana and the humans were able to defend the walls against the Furies and harpies. Apollo set a plague upon the humans who had allied with Jupiter. The giants and cyclopes nearly decimated the centaurs and the satyrs, but they faced heavy losses themselves. The minotaur fell early in the battle, taking many of the giants with him. With most of the mortals on both sides either dead or incapacitated, the gods entered the fray. Mars and his sister dueled each other. The destruction the two war gods caused turned the surrounding area into the Aegean Sea. Apollo stopped Neptune from flooding the fortress with the newly created sea while Venus and Juno battled each other in the sky. Artemis and Lycaon fought Jupiter himself.

"The battles of the immortals and Lycaon wrought no clear winner, but the entire earth shook from their battle. The very mountains we live in today were created from the battle on the other side of the globe. Cities crumbled in the destructive wake, but the fortress withstood it all. The clash only lasted a few days before the two sides withdrew and the mortal forces resumed fighting. Lycaon realized that they were losing on the mortal front and would eventually be overwhelmed. With supplies running low, he organized a retreat that would convince Jupiter that the gods were victorious. Lycaon sought out Pluto and convinced the god of death to aid their cause to raise the death toll.

"Lycaon told Pluto that he was tired of fighting and that Jupiter would be able to enter the fort while in disguise. Upon his return, Diana and Venus filled the fort with illusions of the combatants while Apollo and Mars hid the real combatants from Neptune as they fled by sea. Jupiter, hearing the message from Pluto, disguised himself as a wounded centaur to gain access to the fortress. Once inside, he revealed himself before calling upon his lightning bolts to level the city from the inside out. The fortress and the false combatants were vaporized while the real rebellion fled to the peninsula known to us as Italy."

"That's the story of the _Iliad_ ," Fiona commented. "How did it get so distorted?"

"I'll get to that in time," Osmont told her.

* * *

Charlie and August found themselves outside of school. "What state did Maria grow up in?" Charlie asked as he looked up at the Confederate flag flying beneath the American flag.

"Mississippi. Why?"

"She probably went to high school in the late eighties?"

"Yeah, based on her age. Again why?"

"Modern history was never your favorite thing, was it?"

"Outside of the creatures the Republic went up against, didn't seem too relevant," August answered as they headed into the school. "What're we looking for?"

"We'll find out soon," Charlie mentioned.

"No one can find out about this," Charlie heard a woman whisper down the hall. The beta guided the hunter towards a nearly empty classroom where they found a girl making out with a younger Maria.

"She seems happy," August commented as Mara separated from the kiss and giggled. The two girl's hands began to roam as they explored each other.

"She does. It probably won't last long though," Charlie commented before walking away.

"Why not?"

Charlie sighed as he shook his head. "'Cause these are traumatic memories that are causing her to lose control."

The two exited the school and found themselves in a basement. Music was playing from the tape player and empty beer bottles covered the table. They walked over to a group of teenagers circling a bottle. Maria and the girl from the school were sitting next to each other. Maria reached forward and spun the bottle. The gorgon smiled when it stopped and pointed at the girl next to her. Maria leaned in and started to make out with her friend, the gorgon's hand rested on the girl's thigh. The rest of the teenagers stared in shock before the girl pushed Maria off.

"What, did you enjoy that?" the girl shouted.

"Well, uh," Maria stammered. "We're supposed to kiss," she added pointing to the bottle as her words slurred.

"Yeah, a quick peck. Not force your tongue down my throat while you feel me up." Maria's face turned bright red as she looked away from the girl.

"Who knew Maria was a carpetmuncher," one of the boys commented.

"What a lezzie," one of the girls whispered to her friends. Tears started to sprout from Maria's eyes before she got up and left the room as the rest of the group started laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" August stated glaring at the girl Maria kissed a few moments ago.

"1980's Mississippi is not the valley," Charlie replied pulling the hunter towards the door.

"She didn't lose control," August said.

"No, which means it gets worse," Charlie muttered as he pushed open the door.

The two walked into a woman's restroom, Charlie turned and noticed lockers lined the hall just outside the door. "We probably shouldn't be in her," August commented, gesturing towards the two girls teasing their hair.

"Just don't look in the stalls," Charlie told him as Maria stepped through the door behind him.

"Um, Dykes aren't allowed in here," one of the girls commented as she stood up.

"I just need to use the bathroom," Maria muttered.

"Well, the men's room is next door," the other girl told her.

"Wouldn't want you perving on us while we do our business."

"But I can't go there, I'm not a boy," Maria whispered.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to hold it. Won't you, lezzie?" the first girl replied before the two pushed her out of the door.

"Lezzie isn't accurate enough," the second girl stated as the door started to close.

"Hmmm," the first girl thought. "What about lezzer?"

"Yeah, 'cause she's lesser than us normal girls," the second girl said before the two's laughter filled the bathroom.

Charlie turned to go to the next memory when he noticed August's face was beet red. "There's nothing lesser about her," August grunted through his clenched jaw.

"You're right," Charlie said grabbing the hunter's arm and drawing away the emotional pain. August slapped the beta's hand away right as the beta started. "August, they're memories. We can't do anything to change what happened."

The hunter gritted his teeth before turning and walking out of the bathroom. The laughter died out as Charlie followed him. The two walked into a gymnasium. A crowd of students dressed in red robes filled the gym's floor while the parents were sitting in the bleachers.

The girl they had seen in the first memory was on stage, about to start a speech. "We're all gathered here to celebrate the next chapter of our lives. As we move on from our experiences in these halls I hope we will all remember the good times and the bad. Those of us who as lesser," the girl emphasized causing the crowd of students to snicker. "May find it hard to remember the good times. But hopefully, as time goes on, we can improve ourselves as we strive for the normal life God would want for us. It is at this time that I think of the wise words of Paul in Ephesians. 'Do not participate in the unfruitful deeds of darkness, but instead even expose them.' Now, I don't believe in exposing the sins of others, so if anyone would like to admit their sins to us, please rise." August followed the girl's eyes to where Maria was sitting. The rest of the students and some of the teachers turned to face her before she ran out of the gym, tears running down her face. A woman left the crowd and followed after the gorgon.

The two followed the woman into the girl's bathroom where Maria was sobbing into a sink. "Maria, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Me," Maria sobbed.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked, embracing the gorgon.

Maria sniffed so she could hold back the tears long enough to speak. "I like girls, mom."

The woman released the gorgon and took a step back. "Oh, honey, you're just confused."

"No," she sobbed. "I'm not confused."

"You must be. We did not adopt a—homosexual—into our Christian household."

"I'm not confused. I'm a lesbian," Maria admitted through the tears.

The woman shook her head. "Your father and I will pack your things," she stated before walking out of the bathroom.

Maria's crying intensified. Charlie could hear the hunter's teeth grind as they watched. Charlie exhaled as he tried to calm himself as well. He turned to pull the hunter to the next memory but stopped when he noticed the tears rolling down August's face. "You know none of us think of you like these people," Charlie told the hunter.

"Yeah, 'cause you don't hate me," August grunted.

"I'm mad that you walked away from us. I never hated you. Especially not because you're gay." The hunter remained silent as he watched Maria continue to cry. "Okay, I might have hated you for a while after you walked away. But you came back, you care about Steve just like me."

The hunter shook his head. "Not like you," he muttered, turning towards the beta. "I love him. But I couldn't imagine someone I love doing this to me," he added turning back to Maria.

Charlie nodded as the door swung open behind him. "Oh look, the lesser missed her own graduation," the girl from the first memory said as she moved to the mirror to check her hair and makeup.

"You bitch," Maria muttered through her tears. Charlie noticed the gorgon started shivering, her teeth clattered with her sobs. "I loved you."

"Yeah, but I'm not a lesser person," the girl replied as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You're the lowest person," Maria sobbed, turning from the sink and grabbing the girl.

"What is—" the girl started before her voice became trapped in her throat. The two watched as the girl's red robes turned grey and ridged before the girl was completely covered in stone.

"Oh, no," Maria gasped before sobbing into the statue.

"So, anger is her trigger," Charlie muttered as he watched the gorgon cry.

"Not anger," August stated. "Shame."

The two were forced back to the living room, Charlie's claws had vanished from the gorgon's neck. "Time's up," Thane stated.

* * *

"Lycaon knew their feint wouldn't last long and they quickly worked to construct a new city to operate from. Lycaon received reports from centaurs who had not participated in the battle of the destruction caused by the Trojan War. They also told him of the Jupiter eliminating city after city the same way he destroyed Troy. He had hoped Jupiter would have taken time to celebrate his victory before destroying all of humanity. He had no choice but to seek out the ruler of the gods and end the war for good.

"The werewolf gathered all the fighting forces left, leaving behind the children and elderly. He tracked down Jupiter and the other gods and the two sides waged battle for the last time. No accounts of the battle survive to this day. All we know is that no one returned from that battle, and neither did the gods. Some believe the gods to be dead, others think that Jupiter and the others were stripped of their power after the battle and lay dormant, others think the gods chose to lay dormant as they felt they couldn't defeat Lycaon's forces."

"What do you think happened?" Fiona asked.

"That Lycaon somehow stripped away their powers, Jupiter would not have retreated on his own and I do not believe that the gods can truly be killed."

"If everyone died in that battle, how are any supernatural creatures still around?" Steve asked.

"Lycaon left his infant son behind as he went into battle. The other creatures had children they left behind as well. All that was left of the Caesars was a young boy. Lycaon and the boy were raised together and as they grew they formed the Republic between all the surviving creatures that fought in the war. The Republic decided the war of the gods should be forgotten, to prevent anyone who would attempt to bring the gods back. They modified all records of the war as well as other myths about the gods to prevent their resurrection. As the generations past, mankind did not approve of the supernatural creatures that surrounded them. At the time a creature called the demon wolf was ravaging the Roman kingdom. The Republic started to operate in the shadows, doing the same with the supernatural as they did with the gods. After a few generations, the supernatural was nothing more than legends to the majority of the world. It was at this point the Republic's code came to be."

"What happened to the demon wolf?" Steve asked.

"The attacks stopped, so I'd assume the Republic took care of it," Osmont stated. "Most of the records at this time were destroyed before they reached the public, making the early days of the Republic difficult to piece together. We know that as the Roman Empire expanded, the Republic split and spread across the world until there was at least one faction on each continent. Even more records were lost as they different groups moved about. Other hunting families began to emerge as the supernatural creatures also spread out, with became hostile. Some believe it is an innate memory of how humanity scorned them after the war that caused the creatures to become hostile." Steve and Fiona nodded before they flinched. "It seems the lunar eclipse has started. I'll help you load the books."

* * *

Jay fell off the couch as he woke from a knock on the door. He pulled himself off the floor and moved to open the door. "Hey, Lena," Jay said once the door was opened. He noticed the eclipse had started behind her.

"Hey, Jay," she replied stroking the werecheetah's arm.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling as she slid closer to him.

"Just wanted to come see you. Miss having you around the house."

"I didn't realize you'd miss me so much," Jay laughed. "Thought everything was just fun."

"I miss can't miss the fun we had?" she whispered into his ear. "The pack can't see us, right?"

"No, the eclipse has blocked our link," the werecheetah stammered.

"Good. Where is everyone else? Wouldn't want to be disturbed."

"Steve and Fiona are in town with Osmont, August and the other wolves are dealing with a gorgon, and Leonard and Kaia are in the library, but they rarely come out," Jay told her.

"That's great," she whispered pushing him into a wall.

"Yeah, it is," the werecheetah whispered back as Lena caressed his face.

The werelion smirked before slamming Jay's head into the wall. "We have an hour to get into position," she said, moving to the door as Jay faded out of consciousness.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Leonard asked pulling away from Kaia.

"Must be Jay goofing around," she answered before removing her shirt and pulling the werelion back to her. The two stumbled as Leonard moved to kick off his pants. Kaia chuckled against the werelion before they lowered themselves to the ground.

* * *

"We've got a little less than an hour," Thane stated.

"Maria, you can turn around now," Charlie told her. "You won't be able to hurt us with the eclipse."

"Guess you have two curses to fix," she muttered, turning around to reveal the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Fuck those people," August shouted. Thane and Maria turned to face the hunter, surprised by the outburst. The hunter's face was red and tears had formed in his eyes as well. "There's nothing wrong with you," he stated, his body shaking.

"Yes, there is," she told him. "Nothing about me is normal."

"Everything about you is normal and natural," August said. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, just like there is nothing wrong with being a gorgon."

"All I do is hurt people!" Maria shouted back at him.

"You won't once you have control," Charlie told her calmly.

"What do you know?" she spat at the beta.

"We're werewolves, we had to learn control too," Thane stated, earning a glare from the gorgon.

August stepped towards Maria. "Because I'm gay too," he told her softly. "There's nothing wrong with me just like there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing about you makes you less of a person. Not your abilities and certainly not your sexuality."

"That's not what everyone says," she muttered.

"Those people in high school. Anyone who talked down to you after high school. They're not everyone," August told her. "There are more people like us in the world who know there is nothing wrong with being gay. That there's nothing broken about us. That we're strong, and kind, and loving just like everyone else."

The gorgon started to sob and August pulled her into a hug as she sniffed onto his shoulder. Tears poured down the hunter's face as well.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee?" Osmont asked once they set the last book in the backseat.

"Only if it comes with another story," Steve answered with a smile.

"You'll be able to read them yourselves," the old man stated.

"How about you tell us more about you," Fiona suggested.

"That I will be able to do," he stated as they returned to the house.

"So you're a druid?" Steve asked as they sipped their coffee.

"Yes. Many druids are emissaries for the supernatural. Typically, they join a pack as an advisor, like Marin and her brother."

"Are you part of a pack?" Steve asked.

"No. I did work with the Republic for a while, but my life's goal has always been those texts."

"Seems you did a good job," Fiona stated.

"I hope so," he said with a smile. "There's something else. In my will, I've passed all of my belongings on to August. I fear he may be difficult to track down, so I wanted to let you know."

"I'm sure he'll put everything to good use when the time comes," Steve stated. Osmont smiled at the alpha. "The time is now, isn't it?" he asked.

The old man nodded. "I've been around for a long time. I can feel my heart struggling to keep up as we speak. I'm just glad I was able to tell the story of Lycaon, one last time."

"We loved hearing it," Fiona told him.

"There is one more part that I was never able to discern whether it was fact or fiction," Osmont stated, as he struggled to breathe. "Some believe that the Jupiter was able to leave behind a threat that was able to finish off Lycaon after the final battle, preventing anyone from returning. They were called—" Osmont started before he gasped and fell still.

"We'll figure it out for you," Steve promised the man after he passed.

"We should call an ambulance," Fiona stated. Steve nodded before pulling out his phone. He noticed he had no service and moved to the landline before dialing 911.

* * *

"Five minutes," Leonard heard someone say from the hallway.

Leonard separated from Kaia and pulled his clothes on before moving the table to the side of the room and blowing out the candles.

"What's going on?" Kaia whispered as the werelion scrambled about the room.

"My brother's here," he whispered back to her. The werelion surveyed the room with his emerald eyes before stopping at the large window. He pulled the now dressed kitsune along towards it. "If they come in we need to jump out the window."

"Why?" she asked.

"So we don't damage the library. You don't have a weapon with you, do you?"

"Always carry a staff," she mentioned.

"Okay, get ready," Leonard muttered as he watched the moon's beam begin to peak out from behind the eclipse. The door slammed open and the two smashed through the window. The two rose as their cuts started to heal.

"Hello, brother," Zavis stated as he, Elisheba, and Aanu followed them into the yard.

* * *

"Eclipse is ending soon," Steve mentioned after the ambulance pulled away with Osmont.

"Wonder how things are going with Maria," Fiona whispered.

"Let's find out," Steve stated as the moon's beam started to shine through.

"You have more pressing matters to attend to," Isidore commented. The two turned and saw the werelion standing with Lena, Herit, and Gulliver.

"What do you want?" Steve growled.

"Dad still thinks Leonard is coming back. We're here to make sure that doesn't happen," Gulliver replied.

Steve's eyes widened as he looked down at the black tendrils making their way up his arm.

* * *

"Only a few minutes left," Thane whispered to Charlie.

"If you'd like you can join us," Charlie told Maria.

The gorgon sniffed as she pulled away from August and turned to face the mirror. "Having a forty-five-year-old gorgon in your pack would be a bit weird, don't ya think?" she replied.

The room started to brighten as the eclipse ended. "Maria, I want you to look at me," August stated as he wiped his eyes. The gorgon looked up at the hunter's reflection. "No, I mean really look at me." She stood still as she continued to look at the hunter from the reflection.

Thane noticed the black tendrils crawling up his and Charlie arm. The beta opened his mouth before Charlie put up a hand to stop him. "One thing at a time," Charlie whispered.

"You said you can feel when your abilities are active. Are they?" August asked. Maria shook her head. "Then turn around," August said. The gorgon slowly turned to face the hunter, the two locked eyes before Maria smiled slightly. "If you ever need anything. You can come to us. We'll always accept you."

"Thank you," Maria whispered, the smile growing stronger as tears rolled down her face.

"August," Charlie stated after a second. "Steve and Leonard are being attacked."

The hunter turned to the betas before returning his attention to Maria. "You have my number. Call if you ever need anything."

"I will," she stated before the three ran out to the SUV. "You forgot—" Maria called out after them but August had already sped off. She looked down at the shield the hunter left behind before smiling again.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed these chapters, even though they have a darker tone. As always let me know what you think.**

 **Summary of events in Maria's mind for those who skipped over it: Maria grew up in 1980 Mississippi. She found another girl at school who was also gay and the two fooled around at the school. Later they are drunk at a party playing spin the bottle. Maria lands on the girl from earlier and begins to make out with her. The girl pushes Maria away and outs her, causing the other kids at the party to start to make fun of Maria before she runs out of the party. Charlie and August follow the memories into a woman's bathroom where Maria is forced out by two other students. August becomes enraged at how Maria is being treated as he was previously unaware of what other gay people go through. Charlie tries to comfort that hunter, but August refuses to help before going to the next memory. Maria is at graduation and the girl from the first scene is giving the valedictorian speech. The girl mocks Maria during the speech and attempts to out her in front of the entire community. Maria runs out crying and is followed by her adopted mother. Maria comes out to her mother, but the mother does not accept her and tells Maria she is kicked out of the house. August is infuriated again being exposed to all the suffering one can go through for the first time and mentions that Charlie hates him. Charlie admits that he hated the hunter for leaving the pack, but never for being gay. The beta says that he can put aside their differences because they both care for Steve. August tells Charlie that he more than cares for Steve and admits that he loves the alpha. The girl giving the speech enters the bathroom to continue to make fun of Maria. Maria calls the girl a bitch before grabbing her and turning her to stone on accident. Maria cries into the statue after realizing what she did. The two are removed from Maria's mind as the lunar eclipse begins.**


	18. Hate

_Hate_

 **AN: Hi all, here's the next set of chapters. I've been fairly rushed putting this story out and this set has receieved the least amount of editing so far in this story. I apologize in advance if you find any glaring issues, but hopefully I caught them all/they don't completely deter form the enjoyment. As always, let me know how you think.**

"We can't get to both of them," August muttered as he drove along.

"I gave some strength to Leonard. You should do the same, until we get to Steve and Fiona," Charlie told Thane.

"Shouldn't we go to help Leonard and Kaia?" the other beta asked.

"Steve and Fiona are outnumbered two to one," August said.

"And they are both capable fighters."

"Yeah, but Kaia and Leonard have better odds. Jay should be around there too," Charlie replied.

"Except we can't reach Jay, and Leonard will lose our strength when we get to the others."

"There isn't a good option," Charlie stated.

"Pull over," Thane said.

"What?" August asked.

"Pull over," the beta repeated opening the door.

"Thane, we don't have time," Charlie said as the hunter slowed down.

"Go help Steve and Fiona," Thane responded before hopping out of the SUV, rolling on the ground before running off.

"Still helping Leonard?" August asked as they continued on.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered. "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Now's not really a good time," the hunter replied, staring at the road.

* * *

"You're the ones that wanted Leonard in the pack," Steve growled as he knocked Isidore to the ground before turning to fight off Lena. He heard Fiona unleash a scream behind him as Gulliver flew by.

"Actually, I wanted to kill him from the start," Isidore replied as he returned to his feet.

" _Try not to kill them,"_ Leonard thought to the alpha.

" _Seriously?"_ Steve replied as he pushed Lena away and returned his attention to Isidore.

" _Maiming is still on the table,"_ Fiona commented as she kicked Herit in the abdomen.

Steve smirked as he moved to slash Isidore in the knee. Lena kicked the alpha in the face before his claws could reach sending him sliding to Fiona's feet.

" _These are Malik's kids,"_ Fiona thought, knocking Isidore and Lena back before helping Steve to his feet.

" _Right,"_ Steve sighed, shoving Herit away from the banshee. Steve and Fiona stood back to back as the four werelions gathered themselves and prepared to strike again.

* * *

Leonard grunted as he hit the ground. Zavis dove for him but was kicked into the air by Leonard. "Where'd the will to fight come from?" Zaivs growled as he landed on the ground behind the older werelion. Kaia smacked Aanu aside as Elisheba approached her.

"Strength of the pack," Leonard replied getting to his feet. The two brother's locked their emerald eyes before running at each other. Leonard caught his brother's arm before twisting it and flipping him through the air.

Elisheba cried in pain as she grabbed the kitsune's staff. Kaia smirked as the metal turned red before kicking the werelion away.

" _Try not to kill them,"_ Leonard told her as Zavis popped his shoulder back into place.

Leonard ran at his brother. The younger werelion crouched down, waiting for Leonard to approach. Leonard went to slash Zavis's arm but was knocked back as a shoulder sprang into his chest.

The older werelion bounced off the ground before landing in front of Aanu. She smiled down at her brother and lifted her claws before being knocked away by Kaia's staff.

"You okay?" the kitsune asked as Leonard leapt back to his feet.

"Got the wind knocked out of me," he replied before he felt the strength from Charlie fade away. "We might have a problem."

* * *

August slammed on the brakes and the car drifted to the side as the beta leapt out of the car, roaring at the four werelions as they closed in on Fiona and Steve. Gulliver turned, his emerald eyes catching the street lights before Fiona's scream threw him towards the beta. The werelion slid on the ground until he was at Charlie's feet. "Bad luck," the beta growled before his fist connected with the werelion's face, knocking him out.

Isidore snarled as he ran at the alpha, passing Herit and Lena as they ran to meet the newcomers. Steve grabbed the werelion's arms as he tried to slash the alpha. Isidore growled before slamming his head into the alpha's face.

"Scream," Steve grunted, glaring at the werelion as blood started to sprout from the werewolf's nose. Fiona reached around the alpha and unleashed a scream against the werelion's chest. Isidore flew through the air and began wheezing as he rolled onto his side. "Maiming is allowed," Steve nodded before they looked to the others.

"Y'know, I never wanted to fight," Lena mentioned as August extended his staff. "I figured since Steve was available that I could just buddy up with him and convince him to take care of Leonard."

"That would never happen," August spat rushing towards her.

She grabbed the staff as it swung towards her head. "Well, he and I could have at least had some fun, right?" she added with a smile.

"Not interested," the alpha stated from behind her. The smile faded from her face as he slammed his elbow into the back of her head. She fell the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Herit tackled the beta away from the car as he ran forward. "You know, I always wondered about how you got your blue eyes," the werelion whispered as he pinned down Charlie's appendages. "The beta that never kills, no matter the cause, all of a sudden did," he continued as the beta struggled beneath him. "Dad has a theory though. Didn't tell me anything in particular, but realized a friend of Blake's had died around the same time." Charlie hesitated for a moment before he tried to push him off. "But that's not what you told everyone else, was it? Maybe I should—" Herit started before Fiona's scream knocked him away.

The werelion crumpled when he hit a tree. "You alright?" Fiona asked as she helped Charlie to his feet.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered staring over at Herit. "Do we know why they attacked?" he asked.

"They want Leonard dead," the banshee replied.

"Let's find out why," he stated, flicking out his claws as he approached the werelion. Charlie stuck his claws into Herit's neck and began searching the werelion's memories.

"What're you doing, dad?" Herit asked Malik as the older werelion was examining his computer.

"Just looking into something," Malik stated not looking up from the screen.

"What is it?"

"The beta's done it," Malik muttered to himself.

"Done what?" Herit asked, approaching the computer screen. "He did that? I thought he killed one of Argent's hunters?"

"It appears he lied."

"Well, who is it?"

"A friend of Blake's."

"Oh, well then who cares? Sounds like a pack problem."

"It's not a problem anymore. You're not to tell anyone about this," Malik told his son.

"Why not?" the werelion asked defiantly.

"Because some things are best left in the past," Malik stated as he started to clear out the browser's history.

"But if it will get to the pack—" Herit started, leaning in to gather any other information but was stopped as he father's hand closed around his neck.

"No child of mine will stoop this low," Malik growled. "The pack is hardly a threat to us now that they are under that mutt's leadership."

"Okay," Herit choked out before he was released.

Charlie glared at the two before destroying the memory, leaving him in a white expanse.

"Wow, his mind is pretty empty," Steve commented, appearing next to the beta.

"Seems that way," Charlie replied staring at where Malik and Herit were a moment ago.

"Leonard thinks he knows why they're attacking. Malik hasn't let the rights of succession pass on to Zavis."

Charlie nodded before the two left Herit's mind.

* * *

"Now let's see what you can do all by yourself," Zavis snarled as he and his sisters closed in on Kaia and Leonard.

"He's not by himself," Kaia replied.

"Oh?" Zavis stated as he raised his eyebrows. "We'll see," he added before waving his hand. Aanu and Elisheba ran for the kitsune, grabbing the staff at the ends and running Kaia into the pack house. Kaia gasped in pain before her fox aura emerged and she shoved the two sisters back before swinging at them. The two dodged the kitsune's attacks as Zavis continued to close on Leonard.

"The others have already been taken care of," Leonard warned, stepping away from his brother.

"That's okay, they were only a distraction to get you alone," Zavis stated, his eyes flashing emerald as his claws flicked out. The younger werelion slashed at Leonard who jumped out of reach. Zavis smirked and repeated the motion, causing Leonard to continue to jump back until his back was against a tree. Zavis raised his hand before bringing his claws down to his older brother. Leonard caught the werelion's wrist, stopping the claws from reaching his face. "You've got the speed, but you lack the strength," Zavis stated.

Leonard's arm began to shake as he tried to hold against his brother's assault, but the claws continued towards his face. Leonard grunted as the pressure was relieved, looking up to see another hand attached to Zavis's arm. "He's not as alone as you think," Thane growled, his golden eyes glaring at Zavis. The younger werelion snarled before spinning on the beta, his other hand reaching to slash Thane's chest. Thane took a step back, avoiding the strike before bending the arm he held back against itself.

Zavis howled in pain as pulled away from Thane. "What the Hell is this?" he snarled glaring at the beta.

"I believe it's a broken arm," Thane replied, walking towards him.

Zavis snapped his arm back into place before glaring back at the beta. "I meant how are you, a small pup, so strong?"

Thane smiled as he neared. "'Cause I have a pack." The beta slashed at the werelion, but Zavis jumped out of the way. Thane knocked away the werelion's counter-attack before going on the offense again.

* * *

Kaia was able to land a blow on Elisheba when the werelion heard Zavis's arm snap. Aanu ripped the staff away from the kitsune as Kaia tried to strike her. Elisheba chuckled as she recovered from the attack as the two started to close in. Flames started to lick her hands as she drew out her energy to defend herself, but the two sisters stopped when they heard growling behind them.

"Where's Lena?" Jay growled, his skin was covered in spots and his amber eyes were glaring at the two werelions.

"Steve knocked her out," Kaia replied as the two sisters balked at Jay's anger.

The werecheetah's head turned towards Elisheba before kicking Kaia's staff over the two werelion's head. "You'll have to do," Jay growled as Kaia caught her staff. Jay ran towards Elisheba, slashing her and causing her to spin around before falling to the ground.

Aanu looked back to the kitsune, wide-eyed, causing Kaia to grin as she spun her staff. Aanu snarled before running forward. The staff smacked across her face and the werelion bounced off the ground as she flew past Kaia. Elisheba started to push herself off the ground before Jay's knee connected with her face.

The two turned as Thane kicked Zavis to the ground. "You're outnumbered," Thane told the werelion as the other three joined him.

"I can see that," Zavis spat, returning to his feet.

"Good," Thane replied grabbing the werelion and slamming him into the tree. "Leonard is part of the pack now. Come after him again, and you won't walk away. Understand?"

Zavis glared at the beta causing Thane to lift the werelion off the ground. "I understand," Zavis grunted.

"Get your sisters and go home," Thane growled, throwing him aside.

* * *

"Well, you saved the books," August commented as he examined the window. "Smart move."

"It was Leonard's plan," Kaia told them. "He heard Zavis while we were—"

"Reading," Leonard interrupted.

"Right," Jay drew out, noticing the two blushing.

"And where were you?" August asked.

"Thought I was going to be reading with Lena, but that didn't work out apparently."

August's stern face cracked briefly. "Right," August mocked.

"You don't play with a cat's feelings like that," Jay replied, causing Leonard to chuckle.

"You thought the two of you—?" the werelion started.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jay told him and Leonard fell silent before August started to laugh.

* * *

"How'd everything go with the gorgon?" Steve asked the two betas.

"Maria seems to be in control of her powers for now. Something happened to August though," Thane stated, turning towards Charlie.

"What happened to August?" Steve asked.

"Maria had a pretty rough life, it got to August a bit."

"'Cause he's gay," Thane added.

"What did that have to do with it?" Steve asked.

"You two should really pay attention to recent history," Charlie replied before walking away.

"What is he talking about?" Steve asked Thane.

"Some people aren't accepting of people who like the same gender. It used to be worse, I'd guess that's what Maria went through," Thane explained.

"You don't know what they saw?"

"Didn't have a lot of time to discuss it with the werelion attack happening."

* * *

August stopped laughing and looked up at the door, spotting Charlie. The beta nodded his head towards the hall. "You slept with my sister?" Leonard shouted as August walked out of the library.

"Well, she slept with me," they heard Jay reply as Charlie closed the door and the two moved upstairs.

"You need to tell Steve what happened," Charlie stated.

"You didn't tell him what happened with Maria?"

"We did, Thane's trying to explain homophobia to Steve right now. I'm talking about what you said. How you reacted." August remained silent and looked down the stairs. "August, why did you react that way?"

"I couldn't imagine treating someone the way that girl treated Maria. But then I realized that's how I treated Steve after Marcus was taken." August muttered still looking downstairs.

"You think Steve hated you for it."

"You did," the hunter replied turning back to the beta.

"I'm not Steve."

"I'll tell him," August sighed turning back towards the staircase.


	19. Convergence

_Convergence_

"You too?" Steve asked as he walked into the library and found Kaia and Leonard asleep at the table.

"We've got a lot to do," Kaia sighed as she woke.

"Speaking of, did you get the bestiary from Osmont?" Leonard grunted.

"Yeah, it's actually three pretty big books. They're still in the car," Steve replied. Leonard jumped out of the chair and headed for the front door.

"How big?" Kaia asked.

"Six inches, maybe more."

"Wow," she breathed.

"Hey, Steve can we talk?" August asked, walking into the library.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you too," Steve told him walking with the hunter to the living room. "Sit," the alpha said.

August sighed as he dropped into one of the chairs. "Listen, maybe I should—" August started.

"Osmont passed away last night," Steve stated, interrupting the hunter.

"What?" August gasped

"He died peacefully, and he was happy. He told us the full story of Lycaon before it happened. He wanted to tell you, but. . .It's in the bestiaries he gave us, or Fiona or I could tell you."

"You could show me," August suggested. Steve nodded before the two of them closed their eyes and August watched as Osmont told the story before passing. "He left me everything?"

"Yeah," Steve replied. "We should probably start going through it all soon."

"Yeah," August sighed.

"You can tell me what you wanted to talk about on the way," Steve stated, moving to the door.

"Right," August said following the alpha. The two froze when they opened the door and found Yuki standing in front of them.

"Someone is coming. I need you to be there," she told them.

"What's coming?" Steve asked as August moved to the closet to grab a weapon.

"It's a who. You shouldn't be needing that," Yuki stated as August pulled out a sword.

"Then why do you need us?" August asked.

"To make a point," Yuki replied before turning and walking away from the pack house.

"Leonard can go through Osmont's house. He can look through the books and gather anything that would be useful," Steve suggested before they started following the kitsune. August nodded in response.

* * *

"You knew?" Charlie asked Malik after the werelion parked his car in the bunker.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Your kids attacked us."

"I was unaware of that," the werelion replied as he continued towards the door.

"Herit knew who I killed," the beta growled causing the werelion to freeze. "You told him. You knew."

"That little shit," the werelion growled.

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"Blake had turned you and Steve already when I found out. I took some action after that."

"And that's your issue with the pack?"

"That has never been my issue with the pack. You wolves are boneheaded and rush into everything without considering the consequences," Malik replied. "I never told any of you what happened because I knew that it would bring back the memories that Blake had supposedly destroyed. But you remembered?"

"Yeah, I did."

"No one else knows still?"

"I haven't told anyone. Steve doesn't remember."

"I'll remind Herit that it will stay like that."

"I already made sure if it," Charlie told him, glaring at the werelion.

Malik returned the glare, his eyes flashing emerald. "We'll call it even," Malik stated, his eyes returning to normal before walking out of the bunker.

* * *

"You want to help?" Kaia asked Jay as the werecheetah stood in the door of the library.

"I'm wondering who your mom's planning to meet."

"You could always go and find out for yourself," Kaia replied as she flipped to scan the next page.

"I wasn't invited," Jay sighed.

"If I uninvite you from the library will you leave me alone?"

"That's not very nice," Jay stated, lifting himself off the doorframe.

"She's mostly joking," Fiona stated as she came down the stairs. "Have you seen Charlie?"

"He left earlier. Didn't say where he was going."

"Well, since you're bored—," Fiona started.

"I'm on it," Jay told her before running out the door.

"Mad at him for what happened last night?" Fiona asked.

"No, but it's fun to make him think I am," the kitsune replied with a smile as she looked up from the book.

"Satisfies the trickster spirit, I guess," the banshee chuckled.

* * *

"Who are we meeting here?" Steve asked as the three of them waited in the woods.

"An old friend," Yuki replied.

The two looked at her before Steve heard a girl's voice from further into the woods. "Why are we hiking through the mountains?"

"There's someone up here that may be able to help us," a man's voice replied.

"Well, it would be better if we knew exactly where we were going," the girl said.

"You'll have to forgive me, the last time I was here I was blind," Deucalion told her.

Steve growled as he shifted. "What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Your friends," the alpha spat as the three stepped into view.

"Obviously these are friends from your past," the man commented, seeing the shifted alpha.

"From my relatively recent past," Deucalion commented.

"What do you want?" Steve growled.

"I'm here to break a promise," Deucalion replied. "The alpha pack has been. . .disbanded."

"More like decimated," the girl commented.

"What happened?" August asked.

"Aside from a homicidal darach, a true alpha opened my eyes to other possibilities. Figuratively and literally," he added pointing to his healed eyes.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. "Your vision is restored so now you're going to live a peaceful life?"

"Possibly," the alpha replied. "But I need to make amends first. First by returning the boy—"

"We already found my brother."

Deucalion smiled slightly. "I don't know what I expected from Blake's pack."

"It's not his pack," Steve replied.

"This is going great," the girl whispered to the man.

"Are they your replacement pack?" August asked.

"Not at all," Deucalion chuckled. "I've brought them here because they need help."

"And you need to make amends?" Yuki commented.

"Yes. This is Derek and Cora Hale."

Steve returned to normal and straightened. "You've grown up well," Yuki stated.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"Your mother used to visit us often, she brought you along a few times, but you were only an infant," Yuki explained. "And now you're the alpha."

"Not exactly," he replied, flashing his blue eyes at them.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

Derek looked over to Cora with a slight smile. "Had to give up my status to save someone."

"Well, I have a few others to visit. I should be off now," Deucalion stated before heading back into the woods.

" _Shouldn't you go after him?"_ August asked the alpha.

" _I'll give him a chance to reform."_

" _He took my brother,"_ August protested, turning towards the alpha.

" _No, Marin took your brother,"_ the alpha replied, glancing at the hunter.

"Everything alright?" Derek asked causing the two to return their attention to the siblings.

* * *

" _Alright, I'm here,"_ Leonard thought to Kaia as she stopped reading the bestiary to him. He stepped out of August's SUV and headed to the door. The werelion froze when he opened it and found someone was already there. _"August, she's here."_

* * *

"No, excuse me," August said before running off. Yuki grabbed Steve before he could follow.

"What do you need help with?" the kitsune asked.

"Deucalion said your pack knows a fair amount about memories."

"All alphas can enter another person's memories," Steve commented as he tried to pull away from Yuki.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Derek stated raising an eyebrow.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Cora asked.

"Yes," the alpha responded.

"No," Yuki stated at the same time. "We're happy to help," she added when Steve turned towards her.

"I'll try to be quick then," Derek told them, looking to Steve. "I want to talk with my mother."

Steve stopped trying to get away and stared at Derek. "Talia?"

"That would be our mother," Cora commented.

"I need to ask her something and need to know if it's possible."

" _Kaia, do you see anything in the bestiary that may help?"_ Steve thought to the kitsune. "I don't know, but I have someone looking into it."

"Okay?" Cora said tilting her head at the alpha. "So, we just wait here?"

"It shouldn't take long," Yuki mentioned. "What do you want to ask her?"

"With no alpha left in my family, and another pack that's emerged. I'm wondering what my purpose is. Whether I should remain in Beacon Hills."

"Why shouldn't you?" Steve asked.

"It's not our home anymore. We have nothing there for us," Cora stated.

"But you're not so sure," Yuki said, looking to Derek.

"No, that's why I have to ask her."

" _I found something,"_ Kaia's voice sounded in Steve's head.

* * *

"You're it," Jay laughed as he bumped into Charlie. Charlie huffed as he continued towards the pack house. "You're in a mood. What brings you out to the woods? Wanted to make a snow angel?" Jay chuckled, kicking some snow.

"Find any on the way here?" the beta asked.

"No?"

"Then clearly not what I was doing."

"What were you doing?" Jay asked, the humor gone from his voice.

"Telling Malik to keep his kids on a leash," Charlie replied as they neared the house.

"Oh, that'd leave a sour taste in my mouth too."

"You're back," Fiona said, greeting the two as they walked into the house.

"Just taking—" Charlie started before August pushed his way past him and Jay.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"Marin is at Osmont's," August stated as he pulled a sword from the closet.

"I'll come with," Charlie offered.

"No, I've got this," August replied before grabbing Steve's keys and running towards the bunker.

"If he gets a scratch on that car, I saw nothing," Jay commented as Fiona pulled Charlie away.

"You okay," the banshee whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she replied. "But I know what put you in a better mood," she added, nodding towards the stairs. Charlie nodded and the two headed upstairs.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Leonard asked.

"I came to visit an old friend. But it appears I was too late, so now I'm paying my respects," Marin replied as she flipped through a book.

"By rifling through Osmont's things?"

"Isn't that what you were going to do?"

"Osmont left everything to August."

"I've heard," she stated still reading from the book the house was silent for a moment before Marin looked up from the book. "I've dedicated my life to preserving the balance."

"Justitia was also concerned about balance," Leonard replied, approaching her.

Marin's face remained stoic as she stared down the werelion. "This past year, the balance has been threatened to the point that it has been upset."

"Well, it seems like you need to find a new hobby," Leonard replied.

"The one thing I did succeed in was keeping your pack intact."

"Congratulations. So, you came to celebrate?"

"I came to make sure you were prepared for what's to come."

"What's coming?"

* * *

"Sometimes a part of a powerful werewolf's conscious can be left behind in their claws. You could use them in the same way you would use your own claws to access the subconscious that's been left behind," Steve stated, explaining what Kaia told him.

"We don't have her claws," Cora stated.

"We don't," Derek repeated. "But I know who does."

"Who?" Cora asked.

"The Calaveras."

"They won't give them over willingly," Yuki told them.

"I'll figure out a way. Thanks," Derek said before turning towards the woods.

Cora grabbed her brother before he could leave. "Why don't you just ask them. They seem to think you should stay in Beacon Hills, for whatever reason. It would save us the trouble," she whispered.

Derek turned back towards the other two. "I think it would be best to hear it from Talia," Yuki stated. Derek nodded before he and Cora left.

"How'd you know they'd come to meet us here?" Steve asked Yuki once the two walked away.

"I didn't," Yuki replied looking after them.

"They weren't the people you wanted us to meet? Then who is it?"

"I am," a Japanese woman said, stepping out of the woods.

* * *

"The nemeton has been reactivated and there are creatures locked inside that others may want out," Marin explained, setting the book down and moving towards the bookcase.

"Yeah, we know about that. We're here to stop that from happening."

"But it's not just the nemeton in Beacon Hills that's been activated. All around the world, these ancient trees have been reactivated."

"The other factions of the Republic are watching over them."

"And if they fail?" Marin asked turning back to the werelion.

Leonard was silent for a moment before he looked back to her. "Then we deal with whatever comes out."

"You think you'll be able to stop what others have not been able to?"

"Steve's always been prepared to take on the gods themselves."

"And you just might," she stated, pulling another book from a shelf.

"What do you mean? Are the gods locked in the nemeton?" Leonard asked, panic filling his voice.

"No, not even I know where they are locked away. But we're running out of time, I can assume August is starting to get close?" she asked. Leonard remained silent before looking towards the door. "So, I'll leave you with one last thing," she continued placing a book on the table. "Osmont didn't just chronical the history of the supernatural. He also studied their abilities. The chemistry behind the abilities. How to enhance them and how to heal from the unrecoverable."

Leonard grabbed the book and observed the cover. "It's an anatomy book," he told her.

"And the other is pharmacology," she stated, pointing to the book she had been reading earlier. "There are a few other similar in his collection. He used these as a foundation, adding notes in the margins that detail the effects of the supernatural." Marin moved towards the door as Leonard started flipping through the pages. "I wanted to make sure you didn't overlook them"

Leonard looked up and saw Marin pour mountain ash across the doorway. "Wait!" Leonard said, running to the barrier.

"I don't want to be followed. August will let you out when he gets here."

* * *

"Noshiko," Yuki stated nodding at the new arrival.

"Yuki," the woman responded. "You know why I'm here."

"To stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Steve asked Yuki.

"Seventy years ago, Noshiko invited another type of kitsune into our world. A nogitsune. A fox that thrives on chaos and destruction."

"And I stopped it," Noshiko stated.

"After it killed how many people?" Yuki retorted. Noshiko stared at the kitsune. "This time I will put a stop to it," Yuki stated.

"It is my demon to face. You don't have the resources to stop it yourself."

"And you lack the resolve."

"I won't hesitate again," Noshiko responded Steve stared at the two as they argued, confused.

"Even if he takes the form of Rhys again?"

"Yes," Noshiko choked. "I will stop the nogitsune in any form it chooses."

"You will because we will be there," Yuki stated.

"No. I will summon the Oni as you did against the kumicho. This is my battle."

"You have two months," Yuki told her. "After which we will come to Beacon Hills and eliminate anything in our way."

Noshiko nodded slightly before turning to leave.

* * *

August jumped out of the Camaro and ran to free Leonard from Osmont's house. "Can you find her scent?" the hunter asked after breaking the line.

Leonard's nostrils flared as he looked around the yard. "No, there's something blocking it."

August wiped the ash from his hand before feeling a wetness. He looked down and spotted a red liquid had been mixed with the ash. "Lilly of the valley," the hunter muttered.

"What was that?" the werelion asked, his gaze not able to find the hunter.

"She poisoned you," August answered guiding the werelion away from the house.

"The books," Leonard muttered as they neared the car. "Get the textbooks."

"I swear your dying words would be about books," August grumbled as he helped the werelion into the car before heading back to retrieve the books.

* * *

"Better?" Fiona asked Charlie as she started to get dressed.

"I'm always better around you," the beta chuckled, pulling the banshee back into bed. "We should just stay in here."

"The others will be back soon."

"So?"

"No one understands privacy here," she stated, pulling Charlie out of the bed.

"Life's too urgent for that," Charlie laughed as he pulled on his shirt.

"We should make sure Kaia hasn't hurt Jay's feelings too badly while we were away."

* * *

"You wanted me to come with so I could listen to you scold another kitsune?" Steve asked as he and Yuki headed back to the valley.

"I wanted you there so you could learn about the nogitsune. Because you're going to kill it."

"I thought you were letting Noshiko take care of it?"

"She would never agree to help, I want you and your pack to kill it and anything that stands in your way."

"Sounds a bit extreme," Steve commented.

"It's necessary."


	20. Culmination

_Culmination_

"I'm still not comfortable with the kill anyone in our way directive," Thane stated as he, August, Jay, and Steve headed to the pack's bunker.

"When a six-hundred-year-old kitsune tells you to kill everyone in your path you know it's serious," Jay commented.

"We aren't killing everyone," August told them as they got into the bunker.

"Is that why we waited a month to go?" Thane asked.

"I wanted to give Noshiko her chance, but the nogitsune is still at large," Steve stated as the group entered the Camaro.

"And if we wait any longer we would be in Yuki's way," Jay mentioned.

* * *

"You sure it's a good idea for them to go without us?" Fiona asked Charlie as they watched the others pull away.

"Something could happen here. Besides, Leonard wants to work on the library and last time we left him alone his siblings came to kill him."

"I still think one of us should have gone with," Fiona stated.

"Except now we are alone. Leonard and Kaia rarely leave the library anymore," Charlie told her with a smile.

"Maybe they need some help finishing up in there," Fiona suggested causing the beta's smile to drop. "I mean, unless you had something better in mind."

Charlie picked up the banshee and the two giggled as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

"This would be easier with a bed," Kaia told the werelion as he returned to the books.

"But the time it would take to go back and forth," Leonard sighed as he started scanning the second book of Osmont's bestiary.

"You're not going to get dressed?" she asked as he began flipping through one of the textbooks.

"Saves time. It's not like Jay is here to walk in on us."

Kaia chuckled as she flipped the page. "Hopefully it won't be too distracting."

Leonard looked up and saw the kitsune hadn't dressed either. "Nope," he gulped returning to the book.

* * *

"It's warmer here," Thane commented as they drove into Beacon Hill Preserve.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jay asked.

"The Halle House is slated for deconstruction in a few months, no one should be around there so we'll be able to operate out of it," August explained.

"So, we're squatting?" Jay asked.

"We're only staying long enough to kill the nogitsune," Steve stated.

"We could just buy a house. Flip it before—" Jay started before there was a pop and the Camaro slid towards a group of trees.

"Supernatural speed demon," August commented when the car stopped inches from the trunk of a tree.

Steve ignored the hunter and exited the car, he examined the blown tire and found a metal rod had been lodged in it. "That's a long shuriken," Thane stated as he and the others joined the alpha.

Steve turned and caught a second rod heading for the car. "Is that the nogitsune?" Jay asked, staring at an older Japanese woman who had thrown the rod.

Steve shifted and headed towards the woman as her own eyes turned red. "That'd be a werewolf," August answered as he turned to pop the trunk. A boy grabbed the hunter and threw him away from the car. Thane shifted and growled at the boy as a girl appeared behind the him. All three of their eyes glowing yellow.

"You threw this at my car?" Steve growled as he approached the other alpha.

"I knew you would catch it," she replied with a slight smirk.

Steve huffed before he moved to stab the alpha with her own rod, but she removed a third rod and deflected the blow. Steve snarled before moving to strike again. His attack was effortlessly deflected again by the other alpha. She glared up at Steve before removing a fourth rod from beneath her cloak and with a flourish disarmed Steve and knocked him to the ground.

Steve turned as Thane and Jay landed next to him, the boy and girl closing in on them. The Japanese alpha raised a hand to the two betas, stopping them. "Who are you?" August asked as he recovered.

"My name is Satomi Ito, and I'm here to stop you."

* * *

"Since they're on an errand for you, I figured you could do something for me," Charlie stated as he sat down in a chair.

"Demanding for someone who walked into my house so late," Yuki mentioned as she joined the beta. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know about the alpha before Blake. What he did, how he built his pack."

"Randy never had a big pack. He was incredibly cautious about who he let join his pack. Blake was the first person he bit. Blake's family was arrested during the Red Scare when he was a toddler. Blake aged out of the foster system and wandered the area, committing petty crimes to get by until Randy came and offered him the bite. Randy had another beta, Jack, who was about to join the People's Temple when Randy happened upon him. Jack was kicked out of his house shortly after graduating high school and was desperate to find a purpose. Randy saved the boy's life most likely."

"What happened to Jack?" Charlie asked.

"He left not long after Randy died. He told me he wanted a fresh start and later joined the European branch of the Republic."

"Who else was in the pack?"

"That was it," Yuki stated, to Charlie's surprise. "I did say it was small."

"Did Randy have a code?"

"No. Blake created his code off how Randy recruited his pack, saving those who had been left behind or forgotten."

"What about later in Randy's life, how did he devolve into insanity?"

Yuki chuckled. "Randy was always eccentric. But I never considered him crazy."

"Have you seen his journal?"

"I have, I also knew the person," Yuki reminded him.

* * *

"What're you writing?" Fiona asked the werelion as she entered the library.

" _Good thing we got dressed,"_ Kaia joked to the werelion.

" _It was a good idea, Charlie was heading out for the day,"_ Leonard replied. "It's a list."

"I see that," Fiona replied as she examined it. "I don't think I could pronounce half of the words on here."

"They're the scientific names for some of the drugs I want August to order when he gets back."

"What do you need those for?" Fiona asked.

"I can't heal like Jay and the werewolves, I can only lend my healing to them like you two and August. These will let me help a little more."

"And these came from Osmont's books?" Fiona asked as she flipped through the anatomy text. Leonard nodded in reply. "The one Marin told you to look into?"

"Well, yeah. But it's useful information," Leonard defended.

"Maybe it would be best if make August forget who told you about the information before asking," Fiona suggested as she put the book down. "You two need any help?"

"Actually, yes," Kaia told her. "We need to figure out how to sort the books. I think alphabetical by title, Leonard wants to do the Dewy Decimal System."

"There's a reason it's been around for so long," Leonard told them.

"Riveting," Fiona muttered before sighing. "Why not alphabetical in the database, Dewy on the shelves. Leonard is going to be using the library for the most part."

"Then we better start sorting," Kaia sighed.

"How far have you guys gotten?" Fiona asked.

"About halfway," Leonard stated.

"Only halfway?"

"Leonard likes to take reading breaks," Kaia stated.

* * *

"We've been told to kill anyone who tried to stop us," Steve stated as he, Thane, and Jay rose.

"I don't think I'm too worried about that," Satomi stated.

"Why would you want to stop us?" Thane asked.

"Noshiko asked me to keep an eye out for when you would arrive."

"You don't want us to kill the nogitsune?" Jay asked.

"Noshiko wants to take care of it herself."

"And so, you're going to make sure she can," August said.

"It's my demon too."

"How is it also your demon?" Steve asked.

"There is a story to that, but first you should get some rest. You've been driving for a long time. Brett and Lori will make sure you don't run off in the night."

* * *

"You weren't the only one who knew the person," Mai stated, joining Charlie and Yuki.

"You have stories then too?" Charlie asked.

"And who better to talk about his personality," Yuki commented.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Randy and I were together. And he wasn't eccentric, he was concerned. And as it turned out, rightfully so."

"Did you know about the bunker?"

"I helped plan it. I made sure everyone else was off stopping a threat so that Randy could start building it. To remove suspicion, I armed the bunker with everything he needed," Mai stated, earning a look from Yuki.

"That's all for tonight, I think," Yuki stated, still looking at her sister. "Why don't you come by at a more reasonable hour tomorrow?" Charlie nodded and headed out of the kitsune's house.

* * *

"So, Brett, are you two all that's in Satomi's pack?" August asked as he got ready for the day

"No, Satomi has many betas. She turned a few, but the majority of us come from other packs."

"Why do so many come to her?" Thane asked.

"She teaches us to control our abilities, quell the anger within," Brett replied.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Through Buddhist teachings," Lori added. "How do you control your abilities?"

"Usually by beating the shit out of each other," Jay told her.

Brett and Lori shared a look before turning back to the other four. "I used to come here often," Satomi stated as she entered the Hale House. "And I'd bring this," she stated holding up a jar of leaves.

"Dead trees?" Jay asked.

"It's tea. Wild Purple Reishi," she replied moving towards the kitchen. "I never understood why they left all the utilities on here after Derek left. Considering they plan to tear the house down now, it's even more surprising," she continued as she filled a kettle with water and turned on the stove. "Most interesting is how much was left behind. I suspect it was out of respect for Talia."

"But they are still going to tear the house down?" August questioned.

"In order for something new to grow, the old must be removed."

"What's growing?" Steve asked.

"A new pack. Scott McCall's pack, the true alpha."

"I thought true alphas were a myth," August stated.

"Many things are considered to be myths, but you would know about that, wouldn't you?"

"You've heard of us?" Steve asked.

"I've heard a bit more about the Republic than even you may know."

"We didn't come here for stories about our past. We came to stop the nogitsune," August reminded the two alphas.

"Perhaps you would be better suited to understand why this is so important to Noshiko and Yuki."

"And why it's so important that you stop us?" Thane added.

"In time. But first, we have to go back to when Yuki was a young fox, living in late eighteenth century Japan. She had grown tired of the government's corruption and participated in many of the riots that were later quelled. After watching her town be burned to the ground, she vowed she would get her revenge and end the shogun regime. She called upon her kitsune ancestors and brought forth a nogitsune.

"What Yuki did not realize was that the nogitsune was not interested in toppling the corrupt government as chaos ensued throughout the nation. In fact, the nogitsune worked to increase the shogun's hold on the populace. Yuki fought back as the nogitsune had people butchered in order to cause more riots, but it was too powerful."

"I doubt that," Jay muttered.

"Yuki had a long road before she became the kitsune she is today," Satomi stated, handing cups of tea to the others. "Drink, it's a long story." Jay sniffed the tea and gagged. "This is my last jar," the alpha stated, glancing over to the werecheetah.

August and Steve took a sip of the hot tea and smiled slightly as they hid their reaction to the bitter taste. Thane was less successful at hiding his disdain, causing Jay to set the cup aside. Brett and Lori drank their tea with no issue as Satomi sat with the others and drank her tea. "Now where were we," Satomi muttered to herself.

* * *

"Have they found the nogistune?" Yuki asked as she let Fiona and Charlie into her house.

"No, they're still looking," Charlie told her. "We came to hear more about Randy."

Yuki sighed as Mai joined them in the living room.

"You convinced Fiona to join in the history lesson?" Mai joked.

"It was this or sort books," Fiona chuckled. "This seems far more interesting."

"I'm glad I can be used for entertainment," Yuki replied.

"Anyway, Randy was always careful around Tiberius' aunt, Julia," Mai started.

"Why? What made him think she was plotting against the others?" Fiona asked.

"When Randy first joined the Republic, he and Julia never worked together," Mai stated. "However, there was one time where an omega wandered into the area and started killing people on the outskirts of town. Everyone else had traveled to Beacon Hills to discuss with Talia Hale what to do with the fallen nemeton. So, Julia and Randy had to take care of the omega together. Randy was able to track him down and the omega fought the two. Randy recognized the omega was having issues controlling his abilities and was offering to help. The fighting stopped as they talked and Julia ran up behind the omega and slit his throat, the whole time maintaining eye contact with Randy."

"Isn't that against the Republic's code?"

"It is. Randy brought the issue up with the Republic. Julius, August's grandfather, had his own suspicions about his sister, but the other members of the Republic decided she was lost in the heat of the moment."

"Julius was suspicious because he knew the Caesar family training," Charlie stated.

"Exactly," Yuki replied. "He knew that as a properly trained hunter, she should have always been in control of her actions, even in the heat of battle."

"Unfortunately, at the time the Republic was not as open with each other about their history or methods. We were a group who faced threats throughout the area, we also traveled significantly more, leaving less time for us to create bonds with each other," Mai added

"So, what happened after the vote?" Fiona asked.

"Mai got jealous," Yuki commented causing Fiona and Charlie to raise their eyebrows before laughing at the joke.

"Randy decided to solely work with Julia," Mai replied, ignoring her sister. "Any job she took, he went with. With her brother's suspicions and Randy watching her every move, she had to be careful. While the two were away, Blake and Julius worked together to prepare for a battle with her."

"And you joined once you realized Randy wasn't cheating on you," Yuki stated.

"Why was there so much preparation if Julia was the only one that was threatening an attack?"

"Because she wasn't the only one that they were worried about," Mai answered. "She had reached out to another hunting family, the Calaveras, she was about to give them the location of the valley but Randy interrupted the meeting. The Calaveras were not as prepared at the time, and from that moment they built up their family and team of hunters into the force that it is today."

"And while Julia was recruiting allies, the werelion pride was in turmoil as Eric, Ariel's father died," Yuki added.

"Ariel's father?" Charlie asked.

"I thought the pride followed the male heir of succession," Fiona added.

"When there's a male heir for it to pass down to, yes," Mai stated.

"So, Ariel was an only child," Charlie said.

"No, she had three brothers all of which wanted to be in charge," Yuki stated.

"Gil created an alliance with Julia and together they killed her two brothers," Mai stated.

"Why did no one stop them?" Fiona asked.

"No one new Julia was involved until after her death. And the Republic does not interfere with the issues of the individual groups unless it threatens the others unless it affects the rest of the Republic," Mai explained.

"But, Julius feared that the issues between the werelions and us would come to a head after they decided on a leader," Yuki stated.

"The pride had issues with you?" Charlie asked.

"They thought we held too much influence over the others, our age and our nature made us seem untrustworthy to them," Mai explained.

"We may be considered tricksters but we've never attempted to sway the Republic," Hiroki stated as he joined the others.

"What happened to Gil?" Charlie asked.

"Either Randy or Julia killed him," Hiroki stated.

"You don't know?" Fiona asked.

"That day has always been a mystery for us," Yuki replied.

* * *

"After nearly a century of fighting, the nogitsune became bored of the internal chaos he had created and decided a change was in order. He stepped back and let the shogun's reign end. Western influences were allowed back in and the nogitsune eventually came across Yuki once more. She and her husband fought against him with everything they had, nearly killing it before it vanished. The nogitsune realize they were a threat and began plotting to destroy them once and for all," Satomi continued as the rest drank their tea, except Jay. "Yuki heard of the nogitsune's plot and fled the island, heading to America to make a fresh start."

"She let the nogitsune go?" Jay asked.

Satomi nodded. "This nogitsune changed its form multiple times throughout Yuki's struggles against it. She knew that finding it would be nearly impossible and feared what would happen if it found her first. After she left, the nogitsune continued creating chaos. It would lead battles against neighboring countries, slaughtering countless civilians until World War II. After the war, the nogitsune faded into the background and Yuki thought it was finally destroyed."

"But it wasn't?" Thane asked.

"No, nor was it as hidden as Yuki thought. However, she had felt another nogitsune emerge, the one that Noshiko called upon while she was in an internment camp in California. The one that I caused her to call forth when I lost my temper and started a violent riot against the camp's guards. Yuki came to offer help, but Noshiko, being three hundred years older, refused the aid and decided to fight on her own. All of the others in the internment camp were killed before Noshiko and I were able to stop it. Yuki arrived shortly after our victory and helped Noshiko hide the spirit in the nemeton. The two then had an argument and it was brought to Yuki's attention that her own nogitsune was still out there. She spent the next few decades looking into anything that could stop the nogitsune for good when she learned about the Oni. In the late eighties, Yuki broke her tails in order to summon the Oni. She returned to Japan with them to confront the Nogitsune in its current form, the kumicho of the Yakuza. Her Oni arrived during an arms deal and cut down everyone who stood in their way to get to the kumicho before Yuki was finally able to end the nogitsune's chaos."

"Where did she imprison it?" August asked.

"She didn't. When Noshiko and I stopped the nogitsune, we were only able to kill the host. The nogitsune's spirit fled but was captured by us before it could possess another host. Yuki's Oni were able to kill the fox and the host, ending the threat for good."

"Then why isn't she doing it again here? Why send us?" Jay asked, directing the question towards Steve and August.

The two shrugged. "With the threat eliminated, Yuki felt there was no need to keep the Oni and so she allowed them to disappear. Her tails remain broken though, so she is not able to summon more Oni until they have recovered. But Noshiko has her Oni and is prepared to use them."

"Then she could use our help too," Steve stated. "If what you said is true about the nogitsune Yuki summoned, then we have to stop this one."

* * *

"Randy and Julius were both suspicious of Julia's actions, so they had Nero and Tiberius tag along with her. They were to spy on their aunt and give the information to the others in the Republic. They were both teenagers and Julius felt they had learned enough to not be swayed by Julia's influence if anything had been true. Randy disagreed and feared she would twist her way in and turn them to her side. However, they never were able to find anything about it. Or at least, neither of them reported. The two would never travel with her at the same time, so it's possible Nero had been working with her," Yuki stated.

"After almost a decade of watching Julia, we had been sent out on various assignments. Gil, Randy, Julia, and Nero were left behind and went on a hunt," Hiroki said.

"When was this?" Leonard asked as he and Kaia entered the kitsune house.

"Late eighties," Mai stated.

"So you were in Japan," Leonard stated, looking at Yuki.

"Yes, I had an assignment there," the kitsune replied. "Nero never told us what they were trying to track down, but he was the only one to return from the trip. Julia, Randy, and Gil's remains were found a few weeks later. The area had been scorched and all that remained was their charred bones."

"Nero said he didn't know what attacked them, but we believe Julia attempted to burn the other two while they fought each other, but it backfired and she was caught in the inferno," Mai added.

"What happened in the Republic after that?" Fiona asked.

"Mary and her mother Cathleen joined us shortly after. Blake became the alpha through succession rights. Jack left a few years later. Tiberius met Dianna while on a hunt and a few years later his father died while on a hunt with Nero," Hiroki explained.

"With her entire family killed, Ariel left the Republic for a few years. She considered joining the Republic in Africa, but shortly after Julius died, she returned with Malik who she had met on the way to Africa."

"After her family died was she. . . the way she is now?" Charlie asked, sparing Leonard a look.

"No, she was heartbroken which was why she left. She seemed much better when she returned with Malik and Tiberius welcomed her into the Republic once again with open arms. She and Malik decided to have her be the representative for the pride when they returned since her family was the one here. Later she gave birth to Leonard and was ecstatic about the future, but when she had Zavis, her demeanor changed. She became overprotective of Leonard, not letting him grow up around his other siblings, she became reclusive as she focused on watching over him. Eventually, Malik had to step up and be the pride's representative, something he never wanted to do. He accepted Darren and Jay in hopes that Ariel would relax and return to her place, but she never did," Mai stated.

"If she was so worried about Leonard being killed, why have seven other kids?" Kaia asked.

"She was the last of a proud werelion pride, she wanted to rebuild the family and also wanted to keep Leonard safe. Those two goals conflicted so much, I believe that was what broke her."

"I probably broke her more when I left," Leonard muttered.

"Actually, she's starting to become more like her old self," Hiroki stated.

"She heard about how Zavis and the others attacked you, and, after punishing the others, she realized that you were kept safe by the pack," Yuki added. "She's also the reason Malik hasn't passed down the succession rights to Zavis, she believes you'll return when Malik dies."

"I don't know," Leonard sighed.

"If Leonard joining us is helping Leonard, shouldn't Malik be less rude to us?" Charlie asked.

"Malik still has his issues with werewolves, unfortunately," Mai stated.

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"He's never gone into the specifics, but he is also the last of his family left. I believe that a pack attacked and eliminated his pride and he still holds a grudge against all werewolves for it," Yuki replied.

"He's still angry that Leonard has joined the pack in the first place, but Ariel's hope that he will rejoin the pride eventually has stopped him from taking action," Hiroki said.

"That's good, I don't think we'd be able to stop Malik from taking you back," Kaia chuckled.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Hiroki corrected. "Malik looks at this as a betrayal, he wanted to disown Leonard at first, but Ariel has stopped him from doing it so far."

"Disown?" Leonard breathed.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "He thinks you've betrayed the pride by willingly joining with the pack again."

"Blake had tried to repair the reputation of werewolves by visiting Malik frequently and it seemed to be working for a time, but the two had a falling out a few years back. Neither of them shared what it was about, but it made things incredibly difficult from then on."

"What about my dad, what can you tell me about him?" Fiona asked.

Yuki opened her mouth briefly before closing it. "Did I miss everything?" Mary stated as she walked into the house and Yuki let out a sigh.

"I called you hours ago," Hiroki stated.

"I had a few errands to run, but I'm here now. Where are we at?"

"Nearly up to date on everything," Fiona replied. "They were going to tell me how dad was before he died."

"Oh," Mary sighed. "Fiona, I'm sorry, but your dad isn't dead."

"What?" the younger banshee asked.

"Your father was Jack. We had been together since I came to the valley. He left shortly after you were born."

"He ran out on you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and no," Mary replied. "He wanted to leave the valley, there was a disagreement between him and Blake, but at the time my mother was sick and I had started to work with Tiberius in the Senate, taking my mother's place as an advisor. I knew Jack couldn't stay and he knew I couldn't leave so we parted ways. He didn't want you to know about him until you were older and understood why he had to leave. I had hoped he would have told me what he and Blake fought about but he hasn't yet."

"Why didn't he come back when Blake died?" Leonard asked.

"He didn't want to intrude on your pack by coming back. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and help you develop," Mary stated.

"It wasn't just you that he asked," Yuki added.

* * *

"I think you missed the point of the story," Satomi told them.

"The nogitsune was responsible for genocides," August reminded her. "The sooner we stop it the better."

"You cannot kill the nogitsune though. Only an Oni can," Brett told them.

"We don't know that for certain. Maybe we just have to kill the spirit," Steve said.

"The nogitsune's spirit takes the form of a fly, how do you plan to kill something that moves that fast?" Satomi stated.

"The same way you kill any other fly," Jay told her. "Squash it."

"It is not easily crushed, and it is sentient and faster than a normal fly."

"Well, I'm fairly fast myself," Jay mentioned standing.

"Thank you for the tea, but we've got to get to work if we are going to stop this thing," Steve stated as he and the other stood as well.

"I made a promise," Satomi muttered as Brett ran towards Steve. The beta was knocked back as August hit him with his staff.

"We know," Steve replied as he and Thane extended their own staves. "Which was why we were planning to escape the whole time you were telling your story. This time, my rod is bigger."

"Shouldn't have let us settle in," August added.

"If you are so set on killing the nogitsune and failing then I won't stop you. I had hoped the facts would deter you and Noshiko and I agreed I would not kill you. However, she may not be so kind."

"I think we can handle ourselves," August told her.

"You are trying to face an unkillable foe and will have the unkillable Oni after you as well," Satomi told them.

"Not as unkillable as you think," Steve told her. "Our bestiary says silver can kill an Oni."

"You would destroy the only thing that can kill the nogitsune to complete Yuki's quest?" Satomi asked, her eyes flashing red briefly.

"If they come to kill us, then yes," Thane told her.

"We'd prefer to work with Noshiko, but if she is so set on facing it alone that she would attack potential allies then nothing can be done," August added.

"Then go," the older alpha stated. "If you fail to kill the nogitsune though, you will bring chaos to the world just as Yuki did all those years ago."

The four stared at Satomi and her betas before heading out of the Hale House. August took out his phone as they headed towards the Camaro. "Once I find service I'll get a replacement tire and we can prepare to go after this thing."

"Might as well buy a house while you're at it," Steve stated. "The Hale House isn't going to be as useful as we thought."

August nodded before heading off while the other three waited by the car.

* * *

"So, Jack—Dad didn't want me to think he walked out on us, even though that's basically what he did?" Fiona asked. "Did he ever plan on coming back?"

"I don't know. He has offered to have us visit once you found out though," Mary told her.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"One day, when you are, you'll understand. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell us what caused him to leave by then."

"When did Blake start building his pack?" Charlie asked.

"Shortly after Jack left, Cassie was the first one he bit. She was incredibly young at the time, and Tiberius was unhappy about it. Blake said he found her abandoned in the woods though so Tiberius eventually grew to accept it. A few years later he found Sam and John and later you and Steve," Mai stated.

"Explains Cassie's attitude," Kaia commented, Charlie bit his lip at her comment.

"Why didn't Blake continue building his pack?" Charlie asked a few moments later.

"A few years after he turned you and Steve, Malik had us vote on a limit for the pack. He felt that it would unbalance the Republic if the pack became too large," Yuki replied. "I thought it was ridiculous, but Tiberius and Malik agreed and Blake didn't get a vote since it concerned his pack, so it was passed."

The room fell silent for a moment as the kitsunes waited to see if the pack had any other questions. "Well, if you're all out of questions," Yuki stated before rising.

"I still have one. Back in the eighties, when Randy and everyone else died, you were in Japan?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, I was surprised how well you guessed that," she replied.

"Does the name Satomi Ito ring a bell?" Charlie asked. The kitsune froze when he mentioned the name. "You didn't mention how difficult a nogitsune was to defeat for you," Charlie continued. "And now, half a pack is going to try and fight it?"

"I figured all of you would have gone in the first place, but with Noshiko and apparently Satomi there, there seems to be enough help there for Steve and the others to handle it," Yuki replied.

"You also failed to mention that the Oni are the only ones that have been known to be able to kill a nogitsune," Fiona added.

"And that Noshiko may turn the Oni on Steve and the others to stop them from freeing its spirit again," Leonard added.

"Mom, why send them?"

"To apply pressure to Noshiko. Pressure I didn't have that cost millions of people their lives as I ran and hid."

"We," Hiroki reminded her. "At the time we thought the nogitsune was unbeatable, and from our experience and the lore we had access to, it was."

"But Noshiko challenged that belief, so we started digging and discovered the Oni," Yuki continued. "Contrary to what I told Satomi, I did not dismiss my Oni. Hiroki and I traveled the world eliminating other nogitsunes."

"Then why not send them after this one?" Kaia asked.

"Because silver isn't the only thing that can kill an Oni. Nogitsunes are inherently capable of it as well and were able to kill all of ours. The last nogitsune we found killed our last Oni as he died on its sword," Hiroki told them.

"So, unable to bring Oni to eliminate the threat myself, I sent your pack to force Noshiko to act more aggressively than usual. And if she fails, the pack would be there to capture it again so that it cannot cause as much chaos."

"It would have been nice to know the full history before we split the pack," Charlie commented as he and the other rose from their seats.

"It's not a proud era of my life," Yuki stated as the pack headed towards the door.

"I think they understand. They're just concerned for the others," Charlie heard Mary say before following after the pack.

* * *

"The plan stays the same," Steve told the others "But we wait for the others before we continue."

"From what Hiroki said, it seems the sword is what can kill the nogitsune, if we get that, we should be able to kill it even if Noshiko fails," Thane mentioned.

"Once the rest of the pack gets here, we'll track Noshiko down and get a sword. Leonard is going to try and get some silver weapons on his way here too," Steve said.

"Triple A has arrived," Jay commented when he spotted August walking towards them with a tire.

"Let's get this one off," Steve stated as he lifted the back side of the car.

"Got a house too," August stated as Thane started taking the tire off.

"Well, let's see it," Jay said. August pulled out his phone and showed him a picture. "That's big."

"And expensive. The realtor was surprised when I told her about buying it," August chuckled. "Had to sign a lot of contracts."

"Explains what took so long," Thane said as he pulled the old tire off.

"Hurry," Steve told the beta when he heard something running for them.

August extended his staff and prepared for an attack until he spotted a girl running at them. "Allison?" he muttered.

"Thank God I found you," she panted.

"What're you doing? How did you find us?" the hunter asked.

"Mary called. She said you were out here and what you were planning to do."

"So, you came to stop us?" Steve asked.

"Did she tell you that we are supposed to kill anyone who does that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, that's why she wanted my dad to come out here."

"That would have gone well," Jay replied.

"That's why I came instead."

"And brought your bow," August mentioned.

"My dad wanted me to bring something, but I'm hoping we can just talk."

"Well you helped us before, and my hands are a bit full," Steve mentioned as Thane started to screw on the new tire.

"So, why are you trying to stop us?" August asked.

"Because the nogitsune is my friend."

"Interesting life choice," Jay mentioned.

"The nogitsune possessed my friend," she corrected. "We are trying to save him, not kill him."

"If he's possessed then I don't think your friend is still there," Steve mentioned.

"We don't know that yet. We need to find out so until we do, you can't kill him."

"So how are you going to save him?" August asked.

"We don't know yet."

"Great plan so far," Jay commented.

"You said that you have to decide before you kill someone whether they can be reformed or not," Allison stated, looking at August. "If we can get the nogitsune out of my friend, he would be reformed, right?"

"I suppose, but I don't know if that applies to evil fox spirits," Steve replied.

"What if August was the one possessed? Would you kill him?" Allison asked.

Steve remained silent for a moment. "If I was possessed and there was no way to bring me back, he'd have to," August answered for the alpha.

"What if there was a small chance that you could be brought back?"

Steve set the car down once Thane finished tightening the last nut. "If there was a way, maybe. But it depends on how realistic it was, or if he was going against the code," the alpha replied.

"This nogitsune will break both of our codes," August told her. "You hunt those who hunt us."

Allison shook her head. "Not anymore. Nous protegons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-menes."

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Steve translated.

Allison nodded. "My friend isn't in control of his actions, but he's still in there. I have to protect him, even if that means from you."

"The real reason you brought the bow," August commented.

"I hoped we could just talk, but I've seen how motivated you can be."

"It'd be four against one," Jay told her.

"I'd risk my life for this code. To save my friend," Allison told them as she nocked an arrow.

"You won't have to," Steve stated, walking forward. "If there's a chance for you to save him, then save him and stop the nogitsune. But if you find out there isn't a way, call us and we'll come back to stop the nogitsune from hurting anyone."

Allison sighed and return the arrow to her quiver. "We're going to save him," she told them.

"If anyone could, it'd be you," August stated.

* * *

"Why can't any of you be straightforward?" Fiona asked her mother. "First my father, then Yuki sends Steve and the others on a potential suicide mission, just for you to cancel it?"

"If you joined Steve there was no chance the nogitsune would be killed. This way there is a chance it can be stopped for good."

"Well, thank God you know what's best for everyone to do," Fiona remarked. "That it was best for me to think my dad was dead instead of a deadbeat, that we shouldn't be in the Republic, who we should and shouldn't fight."

"I don't think your dad is a deadbeat," Charlie stated calmly.

"You're okay with this?" Fiona shouted turning to the beta.

"Am I okay with being manipulated by your mom and Yuki? No," he stated glancing at Mary. "But I think your dad had good reasons to leave the valley."

"What could possibly be a good enough reason to leave your own daughter behind?" Fiona said.

"It's something of a secret," he replied looking at Mary.

"Anything that needs to be said, you can tell me," the older banshee stated.

"No, I can't," Charlie told her. "The way things have been around her, how everyone else has been acting, we can't trust you."

Mary grimaced slightly before exiting the pack house. "Does this have to do with you disappearing lately?" Fiona asked once her mother had left.

"Yes, and it's something that no one else in the pack can know about right now."

"Okay," Fiona whispered. "I've blocked the link, so you can tell me."

"It'll be quicker to show you," Charlie replied stepping towards her and resting his fingers on the back of her neck. "Are you ready?" he asked. Fiona nodded before Charlie stuck his claws into her neck and showed her everything he had discovered since the night Blake died.

"Malik knew what Blake was doing?" she breathed once he removed his claws.

"He found out after the fact. But I think Jack knew before and that's why he left."

"Why didn't he tell my mom?"

"I think Blake threatened him when Jack found out. And I think he's too ashamed to face us now because he didn't stop Blake."

"You have to tell Steve."

"I can't. He's been broken enough times the past few years, he's happy now. If I remind him of it, it will break him."

"What if he remembers?"

"He won't. I've searched his mind for the memory and there was no trace of it. For me, there was a small part that remained. When Cassie died and I surpassed Blake's limitations in the link, the memory started to become clearer until I was finally able to remember everything. And then, I broke," Charlie stated looking at the ground.

Fiona grabbed his face and held it so she could look him in the eyes. "Show me," she whispered. Charlie blinked a few times before letting his eyes glow blue. "You're not broken. You saved those kids and any others he might have found in the future."

* * *

"Don't think there's any way to back out of that contract?" Steve asked August as they drove back to the valley.

"Nope, we now own real estate in Beacon Hills though."

"Let's flip it," Jay stated as August rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have a vacation house now at the very least," Thane commented.

"We might need to use it, considering the others may have burned the bridges of our remaining allies," Steve mentioned.

"It's been building for a while," August said. "We knew it was going to happen at some point."

 **AN: I originally never intended to have what happened in Charlie and Steve's past come up in this story so I planned to leave it out entirely, but after writing the epilogue for TAC, I decided that others in the Republic would know what happened, so it's been retconned into this story slightly. If you've read TAC you know what happened, but I haven't found a good way to reinsert it into this story in full in a way that makes sense. Sorry for the confusion added here, it's part of the reason I'm not a fan of writing as I go.**


	21. Protegimus Illos Qui Nequeunt Protegere

_Protegimus Illos Qui Nequeunt Protegere Se_

"You still haven't talked to him?" Charlie asked the hunter as he helped organize the bunker's armory. "It's been almost three months."

"I know," August sighed. "I forgot about it when Marin showed up, then the nogitsune—"

"And there hasn't been anything since you've been back, what's stopping you?"

"I haven't had a chance to catch him alone. He's been working with Leonard and Kaia in the library or training with Thane."

"Well, we're finished here. I think it's time for the two of you to talk," the beta said heading towards the door.

"I think I liked it better when we were trying to kill each other," August muttered as he followed the beta.

* * *

"Medicine delivery," Steve announced as he entered the library with a stack of boxes.

"Who knew it would be so hard to get medical supplies," Leonard commented as he sorted through the boxes.

"Well, when you could make a few meth labs out of these supplies, you need to take a few precautions so as to not get tracked," Steve stated.

"We're making meth now?" Thane joked. "I knew you made money unethically."

"After getting this and buying a house, we might have to start," Steve told him.

"You know what all of this is used for?" Thane asked.

"Yes," the werelion replied pulling a vial from the box. "This is for—"

"Show us in the living room," Charlie interrupted as he and August walked in.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"'Cause I need the library for a minute," Charlie replied. Leonard raised an eyebrow before turning back to Thane. "And because I could share the image that was burned into my mind last week."

"You wouldn't," Leonard stated. Charlie smirked at the werelion before Leonard put the vial back in the box and carried them out of the library.

"You stay," Charlie said to Steve before following the other two out of the room.

"That's a crime in some states," Leonard stated as Charlie closed the door.

"Can't be charged for a thought crime," the beta replied before leading the others away.

"You two working together makes me nervous," Steve stated once the two were alone.

"Yeah," August sighed. "Charlie can be pretty determined."

"Like how he made me apologize to Satomi after we left," Steve chuckled. "So, why are we locked in here together."

"He wanted us to talk. I want to talk," August corrected himself.

"I know, we need to slow down with all the spending."

"What? No, I mean, yeah we do, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"It's us. Maybe we should give it another go," August stated. The alpha opened his mouth but couldn't find his words. "When we were helping Maria, we saw her memories, and she had this person who she cared about. But this person, she was so cruel and hateful, it reminded me of myself."

"You're one of the least hate-filled people I know," Steve stated.

"Not always. When Marcus was taken, I was awful and I understand how you could hate me for that."

"I don't hate you," Steve stated, approaching the hunter.

"Maybe not anymore, but—"

"I never hated you."

August sighed as Steve rubbed his arm. "I just don't want that to be the end of our relationship, I want to try again. And be better this time. I know what I did was horrible, but I want to try again. I want to be with you again. But I figured you didn't want to, because everything that had happened and you never seemed to want to," he rambled.

"Of course I wanted to," Steve whispered. "I didn't think you wanted to. You seemed content with just being back in the pack."

"I am glad to be back, but we don't feel right, not like we did before."

"Let's give it another try then," Steve stated. August nodded and the alpha smirked before kissing the hunter and backing him against the door. August reached down and flicked the lock before turning his full attention to the alpha.

* * *

"And this one can accelerate the healing process for werecreatures," Leonard explained. "I am curious how it would interact with the pack link though."

"You actually seem interested for once," Thane commented looking to Jay.

"Well, this is more practical than some books," the werecheetah replied.

"It came from books," Kaia replied as she and Fiona joined the others in the living room.

"I guess good things can come from reading," Jay muttered causing the rest of the room to chuckle.

"I've just got to organize everything into the bag and then I'll be able to heal better than a werewolf," Leonard stated.

"Going to do Dewy Decimal?" Kaia asked with a smile.

"That's absurd," Leonard told her, causing the kitsune to shake her head and laugh. "There're multiple pockets to sort by properties not to mention reactivity with the others and—"

"Leonard, it was a joke," Kaia stated, interrupting him.

The werelion's face became flushed. "Well, organization is no joke," he told her.

"Oh, I know," she told him, trying to keep a straight face. "I'll help," she added and started to put the vials in the bag.

"Remember when where talking with Allison and Steve said he wouldn't kill August if he was possessed by the nogitsune?" Jay asked as Fiona sat next to Charlie.

"Yeah?" Thane replied.

"Think that applies to all of us?"

"You don't?" Fiona asked the werecheetah.

"I mean, Steve and August are on a slightly different level than the rest of us," Jay said.

"Well, I wouldn't kill Fiona," Charlie mentioned, smiling at the banshee.

"And I would kill Kaia," Leonard added.

"I mean, you guys are also on a different level than everyone else," Jay replied.

"Well, if we had to, I might kill you," Thane commented causing Fiona and Charlie to laugh.

"That's not funny," Jay told him. "Leave the jokes to me."

"'Cause you're witty," Thane mentioned.

"And fast, why do you guys never say the full thing?" the werecheetah asked.

"Usually only one is relevant at the time," Fiona replied.

The werecheetah huffed as he sunk into his chair. "If anyone in the pack had been possessed by the nogitsune, none of us would kill them," Charlie stated. "Even if it was you," he added smiling at the werecheetah.

"Well that's a relief," Jay stated.

"But you did sleep with my sister," Leonard mentioned as he worked causing the others to chuckle. The pack fell silent when they heard a voice approaching the pack house.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to," Chris stated.

"I want to meet them," a boy muttered.

The pack got to their feet when there was a knock on the door. "Jay," Charlie whispered nodding to the door. The werecheetah ran forward and opened the door before returning to the others. "No gun this time? That's an improvement," Charlie remarked when Chris entered the house, a boy stood behind him, looking at the ground.

"I've left the old code behind me," Chris told them. "Are Steve and August around?"

"Yeah, they're um, reading," Charlie replied.

"Ugh," Jay groaned. "I'll get them," he said before running toward the library.

"Shouldn't you tell him?" Fiona whispered to the beta.

"Nah, this will be more fun," he replied as he heard Jay unlock the door.

"Oh Jesus," the werecheetah gasped before they heard a snarl and thud as Jay was tossed against a wall.

"Easy now," Charlie called out. "We just finished telling him we wouldn't kill him."

"Also, we have visitors," Fiona replied.

"You okay?" Charlie chuckled when Jay ran back to the pack.

"There are so many things I can't unsee," the werecheetah replied.

"Maybe you should knock next time," Fiona chuckled.

"Chris?" August asked as he joined the others in the living room, pulling on his shirt. "And?" he added noticing the boy.

"Isaac," Chris stated nodding towards the boy.

Steve's nose twitched as he entered the room. "Werewolf?" the alpha stated.

Isaac lifted his head and looked towards the alpha. "Yeah," he stated, barely above a whisper.

"Allison mentioned she needed to keep you updated about the nogitsune," Chris stated. "It's not dead, but we were able to capture it again."

"She found a way to save her friend then?" August asked.

"Why do you smell like grief then?" Steve asked. "Where is Allison?"

"Allison has—is," Chris stated.

"No," August sighed. "What happened?"

"She died after saving me," Isaac told them.

"She was able to save all of her friends," Chris added. "May we?" Chris asked gesturing towards the furniture. Steve nodded and the two made their way to the couch as the rest of the pack gathered around. "The nogitsune took control of Noshiko's Oni. Allison managed to kill one before it could kill Isaac, but the Oni quickly turned on her. Before she died, she wanted to tell us how she killed the Oni, but wasn't able to finish her sentence. Isaac helped figure out what she was trying to say. We were able to defeat the Oni, which let us save the boy the nogitsune possessed."

"We should have stayed," August muttered.

Chris shook his head. "I had her send you away," he said. "We were already fighting on two fronts, and I worried what adding your pack into the mix would have done. When she told me how she was able to convince you, I questioned whether I was wrong in sending you away. But I never called you back."

"She was willing to die for the code," Steve replied. "She wasn't afraid of death, she wanted to save her friends."

"And she did," Isaac sobbed as tears started to roll down his face.

"I knew you had worked together before, and that you would want to know what happened," the older hunter said as he moved to rise.

"She never got to hear the story," Fiona muttered.

"The story?" Chris asked.

"How Lycaon defied the gods. We thought it was just a story, but we've learned it was true," Steve told him. "Allison wanted to hear about it when she returned."

"She mentioned it once," Chris said. "After she made the new code, she said it was inspired by the Republic's code. And how you all worked together despite everything you had been through in order to follow the code. She wanted it to heal the wounds between our family and her pack."

"Nous protegons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-menes," August muttered to himself before walking into the library.

"I'd like to hear the story," Isaac said.

Steve and Fiona started telling the story they had heard from Osmont. August returned a few moments later with a sheet of paper and listened to the story being told. He and Leonard chimed in as they remembered details that were left out.

"She would have liked that story," Chris told them once they had finished, tears welling in his eyes.

"You follow her code now?" August asked as he handed the paper to Steve.

"Yes," Chris nodded. "I think the pack in Beacon Hills does too, though I don't think they use the words," he added with a slight smile.

"Protegimus illos qui nequeunt protegere se," Steve read before looking up to the older hunter. "Maybe that pack isn't the only wound Allison can heal," the alpha muttered.

"From what Mary told me your pack had been up to since we left, I think Allison would be proud to have you adopt her code."

"Are you going to return to Beacon Hills?" August asked the two.

Isaac shook his head. "I can't go back there."

"We're heading to France. There's a vault there that will be able to keep the nogitsune away from others until we can figure out a way to destroy it for good."

"We'll see if we can find anything to help with that," Leonard told him.

"If either of you need anything, we're free to help," Steve told them as they walked towards the door.

"You as well," Chris stated before heading out the door with Isaac.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Allison," Charlie sighed.

"Neither would I," August breathed looking around at the rest of the pack.

Steve rubbed the hunters back as he stood next to him. "This pack wouldn't be here without her," the alpha added, looking to Thane.

Kaia stepped out of the pack house without speaking and the rest of the pack followed her as flames started to lick her hands. The kitsune raised her hand, sending flames into the sky. As she twisted her arms a fleur-de-lis formed in the air. She continued and a burning lightning bolt arced around the first image before she stopped and just held her arms up.

* * *

Chris Argent pulled over as he noticed the flames form in the mirror he and Isaac stepped out of the car and look up as the display outshone the setting sun. A smile appeared on the old hunter's face before he and the young wolf returned to the car and headed down the road.

* * *

The kitsune lowered her arms and a few moments later the flames began to fade. The pack stood outside, watching as the embers floated away from the display until darkness started to cover the valley.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Charlie asked Steve as he started to gather his clothes.

"Everyone has been walked in on," the alpha chucked. "This way everyone involved shares a room. We won't have to worry about it as much. Leonard will be happy that we aren't scaring the books too."

Steve opened the door, revealing the rest of the pack as they moved from room to room carrying their personal items and sliding furniture around. Charlie moved to join Fiona as she waited for him outside the room. "Guess we don't really need the pictures anymore, since we'll be waking up to the real thing," the beta commented.

"I don't know, they're still cute," she responded holding up the frame that sat on his stack of clothes.

Steve chuckled as August started bringing his gear into the alpha's room. "Never thought anyone could get Charlie to enjoy cute things," the hunter commented as he set his things on the bed.

"We all have our weaknesses," the alpha replied before Kaia and Leonard walked in. "What's up?"

"We're going to start training again, but the library isn't finished," Kaia told him.

"We can all take turns scanning and sorting books," August told them.

"Why the change?" Steve asked.

"We've been slacking in that area lately. And with how quiet things have been lately it's only a matter of time before something happens," Leonard replied.

"The display I made last week makes Leonard think there's a lot more potential behind my powers than we previously thought."

The alpha smiled. "It'd be a good idea to look into. We know more about all our powers thanks to the bestiary too."

The pair nodded and returned to the mild chaos in the hall.

"So, I guess this will be the last time I see everyone before they retreat into their personal sex dungeons?" Jay asked as he walked into Steve and August's room.

The two laughed at the werecheetah's comment. "If you want, you can train with Thane and me," Steve offered. "And you could always help out in the library."

"I'm not sure which sounds worse."

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway," Thane mentioned as he joined the group.

"You want to bet?" the werecheetah replied turning to the beta.

"You're on, roomie," Thane said before the pair left.

Steve shook his head as he closed the door before turning to the hunter. "We're alone now," the alpha stated.

August turned to look out the window, staring across the valley to the other houses. "More than ever," the hunter muttered.

"I meant in the room," Steve stated as he joined the hunter. "We're pack remember, we don't need anyone else."

August chuckled before turning to face the alpha. "Everything else seems to be falling into place, maybe we'll wind up in the Republic again as well."

"I think Kaia's memorial to Allison declared our independence," Steve replied.

"After everything that's happened, who would have thought that an Argent would be the one to bring our pack together," August stated, looking up to the sky where the flames had been.

"Her code is better than the Republic's," Steve commented, looking to the sky with the hunter.

August smiled slightly. "Is it now?"

"It fits us. We're the ones prepared to defy the gods, who better to protect everyone else from that. Plus, it sounds better."

"Protegimus illos qui nequeunt protegere se," August whispered as the two continued to look out at the sky.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed reading this story so far. There are two arcs left for this story and they will be the most relevant to the sequel and beyond. I'm hoping to have this story finsihed before the end of the TAC, so within the next 2/3 weeks or so. Let me know what you think of the story. Again I apologize for the light editing these chapters have received.**


	22. Ancient

_Ancient_

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I've had some issues writing these last few chapters, but need to get this story finished so I can finish TAC. I still have a few more chapters to post here, but it should be up by next week along with the conclusion for TAC. I apologize for the delay in both stories. I'm working hard to get everything finished. Let me know what you think about these chapters.**

"Look at you," August commented as he stepped into the library and watched Jay run books to and from different shelves.

"Who knew that the fastest person in our pack would speed up the sorting of the library," Kaia added as she worked on scanning the last of the books.

"I'm surprised they haven't burned his hand," Leonard chuckled.

"I can stop at any time," Jay stated as he grabbed the book from Leonard's hand and ran it to the shelf.

"Well, you'd have to if you going to come train with us," Thane mentioned as he walked into the library with Steve.

Jay slid to a stop before returning the book to the table, causing Leonard and Kaia to sigh. "We'll replace him," Fiona stated as she and Charlie entered.

"No one can replace me," Jay winked.

"We'll see about that," Charlie chuckled as he grabbed a stack of books.

Thane and Jay ran ahead as Steve and August followed behind. "Six months on our own changed a lot," August mentioned as they left the house.

* * *

"It helps that nothing has happened lately," Steve replied.

"So, what're you going to do once everything's been scanned and sorted?" Fiona asked as she put a book away.

"Finish reading them all," Leonard replied.

"All of them?" Charlie asked.

"Eventually."

"We're almost finished with the bestiaries now," Kaia added. "Leonard wants to have it memorized in case we need anything from it."

"That could come in handy," Fiona stated. "Anything we can do to help?"

"I've been reading to myself, while Kaia thinks the same sections to me. That seems to help."

"What if we added two more eyes to the mix?" Charlie asked.

"That might speed things up," Leonard replied.

* * *

Steve and August took a break as they watched Thane try to catch Jay. "Almost had me," the werecheetah chuckled as Thane dove into the ground.

"I'm not sure how productive this is," August stated.

"Helps them both improve the speed. And they have fun doing it," Steve replied as Thane caught Jay and pinned him to a tree.

"You're it," the beta laughed.

Jay squirmed away from Thane before running behind him and tapping his shoulder. "No, you are."

Steve chuckled as the beta resumed his chase. "Running around doesn't help too much in a fight though," August stated.

"No?" Steve asked.

August's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the alpha. "You think they are getting better at fighting?" the hunter asked. Steve gestured towards them before crossing his arms. August turned towards the two and picked up his staff. "It's time to get serious," August shouted spinning the staff towards Jay.

Jay laughed as he grabbed the staff and flung it back at the hunter without breaking stride. Steve caught the staff before it hit August's face, the hunter flinching once it had stopped. "Their reflexes have gotten faster as well. I'd say that would help in a fight," Steve stated with a smile.

August huffed as he took his staff back from the alpha and watched the two run around. Steve stiffened, causing the hunter to turn to him. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Steve whispered as he focused his hearing.

"I don't understand why we have to come out here. There's no service, no people, and my car couldn't even make the trip," Steve heard a voice say from deeper in the woods.

"Well, maybe you should get rid of the Porsche. Besides there's a pack up here, they might have the strength we'll need." Steve recognized the voice, one of the twins from the alpha pack. "It'll probably take some convincing though."

Steve growled lightly as he and August ran towards them. Jay slid to a stop, causing Thane to topple over him before the two followed after. Steve caught the sight of the twin and another walking towards the valley in between the trees. He leapt into the air once they neared August ran forward, preparing to strike with his staff. A tail flew from the back of the boy, the tip cutting Steve and August before the two dropped to the ground unable to move.

"Ethan, these aren't the ones you wanted help from, are they?" the boy asked looking down at the two.

"Actually, they are," the twin sighed as he rubbed his forehead

Steve looked up at the two. "You aren't back to take the pack link," the alpha stated. Ethan shook his head in response.

"I can't move," August grunted.

"Kanima venom," Steve and the boy answered at the same time.

"Impressive," the boy stated just before Jay and Thane arrived. The two started to growl at the new arrivals.

"We're not here to fight," Ethan told them.

"We just found out a bit too late," August added as Jay and Thane calmed down.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asked still on the ground.

"If they were taken down that quickly do we really need their help?" the boy whispered

"Jackson," Ethan scolded in a hushed voice before kneeling down to Steve. "When I was here last time, you told us that you were going to defy the gods, like Lycaon did."

"Yeah, I remember that speech," Steve sighed.

"Do you know what Lycaon did?"

"The specifics aren't there, but he was able to defeat the gods causing them to retreat or be locked away "

"That explains why they're so pissed," Jackson commented.

"Who?" August asked.

Jay and Thane turned and growled as they heard footsteps approaching until Isaac could be seen sprinting through the trees. Isaac came to a stop and bent over to catch his breath. "Guys, they're here," he panted.

"Shit," Ethan muttered before reaching to lift Steve off the ground. The alpha's limbs fell limp as Jackson helped support him. Steve turned and watched Thane and Isaac lift August off the ground. They started to drag them towards the pack house, but stopped when they heard laughter behind them.

Steve felt Ethan and Jackson's bodies tense as they turned around, revealing an older man. "What have we here," he chuckled.

"An old guy who thinks he's funny," Jay replied as spots started to appear on his arms and face.

"Ancient, actually," another man corrected as he stepped behind Jay and causing the werecheetah to freeze. The man's eyes narrowed as he stared at Steve before smirking. "A descendant of Lycaon."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly," the first one added, moving closer. "A few alphas removed, but has all of Lycaon's abilities."

"That'll make this more fun," the other stated.

"Who are you?" August grunted.

"We're the ones that killed Lycaon," the first replied with a smile

"Remus," the other added, gesturing to himself. "And Romulus," he stated pointing at the other.

"Twin brothers created by Mars to exact his revenge on Lycaon and all his friends," Romulus stated.

"There's no way you two lived that long," Jay stated.

"Mars fought for Lycaon," Steve added.

The two smiled as the circled the group. "Mars did fight for Lycaon, which was why the god of war was so angry when Lycaon tried to lock him away with the other gods," Romulus stated.

"So, right before Lycaon tried, Mars created us to eliminate all werewolves and anyone who would try to stop us."

"Once Mars was locked away, we became active."

"We hunted down everyone who locked the gods away."

"Mars wanted us to free the gods afterward, but we had better plans."

"So we tore through the countryside, killing anything that we came across as we moved to finish of Lycaon's brat."

"But by then, he had grown older and had friends of his own."

"We had fun killing his friends," Remus chuckled.

"And they couldn't dream of hurting us," Romulus added.

"Then we decided to end the fighting once and for all and hunted down the brat and the rest of his friends."

"Well, not THE brat, but his descendants."

"But they had come up with a plan to stop us, trapping us deep in a nemeton," Remus added as they began to shrink their circle.

"So, we slept, for millennia."

"But, in the past hundred years, two interesting things happened."

"First, the nemeton weakened, barely holding us inside."

"We tried to work our way out of the prison."

"But even in its weakened state, the nemeton held us."

"And then something else happened."

"Less than a year ago, the nemeton regained its strength and decided to grow," Romulus stated as he and Remus flicked out their claws.

"Our attempts to break free weakened some of the roots."

"And those crumbled as the tree grew."

"Finally, we were free."

"It took us a few months to recover from our slumber."

"But once we did, we started to kill every creature we could find."

The two stopped in front of Steve, Ethan, and Jackson. "Until we ran into these two, and their friend," Romulus stated, nodding towards Isaac.

"They were able to get away."

"So, we stalked our prey as they tried to lick their wounds."

"And then we heard something interesting."

"A true alpha had emerged in Beacon Hills."

"They were going to run there, until we heard this one mention Lycaon," Remus said, grabbing Ethan's chin and holding his face up.

"You and the true alpha were close enough to each other, so we figured we'd follow along."

"Let the three omegas run to their friends and lead us right to them."

Ethan growled as he grabbed Remus's wrist, trying to pull the hand from his face. Remus smirked as he grabbed the twin's wrist and breaking his arm. Ethan howled in pain as his eyes started to glow blue. Jackson's tail shot out at the ancient werewolf, but was caught by Romulus. A crack echoed through the woods as the tail was bent back on itself. Jackson fell, dropping Steve. The alpha grunted as he slammed into the ground next to the mangled kanima tail. Romulus kicked Jackson aside before kneeling next to Steve.

"Once you and your friends recover, I think we might be able to have some fun," the ancient werewolf stated. "That is, if we decide not to kill everyone first," he added looking up as Remus approached a shaky werecheetah.

Steve shifted and growled as Remus grabbed Jay and tossed him into a tree. Thane let go of August and moved to defend the werecheetah, but Romulus turned, slashing Isaac's knee as he rose before grabbing Thane by the throat. Isaac and August fell to the ground as Isaac cried out in pain. Romulus noticed Steve's muscles twitch as the venom was wearing off. He smiled before throwing Thane to the ground in front of the alpha.

"Until next time," the two stated. Both of their eyes turned completely red before they turned to walk away from the pile of bodies.

* * *

Leonard looked up from the book when he heard the front door open. "They're back early," the werelion muttered. He looked to the others who seemed fully focused on their screens as their voices filled his head. He returned his focus to his book and the other's voices as they read.

Deucalion walked into the library and raised his eyebrows at the scene. "Hello?" the alpha asked. The four ignored him as they continued reading. The alpha's eyes narrowed before he shifted and roared, the sound rattled the glass and bookshelves. The four snapped out of their trance and leapt from their seats. "Am I interrupting?"

Charlie growled at the alpha as Kaia drew her sword. "Stop," Fiona told the others before looking up at Deucalion. "You're here with the others?" she asked causing the other three to turn towards her.

Deucalion nodded as the others turned back towards him. "Who do you think reminded Ethan of your pack?"

"Remus and Romulus," Leonard muttered as he reconnected with the rest of the pack.

"Yes—" Deucalion stated.

"There already here," Charlie interjected before running out the library the rest of the pack followed before Deucalion joined them.

The five of them arrived to find the others on the ground. Black tendrils crawled up their arms as they worked to heal the rest of the pack. Deucalion helped Steve to his feet before the two alphas helped up Jackson and Ethan. August pulled Isaac up and supported the werewolf's body.

"You know anything about them?" Ethan asked Steve.

"I know we're going to stop them," Steve replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jackson asked.

"By not being paralyzed the next time they come around," August commented, glaring at Jackson.

* * *

"Nothing we did seemed to affect them," Ethan stated once they had returned to the pack house and recovered.

"My venom barely made them twitch," Jackson added.

"Well, you're all technically omegas," Deucalion replied. "They ran off when I showed up."

"Maybe only an alpha can hurt them," Charlie replied.

"Is that cause they're alphas themselves?" Thane asked.

"No, they're something else," Steve stated. "Their eyes went completely red."

"Is that unusual?" Thane asked.

Deucalion's eyes started to glow red. "Yes, most alphas can only make their irises turn red."

"Have you ever heard of anything like them?" Steve asked the other alpha.

"No," Deucalion replied.

"They have to be at least four thousand years old. Lycaon and the others couldn't stop them. Can they even be killed?" Jay asked.

"We're going to find out," August replied looking around to the others.

"But how are we going to find them?" Leonard asked.

"They like killing," Isaac stated, looking to Fiona.

"I'll let you know if I sense anything," Fiona told them.


	23. Death

_Death_

"This helped before," August stated as he started to hang a map on the dining room wall. "It's a bit bigger though, covers most of the towns in the area."

"It should work," Fiona replied looking the map over.

"I'll let the rest of you know as soon as she feels something," Charlie told the hunter.

August nodded and headed out to the bunker. "You use swords?" Jackson asked as Steve pulled a bastard sword off the wall and spun it in his hand.

"Steel is a litter sharper than our claws. If you guys couldn't scratch them, maybe this can," Steve replied examining the blade.

August pulled his spatha off the wall and threw a staff to Thane. "You guys want anything?"

"Not really my thing," Ethan replied.

Deucalion pulled a rapier from the wall. "This would do."

"So, you're a kanima?" Leonard asked tilting his head at Jackson.

"Used it be," Jackson replied, staring at the werelion walking around him.

"But you still have the tail?"

"Yeah?"

"Interesting," Leonard stated still circling Jackson.

"Someone want to explain to him that I'm not a science exhibit?"

Steve chuckled as he watched Leonard freeze. "The venom infects through the bloodstream, right?" August asked. Jackson nodded in response. "But it didn't do anything to Remus and Romulus?"

"Their healing seems accelerated. As soon as I cut them, the wound healed."

August narrowed his eyes at Jackson as he chewed his cheek. "Maybe swords won't be enough," the hunter stated.

"Sorry if I'm pointing out the obvious, but shouldn't we call for help?" Isaac asked as he leaned against August's SUV.

"We don't exactly have any other contacts that could help," Steve mentioned looking out of the bunker to the other houses.

"If only there were a true alpha less than a day's travel away," Isaac commented.

August shook his head. "If we fail here, he'll have to protect the nemeton from these two."

"Shouldn't we at least warn him?" Isaac asked.

"If we warn him, he'll come out here. You know how he is," Deucalion replied. "We shouldn't tell him until we have to."

"And if we don't get a chance to warn him?" Isaac asked.

"I've already ensured someone will know if we fail," Deucalion stated.

" _Fiona's found something,"_ Charlie announced to the others.

"Let's go find out where they are," Jay stated as they headed back to the house.

"What've we got?" August asked, tossing a staff to Charlie as they all entered the house.

"It's two towns," Fiona told them, not taking her eyes off the map.

"Divide and conquer," Deucalion muttered.

"Might make things a bit easier," Steve stated. "We will still outnumber them, and they can't protect each other."

"Or it'll weaken us," Isaac mentioned.

"Except we have two alphas that can hurt them," August stated.

"Might be able to hurt them," Isaac corrected.

"Super positive attitude," Jay commented.

"There's a lot more of us than when you three fought them," Kaia told him.

"August and Charlie should come with me," Steve stated.

"Thane and I will join Deucalion," Kaia replied.

"I'll go with Thane," Jay added.

"Ethan and I can go with you," Jackson told Steve.

"That leaves you with me," Deucalion told Isaac.

"I'll stay back, see if I can't find anything about them, see if we can find some way to hurt them," Leonard stated.

"Fiona?" Charlie asked when he noticed the banshee still staring at the map.

"Someone is going to die," she stated without turning around.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." The room fell silent as they all look at the map.

"How many people die if we do nothing?" August asked, breaking the silence.

The banshee was silent for a moment. "Fiona, how many people?" Charlie asked gently.

"Almost twenty thousand," she sighed.

August looked to Steve. "Protegimus illos qui nequeunt protegere se," the alpha stated. They looked around to the rest of the pack and they nodded in response to the code.

"Then we go," August announced. "Do we have a time frame?"

"Sometime tonight," she replied.

"Let's head out then. We'll have a few hours to search for them and stop them," Steve stated.

"Let us know if anything changes," Charlie told Fiona, kissing her on the cheek as she continued to stare at the map.

"Be careful," Leonard stated after Kaia kissed him.

"I will," she replied.

* * *

" _When Fiona figures out who she feels is going to die, do everything to protect them. No one gets hurt tonight,"_ Steve thought to everyone as they got into position.

"Banshees don't just feel when someone is about to get hurt," August stated as they walked through the woods surrounding the town.

"Banshees have been wrong before. Mary predicted my death before and I'm still here," Charlie reminded them, glancing at Ethan.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Ethan said.

"Where is your brother?" Charlie asked.

Ethan remained silent. "He died," Jackson answered. "Fighting the nogitsune in Beacon Hills."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Charlie said.

"He probably wouldn't have apologized," Ethan said, smiling slightly.

"I'm surprised you did," Charlie commented.

"It beats you hitting on me while trying to kill me," August added.

"Excuse me?" Jackson asked, looking to Ethan.

"He tried to kill me, twice actually," August replied.

"No, the other part."

"It was a long time ago," Ethan stated, his face turning red.

"Yeah, well I guess I know why you wanted to come back here so badly," Jackson replied, crossing his arms.

"It's okay, he's just as unavailable as he was the last time," Steve told them.

* * *

"You think these guys get stronger with a full moon?" Thane asked looking up at the sky.

"They're similar enough to werewolves," Deucalion replied.

"You think they're something else?" Kaia asked.

"They're nothing like us," Isaac said.

"Super strength, super speed, super healing, claws, and red eyes. Sounds familiar to me," Jay stated.

"No one has abilities like them, nor their eyes," Deucalion replied.

"Your eyes used to be pretty red," Jay commented.

"They were bloodshot from me being blinded," Deucalion stated.

"You never explained how you got your sight back," Kaia stated.

"A dark druid sacrificed fifteen people to try and kill me. In doing so she gained the ability to heal herself and others. She wanted me to see what she became and so she expended the energy to cure my blindness. Cost her her life."

"Thirteen people," Isaac corrected him. "We saved the last three."

"Ah, that's right," Deucalion sighed. "That's likely what left her so weak."

"Missing the old days?" Kaia asked.

"No, not at all. Just reminded of the fresh start I received."

* * *

Fiona sat in a chair, her eyes never leaving the map. Leonard came downstairs, carrying a pile of items and set them on the table. "If a map helps you figure out where something is going to happen, maybe these will help you figure out who is in danger," the werelion stated as he set the items on the table.

Fiona turned and looked at the pile. She grabbed the picture of her and Charlie the werelion had taken from her room and examined it before looking up to him. "I just hope we can save them," she muttered.

Leonard nodded and laid out the rest of the items. "Kaia's shuriken, August's bow," the werelion listed as he separated the objects on the table.

"A watch?" Fiona asked as she picked the item off the table.

"It used to be Darren's," Leonard replied. "Jay kept it after he died, never wore it, but every day he would just stare at it. Until he left the pride and joined the pack."

"Oh," Fiona sighed as she set the watch back on the table.

"Found out Steve kept August's drawings of the pack symbols too," Leonard added, sliding a sheet of paper to her.

"Then this is Thane's?" Fiona asked, picking up a teddy bear.

"Yeah, tucked under his bed. I figure it came from his family before they died."

"He never talks about them," Fiona muttered as she put the bear down.

"Charlie said Thane looked pretty young when they explored his memories. He probably didn't know much about them."

"Just like Steve and Charlie."

"Yeah," Leonard sighed as he sat across from Fiona. "Is it helping any?"

Fiona shook her head. "My mom and I have been wrong before," she whispered.

"The pack has defied death a few times now. They just have to know who to save."

* * *

"You guys aren't picking anything up either?" Jackson asked as the group paused in a clearing.

Steve shook his head. "I wasn't able to pick up a scent when we ran into them before. I don't know if they even have one."

"Or they're just really good at concealing it," Ethan replied.

"I haven't been able to see them either," Charlie added, his blue eyes returning to normal.

"Me neither," Jackson replied, his eyes still glowing blue.

"Well there's something we haven't tried," Ethan mentioned, looking to Jackson.

Jackson sighed before closing his eyes. August jumped slightly when he opened them to reveal yellow, reptilian eyes. A forked tongue flicked through the boy's lips a few times before his eyes returned to normal. "Nothing."

"And the mutant fails again," they heard Remus call out. They all spun, searching for the source, but his voice echoed through the trees.

"Strange choice of words for a monster made by the gods," Charlie called out.

"Oh, that's a new one," Remus's voice echoed again. "I do, however, prefer demon wolf. It's what Lycaon called us right before he died," the ancient werewolf chuckled.

Steve smirked as the echo from the chuckle faded. "Got him," the alpha whispered nodding away from town. The five of them ran after the sound as Remus continued to laugh.

* * *

"So, you originally came here to recruit Steve by making him kill his pack?" Thane asked the alpha as the group made its way across the side of a mountain.

"Yes. As I'm sure you've been able to tell, the pack link increases the strength a werewolf gets from being in a pack."

"Not just werewolves," Kaia corrected.

"That's correct. Oddly enough, it seems the mixed pack mentality has spread beyond yours."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"The true alpha's pack was almost as diverse as yours when I left."

"It became more diverse after," Isaac added. "He added a kitsune recently."

"Interesting. Your two packs are incredibly similar in makeup but very different in mentality."

"How so?" Thane asked.

"His pack felt they could save everyone," Deucalion replied. "Whereas, Steve was prepared to slaughter me and my pack."

"Can't say I blame him," Isaac stated.

"Can't either," Deucalion replied.

"After everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I'm more surprised to be fighting alongside of you or that you save us back in England," Isaac commented.

"I never thought you'd be fighting alongside Ethan," Deucalion mentioned.

"It took a while," Isaac replied.

"What exactly happened over there?" Jay asked.

"We found them, tried to kill them, but then Deucalion interrupted," Romulus replied, stepping out of the tree line. Kaia and Deucalion unsheathed their swords as Thane flicked out his staff. "Werewolves with weapons, how pathetic."

"All the better to hit you with," Jay growled as spots appeared on his body.

"Makes it easier to remove your head," Deucalion growled as he began to shift, his eyebrows and cheekbones becoming more pronounced and large fangs grew in his mouth as his eyes glowed bright red.

Romulus chuckled. "The alpha of alphas who fell to an omega. Terrifying."

"Aren't you and Remus technically omegas?" Jay asked.

"Your rules don't apply to us. We are creations of the gods."

"A god," Thane corrected.

"The god of war," Romulus added. "Which makes us very good at killing people," he added as he started to shift. His eyes filled with a glowing red as his shoulders protruded so they were even with his head. The ancient werewolf roared, revealing a mouth filled with fangs. His jaw protruded from his face as it twisted into a smile.

* * *

"They've made contact," Leonard told her. Fiona looked around the table, frantically touching each item as she did so. Leonard grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Breathe," he reminded her. "It'll come to you."

Fiona let out a shaky sigh. "It's too much," she whispered.

"You'll figure it out," Leonard told her.

"No, the voices, they're too much," she stated, holding her hands to her ears.

"Voices?" Leonard asked. He sprang out of his chair as Fiona gasped in pain and fell to the ground. He grabbed her arm to take the pain, but huffed when he remembered he couldn't. He grabbed the banshee's hands, lifting her face to him. "Focus on me," he told her.

She shook her head. "Charlie," she muttered.

"Charlie's in danger?" She shook her head again and Leonard looked up to the table. He grabbed the photo of her and Charlie and held it up for her to see. "Focus on Charlie," he told her calmly.

* * *

"It was here," Steve panted as they came to a stop in a clearing.

"Not quite," Remus's voice echoed again. "You're close though, keep trying," he added before his laughter resumed.

"He's playing with us," Jackson stated.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"'Cause he's afraid of Lycaon!" Steve growled.

"Find me and find out," the ancient werewolf replied before Steve ran off again.

* * *

Kaia threw a ball of fire at Romulus as the others rushed forward. The ancient werewolf batted it aside with a deep chuckle. His arm burned slightly but healed within seconds. Kaia dissipated the fireball before it hit the tree line before running at him with her katana.

Thane struck at Romulus as Jay ran past. The ancient werewolf grabbed the staff and tossed the beta through the air as Jay slashed his side. The wound healed as soon as Jay moved past. Romulus struck Isaac in his abdomen as he rushed at him, sending him flying back as he gasped for air.

Deucalion thrust his rapier at the werewolf's chest. Romulus grabbed the blade as it slid towards him, his long claws wrapping around the blade a black blood dripped from his palm. The werewolf chuckled as the point nearly reached his body. Deucalion ducked out of the way of Romulus's other hand, releasing the blade. Romulus flung the rapier at Kaia's leg, she blocked the attack with her katana before stumbling from the force. The rapier stabbed into the ground behind her, the pommel the only thing left on the surface.

"A werewolf with a blade isn't a werewolf at all," Romulus growled in a deep voice as he approached Deucalion. The alpha backed away as Romulus looked at his hand. "Not as effective as you thought," he added, holding his healed palm out to the alpha with a smile.

Jay ran past the ancient werewolf, circling back when he passed the rapier. The werecheetah leapt into the air as he grabbed the handle, flipping as he pulled it out before landing in between Deucalion and the ancient werewolf. "En garde," Jay stated, pointing the blade at Romulus. Kaia and Thane returned to their feet and prepared to run at the werewolf.

* * *

"It's not working," Fiona grunted as she squeezed her head tighter.

Leonard closed his eyes, trying to remember the bestiary. "Banshees are often called the wailing woman as their screams are what signal the death of another," the werelion muttered to himself. "However, their screams do not bear the knowledge of the death, it only drowns out the residual noise allowing her to focus," Leonard opened his eyes and looked at Fiona. "You need to scream." He told her. "It'll focus the voices."

Fiona took in a shaky breath before releasing a scream. The pack house rattled from the noise before the living room window blew out. Fiona opened her eyes to see blood coming from Leonard's ears. "It's Jay," she whispered.

Leonard stood and moved to the door. _"Protect Jay,"_ he thought to the others.

"You won't make it in time," Fiona warned the werelion before he ran out the door. She blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She grabbed the photo of her and Charlie and stared at the beta's smile. She remembered the werecheetah walking in a few minutes after the picture was taken and ran out of the house after Leonard.

* * *

Romulus swung at the werecheetah, but Jay ran to the side, avoiding the attack and slashing at the werewolf's chest with the sword. The wound healed instantly as the werewolf turned to were the werecheeatah stepped. _"Protect Jay,"_ he heard Leonard say in his head.

Jay gulped as Romulus attacked again. The werecheetah dodged the attack and slashed at him again. _"I'm faster than him,"_ he thought to the others as he leapt out of the way of another attack.

Kaia and Thane ran at the werewolf, but he turned and knocked them back, Thane's staff flew out of his hands as he and Kaia landed on the ground. Jay stabbed Romulus in the back. The rapier went through the werewolf's shoulder causing him to chuckled as he spun back around, flinging the werecheetah at a tree as he lost his grip on the handle. Romulus grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his back as he moved towards the fallen werecheetah. The werewolf stepped on Jay's ankle before the werecheetah could rise, tossing the rapier aside. "A volunteer," Romulus growled as the wound on his shoulder vanished.

Romulus raised his hand to strike the werecheetah, but Thane slid in between the two, grabbing Romulus's wrist. Romulus laughed as he brought his other hand across the beta's face. Blood flew from his claws as he brought his knee to Thane's chest. Jay heard the beta's ribs shatter as he lost his grip on Romulus's hand. The ancient werewolf drove his freed hand into Thane's throat as the beta fell towards the ground, lifting Thane back into the air. Blood spluttered from the beta's mouth before Romulus tossed him aside, removing his foot from Jay's ankle as he did so.

* * *

" _Protect Jay,"_ Steve heard Leonard say as they continued to run after Remus's voice. The alpha turned to August and Charlie running next to him.

" _I'm finding him,"_ Steve thought to the others before he sped up.

" _Wait for us,"_ August called back as Steve hopped between the trees.

Charlie ran past the hunter, trying to catch up to the alpha while Jackson and Ethan stayed with August. Charlie saw Steve leap over a root before he felt Thane's connection break. Steve's feet froze beneath him and the alpha flew forward from his momentum. Charlie heard a crack as the alpha's shoulder slammed into a tree, his body spinning through the air from the impact before bouncing off the ground.

The beta slid to a stop as he saw Remus walk up to Steve. "We did the same thing to Lycaon," Remus stated as he crouched down to Steve. "As soon as we killed one of his betas, he was left as easy to kill as you are."

Steve cried out in pain as Remus dug his claws into Steve's broken shoulder. Ethan and Jackson stopped next to Charlie as they three of them shifted and roared at the ancient werewolf. August drew his sword and ran past them, shouting as he charged at Remus. The ancient werewolf chuckled as he rose, letting August run the sword through his chest.

The pommel collided with Remus's chest and the two continued on until the blood-stained blade dug into a tree, pinning the werewolf. The other three ran to Steve. Black tendril crawled up Charlie's arm as Ethan pulled the alpha off the ground. Steve hung limp in Ethan's grip as Remus started laughing.

August stepped back to the others as the werewolf stepped forward, pulling the sword loose from the tree behind him. He reached forward and grabbed the pommel, pulling the sword back through his body, the wound healing almost instantly. Remus smirked as he threw the blade at Steve.

Jackson's tail shot out his spine and slapped the sword to the ground as the kanima hybrid and Charlie stepped in between Remus and Steve. August pulled the bastard sword from Steve's side and joined the other two as Ethan dragged Steve away. "This might be the most rewarding slaughter we've faced," Remus laughed as he started to shift.

* * *

Isaac grabbed Thane's staff and threw it to Deucalion as the alpha and Kaia ran towards Romulus. Jay snarled as he returned to his feet, facing the ancient werewolf. Romulus smiled as he swung his bloody claws at the werecheetah. Jay grabbed the werewolf's arm, his amber eyes glaring at the werewolf. The smile faded from the werewolf's face as he stared at Jay, confused and unable to move his arm.

Romulus turned to block Kaia's attack, but Jay yanked the werewolf back to him with a growl. The werecheetah slashed the werewolf's chest as Kaia's katana ran across his back. The werewolf hissed before the wounds healed. Jay released his grip as Isaac slammed into Romulus's back and the werecheetah began shredding Romulus's chest, ducking out of his reach when the werewolf tried to strike back.

As soon as Jay's claws left the werewolf's skin the wounds healed, but Jay continued snarling as he dragged his claws through Romulus's skin. The werewolf grabbed Kaia's katana as Jay continued his assault, turning as he ignored the werecheetah's attacks. He tossed her aside as he grabbed Deucalion's staff and pushed him back before kicking Isaac away. The three resumed their assault before Romulus could turn back to Jay.

Fiona and Leonard ran into the clearing. Fiona unleashed a scream that knocked Romulus a few feet away after he threw the other three back. Jay growled as ran after the werewolf and continued to claw at him. Kaia looked back to Leonard, concern on her face when the werecheetah was knocked back briefly as Romulus rose.

Fiona retrieved the rapier as the other five ran at Romulus again. She looked up and saw the blood-stained grass leading to Thane's body and froze for a moment before Leonard landed on the ground next to her. The werelion growled as his eyes turned emerald before he leapt back towards Romulus. Fiona handed the rapier to Deucalion as he ran past her. She screamed at the werewolf after the others were knocked away again.

She looked to the others and saw blood running down Kaia's arm as she stumbled to her feet. Leonard ran to help her up, blood pooling underneath his torn shirt. Isaac gasped as he held the wound on his chest. Deucalion's wounds were healing slightly faster than the others and Jay was covered in black blood as he ran at the werewolf again.

" _This can't go on,"_ she thought to the others before turning back to Thane's body.

* * *

Jackson ripped off the rest of his shirt as he growled at Remus, his tail flicking as he and Charlie prepared to fight. August looked back to Ethan and Steve before raising the bastard sword to face Remus.

"This is going to hurt," Ethan stated before moving the alpha's shoulder back into place. Steve didn't flinch as the bone cracked back into the socket, his arm still hung limp while his collarbone tried to poke its way through the skin. Ethan pressed the collarbone back into place, still earning no reaction from the alpha.

Jackson flew past the former alpha and Ethan turned to see Charlie knocked to the ground at Remus's feet. August tried to strike the werewolf, but Remus caught the blade in his hand without turning from the beta. "We need help," Jackson shouted as he ran back at to the others.

Ethan left the alpha and ran to join the fight. Steve watched as he sat on the ground. Jackson tried to attack the werewolf with his tail, but Remus caught it and tightened his grip until the bones inside were crushed. Remus grabbed Charlie and Ethan and slammed the two into each other before tossing them aside. He saw the bastard sword fly through the air before Remus knocked August away. The hunter grunt as he felt the wound on his chest.

There was a cracking as Steve felt his bones start to heal. Remus walked towards Charlie and Ethan before stopping as two metal rods embedded themselves into his shoulders. The werewolf snarled as he looked up to see Satomi spinning two more rods in the palm of her gloved hand. Her eyes turned red as she growled at the ancient werewolf.

Remus stumbled slightly before removing the rods from his chest. Steve tilted his head as the wound remained for a few seconds before healing. Remus narrowed his eyes at Satomi before running back into the tree line.

Charlie ran over to August as the hunter squirmed in pain. "I've got you," the beta muttered before grabbing his arm. Black tendrils moved up the beta's arm as the wounds on August's chest began to close. Charlie grunted as blood stained his shirt before letting go of the hunter's arm.

Satomi knelt in front of Steve before she shifted and growled his name. Steve blinked his eyes before looking around as Ethan helped Jackson to his feet. The alpha turned back to Satomi. "How'd you injure him?" the alpha asked once he found his words.

"Wolfsbane," she replied before pulling Steve to his feet.

* * *

The spots faded from Jay's body as Romulus kicked the werecheetah away. The werewolf growled as he turned to catch a rod that flew towards his head before three others found their way to his chest. Fiona looked up and saw Brett and Lori run into the clearing as their gloved hands reached for another set of rods.

Romulus hissed as he removed the rods from his chest, the wounds lingering longer than any they had dealt previously. Jay returned to his feet and ran back at the werewolf, but Leonard grabbed the werecheetah as he stumbled forward. Romulus flung the three rods toward Kaia and Deucalion before running into the woods. Kaia deflected two with her sword while Deucalion caught the third before quickly tossing it to the ground.

"What're you doing here?" Deucalion asked the two betas.

"Beacon Hills doesn't need another massacre," Lori stated.

"This ends here," Brett added.

Leonard pulled the werecheetah to him as Jay tried to turn to Thane's body. The werelion nodded towards Kaia as she and Isaac moved to retrieve Thane's body.


	24. A Cause Worth Killing For

_A Cause Worth Killing For_

The two groups returned to the pack house. Isaac set Thane's bloody body on the ground outside the door, unsure what to do with the corpse. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Satomi. "Let's give them some time," she whispered as they watched the pack drag themselves towards the house.

The two stepped back to Deucalion and the others. "I thought you were staying in Beacon Hills," Deucalion whispered to the other alpha.

"That town's been through enough already. We need to stop this here," Satomi stated as Steve and August made their way into the bunker. Leonard and Kaia brought Jay inside while Charlie and Fiona paused at Thane's body.

The two alphas gestured for the others to move away from the pack house and the others followed, glancing back at the pack.

Charlie pulled Fiona closer to him as she pressed her face into his chest. The beta looked up when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. "Oh my God," Yuki breathed once she saw Thane.

"I felt it, but couldn't believe it," Mary whispered before looking up at the two.

"You should check with the Republic in Europe. Make sure they're still there," Charlie stated as he returned his attention back to Thane.

"You should have come to us for help," Yuki scolded him. The beta closed his eyes as he pulled Fiona closer to him.

"How did this happen? You're supposed to watch out for the pack first," Mary stated. Charlie felt the banshee flinch at her mother's words.

The beta's eyes snapped open. His glowing blue eyes narrowed on the two women. He released Fiona and stepped towards the other two, a growl rolling through the back of his throat. Yuki flinched and reached for her katana as the beta approached. "Go check on your Republic," he growled at the two. Yuki and Mary opened their mouths to respond, but Charlie interrupted them with a roar that shook the house.

The two hesitated for a moment before they turned away from the panting werewolf. Charlie turned back to Fiona, but found that she had left. He sighed as he returned to normal before walking into the pack house.

* * *

August sat against the wall as he watched Steve. The Camaro roared as the alpha revved the engine. Steve stared straight ahead, watching as Charlie confronted Yuki and Mary and Fiona disappeared inside the house. August picked up the bastard sword and rotated the blade in front of him, focusing on the dried black blood as Steve pressed the accelerator to the floorboard.

August set the sword aside and moved to the passenger seat. The alpha looked over at the hunter for a moment, his jaw was locked as his shoulders heaved. The engine settled down as the foot was removed from the pedal. August shifted the car to drive and nodded ahead.

The Camaro lifted into the air slightly as they exited the bunker. It slid sideways once they landed, blowing dirt into the air before the two sped out of the valley.

* * *

Jay sat in the library. Leonard had knelt in front of him, saying something he wasn't able to follow. The werecheetah's nose twitched as he watched Fiona run up the stairs, sobbing. His head tilted when he saw Charlie walk up the stairs a few seconds later.

Jay narrowed his eyes as the werelion repositioned himself in front of him before Kaia pulled Leonard to his feet. He heard the dull echo of their voices fade away as the Camaro roared out of the bunker. Spots formed on his skin as the engine's noise faded away.

* * *

Leonard turned as the werecheetah sprinted out of the library. Kaia stopped the werelion from following after. "Give him some space," she whispered. Leonard huffed as he pulled away from her, slamming the library doors shut before turning back to the room.

"I should have been there," he stated as he walked over to the shelf. He pulled a book from the shelf and examined the cover. "I promised Steve I'd be there for him," he shouted throwing the book across the room. "But I stayed here to read," he growled as his eyes turned emerald. He continued to throw more books across the room. Kaia watched as the werelion moved down the aisle. He grabbed the shelf once he reached the end and threw it to the ground with a snarl.

His eyes returned to normal and tears fell as he collapsed next to the shelf. "I wasn't there," he gasped running his hands through his hair. "I wasn't there," he sobbed. Kaia sniffed as she sat next to the werelion, pulling him into her as his voice broke and he wept into her shoulder.

* * *

"She's right," Fiona choked as Charlie walked into the room. "I was supposed to protect the pack."

Charlie shook his head as he sat on the bed next to her. "You did," the beta told her.

"If I did, Thane would still be alive."

"We knew what we were risking, you warned us before we left. He saved Jay," Charlie replied.

Fiona shook her head and fell into the bed. "I should have known sooner."

"It's not your fault," Charlie whispered as he slid behind her. "It's no one's fault. It's not your fault," he repeated as he held on to her. He looked at the open door, he chocked back a tear when he expected Jay or Thane to walk in the room. "It's no one's fault," he whispered as he pressed his face against her neck.

* * *

Steve slammed on the brakes and the car slid to a stop in the woods. He stepped out of the running car and started walking into the woods. August followed as the headlights continued to illuminate their way. Steve stopped when he reached a hill overlooking a clearing.

August realized where they were and turned to the alpha. "I never should have brought him into this," Steve stated as he looked down on where they had fought the manticore.

"It's not your fault," August told him.

"I should have wiped his memory and let him walk away from all of this."

August turned the alpha away from the clearing. "Thane wanted to be like us. He wanted to save others, like we saved him."

"Jay saved him," Steve whispered.

"And he saved Jay," August replied.

The alpha's jaw tightened again and he turned back to the clearing. "Never again," Steve muttered before turning to the hunter. "I can't bring someone into this world if I can't protect them once I do."

"Steve—"

"If I ever try to turn someone else, stop me," Steve stated, staring at the hunter's eyes. "Promise me," the alpha stated when August didn't respond.

"I'll stop you," the hunter whispered.

Steve nodded before he turned back to the clearing. He jumped forward and slid down the hill, August followed. The alpha crossed the clearing to where Thane's tent had been, stepping past to the nearest tree. "You have an idea for how to stop them?" Steve asked, turning back to the hunter. August nodded and the alpha turned back to the tree, bringing out his claws out before he started to tear through the bark.

August watched as Steve created a lightning bolt leading to the Spear of Mars. Once he finished he slashed through the two symbols and turned to face August. "We're going to kill them," the alpha growled, his eyes flashing red.

The two returned to the bunker and Steve picked up Thane's body. They headed towards the Republic's graveyard and found Deucalion and Satomi standing over a freshly dug hole. "We wanted to wait for you to return," Satomi stated as she turned to them.

Steve nodded before hopping into the grave and setting Thane on the ground. Steve jumped back out and looked to the other graves belonging to the members of his old pack. "No one is truly dead until the ripples they create fade away," Satomi stated. Steve turned back to her but saw she was looking at Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson as they walked towards them.

"This symbol means you've defied the gods, right?" Ethan asked as he held up a tree that had been carved into a lightning bolt.

"It does," Steve replied with a nod.

Ethan nodded as he walked to the head of the grave and stabbed the symbol into the ground. "You're going to stick around?" Isaac asked.

Steve nodded. "I may have an idea on how to kill them," August told them.

"We're all ears," Jackson said.

August opened his mouth to respond before they heard a crash echo through the woods. Two more sounded as Steve turned toward them.

"It's been happening since you left," Satomi told them.

"What is it?" August asked.

"You should probably see for yourself," Deucalion replied.

Steve and August headed into the woods. As they neared the source of the crashes, Steve heard wood splintering. The two stepped over a fallen tree and watched as Jay ran past another tree, pieces of the trunk flying as he passed by. The werecheetah paused and stared at the newcomers, panting as blood dripped from his fingers, before returning to his actions.

"We might need Leonard for this," Steve whispered to August as he observed the handful of trees on the ground. August nodded before he walked back towards the pack house.

Steve watched Jay run past just before another tree fell. The alpha sighed as the smell of blood increased. "It's happened before," he heard a voice say behind him.

Steve turned and saw Ariel standing behind him, watching Jay as well. "When?"

"Darren said he found him like this. The werecheetah's emotions had overwhelmed him when his parents abandoned him. He said it was like Jay was feral, although I didn't understand what he meant until now."

"How'd he stop him?"

"His roar was able to bring him back long enough for Daren to calm him down."

Steve nodded to the werelion and turned back to Jay. Steve's red eyes started to glow as he shifted. The alpha opened his mouth the roar at Jay but was stopped when he felt blood sprout from his side. Steve turned and saw Jay glare at the alpha as he circled around. Steve jumped out of the way as the werecheetah ran back at him. Steve leapt into the air and swung onto a tree branch, out of Jay's reach.

"Red eyes," Steve muttered as Jay started slashing apart the tree below him.

* * *

August stepped into the library. He gasped when he found the bookshelf had been thrown to the ground. He found Kaia and Leonard sitting just beyond it, holding each other in silence. The hunter moved around the piles of books and knelt next to the pair. "You guys okay?" he whispered. Leonard shook his head against Kaia's shoulder as the kitsune looked up to the hunter. August sat on the ground next to them. "I know," he whispered, rubbing Leonard's back.

"I should have been there," Leonard muttered.

"We each had our part. You helped Fiona," August assured him.

The werelion shook his head. "I promised Steve I'd be there for him. But I wasn't."

"Steve would never blame you for what happened to Thane," August replied.

The werelion turned to the hunter. "Not Thane, Jay. He thinks he has no one left, because I wasn't there."

August paused for a moment, remember Steve mentioning the promise Leonard made to him after Daren's death. "We all dropped the ball there," August told the werelion. Leonard's face hardened as his emerald eyes glared at the hunter.

"We're a family. It's not one person's responsibility to care for another. It's all of ours," Kaia added. Leonard's eyes returned to normal as his face soften.

"He needs us now," August whispered to them. The three pulled themselves to their feet and Leonard exhaled as he observed the damage to the library.

* * *

Charlie felt Fiona's breathing slow against his chest as she fell asleep. He lay in the dark room, staring out at the full moon shining through the window. He heard the door open and gently sat up, careful not to disturb Fiona. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he slid out of bed. The beta listened to her breathing as he carefully closed the door, but he noticed no change as he left the room. He slowly moved down the stairs, sitting at the bottom as he stared at the light coming from the library.

August stopped in the hallway as he noticed a blue glow coming from the stairs. "Go meet Steve," the hunter told the others before walking to the beta. "I could use an extra set of hands," August stated, holding his hand out to Charlie.

Charlie's arm slapped into the hunter's hand before the beta was pulled to his feet. The two headed out of the house in silence.

* * *

Steve felt the tree shake and leapt to another one nearby as it began to fall. "You've gotta stop, Jay," the alpha whispered as the werecheetah turned and worked to bring down the next tree.

"Mom?" Leonard asked as he and Kaia made it to the scene. "Jay?" the werelion breathed when he spotted the werecheetah.

"He's lost himself," Ariel stated before turning to his son. "Help him."

"How?"

"Roar," Steve said from his branch.

Leonard closed his eyes. His nose twitched before he opened his eyes. "I can't," the werelion muttered.

Kaia gently turned the werelion to her. "You can," she stated, putting her hands on his shoulders as she stared at him. "Show him you're here."

Leonard swallowed before turning back to the werecheetah. He blinked, revealing his emerald eyes before roaring. Steve felt the tree shake, the leaves around him stirred as Leonard's roar continued.

The alpha looked down as Jay gradually came to a stop. The spots started to fade from the werecheetah's body before he slumped to the ground. Black tendrils started to crawl up Steve's arm as landed beside Jay.

Leonard sat on the ground in front of Jay. "That's twice," Jay muttered, looking at his bloodied hands. "Two times someone died because I thought my speed made me invincible."

His three pack mates glanced at each other, unable to respond. "That's two people who valued your life," Ariel corrected, kneeling next to them. "Two times someone thought the world would be a worse without you."

Jay looked up at the werelioness, tears welling in his eyes. "Two times more than was needed," the werecheetah replied.

"Two times we needed you to stay and keep us from taking ourselves too seriously," Steve stated, but the werecheetah didn't respond.

"Twice I failed to be there for my friend," Leonard stated.

Jay looked to the werelion. "Friend? Even after I slept—" Jay started before he glanced at Ariel.

Leonard smiled slightly. "Even then."

"I need something," Jay stated, turning to Kaia and taking off his shirt. Kaia tilted her head at the werecheetah. "I need to remember. Two."

Kaia nodded and pointed at Jay's chest. Steve grabbed the werecheetah's shoulders and black tendrils crawled up his arm as Kaia started to burn the Roman numeral for two on Jay's chest. She paused once she finished and moved her hand to the right of the symbol. She burned a clock on his skin before moving to the left and created a lightning bolt.

Jay looked down at his chest for a moment before nodding at the kitsune.

* * *

"We shouldn't have split up," Charlie stated as he and August walked across the valley.

"We didn't have a choice. All those people would have died."

"Better than one of us," Charlie muttered.

"We knew going in that one of us could have died."

"I didn't think it would be Thane."

August stopped. "Who did you think it would be?" the hunter asked once Charlie had stopped as well.

"It shouldn't have been him," Charlie said, his back to the hunter.

"Who should it have been? Who do you think was going to die tonight?" August shouted.

"Me," the beta replied. "It should have been me."

August's mouth hung agape for a moment. "You?"

"Why not? It could have been any of us."

"But it shouldn't be any of us either."

"Well, it was."

"No, it wasn't. None of us deserve to die. Thane died protecting the people in town. He died saving Jay. He didn't deserve it. Jay wouldn't have deserved it. You were there protecting Steve and everyone in that town. You wouldn't have deserved it either."

"You don't know everything I've done."

"You're right, you've had parts of your mind closed off to everyone since I've joined the pack. But I don't need to know everything that's happened in the past. I know who you are. You protect everyone. Steve, me, Marcus, Fiona, Jay—There hasn't been a member of the pack that you wouldn't risk your life to protect," August told the beta. "We would all protect each other, and all the people living around here. That's why none of us deserved to die, especially not you."

"I've hurt people," Charlie muttered.

"You hurt Osmont to find Marcus, to protect him. You didn't what the situation was. Not even Osmont was upset about that."

Charlie shook his head as he stared at the ground. "What are we doing out here anyway?"

"I need to borrow some of my dad's supplies," August replied, leading Charlie to a locked shed.

"Not going to ask?" Charlie asked as August pulled out his lockpicks.

"Can't say no if I don't ask," August stated. Charlie grabbed the lock and ripped it from the shed. "Well, now he's going to know."

"Good," Charlie replied, looking towards Tiberius's house. "The Republic in Europe failed to stop Remus and Romulus from coming here. Their cost of failure was Thane's life. So, we deserve their materials."

August nodded and passed a few jars to Charlie. "Careful with them," the hunter warned.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Steve asked August as he followed the hunter into the bathroom the next morning.

"Satomi's shuriken damaged them last night," August started as he started to fill the tub with water. "They were soaked in wolfsbane. So, Charlie and I grabbed a few things from my dad last night. But we aren't just going to soak our blades in it."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as August started to open the jars.

"Wolfsbane, Lily of the Valley, nightshade, and hemlock," August listed as he poured the contents into the water. "Any poison I could think of that effects the supernatural and man," August continued as he poured in a few more jars.

"Then you should have asked me," Leonard replied as he and Kaia joined them. "Mountain ash doesn't just act as a barrier. Also, mistletoe, Lady Slipper Orchid, Queen Anne's Lace, doll's eyes, Quaker Button, castor seed," the werelion listed as he poured the contents into the tub. August turned back to Leonard and raised his eyebrows. "Had the same idea as you, so I stopped by the shed, found it was already broken into and took what I needed."

August nodded at Leonard before turning back to Steve. "Kaia's going to heat the tub until the material fuses with our blades. If this doesn't kill them—" August stated before he shook his head. "We just need to add the blades.

Steve nodded and the two headed towards the bunker. Kaia drew he katana and set the blade in the water, letting the handle rest on the side of the tub. "Think the tub can withstand the heat?" the kitsune asked.

"It's a porcelain enameled cast iron tub," Leonard told her. The swords will be hot enough at about 1000 degrees Celsius. The tub should be able to withstand up to 1600 degrees. But the water won't stay in at that temperature, so we are going to have to boil the mixture, heat the blades, and then add the swords to the mix," he added, pulling her katana from the tub.

"I'm not taking any chances with them," Jay announced as he barged into the bathroom holding a can of salt and a handful of garlic. The werecheetah sliced the can in half and added it to the mix before slicing the cloves and tossing them in as well.

Kaia turned to Leonard as Jay worked. "Can't hurt," he said with a shrug. Kaia shrugged as well before placing her hands on the side of the tub and starting to heat the mixture.

"Then this won't hurt either," Jackson stated as he joined them. His tail sprang from his back and he grunted as venom dripped from the tip of his tail and landed in the tub.

Steve and August walked back into the bathroom carrying their swords. The hunter looked down at the bubbling mixture and swirled his sword around to mix the oils floating on the surface. He pulled the blade out and stared as the brown mixture dripped from his blade. "Yeah, this will kill them," he stated.

Kaia grabbed her katana and Steve's bastard sword. Steve watched as the blades started to glow red before she carefully placed them in the tub, leaving the handles exposed. August shook off the remaining mixture and gave his spatha to the kitsune. Deucalion and Satomi joined them in the bathroom and Kaia took Deucalion's rapier.

Satomi held out her shuriken for Kaia to heat once she finished with the swords. "You won't be able to hold them in your hand," Steve reminded her.

"I already have a way to protect myself," she reminded him, pulling out a pair of leather gloves.

Steve nodded at the other alpha and Kaia began heating the shuriken before dropping them to the bottom of the tub. Water splashed out as August pushed the kitsune back. "We need to be careful," he warned her gently.

Charlie pushed past the two alphas, holding a longsword. "Et tu, amice?" August asked looking at the beta.

"A cause worth killing for," Charlie stated, looking towards Steve before handing the blade to Kaia.

"Me too," Jay stated as he ran in. He held two steak knives to the kitsune.

"You want to use those?" August asked the werecheetah.

"Not all of us have compensation issues," Jay replied.

Steve smirked slightly. "There's daggers in the bunker," the alpha stated.

The knives clattered on the ground as Jay ran out of the bathroom. "The rest of us will create openings when the time comes," Leonard stated as he retrieved the knives. "We need to make sure you can take them out."

Jay returned as Kaia placed the longsword in the tub. She took the two daggers from the werecheetah and returned to work.

"And we protect each other, no matter what," Steve stated looking to the others as they nodded.


	25. Defied

_Defied_

"I don't know if this is a more efficient than trying to track them down," Isaac commented as Fiona stared at the map.

"We couldn't track them down when they wanted us to find them," Ethan reminded the other werewolf.

"I think it might be best to let her focus," Brett stated. The others nodded as Brett leaned on the wall next to Lori. Jackson turned to Ethan before the two grabbed each other's hands and watched Fiona.

The banshee closed her eyes and let her finger trace around the map hanging on the wall. "We don't even know if they're planning anything," she sighed as she turned to the others.

"They're always planning something," Jackson replied.

"And we know that they're planning to kill the rest of us," Isaac added. The others turned and glared at him as Fiona turned back to the map.

"What if we're going about this wrong?" Lori asked. "Maybe we should start thinking of what they would try to do."

"It's pretty hard to predict what these two psychos have in mind," Isaac replied.

"Maybe not," Jackson said when he noticed Ethan's eyes narrow.

"Right, we can just ask the former psycho," Isaac commented.

"If they are so good at hiding their scent—," Ethan started.

"Then what if they're also really good at tracking it," Brett finished.

Fiona turned away from the map on the wall and started to scratch out the valley and its surroundings on the table. She stepped back and stared at the drawing for a moment before looking up to the others. "They're here," she whispered.

* * *

The pack watched as the water stilled, August pulled out his blade and noticed it had lost its red glow. "Can't hurt to leave it in there," Steve told him and the hunter nodded.

"There isn't time," Charlie told them when he heard Fiona's voice.

August yanked the plug out of the drain by the chain as the others moved to retrieve their blades and join the others.

"Come on, come on, come on," Jay muttered as he watched the mixture swirl down the tub.

"Put these on," Satomi stated, slapping the werecheetah with a pair of leather gloves. "And make sure you keep the blades away from you." Jay nodded as he pulled the gloves on and prepared to grab his daggers.

* * *

Steve flung open the front door and spotted the two ancient werewolves waiting outside. "Took you long enough," Romulus stated as the group poured out of the house.

"It's okay, Lycaon needed a lot of time to recover too," Remus chuckled.

"Not that we gave it to him."

"You'll regret giving us the time," August told them.

"The look on Lycaon's face when we killed him—" Remus continued, ignoring the hunter.

"It reminded me of how your beta looked," Romulus said, smiling at Steve.

"He wasn't a beta," Steve growled, his eyes shining red. "No one in this pack is lesser than me. We share our power."

"You share your weakness," Romulus spat.

Jay growled next to Steve as he and Satomi joined the others. The werecheetah and Steve ran towards the two with August and Charlie following behind. The two wolves smirked as they raised their claws to strike. Fiona's scream caught Romulus's hand, unbalancing him, while a fireball struck Remus's hand.

The two recovered and attempted to move away from the blades. Jay ran past, unable to reach Remus and August barely caught the werewolf's arm. Steve caught Romulus on the thigh, but he ducked away from Charlie's attack before it could connect.

"What the Hell is this?" Remus asked, wiping the blood from his arm, only for it to be replaced by a fresh blood.

"Doesn't matter," Romulus growled as he and Remus started to shift. "We're going to kill them all."

Steve glanced to August as the wounds healed with their shift. _"Not as effective as we thought,"_ August thought to the alpha.

" _Maybe not, but it should still be enough,"_ Steve told him. The two ancient werewolves growled at the group as they started to surround them. _"Find the opening, protect each other,"_ Steve thought to the others before running at Romulus.

Leonard and Kaia ran towards Romulus as well. Romulus reached for Leonard but was stopped as Kaia's blade sliced his palm. He hissed as he grabbed Steve's sword and threw the three of them back, black blood dripping from his hands onto the ground.

August, Charlie, and Jay ran back towards Remus. Jay ran past the other two and drove both daggers into Remus's abdomen before running past. Remus snarled as he pulled the daggers out of his stomach. Blood leaked from the wounds and he tossed the daggers at August and Charlie. Charlie rammed into August, knocking them both to the ground as the dagger passed just over Charlie's shoulder. The two tossed their swords aside before they landed, August grunting as Charlie fell on top of him. They looked up and saw spots form on Jay's skin as he snarled and turned back to Remus, his amber eyes glowing bright. The werecheetah ripped away the leather gloves and ran towards the werewolf.

" _I think we lost Jay,"_ Charlie thought to the others.

" _Let him go,"_ August thought as the werecheetah slashed through the werewolf before circling around. _"He's faster right now."_

Ethan and Jackson ran towards Remus as he approached Charlie and August, ignoring the werecheetah's assault. Isaac and Deucalion followed behind them. Romulus roared and ran to intercept them. Jackson and Isaac separated to slow Romulus while the others carried on. The werewolf grabbed Jackson's tail and slammed him into Isaac, knocking the werewolf to the ground with a crack. Jackson cried out in pain as Romulus attempted to pull the tail off of him.

The werewolf stopped when a shuriken stuck his shoulder. He growled as he turned to find Brett and Lori running towards him. He threw Jackson at them and the three crumpled to the ground. Remus struck Ethan when he hesitated as Jackson hit the ground.

"Your sentiments make you weak," Remus stated when Deucalion stopped as Ethan flew past him. The alpha readied his blade as Remus approached.

"We love it," Romulus growled as he turned towards Steve as he and Kaia helped Leonard to his feet. August and Charlie scrambled to retrieve their blades as Romulus removed Satomi's shuriken from his shoulder. He flung it back to the alpha and she knocked it aside as she pulled out her others.

Jay rammed his claws into Romulus's back causing the werewolf to stumble from the impact. He gasped slightly as Jay's claws twist inside him. "His sentiment has made him stronger," Leonard corrected the werewolf, causing Romulus to smirk.

The ancient werewolf spun around, grabbing Jay's arms as the werecheetah's feet left the ground. The wounds instantly healed once the claws had been freed from his back. Bones snapped as Romulus tightened his grip and Jay's spots began to fade. "It didn't work the first time," Romulus told the werecheetah as he lifted him further off the ground.

Jay started to squirm as he tried to escape the werewolf's grip. Romulus chuckled as he brought his other hand towards Jay. His laughter stopped when his hand stopped short of Jay. Romulus looked down and saw Leonard's emerald eyes glaring back at him. Romulus threw Jay to the ground as he turned to catch Kaia's katana. The werewolf snapped the blade in half and threw it towards Steve as he rushed forward.

The alpha rolled to avoid the blade fragment and watched as Romulus knocked the other two together before tossing them aside. Romulus turned towards the alpha as Steve watched Charlie and August run at Remus. The ancient werewolf jumped into the air and blood splatted on the grass as he kicked the two to the ground. "Now that everyone else is out of the way," Romulus stated, drawing Steve's attention back to him.

"We can let the big dogs fight," Remus added as he turned to Deucalion.

"Help him," Steve shouted, gesturing to Deucalion as Satomi moved towards him. "I'll take care of Romulus," he added with a growl, his red eyes glowing brighter.

"Killing your beta was almost as fun as killing you will be," Romulus snarled.

"His name was Thane," Steve growled. "He wasn't a beta. He was our friend," Steve shouted before running at Romulus.

The ancient werewolf chuckled as he batted the alpha aside. "I don't care about your names," Romulus replied, turning to Steve as he pushed himself off the ground. "Once we're done I'm going to kill all your friends."

Steve snarled and ran back at Romulus before being slammed back to the ground. _"Stay calm. Remember how to fight,"_ August's voice sounded in his head. Steve looked around to the others and noticed their limbs had been twisted in different directions. Their faces grimaced as they looked up to the alpha.

The alpha's eyes stopped on Charlie and August. _"We're fine,"_ Charlie told him, his arm bent backward.

" _Remember how to fight. And kill him,"_ the hunter stated, his legs bent to the side.

"Looking at how defenseless your friends are?"

"Protegimus illos qui nequent proteger se," Steve muttered to himself.

"Oh really?" Romulus chuckled.

Steve turned back to Romulus and raised his sword. "You want to kill them?" he growled. "You have to go through me."

"I plan to," Romulus snarled before rushing at the alpha.

Steve rolled out of the way of the attack and rose, swinging his sword at Romulus. The alpha caught Romulus on his arm before he backed away. _"Focus healing on Steve,"_ August told everyone as he watched Satomi and Deucalion attack Remus. _"Alphas have the best chance."_

" _We can do better than that,"_ Leonard added, looking towards Kaia. The kitsune nodded as black tendril started to crawl up the pack's arms.

"Kill him," Steve heard Jay growl from the ground.

Romulus's eyes narrowed as Steve's sword started to glow red. "Could Lycaon do this?" Steve growled.

"His pack wasn't as abnormal as yours," Romulus replied. Steve smirked as he swung the glowing blade at the other werewolf. Romulus jumped out of the way and Steve continued his assault. The blade slid across Romulus's chest after a few attempts. The wound was cauterized instantly, but grey fluid leaked from the burn.

Romulus roared before rushing at the alpha. Steve leapt into the air above the werewolf, but was stopped just above Romulus's head. His back slammed into the ground as his blade bounced out of his hand. Romulus smiled as he pulled the Steve by his ankle. His smile faded when he heard a cry of pain from across the clearing.

The two looked over and saw Remus gasp as Deucalion's sword rested in his chest. Satomi ran next to the other alpha and drove her shuriken into the ancient werewolf's eyes. Remus flung out his arms, sending the two alphas to the ground before he burst into dust.

Romulus snarled as he turned back to Steve, mounting the alpha. "All for me now," he growled, pinning Steve's arms to the ground.

August heard Charlie's leg snap as he lay next to the hunter. _"You can't take it all yourself,"_ August warned him as the hunter's legs started to move back into place.

" _It doesn't matter. Go,"_ Charlie replied as Romulus struck Steve's face, sending blood flying across the grass. August grunted as he lifted himself, using his blade to push himself off the ground.

"You're pathetic," Romulus shouted at the bloodied Steve. "Now you'll die just like Lycaon." Romulus lifted his hand into the air but froze as August drove his blade into the ancient werewolf's side.

"No, you're pathetic," August panted as his leg gave out. "Dying to a human." Romulus glared at the hunter before exploding into dust. August tossed the blade to the side as he collapsed next to the alpha.

* * *

"The others have left," August stated as he walked into the room. Steve was staring out the bedroom window.

"I saw," Steve replied turning to the hunter.

"We saved Jackson, Ethan, and Isaac."

"Yeah. Probably a lot of others too," Steve muttered.

"Doesn't make up for who we lost though," Charlie added as he and Fiona walked into the room.

Steve shook his head as Fiona sat next to him. "No more," she whispered looking at the others in the room. "No one dies anymore."

"Fiona—" August started.

"If I get a feeling that someone is going to die, we don't fight. We stay safe. No one else dies," she stated, cutting off August. "Promise me," she added turning to Steve.

The alpha looked at her for a moment. "If we know someone is in danger. We won't go."

Fiona nodded before getting off the bed. Charlie pulled her into his arms as they walked out the door. Charlie turned to the alpha and mouthed thank you to him before they left the room. August closed the door behind them and sat next to Steve, but the alpha turned back to the window.

"You still have the scar?" August asked.

"I still need the reminder," Steve muttered shaking his head. "I just made a promise I can't keep."

"We all make our own decisions."

"Yeah, that's what got us kicked out of the Republic and what cost us Thane," Steve replied as he walked to the window. August remained silent. "Maybe we need a change."

"What do you mean?"

"Get back in the Republic, find some order to our lives."

* * *

Jay sat on his bed and stared across the room at the empty bed. He jumped slightly when Leonard and Kaia walked into the room.

"We need to do things differently," Jay stated.

"We will," Kaia replied.

"No more," Jay whispered.

"No one else dies," Leonard stated as he sat next to the werecheetah. "I promise."


	26. Politica

_Politica_

 **AN: Hi everyone. This is the last three chapters of this story, the beginning of the phoenix storyline. The last chapter has some crossover with TAC, focusing on the pack's reaction to events before coming to Beacon Hills. I hope you enjoy.**

"Trying again?" August asked as Steve started to get dressed.

"It's been a week. They have to come back at some point."

"Maybe it's a sign."

Steve looked back at the hunter, disgruntled. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm with you," August replied as he got out of bed and got ready.

"You really want in the Republic again?" Charlie commented as they passed by the beta.

"Answer is still yes," Steve told the beta before the two moved down the stairs. August flinched slightly when he heard Charlie's door slam. "He'll warm up to the idea."

"Will he?"

"I'll worry about convincing him once I find out if there is even a possibility," Steve replied as he and August made their way to Yuki's house.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Charlie grumbled as he paced the room.

"After all that's happened, Steve probably just wants a reminder of how things used to be," Fiona told him.

"Yeah, 'cause it was so great then," he muttered before storming out of the room.

"What do you think?" Jay asked, poking his head into the doorway.

"I don't know," Fiona sighed. "Being back in the Republic wouldn't be the worst thing, would it?"

Jay shrugged in response before turning to the stairs as the library door slammed open.

* * *

"I don't think they're back yet," August stated after Steve knocked on the door a third time.

"Someone has to be," Steve stated before walking towards Mary's house. August sighed before following after the alpha.

* * *

"Everything that has happened leads back to the Republic messing up," Charlie said as he walked around the library. Leonard and Kaia sighed before returning to their computer screens. "The Argents. The whole alpha pack debacle was caused by them dragging their feet. Hell, Tiberius and the others couldn't even figure out where Marcus was. They just ran around on a wild goose chase. And the thanks we got was a gun pointed at us and a scolding about how we saved people."

"After we were told not to act," Kaia reminded the beta. Leonard looked towards her and shook his head.

"If Steve thinks the Republic will keep us safe, then he must have forgotten the whole ordeal with your mom lying to us and putting half of us at risk," Charlie continued.

"And if we had actually followed through with everything, maybe less people would have died," Kaia replied standing. Leonard looked up and raised an eyebrow at the kitsune before turning to the beta.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, turning to Kaia and raising his voice. "Except all while this was going on, Fiona's mom was pulling strings to remove us from the situation. We've only ever been pawns in their schemes!"

"Except for when we saved Maria. They couldn't help her, so they sent us. We saved Maria and anyone else she might have hurt. Or did you forget about that?"

"Easy to forget considering Leonard's siblings tried to kill us immediately after," Charlie shouted pointing to the werelion.

"I'd prefer to stay out of this," Leonard stated, trying to return to his screen.

"Reminding me a lot of your dad, can't wait to work with him again."

"That's crossing the line!" Kaia shouted.

"Oh, 'cause the kitsune knows best!"

* * *

"Wasn't expecting this," Mary whispered as she opened the door. Steve spotted Yuki in the living room behind her.

"More secret meetings?" August asked, earning a look from Steve.

"We were actually just talking about you," Mary said as she moved aside to let the two in.

"Talking about us?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "There's been a few developments."

"Oh?" August asked as he and Steve sat across from the two women.

"We went to Europe to check on the Republic there," Mary explained. "Most of them were killed by Remus and Romulus."

"Actually, all of them," Yuki added. "Except for Jack."

"How'd he make it out?" August asked.

"He had gone to check on the others in China. He wasn't there when the two attacked," Mary replied. "He returned shortly after we arrived."

"What does this have to do with us? Did he come back here?" August asked.

"No," Yuki stated. "He's figuring out what supernatural creatures survived and is working to rebuild the Republic there. But he and Tiberius had some words when Jack found out the pack was no longer in the Republic."

"That's why we're here," Steve told them. "We want back in. Whatever it takes."

"Really?" Yuki asked, noticing August's look to the alpha.

"Tiberius is considering it," Mary said. "So, it's possible now."

"He's still hesitant, especially after discovering the missing supplies," Yuki stated.

"We needed them more," August mentioned.

"Might want to have a better attitude when you talk with your father," Yuki scolded.

"We will," Steve said, turning to August. "There's something else I wanted to ask," the alpha added, turning back to the two. "When Thane died—it was like I lost all control of my body when his connection was—severed."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Romulus killed Thane while we were chasing Remus. Steve had started sprinting and when the connection was removed, he tumbled forward. He wasn't all there during the rest of the fight. Remus knew that killing one of the pack would affect Steve, but didn't explain why."

"It didn't happen to Blake with when the others died," Steve added.

Yuki and Mary looked at each other. "I have no idea," Yuki stated.

"It might be because of how much you all share through the link, but I would have figured it would have affected all of you since you share it equally," Mary said.

* * *

Fire spun around Kaia's hand as she glared at Charlie. "Do it," Charlie growled as he shifted.

"Charlie!" Fiona shouted as she and Jay stepped into the library. The beta reverted back to his human form before turning to the banshee. Fiona's eyes narrowed on him before she nodded out into the hall. The beta grunted as he followed after her, slamming the doors behind him.

"He's not wrong," Jay stated after the two left, causing Kaia to glare at him. "Not about you, but about how Yuki and Mary used us."

"I know," Kaia sighed, relaxing. "But maybe they were doing the right thing, what if we could have stopped Aiden and Allision's death by staying in Beacon Hills?"

"What if we all died in the process?" Leonard asked.

The kitsune shook her head before returning to her seat. "I don't know," she sighed.

"Think we even have a shot of getting back in?" Jay asked the two.

"We stopped Remus and Romulus. The very thing the Republic was made to stop. I'd say that gives us a good chance," Leonard replied.

"Then what?" Jay asked, looking at the closed doors behind him.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Fiona scolded as she pulled the beta out of the pack's house.

"Malik knew," he huffed.

"About Remus and Romulus?"

"About what Blake was doing. Your mom lied about your dad leaving. Yuki kept the truth about the nogitsune from us. Who knows what Tiberius is keeping from us. They probably all know what happened."

"You don't trust them," Fiona sighed.

"Why should I? Everything we've learned since leaving has shown they shouldn't be trusted. They used us. Your mom blamed you for Thane's death," Charlie shouted, causing Fiona to flinch. "Sorry," he added, lowering his voice.

"I don't think she really blamed me. I think she was surprised that someone died. She said herself she couldn't believe it. We've thought we were invincible for so long. Maybe that's why Yuki wanted to send us to Beacon Hills. She probably thought we were strong enough."

Charlie shook his head. "I can't handle the secrets. I just want to know if they knew," the beta muttered, his eyes turning blue.

Fiona grabbed Charlie's clawed hands as he calmed down. "I know, maybe we'll find out."

* * *

"You were the closest to Thane," August stated as they headed back to the pack house.

"Jay might have been closer, but he wasn't affected," Steve replied.

"Wasn't he?"

"It just felt like my mind disconnected from the rest of my body, Jay didn't have that reaction."

"I think his mind did disconnect from his body, but his body didn't shut down. He lost control of himself, became feral during the fight. After the fight ended, Leonard said he was in a trance-like state like you were."

"And then he lost it when he thought you and I had left," Steve said. "So, it wasn't just the fact that I turned Thane. It was the relationships we had."

"Maybe we should use less of the pack link. Prevent it from happening again," August suggested.

"It's not going to happen again because no one else is going to die," Steve replied, spotting Charlie and Fiona outside the house. "We have a chance to get back in the Republic," Steve told them as they neared.

"Great," Charlie huffed, pulling himself away from Fiona and walking into the treeline.

Steve moved to follow the beta, but August held him back. "Let me talk to him," August whispered before running off. "I blame them too," the hunter stated once he caught up with Charlie.

"You seem real keen to help Steve get back with them," Charlie replied, not turning around.

"Yeah, 'cause Steve wants it."

"How much convincing did you have to do?"

"I just said I blame the Republic. I'm not the one that convinced Steve to want to rejoin them. I'd prefer it if we stayed on our own."

"Yeah, well then who got him to want it? Kaia? Leonard?"

"Fiona," August replied. Charlie stopped and turned back to the hunter. "Steve doesn't think he can keep the promise he made if the pack stays independent."

"How's the Republic going to fix that?"

"By providing us with a structure. Ever since we left the Republic, each of us has done our own thing, which has led to a lot of issues for us. Leonard's siblings were able to attack us because we were separated. We could have gotten help from the others when fighting Remus and Romulus instead of running off on our own. We might not have even split up. Maybe Thane—"

"Don't say it," Charlie growled as his eyes flashed blue. "The Republic doesn't have our interests in mind. The whole pack almost died because of the Argents being allowed to come here."

"Think it would have made a difference if the pack wasn't a part of the Republic? The pack agreed to let them come in as well. No doubt you would have still wound up working with them."

"Maybe if information wasn't kept from us."

"What information could anyone have kept from you? My mom was killed in front of me. Daren died. If it wasn't for Hiroki, all of Kaia's family would be dead. You think if anyone in the Republic knew what was going to happen they would have just allowed it?" August asked the beta. Charlie scoffed before turning to walk away from the hunter. "Steve's only doing this now because it's the only way he thinks he can keep his promise to Fiona. You know how he is, he doesn't want to be the one to reign us in and dictate what we should do. The Republic can do that for him and keep him in check as well."

"How convenient for him," Charlie muttered, looking back to the hunter.

"Y'know, there was another part of our promise to not murder each other," August stated, Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Our common ground was helping Steve. He's just trying to keep his promise."

* * *

"We might need my dad," Leonard stated after Steve finished recapping what Yuki and Mary told him.

"Tiberius might be easier to convince," Jay commented.

"He's only allowing the chance 'cause my dad and him got into an argument. At this point, he's either going to vote for us or there's no way to convince him."

"She's right," Steve sighed. "But he's a bit upset about us taking his supplies."

"We might not have to convince either of them," Kaia stated.

"We need at least two, and I can't vote," Steve replied.

"I'm aware," Kaia said. "But I don't think we'll be able to get either of them to say yes."

"Great planning," Jay mentioned.

"She's right, we won't be able to get them on our side," Leonard said. "But there might be someone we can."

"Who?" Fiona asked.

"My mom."

* * *

August put his hand on the door stopping Charlie from entering the house. "For Steve?" August asked with a nod.

"And Fiona," Charlie sighed. August gave a half smile and removed his hand from the door. Charlie moved to open it but it flung open as Jay and Leonard ran out the door.

"Woah, where are you two going?" August asked.

"Going to convince Malik to let the pack in the Republic," the werecheetah said before the two ran off.

"We might be better off trying to convince my dad," August told the beta.

"You talk to him recently?" Charlie asked.

"Not since I officially left for the pack."

"Should be fun," Charlie replied, earning a look from August. "For Steve and Fiona, right?"

"Yeah," August sighed as the two headed towards Tiberius's house.

* * *

"I feel like I should be doing something," Steve said.

"Well you've yet to be good at politics," Fiona mentioned.

"The others are doing that," Steve stated.

"Surround yourself with those who can make up for your weaknesses," Kaia said.

"I still feel wrong sitting around here."

"Then don't," Fiona said with a shrug. "Convince us why you should be a part of the Republic."

"Convince you two?"

"Don't forget I was there when the pack was kicked out a second time. I know how the meetings go," Kaia stated. Steve looked up at the kitsune as Fiona sat next to her. "Begin," she said, holding her hand out to the alpha.

* * *

Leonard held the door open while his father tried to close it. "They tried to kill me," Leonard reminded Malik. "And the pack."

"I don't care about the pack," Malik replied, pushing the door further.

A hand reached around and pulled the door open. "We can spare a moment for our son and his friend, I think," Ariel stated.

Malik huffed as the two stepped into the house. _"No murderous siblings so far,"_ Leonard thought.

" _No Lena either,"_ Jay replied before Leonard glared at him. _"Entirely different reasons than that."_

"The pack wants back in the Republic then?" Ariel asked.

"Yes," Leonard replied. Malik huffed before the younger werelion continued. "Things will be different this time around. Steve wants the order from the Republic."

"He couldn't control himself before, what makes you think he'll be able to now?" Malik asked.

"He's been a good leader so far. He just wants to have more direction," Jay stated.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"We had to—Steve had to," Leonard corrected himself when Malik looked at him. "Make a choice between risking a member of the pack or letting two towns of people die. He decided to save the people, upholding the Republic's code—"

"The code you got from the Argent girl you mean," Malik interrupted.

"concelamus, conserviamo, contegimus," Leonard recited. "Steve knew he had to hide the existence of the two, protect the people of the town, and by stopping them he preserved the balance of the supernatural."

"He put the Republic's code over the pack's safety. Had he not stopped them, there's no telling what harm would have come to others, including you or Leonard," Jay added.

"You think they could stop me?" Malik asked.

"Would you have come up with the plan to use multiple poisons to stop them?" Leonard asked his father. The older werelion started to growl.

"Sounds like the pack's knowledge would be useful if it were shared with the Republic," Ariel stated, placing her hand on Malik's chest and pushing him back on the couch. "It will help protect our line."

Malik turned to the werelioness as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, it would," he stated before turning back to Leonard. "As long as Steve is able to control himself during the meeting."

"He will," Leonard replied as he and Jay stood to leave.

* * *

"Marcus?" August asked when the younger hunter opened the door.

"Been a while," Marcus replied, allowing the two to enter the house. "Looking for Dad?"

"Yeah, is he home?" Charlie asked.

"No, he left a while ago."

"Still drinking I see," August stated noting the lines of bottles on the kitchen counter.

"A bit more recently, but not as much as before. I think the meeting tonight has him a bit stressed out."

"He hasn't made up his mind?" Charlie asked.

"He's more unsure now since he discovered the shed was broken into."

"We had to stop Remus and Romulus," Charlie replied.

"I know. I've been telling him. That, how you stopped the harpies, heard about the gorgon from Mary. I've even brought up how you and the Argents have reconciled," Marcus replied, causing the two to turn to him. "Think I wouldn't be keeping tabs after you saved my life?"

"I'm a little surprised," August replied.

"I had to stay with Dad, but I've been fighting for you guys. I'm coming tonight too. I'll help remind everyone what you've done since you've left."

"That's great," Charlie said. "Let's go find your dad."

"No," Marcus said. "Let me talk with him. He's been listening to me, I think. I should be able to convince him."

"Ariel's having Malik side with us. Even if Dad doesn't believe us. We should be able to do this," August stated.

* * *

"I should get going," Steve said as the sun started to set.

"I'll come too," August replied.

"We should all go, show that we're unified," Leonard stated.

"We are," Charlie added, pulling Fiona closer to him.

"We're ready for this," Kaia stated, nodding to the alpha.

"Unless we show up late," Jay commented. "Let's get moving."

Steve nodded at the werecheetah before the pack moved for the door. The pack arrived at the meeting hall and found Tiberius, Yuki, Malik, and Mary waiting outside. "Where's everyone else?" Charlie asked.

"This meeting will be for leaders only," Tiberius replied.

"Dad—," August started.

"It's fine," Steve whispered, turning to the hunter. "Go home. I can do this."

August nodded and led the others back to the pack house. Steve turned to the members of the Senate before Tiberius and Malik headed inside. "We tried to change his mind," Yuki whispered. "It was Malik's idea."

"It doesn't matter," Steve told her. "I can do this." The three stepped into the meeting hall. Steve watched as Mary and Yuki took their spots before walking to his seat. He paused for a moment, running his hand along the back of the chair before sitting.

"Let's begin," Yuki stated.

"The Republic has stood to protect both the supernatural world and the world outside of it. concelamus, conserviamo, contegimus," Steve recited. "In the past, I had forgotten about this purpose and put the needs of the pack above the duty of the Republic. But recently, I've been reminded of the Republic's mission to protect others."

"Yet, your pack has taken Republic supplies without the permission of the Senate," Tiberius stated.

"There was no one here to ask at the time," Steve explained. "Remus and Romulus needed to be stopped before they could harm others and disrupt the balance of the supernatural world."

"Well, aren't we glad the pack was here to stop them," Malik stated.

"We saw the destruction of the European's Republic. We should be grateful that the pack was able to stop this threat on their own, sacrificing one of their own in order to do so," Yuki told them.

"How did you lose your beta?" Malik asked.

Steve grit his teeth as he looked at the ground. "Remus and Romulus had planned to attack two different towns. We needed to stop both of them. We couldn't let those people die. We split up to stop them. We knew that one of our own would be in danger but needed to follow the code. Thane died while we were stopping them, he helped save the people in those towns and protected one of our own. He reminded me of the Republic's purpose."

"Yet you didn't summon the Republic for help," Tiberius stated. Steve looked up at the hunter, trying to find his words to respond.

"He was not expected to at the time," Yuki replied. "His pack told us of the danger the Republic in Europe faced, which was more than was expected. Being outside of the Republic, he had no obligation to call for our help."

"Yet he knew we could help. And again, he used our supplies without our permission," Malik stated.

"There was no one to ask," Steve repeated. "We had to stop—" The alpha stopped when he heard a faint explosion.

"Something wrong?" Tiberius asked.

"Something just happened. An explosion or something."

"I didn't hear anything," Yuki replied.

"It's far, Malik you heard it," Steve said pointing to the werelion.

"I didn't hear anything," Malik replied shaking his head as the others turned towards him. "Trying to get out of the meeting?" he added with a slight smirk.


	27. Burned

_Burned_

" _We heard it too, we can check it out,"_ Leonard thought to the alpha.

" _No, wait 'til the meeting is done. We'll have more help then,"_ Steve replied.

"That bastard," Jay muttered when Malik denied hearing the explosion.

"Going somewhere?" Fiona asked when she spotted August walking past the library's door.

The hunter back up and held his bow up so the others could see. "I need the distraction," he stated before heading back outside.

"Shouldn't we be trying to help Steve?" Leonard asked as the others moved to follow.

"There's nothing we can really do from here," Charlie stated. "But, if you want to coach him, you can do it outside with us."

"It'll be fun. And we could use some practice," Kaia added helping the werelion to his feet.

"Careful using the f-word. Not really Leonard's thing," Jay commented before heading outside.

"I have fun," Leonard grumbled as he and Kaia moved to the door.

"Sure you do," the kitsune chuckled, causing Leonard to look at her, his mouth agape.

* * *

"Back to the matter at hand," Tiberius stated. "We will need to take a vote, so if you have nothing further to say, we will discuss the matter amongst ourselves. You'll not be allowed to offer any further input."

Steve nodded and the others moved closer to each other and began whispering.

* * *

"How am I going to know if I hit my target if you keep grabbing the arrows?" August asked as Jay plucked his arrow from the air.

"They're getting ready to vote," Leonard told the others.

August lowered his bow as he turned towards the others. Jay slid to a stop next to the hunter, returning the arrow to his quiver. "Steve able to hear anything?" Charlie asked.

"If he can, he's not paying attention to it," Leonard replied.

"So, now we wait," Fiona stated.

Jay turned when he heard a crash. "I'm not the only one that heard that, right?"

"No, let's find out what it was," Charlie stated as he walked towards the noise.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Kaia asked as the others started to follow.

"Whatever it is, it's too close to ignore," August told her.

The pack stopped once they reached the other side of the pack house. A tree lay on the ground, the charred wood near the base was still smoking. "Sporadic forest fire?" Jay asked.

"Not likely," Charlie muttered as he examined the tree. The beta jumped back to the others as the night's sky turned orange. A woman, surrounded by flames, emerged from the top of the tree line. She hovered for a moment as the flames spread away from her body and formed wings.

August knocked an arrow and pointed it at the woman as Kaia drew her sword the others shifted and prepared to fight. The woman looked down at the pack. "Nero? Gil? Julia?" she stated looking at August, Leonard, and Fiona. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the others. She repeated the names, looking at Charlie, Jay, and Kaia this time.

"What is she talking about?" August asked.

"I think she's off her rocker," Jay commented.

"Maybe," Leonard stated. "Remember the story Yuki told us. The burned clearing. When she told us about Randy?"

"Randy!" the woman shrieked, launching a wave of fire at the pack as she flapped her wings. Charlie was hit by the flames as Kaia deflected it from the others with a wall of her own fire.

"Get him to the bunker," August ordered, looking to Jay and Leonard. The two nodded before pulling the beta to his feet, the remnants of his shirt falling to the ground.

"Take his pain," Leonard told Jay as Kaia blocked another blast of flames.

* * *

"We aren't done," Tiberius stated as Steve moved towards the door.

"Something's happening," Steve replied.

"More important than this?" Tiberius asked.

Steve flinched before black tendrils started to crawl up his arm. "Yes," the alpha stated, showing the tendrils to the others.

"We can postpone the vote for now," Yuki stated as she moved to stand.

"No, we finish this now," Malik replied. "Maybe the alpha can show he isn't as reckless as he used to be."

Steve's eyes narrowed on the werelion before he ran out the door. "There is obviously some danger," Steve heard Yuki protest behind him.

"A well-crafted plan to interrupt the meeting, I'm sure," Malik replied.

"He hasn't changed at all," Tiberius added. "We'll vote now."

"You can't hold the vote without me," Yuki stated and Steve heard the door slam behind him.

"We'll need your family and weapons," Mary stated as the two moved away from the hall.

Steve slid to a stop once he reached the others, a wave of fire blew over them as Kaia redirected the flames. The woman turned as Steve shifted. "Randy?" she asked softly.

"I'm not Randy," he told her. The woman screamed and a ball of fire flew towards Steve. The alpha ran to the join the others. August fired an arrow at the woman, but it dissipated as it neared. "Sword," Steve told August.

Kaia tossed her katana to the hunter before blocking another wave of fire. Steve grabbed the hunter and flung him towards the woman. August pointed the blade at her chest as he flew towards her. The woman glared at him as she pulled her flaming wings around her body. Once the hunter neared, her wings flew back out, knocking him to the ground. August groaned as he lay on the ground, burns covering his body.

The woman dove towards him, her body engulfing in flames before Fiona unleashed a scream at her. The woman stopped as the flames blew away from her body. She turned towards the banshee and tilted her head. Fiona panted as she lowered her hand, but stepped back when the woman raised her arm and pointed it at her. A ball of fire flew towards the banshee. Kaia ran forward and pushed the fireball away from Fiona. The fireball collided with the pack house.

* * *

Leonard looked up from Charlie as flames engulfed the house. "The library," Leonard muttered.

"On it," Jay stated before running towards the house. Jay ran past the flames and paused at the library's doors. "Oh, damn," he whispered when he saw the shelves covered in flames.

"We just need the hard drives," Leonard panted once he caught up with him. The two ran to the table and started to gather the hard drives. Leonard grabbed the computer and the two ran back out of the pack house.

"What's happening?" Charlie muttered as they set the equipment down next to him.

"House is on fire," Leonard told him before Jay ran off. "Jay?" Leonard shouted before running after him.

The werecheetah ran up the stairs as the fire burned around him. Leonard made it up the stairs as the werecheetah stopped at his room. Jay ran into the room and grabbed Daren's watch before turning to Thane's bed. He picked up the stuffed bear and found that half of it was burned.

Leonard watched as spots formed on Jay's body and he turned to the window as the woman descended past it. The werecheetah growled before smashing through the window and landing on the woman. The two fell to the ground before Jay was knocked away. She stood and turned towards the werecheetah as flames began to engulf her body.

She stumbled forward when her back was hit by Fiona's scream. She turned to her before Steve's fist slammed into her face. The woman shrieked as she flew back into the air.

* * *

Leonard heard the two hit the ground outside and moved to the shattered window. He jumped back as the ceiling fell in front of him. The werelion turned and ran towards the stairs. He slid on the ground to stop before the roof caved in at the top of the stairs.

Leonard spun, watching the flames surround him as he searched for another way out. _"Leonard!_ " he heard Kaia scream in his head.

* * *

Kaia turned towards the house as the other two fought off the woman. She raised her hands and the flames froze for a moment before bending towards her. The flames swirled as they were sucked into her hands. Her fox aura emerged from her body, growing as she continued to absorb the flames.

The woman hovered in the air, watching Kaia absorb the flames. Fiona's scream drew the woman's attention back to her and Steve. She flew down to them, knocking them both to the ground before returning to the air and watching the flames disappear from the house.

Leonard jumped out of the window and landed next to Kaia as the flames vanished. "I didn't know you could do that?" the werelion sighed.

"Me neither," Kaia panted as the aura returned to her body. The two turned and found Fiona and Steve on the ground. Kaia stepped in front of Leonard and searched for the woman, but was unable to find anything.

"Kaia!" Yuki shouted as she, Mary, Mai, and Hiroki arrived.

"She's gone," Leonard muttered. They all turned as they heard more of the roof fall behind them.

"What the Hell," Tiberius stated as he and Malik came around the house.

"Seems their well-crafted plan work," Yuki commented, glaring at Malik.

"We were attacked," Leonard explained. "By a phoenix."

Mallik's eyebrows raised as he looked at the house. Fiona and Steve returned to their feet and examined the damage. "The vote will be postponed for now," Tiberius announced. "The pack shall be allowed to stay in the Republic's bunker until then."

* * *

Steve stepped into his bedroom with August right behind him. The alpha looked around the charred room, as he crouched under a beam. The alpha opened the desk's drawer, but found nothing but ash. "I moved it," August told the alpha. Steve turned back to him. "The symbols. I moved it to the bunker after Fiona used it. I didn't know you kept it. I hung it in the bunker to remind myself of the early days."

Steve nodded. "There's nothing else here. Let's check the other rooms."

"I don't think too much survived the fire," August mentioned as they moved to Jay's room.

Steve picked up the charred bear. His eyes turned red as he turned it in his hand. "This was our last piece of Thane," Steve growled as August grabbed Daren's watch. The alpha turned towards the hunter. "I'm going to kill her."

August nodded at the alpha softly before stepping towards him. "Let's head to the bunker," he said, rubbing Steve's arm as his eyes returned to normal.

* * *

"You didn't listen to Steve before, listen to them now," Marcus argued as Tiberius started to protest letting Charlie and Leonard into the house.

"Fine," the older hunter relented.

"Yuki told us about the Republic before you and the others," Charlie stated.

"About Julia," Leonard added.

"We never caught Julia doing anything," Tiberius told them.

"No, but we know Nero wanted to get rid of the supernatural. That idea came from somewhere," Charlie stated.

"There are many hunting families that don't agree with working with the supernatural," Tiberius replied.

"Julia, Gil, and Randy died in a raging inferno. Nero was there. It wasn't just a random fire. The phoenix knew them. She thought we were them and Nero and that made her angry enough to attack us," Leonard explained.

"And?"

"There's obviously a history there," Charlie stated.

"The fire happened almost twenty years ago. Why wait until now?"

"We don't know yet," Leonard admitted.

"Maybe you should have some better proof before accusing my deceased family members," Tiberius replied, pointing to the door.

"There is some connection there," Charlie stated, glaring at the hunter.

"Get out," Tiberius told them.

The two left the house as the door slammed behind them. "Let's get the proof then," Leonard growled lightly. Charlie nodded at the werelion and the two headed towards the bunker.

* * *

"You were able to absorb the flames?" Mai asked. "How is that possible?"

"Thunder kitsunes can absorb lightning," Hiroki stated.

"No, they redirect and ground it through their bodies," Yuki corrected.

"So, it's not normal?" Kaia asked.

"No, you were able to destroy energy. You broke the laws of physics," Yuki stated.

"What does that mean?" Kaia asked.

"The energy had to go somewhere," Mai replied. "Is the fox holding it?"

"Show us the fox," Hiroki stated. Kaia closed her eyes. They started to glow orange when she opened them before her aura emerged.

"There's nothing unusual," Yuki commented, her eyes glowing orange as well. Mai stepped out of the room as Yuki continued to examine the spirit.

"I can't absorb the earth. It would be bad if Hiroki would absorb all the air. But this wouldn't hurt us," Mai stated, returning to the room and holding up a glass of water.

"You're comparing fire to water?" Yuki asked.

"I want to know if I'm the only one that can do this," Kaia stated. Yuki nodded as her fox aura emerged. She held her hand over the glass of water. After a few seconds, the older kitsune's face tightened as she strained. "I only found out how to do it when Leonard was in trouble."

"A threat may be needed," Mai stated, taking a step back. She threw the water at her sister. Water splattered on Yuki as the fox aura dissipated.

"Let's try something else," Hiroki suggested as Yuki glared at her sister.

* * *

"We need to figure out why the phoenix took so long to come back to us," Leonard stated as Charlie copied the bestiary to the computers.

"What if it's not in here?" Fiona asked as she sat in front of her screen.

"Then we get the excitement of reading as our gift," Jay scoffed, sitting next to her.

"It's the only thing we have about phoenixes since Randy took the other pages. Worst case, we learn more about how to stop her," Charlie said.

"There's notes at the end," Jay stated after the four had been searching for a while.

"It's just theories Osmont had," Leonard stated, not looking away from the screen.

"It's pretty specific to the Republic's powers. Did he predict Kaia's birth?"

"It's not really relevant to what we're looking for," Charlie replied.

"The pack link doesn't just grow based on the number of wolves in the pack, but is strengthened by their abilities," Jay mumbled ignoring the beta.

Fiona looked over to Jay's screen. "Like how we get your speed and Kaia was able to pass her fire on."

"It doesn't seem like Osmont considered a non-wolf based pack," Jay replied before continuing. "If the pack were to add the Hale family to the link, the wolves would be able to share the family's ability to transform into a wolf. If a true alpha and his pack were joined to the link, the pack's abilities would be heightened in all aspects, drawing from the true alpha's strength."

"None of this is new," Charlie scolded. "That was Deucalion's plan when he originally came for Steve. Down to the true alpha part."

"Maybe he got the idea from Osmont," Jay suggested, causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Wait, I think I found something," Leonard stated. "At the end of the lifecycle, the phoenix begins its rebirth by collapsing into an egg. The rebirth can take a few months to multiple years, depending on the circumstances. Increasing the heat of the egg accelerates the rebirth process. The fastest known time was four months, the longest was fifty years."

"Well, it's not exactly warm here all the time," Charlie commented.

"No, that's not right," Fiona stated. "The phoenix seemed older, you'd think she'd look much younger after being reborn."

"Like an infant?"

"Like Fiona, maybe a bit older," Charlie stated.

"After severe trauma, the phoenix may go into a similar state. This state is not a rebirth, but allows the phoenix to protect itself from further harm while it attempts to heal. This trancelike state can last a few days or multiple years," Leonard mumbled as he read.

"Being manipulate and killing three people on accident might be pretty traumatic," Jay said.

"Not three," Fiona breathed. "She got upset when Randy was mentioned and when Steve said he wasn't Randy."

"And?" Jay asked.

"She didn't mean to kill Randy," Charlie explained. "She only wanted to get rid of those manipulating her."

"Why come back now though? She's clearly not healed" Fiona asked.

"Multiple werewolves in the area, including two additional alphas. The dust Remus and Romulus left behind could have been god energy," Jay suggested.

"Maybe," Leonard muttered. "But we have proof now, we should go tell Tiberius."

"Right," Charlie said as he and the werelion moved to the door. The beta turned when he heard Leonard fall the ground behind him. Fiona looked up at Charlie, wide-eyed, while Jay rushed to Leonard's side.

* * *

"She's gone for now. We'll get her," August whispered as Steve's eyes flashed red again.

"We have to," Steve growled.

"You need to calm down first," August whispered, the alpha glared up at the hunter. "If you don't calm down, then we won't be able to—" August stared before removing his shirt. The alpha's eyes dimmed before August pulled his pants off and shrugged.

Steve pinned the hunter against the wall and the two started to make out while August worked to undress Steve.

* * *

"I think that's enough," Yuki stated, water dripping from her hair.

"It's pretty late," Kaia sighed.

"We'll keep looking into it," Hiroki stated. "The energy had to go somewhere."

"Go get some sleep," Mai stated, nodding towards the stairs.

"I should be with the others," Kaia said, moving towards the door. Yuki nodded before her daughter left the house. _"I'm on my way back,"_ Kaia thought as she walked towards the bunker. She sighed when there was no response.

She turned around as the dark sky behind her turned orange. She held out her hands as a stream of fire headed towards her. Her fox aura rose as she began to absorb the flames. Kaia closed her eyes, trying to adjust for the flames' light. Her eyes glowed orange when she opened them, but she gasped as she saw the phoenix's smiling face coming towards her.

The phoenix's body started to disappear into the flames. Kaia tried to stop absorbing the fire, but noticed the base of the phoenix's wings disappear into her fingertips.

Kaia watched as the sky became dark before her eyes closed.


	28. Separate

_Separated_

"They'll go away," August breathed when there was a second knock at the door. "See?" August said when the knocking stopped.

The door slammed open as Charlie kicked it in. "Kaia was attacked," the beta stated. "We can't reach her."

Steve and August jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. The alpha noticed Jay and Fiona supporting Leonard. "Did he—?" Steve started before the beta nodded. The alpha tried reaching out to Kaia but was unable to get a response before the pack moved towards the exit.

"We know where she was right before she was attacked," Fiona said as she and Jay pulled Leonard along.

"There's still a trace of her connection," Steve stated. "It's weak, but I think she's still alive."

"Then we can help her heal," August said.

"I shouldn't have been distracted," Steve mumbled. Charlie looked up to the alpha before turning to August. The hunter hadn't heard Steve. The beta held him back while the rest of the pack continued.

"Kinda bad timing?" Charlie whispered.

"It was the only thing I could think of to stop him from going after her on his own," August replied. "Thane's bear was destroyed in the fire." Charlie nodded before the two ran after the others.

Leonard regained control and led the pack to where Kaia was attacked. The werelion slid to a stop when he found Kaia, hovering off the ground, and orange aura rippled across her body. "What the Hell?" Leonard muttered before he started to walk around the kitsune.

The rest of the pack stop and watched once they reached the pair. Fiona moved closer and helped examine Kaia. "The phoenix—she's inside her," the banshee stammered.

Leonard's hand hovered over Kaia's arm. "She's hot," he said. "The phoenix is using Kaia and an incubation chamber."

"A what?" August asked.

"The phoenix is going through its rebirth cycle," Charlie explained. "The heat will accelerate it."

"When Kaia absorbed the flames, the energy didn't just disappear. It stayed inside her," Leonard stated.

"Aren't their warmer options?" Jay asked.

"Not one that stops us from attacking her," August stated.

Leonard gasped as he touched Kaia's arm. Smoke floated off his blistered skin. Black tendrils started to climb up Jay's arm as he helped heal the werelion. The werecheetah held up his hand after Leonard was healed, tilting his head as the black tendrils continued. "Guys," he said, holding his arm out higher.

"It's like an injury," Steve said. "We can heal her then."

The rest of the pack nodded as tendrils started to climb up their arms. The tendrils continued up their bodies winding around their chest and reaching their neck. The pack flinched before closing their eyes. August and Fiona fell to the ground before a scream caused the others to stop.

"It's too much," Yuki said, her voice breaking. "You'd die, and it would do nothing."

Steve looked over to her and saw Mary, Tiberius, and Malik standing next to her. "This is your fault!" Charlie growled, his eyes turning blue as he moved to Tiberius. "You were so worried the pack would endanger the Republic. But Thane died because your Republic failed. Kaia's been attacked because of your twisted family." Malik held the beta back before he could reach the hunter. Charlie grabbed the werelion's arm, snarling before the werelion's eyes turned emerald and he roared in the beta's face.

The orange aura pulsed off Kaia with Malik's roar. The pack fell to their knees as it washed over them. "You're all connected to this," Mary muttered, looking at the grounded pack.

"An explosion," Leonard breathed. "We heard an explosion when the phoenix woke. Her rebirth will be stronger."

"If the phoenix is after revenge, she must have figured out how to force the link open," Mary said.

"She's going to send the explosion through the link. Killing us all," August stated as he returned to his feet.

"There's nothing we can do?" Steve asked, turning to Charlie.

The beta shook his head, staring at the kitsune. "We aren't strong enough to heal her."

Leonard fell to the ground next to Kaia, looking up at her body while the others stared as the aura returned to her body. "We're going to die," Fiona sighed.

"No," Jay whispered, causing the others to turn to him. "No," he repeated louder. "There's away to get more strength. Osmont's theory about adding a true alpha and its pack. We know where a true alpha is."

"Beacon Hills," Charlie sighed.

"Deucalion said the true alpha's pack is similar to ours. They could be strong enough to help," Jay said.

"Or they'll just die with us. We don't know if it will work. We'll just endanger them as well," August said.

"It has to work," Leonard stated, looking at Kaia. "It has to."

"It might," Charlie shrugged. "The pack would have to be strong enough."

"We have at least a few months to figure out," Leonard said.

"Then we go," Fiona stated.

August nodded before pulling out his phone. "Satomi? We need to know everything you can tell us about the true alpha," he said, walking away from the pack.

"It should work," Charlie said, moving to sit next to Leonard. They all stared at Kaia in silence until August came back.

"His name's Scott. Scott McCall," August told him. "Satomi says he's powerful. She thinks it might work."

"I'm going alone," Steve announced. Charlie stood and moved towards the alpha.

"Steve—" August started.

"I need to go alone. I can't be distracted. You all stay behind, buy more time if we need it."

"You can't just go alone. What if something happens?" August protested.

"Nothing is going to happen. It's just a recon mission. I just can't be distracted," the alpha said, looking at the hunter.

"So, I'm a distraction?" August asked. Steve turned away from him and headed towards the pack's bunker. "Hey!" August shouted, following after the alpha.

Charlie's hand stopped him from following. "Let him go alone," Charlie stated. "He blames himself, he just needs time. He just needs to figure out if Scott's pack can help, then he'll be back." August tried to push the beta's arm off of his chest. "Give him time," Charlie whispered.

The hunter stared at the beta. "We go the second we think he needs help," August said as he stopped pushing against Charlie's arm.

Charlie turned to the members of the Republic and returned Tiberius's glare before they watched Steve's Camaro drive out of the valley.

* * *

"Any update?" Jay asked, as he and Leonard walked into Fiona and Charlie's room.

"You'd know as soon as I do," Charlie said.

"I know, just the last we heard, Steve wasn't sure about the pack's strength," Leonard said.

"I still say we should go," August said. "Steve's gotten involved in more than just recon. He needs our help."

"They're reading a book. Nothing's happened that he can't handle," Fiona said.

"We're giving him time," Charlie reminded him.

"It wasn't supposed to take this long," August muttered.

The pack flinched as their minds filled with Steve's memory. August's eyes snapped open and he glared at Charlie. The beta opened his mouth to respond, before he was flung against the wall. "August," Fiona warned, stopping the hunter from moving towards Charlie.

"He kept that from Steve. He had no right," August stated, glaring at the banshee.

"There's a reason for it," Fiona told him.

"Maybe I'll be able to beat it out of him," August grunted, pushing Fiona out of his way. Fiona's scream knocked him against the wall.

"You're protecting him?" August shouted, returning to his feet. Fiona moved between August and Charlie as the beta fell to the ground. Leonard moved between the two "You knew?"

"Charlie told me," Fiona replied. "He showed me," she corrected as Charlie was slammed into the wall again. "I'll show you. Leonard," she said pointing at the back of her neck.

The werelion moved towards her, bringing out his claws. "There has to be a reason," Leonard whispered to the hunter. August's jaw tightened as he stepped forward. The werelion inserted his claws into the back of August and Fiona's neck. Jay's eyes widened as the memory filled his head as well.

The pack snapped back as the link was cut off. Charlie's eyes opened as he returned to his feet. "No, no, no," Leonard muttered as Charlie pulled out his phone.

" _Hey, this is Steve, leave a message,"_ the voicemail said.

"We can't heal Kaia without the link," Leonard stated, rubbing his head.

"You kept this to yourself the whole time?" August asked Charlie, his face loosening.

"Not the whole time," Fiona said as Charlie looked up from the phone.

"You could have told us," August said.

"I didn't want Steve to find out. Especially not this way."

"I know. I saw their faces. I wouldn't be able to see it on him either," August said.

"We can't heal Kaia," Leonard repeated, turning to Jay.

Fiona turned to the werelion. "We'll figure it out," she stated, pulling him and Jay out of the room.

Charlie redialed Steve's number and got the voicemail. "He probably doesn't want to talk to you," August said.

"I need to explain," Charlie said, his voice breaking.

"Let me try," August stated, pulling out his own phone.

"I need to be the one."

August nodded. "I'll let you tell him. We just need to figure out if he's okay."

"I should have told him earlier," Charlie muttered as August continued to reach Steve. "There wasn't a time to tell him."

"You didn't know he'd find out this way." The room fell silent, aside from the occasional sound of Steve's voicemail.

" _Hello?"_ a voice said when the phone was finally answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" August asked.

" _Uh, Stiles. Who's this?"_

"August. Where's Steve."

" _I'm not sure. I'm on my way to his house right now."_

"How'd you get his phone?"

" _Traced it to try and find him, but found it on the side of the road. Are you in his pack? What happened?"_

"When you find him, tell him I'm worried and on my way to Beacon Hills," August said. Charlie looked up at the hunter.

" _Okay, but what—"_ Stiles started before August hung up.

"I'm coming with," Charlie said.

"No, let me go first. He's angry right now and might attack you again. I'll make sure he's okay, convince him to listen. He might need some time."

The beta nodded and followed August as the hunter started to pack for the trip. "Let me know when he's ready to talk," Charlie stated as they got to August's SUV.

"I will," the hunter nodded after getting in the car. "I'll keep you guys updated."

* * *

"The link's been severed?" Mary asked after Fiona finished speaking.

"How are we going to save Kaia if the link is severed?" Leonard asked.

"We don't even know if Scott's pack is going to be able to help us," Jay said.

"We figure out the link first," Fiona stated.

"I don't know," Mary said shaking her head.

"I do," Yuki said, walking into the house with Charlie behind her. "Traumatic events have severed the link before. The mind can become unpredictable after trauma, but the link has always healed."

"How?" Leonard asked.

"If the pack is together, it may help," Yuki stated.

"It's not an option right now," Charlie said.

"Staying isn't an option either," Leonard told the beta.

"We still have time though," Fiona said.

"August is on his way there now. He's going to let us know when Steve will listen," Charlie told them.

* * *

"Why is Tiberius wanting to hold the vote now?" Fiona asked Yuki as the pack gathered in her house.

"He's angered at Charlie's outburst. Ariel heard about the danger the phoenix poses to Leonard, she wants to take you out of the link again," Yuki explained.

"I wasn't wrong," Charlie stated.

"I think Tiberius knows that," Leonard added. "I think he knows more about the phoenix that he isn't telling us."

"Maybe the Republic isn't as open as I thought," Yuki sighed.

"Everyone has an agenda," Jay muttered.

The room fell silent when Charlie's phone rang. "It's only been a few days, is Steve ready to talk?"

" _I don't know,"_ August sighed. _"But something's coming. Something that Steve and I can't handle alone I don't think. Probably worse than that."_

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

" _Scott's pack is falling apart, Steve doesn't realize he isn't helping the situation. He's kept me out of everything too."_

"Alpha mentality," Jay stated.

" _He's different, on edge. He needs the rest of us."_

"He needs to remember the pack. To know he's not alone," Fiona added.

" _If he lets us,"_ August said.

"He will eventually," Charlie stated. "We're on our way."

The beta hung up the phone and they moved towards the door. "Here," Yuki said, tossing her keys to Fiona. "I'll delay the vote. Save Kaia."

The pack nodded before heading out the door.

Charlie looked down at his hands as Fiona drove out of the valley. The banshee glanced over at the beta before grabbing his hand. "Just show him," she said when he looked up at her. "Show him what you showed me. He'll understand why you couldn't bring yourself to tell him."

 **AN: Thanks for reading the story. The story technically ends in Two's a Crowd's epilogue/final chapter which will be posted on Wednesday. Let me know what your thoughts were on the story overall.**

 **I wish I had more time to spend on this story, I didn't plan for it to get as long as it did either. After the last chapter is posted on the other story there will be a brief hiatus as I work on 6A's storyline, which I'm excited for. Once I finish with that I will begin posting and working on 6B. It'll be more organized that way and have less retcons/direction changes half way through like this story had.**


End file.
